Secrets Exposed
by Belle1991
Summary: Everyone has secrets; some little, some big. How many secrets will be exposed to have a perfect life. Requested by The One And Only NXT. The summary may change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

This is a my new requested story. I hope you enjoy it just like all the hers.

Here is the edited version of this chapter. I didn't realize it was like that. Thank you for all the reviews that told me about the problem.

Chapter One:

AJ wakes up in her bed. She stretches as she opens her curtains having the sunshine come through her room. She loves the feeling of the sun on her skin. She can't always go anywhere she wants, but that doesn't bother her; she has everything here she needs. Her father is with her, her best friend that comes every day, and has her dog, Nacho, with her. Why does she need to go away all the time? The best part is that she has a pool area to sit at to soak up more sunshine.

Her dog barks to signal that they have a visitor. "Who do you think it is, Nacho?" She inquires knowing she will not get a responds. "Let's see." AJ opens the door to have her father enter. "Hello dad." She greets.

"Hello sweetie, how is my daughter today?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm a little worried and frustrated to be honest." Mr. Mendez paces.

"What's wrong dad?" She picks up Nacho to sit on her bed.

"Angelle is moving away." He sadly says. Angelle is AJ's best friend that comes over every day.

"What? Why?" This news dampens her sunny morning.

"Her sister is sick in Canada. No one can take care of her there." He breaks the news to his daughter.

"I thought she was doing better?"Angelle told her a year ago that her sister was sick. A few months back, she turned for the good.

"That is what she wants others to know. She just wants you and me to know the full story. She is going to announce her departure to the family after lunch." He informs her.

"What am I going to do?" She just hugs her dog to make her feel better.

"We are going to have someone that takes her place." AJ glares at him. "We are not replacing her, but we do need someone for you. I want the best for my daughter. She will still be in contact with both of us no matter what. She approve, if you want, to have you two pick the person. Whatever you pick I am okay with." He sits beside her.

"Daddy, this isn't fair. Who is going to be the person I always talk to?" She lays her head on his shoulder.

"You can always talk to me." He confesses to her.

"I know, but you are busy. I don't want you to worry about my problems too." She sighs.

"Sweetie, you're my princess. Your problems are my problems. I know you can't go anywhere you want because of the press and I'm so sorry for that."

"Daddy, it is fine. We are fine here you have given me everything." This time it is her time to give comfort.

"Except for your freedom, that is why I hired a personal butler." AJ's is the daughter of Romeo Mendez, the famous millionaire. "The personal butler can do everything, so you can do anything you want on our property. However, knowing you, you befriend them anyways." He chuckles, raising a polite, confident, friendly daughter.

"I do because you and mommy always taught me to people on the inside and not the outside." She smiles.

"That's right. Do you remember when you befriended Angelle?

"I do. I was nine years old. I didn't want anyone but you with me, but she didn't give up. She stayed with me and did activities that I used to do with mommy." He nods blinking his eyes to prevent tears from forming. The mom topic is still sensitive to the both of them.

Mrs. Mendez, Rosely, was the back bone of the family. She provided care, warmth, protection, and supportiveness in anything her family does. When AJ was six years old, Rosely fell ill with pneumonia. At that time, they didn't have a lot of money, so they lived near a factory. The fumes with her being a stay-at-home mom got more doses of it. One day, when Romeo and AJ got home, Rosely couldn't breathe; they rush her to the hospital. There they diagnose that some of the fumes are stuck in her lungs. They gave her fresh air to breathe in, but there was too much damage done. Soon the lungs couldn't keep up. After she died, AJ became so attach to her father. She didn't want him out of her sight, which Romeo had to bring her everywhere including his job.

After a few months later, Mr. Mendez wants to show awareness of pneumonia and dangers of fumes from factories. He wants to help people who like near them to find better homes. He and AJ started with a plan and videos on the internet to get their message across. It turned into a big success where famous celebrities wanted to help the father and daughter. After two years, Rosely Corporation was born. They started off with volunteers to get the campaign at first. In the span of five years, Rosely Corporation grew into a million dollar company. The company helps people near dangerous fumes to transfer their family to new homes. They also tried to convince some factories to use less fossil fuel.

As the company grew and expanded, Mr. Mendez couldn't spend as much time with his princess, so he hired a personal butler, which is Angelle. The butler is in charge to keep AJ happy and loved when he couldn't be there. Of course AJ refuse for a few days, but Romeo directs her to give the butler a chance. AJ eventually does and only had one, which is also Angelle, up until now. When Mr. Mendez does have time, he spends all his time with his daughter. He warns everyone that work will not be taken home with him. His personal time is only her daughter's time.

Throughout the years, Angelle has become like family to them. She is much more than a personal butler to her; she is a best friend and big sister to her. That is why her leaving is devastating to her. As they went through memory lane, they didn't hear the door open.

"Hello Mr. Mendez." Angelle greets.

"Angelle!" AJ passes Nacho to her dad before running to give her a hug. Being that she is now 17 years old, she can't get pick up like before.

"My have you grown so much." She jokes misses having her picked up into her arms.

AJ giggles. "Yup, I too big, so when are you leaving?" She pouts.

"Ah, your dad told you." She nods. "When we pick a new personal butler and he/she knows the routine. I have to make sure my best friend is getting the best butler ever." She pokes her nose. Since she started with the Mendez family, every time AJ feels sad she would poke her nose to make her giggle.

"Angell, I am not 10 years old anymore." She holds her nose protecting it.

"I know, you are almost an adult." She can't believe that it has been almost ten years since she got hired.

"Yup, two more weeks and I will be 18. You are still going to be here, right?" She pouts again not having it be the same without her.

"Absolutely I will be here. I wouldn't dare to miss it for the world." She hugs her. Now get ready we are going to walk Nacho around the garden." She instructs her. AJ runs to her walk-in closet to get dressed. Mr. Mendez gave her the master bedroom to have enough space for everything.

Mr. Mendez built them a home with a big land space that is connected to it. The space has a swimming pool, a tennis court, a full garden, and a play area for Nacho. Since AJ can't go anywhere she wants, he wants their property to be what her daughter needs. It gives her some freedom to play without the press or news groups to bug her.

When they became famous millionaires, the press wanted their whole life documented. They got mostly everything except of what happen to Rosely. Up until now they haven't gotten that news and want to get the scoop. Hence is the reason AJ can't go outside their grounds too much. Furthermore, Romeo and AJ have a private area where they visit with Rosely.

"She will be alright, right?" Angelle asks Romeo.

"It will take some time, but she will be fine. She still has us and Nacho in her life." He walks up to her.

"Right, just because I'm in Canada I will still be there for her." Angelle let him know.

"She knows that." They watch as AJ picks out clothes. She performs a mini fashion show for them to pick the right outfit. They give her thumbs up or thumb down on each one.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The chapters will increase in length as the story progresses.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is the new chapter for this story. Thank you so much for the reviews for this story. I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Two:

After walking Nacho around the garden, AJ and Angelle sit on the lawn chairs at the pool area.

"So you will keep in touch, right?" AJ asks after letting Nacho settle on her lap.

"Of course AJ, just because I am not here doesn't mean I will forget about you and your father. I won't forget how you two gave me my first and only job."

"Oh that's right." AJ remembers her father telling her that she is young, but very qualified. "Well, if you ever need anything in Canada don't hesitate to call me. We will help in any way we can." She smiles trying not to let this affect her too much.

"Oh AJ, come here." Angelle waves her over. AJ puts now a sleeping Nacho on the chair before crawling into her arms. "Of course I will call if we any problems. You two are now part of my family I will miss you both." She rubs her hair to comfort her. She is the closest person to a mother that she will get. "How about we make some flyers to advertise for the new butler?" She asks trying to lighten the situation.

"Now, you want to do it now?" AJ doesn't want to start because if they do they will finish. When they are finish it will be closer to her leaving.

"Come on it will be fun. Maybe we can get your dad to help too." She offers.

This perks her up a bit. "Really, what if he is busy?" She looks at her as Angelle sees the excitement in her eyes. AJ loves when both Angelle and her father all hang out together.

"Yes, we will use our pout powers on him. He will not stand a chance against us." She utters.

AJ giggles. "Let's go." She picks up Nacho before they head to Romeo's office.

* * *

Romeo is looking for the perfect doctor for Angelle's sister in Canada. He wants the best for them.

"Daddy!" AJ calls out opening the door. Her father jumps out a bit as she did scare him. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She covers her mouth as Angelle giggles. She told her to do that just to see Romeo's face.

"I am sure you didn't want to, princess." He glares at Angelle who just shrugs. He walks to the front of his desk. "Now, what does my princess want?" He crosses his arms.

"Daddy, Angelle and I want to make flyers for the new butler position."

"Okay, what do you need me for besides scaring me?" He questions.

"We were hoping that you could join us." AJ utters excitedly.

"I can't princess I have some things to do for the house." Romeo doesn't want Angelle to know that he is paying for her flight and her sister's treatment.

"Please daddy, I want it to be a family activity." She pouts at him.

"Nope, it is not going to work." He looks away being prone to give in a lot when he looks.

"Fine, let your daughter down. She just wants your time and attention." She tries to guilt him into it.

"Please don't guilt me, AJ. That is not good. I know Angelle and I raised you better." He is disappointed that she would stoop to that level.

"I know daddy. It is okay we will do it ourselves." She continues to pout as she exits.

"AJ, just go to the den and I will get your father to come." Angelle stops her as she winks. It is time for her powers that will definitely work on him.

"Oh really, you are going to change my mind." He gives out a chuckle.

She closes the door. "I have my ways Romeo." She smirks.

"Oh do you? Is it the fun or the hard way?" He smiles as he sees her walk towards him.

"It depends." She stops an inch away from him.

"It depends on what?" He brings her close.

"It depends on if you want to make flyers with us." She rubs his chest.

"I told you both I'm busy with the house." He repeats losing some of his guard.

"You are busy with the house. You are busy with the payment for my flight and my sister's treatments." She reveals.

Romeo rolls his eyes. "You can never keep anything a secret, can you?" He pokes her nose.

"I told you, you can't keep secrets from me. Now you will come help us because you want to have your daughter happy, right?" She lightly orders.

"Of course, I will do anything for AJ." He says with confidence.

"Then let's go." She guides him to the door.

"Fine, but you owe me a kiss." He puckers up.

She pecks her two fingers to place it on his lips. "There you go." She giggles knowing that is not want he meant.

"I'm just glad AJ doesn't do that; she gives me real pecks on my cheek." He huffs.

"Fine." She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Better."

"It is a start." He walks to the den along with Angelle.

At the fifth year Angelle is working with them, she started to have feelings for him. She knew it is wrong being that it would never be. She kept her feelings at bay not wanting to cause problems with him or AJ. Their relationship actually began last year when Angelle's sister got sick. Romeo was the first person Angelle told about her sister. He comforted her during her time as it was hard on her to be away from her. One day, Romeo found her in her room crying on the floor. That time, she got a phone call that they had to revive her sister and that she was in the ICU. Romeo let her cry into his chest. That is the time her feelings became stronger. The more time Romeo kept comforting her, the more it grew. Throughout the time, Romeo became to have feelings for her. Angelle got closer and closer as the time passes. He never meant to for them to kiss the time her sister started to get better. She was so excited that she kissed him in excitement. Romeo didn't complain as he started to deepen it. After that, they tried to forget about it, but the feelings kept on growing. So they thought, they would give it a shot. It became the best thing they have done. Now they just have to tell AJ, to make it perfect.

* * *

AJ, Romeo, and Angelle all finish the flyers for the new butler position. They all have paint, glitter, and paper stuck to them from having a bit of war with all of it. Now they have to place them all over town.

"Can we go by ourselves?" AJ inquires hoping her father approves.

"You and Angelle go with your bodyguard. You two stay in the car while he takes them into the stores." He warns not wanting the press to hound both of them.

"Sorry princess, it is for your protection." He explains not liking to ever disappoint his daughter.

"Okay, I will stay in the car with Angelle. May we can sing songs while we travel." She suggests.

"Umm… sure just warn him. I don't want him deaf by the end of the trip." He jokes.

"You are so funny daddy." She pushes him lightly.

"You know I love you and your singing princess." He hugs her.

"I know I love you too." She squeezes him tighter.

* * *

AJ and Angelle are back at home. They are in the kitchen as Angelle makes AJ a snack. They went to different stores to put the flyers up. All they need to do is waits for calls to book some interviews.

"Do you think anybody will call?" AJ questions now eating some apples.

"Oh definitely someone will call. Who wouldn't want to look after you?" She says sarcastically.

"Shut up. I am not bad to look after. I am a princess, daddy said so." She throws a piece of apple at her.

"Of course you are adorable." She sweetly smiles. "On a serious note, there are people who want the job just because you are famous and rich. You have to be careful. You can't pick them because of their physical appearance." She warns.

"Of course not; they have to be smart, funny, energetic, and honest just like you." She tells her as Angelle gulps.

"Well they all can't be me." She says as she flips her hair.

AJ giggles as one of maid calls her. "Miss AJ you have a phone call. It is about the new position." She hands her the phone.

"Thank you Dawn, did you get to call your daughter?" She inquires very involved with all the staff working with them. AJ along with her father creates a safe environment for the staff to tell them anything.

"Absolutely, she is going to so surprise to see me at her birthday party." All the staff has their own home on their property, so they are not far away.

"That's great if you need anything else just let me know."

"Thank you Miss AJ." Dawn curtsey before leaving.

 _"Hello." AJ greets._

 _"Is this the Mendez residence?"_

 _"It is, are you calling about the new butler position?" She asks._

 _"Yes, I would like to apply for the position, well my son would." He responds._

 _"Okay, how old is your son?" AJ inquires with the age limit being 25 and older._

 _"He is 25 years old."_

 _"Okay, may I have your address please?" She gets a pad and a pen ready._

 _"Why would you want my address?" He is confused on why they need it now._

 _"We are going to have a car pick your son up to bring him to the house. Here is where we will interview him for the position." AJ explains the reason._

 _"Oh okay." He gives her the address._

 _"Thank you. Please tell him a car will be there around 10 a.m. Have a good day."_

AJ hangs up as she jaunts down the information.

"So, who was that?" Angelle asks not paying attention to give her privacy just in case.

"It is our first applicant." She smiles happy they have a call.

"I'm glad that this is exciting for you." She pouts a bit.

"I am exciting, but no one is ever going to replace you as my favourite butler. Plus, they are going to be my new butler however they will never my best friend like you are." She smiles.

"Thanks AJ." She just wants reassurance that she will not get replaced.

"I am just worried about something. I don't know how to interview people. I have never seen daddy interview the staff here. He always told me he will take care of it." She worries.

"Don't worry I'll be right by your side through the whole process. I will not let you do this alone."

"Thank you Angelle you're the best." She hugs her.

After that call, more calls keep are coming tying up the phone line. They have so many calls that Romeo orders AJ's bodyguard to take the flyers down.

* * *

Somewhere else:

"Son, I have a job interview for you." The guy who called let his son know.

"You do, what is it?" He is a bit intrigue with it.

"It is a personal butler position for Romeo Mendez's daughter." He informs him.

"You want me to wait on a snobby rich girl?" He asks in disgust. He doesn't like rich or famous people with how they act. They think that they are better than other people being handed everything to them.

"Yes you will. You need money, right?" He nods. "Then this will help you. Now get over it because you have an interview tomorrow at 10 a.m. A care will be here to pick you up." He orders.

"Wow, I get to ride in a limo for an interview." He sarcastically excited to ride in one.

 **Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

 **Another chapter for you guys. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all. Please keep them coming.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Three:

Next day:

AJ gets up super early very excited for the interviews. She is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The music is playing while she dances and cooks. Romeo wakes up as he kisses Angelle on the head. She smiles as she snuggles more into the pillow. He wants to tell his daughter about them, but he wants the timing to be perfect.

He heads downstairs to see his daughter dancing. "Good morning, princess."

AJ gets spooked as she almost drops a plate. "Daddy, you scared me." She holds the plate to her chest.

"It is not that fun, isn't it?" He says to her.

"Nope, so we are even." She smiles

"Nope, so we are even." She smiles with both of them already scared each other.

"Definitely princess we are even. Now next question, why are you up so early?" He pours a cup of coffee for him. It is already made by his daughter, AJ.

"I'm making breakfast for everyone." She tries to lie while wiggling her nose.

"AJ, what did I say about lying?" He knows what she does when she is lying.

"It is not good and we shouldn't keep secrets. We are supposed to tell each other everything even though it hurts." She smiles knowing she shouldn't have even tried.

"Right." Romeo gulps knowing he is breaking it already.

"I am up because it is interview day. Angelle and I have to fit fourty potential employees into today. I just thought we could get a head start."

"That is very professional of you." He is surprise by her eagerness.

"Well I learn from the best. You are the best professional person I know." She compliments him.

"Thank you, sweetie. I will call Angelle so you two can get started." He offers.

"Thank you, daddy that will be great."

* * *

"Angelle, AJ is waiting for you downstairs." Romeo kisses her cheek.

"It is too early." She pulls the covers over her head.

"Come on, don't let me tickle you out of bed." He playfully threatens.

"If you do, you will not get any kisses today." She playfully threatens back.

Romeo ponders. "Well I guess I have to pay the consequences." He climbs on the bed as she opens her eyes.

"Okay I'm up. Just tell AJ I will be right down." She shoos him away.

"I don't get to see you get dress." He pouts loving to see her body.

"If you do it will take longer to get dress with you distracting me." She explains.

"Wow, I am a distraction thank you." He proudly approves.

"Yes you are. Now, go tell her I will be down in two minutes." She pecks him pulling the covers off her to get dressed.

"Fine, just get your cute butt out of bed." He pecks her back.

* * *

Angelle and AJ are now ready for their first interview. AJ made some cookies for the applicants for a 'Thank you for coming' offering. They patiently wait looking over their questions since it is almost 10 in the morning. Twenty minutes after 10 a.m., they worry on why AJ's bodyguard isn't back yet. AJ calls his cell to see where he could be.

 _"Hello Phil." She greets._

 _"Hello Miss AJ." He greets back. "Miss, I am still waiting for him. He hasn't come out yet." He explains his tardiness._

 _"Did you knock on the door?" She inquires because maybe he doesn't see the car out there._

 _"No Miss AJ. However, if I do leave the car it could get stolen. The address you gave me is in a bad part of town." He clarifies._

 _"Okay, just go to the next address. We will come back to that one." She orders consider for her bodyguard's safety._

 _"Certainly Miss AJ, I am on my way." He leaves as the caller's son looks out the window. He has been there since he arrived. He is surprise that it is a normal car that picks him up._

"They haven't come yet." His father inquires as they have waited for thirty minutes already.

"No dad they haven't." He lies confidently. He is the opposite of AJ; he is a great liar.

"What is taking them so long? I will call them." He starts to walk to their home phone.

"No dad, I will just take the bus there. Maybe they were here and just left after seeing the house and neighbourhood." He lies again.

"Okay. Be safe son." He is considered for his son knowing it is a bad neighbourhood.

"I will father." He heads out the door.

* * *

Phil, the bodyguard, returns with the second applicant. He then leaves to get the third applicant. He does this for the first five given them the pleasure for being the first five people that called.

"Hello, I am AJ and this Angelle. We will be the one to interview you." AJ introduce. "One of us will ask the questions while the other records your answers. Do you want a drink before we proceed?" She smiles seeing the applicant nervous.

"Water please." She requests fidgeting with her fingers.

Angelle pours her a glass as AJ is ready to ask the questions. "How about you tell us about yourself?' AJ starts.

"Well, my name is Lucy. I am a retired Elementary School teacher. I worked at the school for about twenty years. I have tried to just enjoy my retirement, but I like to be on the move, so I applied for this job."

"Good." AJ waits until Angelle has done writing. "You are doing great." She compliments.

The interview lasted about thirty minutes before saying goodbye to Lucy. They offer her a cookie before Dawn, the maid, guides her out. In between interviews they take a five minute break to refresh themselves. Mr. Mendez is watching and listening to the interviews as well from the security room.

"Breathe and relax AJ. One down, now just thirty-nine to go." She tells AJ who is overwhelmed by how many people they still have to do.

"Thanks." She pours herself a glass of water.

The interviews continues with some shorter and some longer than others. The shorter ones consist of applicants who just applied to live in their house, befriend AJ to become famous themselves, while one just thought AJ was hot and wanted to be near her. The longer interviews are ones that they consider to be hired for the job. They like those ones with them being very smart, thoughtful, funny, respectful, energetic, and very likable. After going halfway through their applicants, they break for lunch.

"So what do you think so far AJ?" Angelle asks cooking some lunch for the both of them.

"There are a couple I like, but no one pops out to me. How about you, do you like any?" She drinks some ice tea having a dry throat from talking a lot.

"I also have a few, but you are right no one pops out." She agrees.

"And do you know why?" Romeo enters hungry as well.

"Daddy, you are here. I thought you said you would be at the tennis court with John." John is Romeo's own personal trainer.

"He had to leave for a family emergency. So back to answer my question, they can't all be like Angelle. She is one of a kind. You two are looking for someone to be like her and you won't find another one. Now after you have done your break, have your mind open to what they have to offer than comparing them to Angelle." He advises.

"Okay daddy, will you join us?" She hopes having all the opinions there that matter to her.

"I don't think that is a good idea, princess. The applicants might not be truthful if they see or know their boss is there."

"But you are not the boss, I'm their boss." She clarifies as it is true.

"Yes, however, I might go father protective on them. You don't want me to embarrass you, right?"

"Of course not, then shoo we have interview to still do." She gently pushes him out of the kitchen.

"What I get no lunch?" He is shock, although he chuckles.

"Maybe you can, if you stay in the kitchen." She approves guiding him back to a chair.

"Yes princess I will stay in the kitchen." He salutes sitting on the chair.

AJ giggles. "I will see you later daddy." She pecks his cheek.

"Per request of AJ, here you go." Angelle puts a sandwich in front of him.

"Thank you." He lays his hand over hers for affection. AJ is still in the kitchen, so he can't kiss her.

The starting of the second half begins. Just like the first half, there are applicants that are in for the money and/or the fame. A few had to be escorted out by Phil because they couldn't accept that they won't get hired. It seems that the second half had more of them than the first half.

After two hours, they are done with the last candidate or so they thought. They went through two plates of cookies with still some leftover. They are both exhausted having papers all over the table and floor. Phil never got a hold of the first candidate, so they thought he changed his mind.

"I think that was the longest process ever." AJ sulks into the couch sipping her ice tea that Dawn brought her.

"Yah, some were awful. I'm glad your father wasn't here to scream at them to get out. We handled it the right way." She looks over to the kitchen to see Romeo stick out his tongue.

"We certainly did."

After a couple of minutes, they start to separate the applicants into yes, no, and maybe piles. The no were completely shredded never wanting to relieve the interviews again. After they narrowed them down to the top ten, security at the front desk calls.

 _"Miss AJ, there is a man here saying he has an interview." He informs her._

 _"Oh, what is his name?" She questions maybe being the first applicant._

 _"Alberto he says. Apparently you talk to his father yesterday for an interview. He took the bus here and that is why it took him so long to get here." The security reports to her._

 _"Phil will be there to pick him up." AJ sends him to fetch Alberto._

 _"Okay Miss AJ." He hangs up._

Alberto walks in with a decent suit and silk back hair. It catches AJ's attention for a bit.

"Hello Alberto, nice of you to join us." Angelle politely greets.

"Thank you for the honour." He politely says back. He has never seen AJ in person, only in pictures. He is astonished by her beauty.

"Well, I will ask the questions while AJ will write down the answers." She explains.

"Certainly." He was going to sabotage the interview, but now seeing her he is going to try to get hired.

"Tell me about yourself." Angelle starts.

"Well, my name is Alberto. I am twenty-five years old. I am very loyal, trustworthy, and smart. I love animals, especially dogs. I want to run and own my own shelter one day. As you bodyguard, I think he is the one that was at my house before, would say that I don't live in a nice part of town."

"We don't judge people by where they live, Alberto." She mentions to him. "Now, why would you make the perfect candidate for being a personal butler?" She continues.

"Well I can cook well. I do my own laundry at home. I can clean like a maid could. I am close to AJ's age, so I know more than an applicant who is older. I would know more of the thinks that she is interested in. We can bond with that." He responds honestly.

Angelle nods liking his answers so far. "AJ is very family orientated and a friendly person. Her family is her life and likes to befriend others. How is your relationship with your family?" Also, will you take advantage of her kindness?" She and Mr. Mendez will not stand to have AJ hurt in anyway.

"Well I live with my stepfather. We are very tight father and son. He is my only family so I appreciate people who have big families. As for AJ's kindness, I will not take advantage. They are not many people that have that trait. People should honour it and not take advantage of it." He responds with sincerity.

"Thank you. We will let you know. Please take a cookie before Phil takes you home." Angelle requests to Alberto.

"It is no problem. I can take the bus back home." He takes a bite out of his cookie.

"It will be our honour to drive you home. You are our first caller. We have the pleasure to drive you home. It is per AJ's request." AJ nods in agreement.

"Well thank you." He may have been wrong about the rich and famous, well maybe about this family anyways.

* * *

When Phil is on his way to drop Alberto off, they go back to discussing who they should hire.

"So we are down to five applicants; Alberto, Lucy, David, and Michelle."

"I don't like how David was acting like he knew everything. It seems to be too cocky." AJ responds.

"I know, but he has a family to provide for." AJ shakes her head. "Okay, how about Michelle? She is nice, close to your age, loves to dance, very energetic, and can cook with the lasagna she made for us."

"That was delicious, however, her phone kept on buzzing. Maybe she will be too busy to be my full time butler. Maybe she wants to live life first before she tackles this job." She notices being that way sometimes.

"Yup, you are probably right. You can't really leave to go anywhere you want. So, that leaves with two; Lucy and Alberto. Lucy has a lot of time being retired from her job. She has a nice, caring attitude working as an Elementary teacher. She has patience and knowledge to help you with anything. On the other hand, Alberto is closer to your age. You two can relate to each other most of the time. He is also very responsible young man with not having a mother at home. The only problem is that your father might not approve. He might limit the time he is in your bedroom like when you change or shower. Your father wouldn't want him to see you like that." She informs her.

"Well if he didn't want a male butler than he should have put it on the flyer." She confesses already made up her mind.

"So we are going with Alberto?" Angelle asks.

"Yup, daddy said whatever we choose he is okay with it." She remembers his words.

"Okay let us tell him." They gather all the paper work and head to tell him.

"You will just tell him, right?" AJ knows that he will go easier on Angelle than her.

"We will both tell him." She wraps her arm around AJ's shoulder.

 **Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter for you. Sorry for the wait for the chapter. I haven't have time to write for a few days. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Four:

Angelle and AJ are at the door of Mr. Mendez's office. After he finished his lunch, he went back to his office to official check the payment for the house and the staff.

"Angelle, you knock first." AJ hides behind her.

"No we are knocking together." She brings her to her side.

"What if he says no? Do we have to do this all over again?" AJ inquires afraid of her father's reply.

"If he doesn't agree, we will choose Lucy." Angelle responds not wanting to go through the whole process again either.

"Okay." They both reach their hands to knock.

"Come in." Romeo calls out.

Angelle opens the door. "Hi Mr. Mendez." She greets with AJ again behind her. She always greets Romeo as Mr. Mendez in front of AJ, the staff, and in public. They are a secret couple so she has to be professional.

"Hi Angelle, what can I help you with?" Mr. Mendez greets professionally has well.

"AJ-" She brings her to her side again. "AJ and I finished the interviews." She informs him.

"Great, I am guessing you are here because you have chosen one already." Mr. Mendez states.

"It is daddy." AJ reveals. "We just need your approval for him." She nervously smiles.

"That is not necessary. I told you whatever applicant you choose I will accept it." He stands up. "Come here princess." AJ walks towards her father to get a hug. "You don't have to be scared to tell me anything. I might not be happy about your decision sometimes, but I will always accept it in some way." He kisses her head.

"Thanks daddy." She gives him a sweet smile. "Angelle, he accepted it just like you said he would." She express to her.

"Well your father is always a man of his word." She compliments as she enjoys seeing their father and daughter interactions.

"I am going to call him to tell him he got the job." AJ starts to skip to the living room.

"Wait princess, what is his name?" He questions to look him up on the computer. He wants to know fully know his daughter's choice.

"His name is Alberto." AJ responds.

"Thank you, off you goes to call him."

When AJ is out of hearing reach, Angelle turns to Romeo. "Are you really okay with a male butler?" She inquires.

"I am not comfortable with it, but if it is what AJ chose than it is him. I just have to lay more ground rules than if it is for a woman butler." He declares.

"Rules, there were only three rules you gave to me. The three rules are make my daughter happy, do anything my daughter says, and don't hurt my daughter. That was it, three rules." She recalls.

"Those were broad rules. I need specific, detailed rules for Alberto. For instant, he makes sure everything is ready for her in the bathroom. After, he waits outside her room until she is done. I will not let him see my baby girl like that." He crosses his arms.

"Why didn't you add 'no male applicants allowed' on the flyer. You know how AJ likes to have opinions with her clothes. What happens when she goes shopping for underwear or a bathing suit? She will need someone to tell her she looks beautiful." Angelle lays it open for him to think about.

"Well, I can go with her or one of the maids will." He gives her another option.

"You can't always be there when you are at work. That is why you hired a personal butler for her. The maids; their job isn't to go everywhere with her, but to take care of the house." She explains to him.

"I know I just didn't expect her to pick a male butler or have one applied." He sulks.

"Well she did and there is one, so now you have to deal with it." She rubs his arms.

"Yes I do. Thank you." He kisses her deeply. They continue to kiss passionately until Angelle stops him.

"We can't do this right now. Later I will give you something special." She smirks as she walks away swaying her hips.

"Damn." Romeo says watching her leave.

* * *

AJ dials Alberto's number. _"Hello." His father answers._

" _Hello." She says happily. "Is this Alberto?"_

" _No it is not. This is his father, how may I help you?" He is hoping he was respectful to the Mendez family._

" _Can I speak to him, please? It is about his interview." She asks him._

" _What did he do?" He asks with a tone full of anger._

" _Nothing sir, I just need to speak to him." She is scared by his tone of voice._

" _Fine. Alberto, get here now!" He yells out in a harsh tone._

 _All AJ hears are footsteps rushing downstairs. She hears some awful, foul language until someone answers the phone._

" _Hello AJ." His father smacks the back of his head. "I mean Miss Mendez." He rubs his head._

" _Hi Alberto, there is no reason for the Miss Mendez. I am calling about your interview earlier today."_

" _Yes my father told me."_

" _I would like to congratulate you. We have chosen you to be my personal butler." She informs him._

" _Really." He is all glad and happy._

" _Yes, I personally want you as my butler. Now before you move in-"_

" _Excuse me?" Alberto asks not knowing he will actually live there._

" _Yes, we provide a room for my personal butler. All the staffs here have a place to live near here. Is that a problem?"_

" _Actually, my father will be by himself here. I don't want to leave him." He tells her._

" _Umm… I have to ask my father about that. How about you come to the house tomorrow for the details? During that, we can figure out what we can do. Does that sound good?" AJ advises._

" _It sounds like a plan. I will see you tomorrow." He utters excited to see her again._

" _Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye." She hangs up._

Alberto hangs up with a smile. His smile falls when he sees his father still a bit angry. "What was that about?" He asks pissed off.

"I got the job to be her personal butler." He informs his father.

"Great, now you can pay the bills while I can use my money for other things." He smirks. Alberto did kind of lied in the interview. He is living with his step father, but they are not close. His actually father died when he became sick two years ago. His mother remarried, but she disappeared a month after the marriage. He is actually the only family he has.

"Whatever. I am going to their house for the job details tomorrow." He doesn't want to tell him about living there. He knows if he does tell him, he will make him stay. His step father treats him like a slave doing everything for him and himself.

"You better be perfect at this job. I don't want to be spoiled with having a lot of money and then taken away because of your attitude." He warns. "Now go finish my office and get me a beer." He orders sitting on the couch.

Alberto heads to the office to finish it up. Everything is set as he continues his investigation. He wants to know what really happen to his parents. He has been investigating since his step father couldn't answer his questions for the hundredth time. He says he has proof, but hasn't shown him anything.

* * *

AJ is very considered by that phone call. She is considered that Alberto could be in danger of abuse in his home. She hopes that he stays here so they can protect him. She opens her laptop to search up abuse in the household. As she searches, she writes down the signs of abuse before Angelle or her father comes down.

"So, what did he say?" Romeo asks looking over her shoulder. Good think she is now searching up homes in the area.

"He accepted. He is coming here tomorrow for the job details and rules." She says to her father.

"And he doesn't want to live here? Or is this your way of telling me you want to move out?" He jokes with a chuckle.

"Why would you think that?" She gulps hoping he didn't see the abuse site.

"You have home listing on your laptop screen." He points out.

"Right, it is for Alberto. He said he doesn't want to leave his father behind. So I am looking for a place close here for them to live in." She reveals the reason for the website.

"Oh I see, Angelle told me that they are close." He ponders for a bit on what he can do. "How about I talk to the staff? I will ask if it is fine for Alberto's dad to live there. If they allow it, he can stay there while Alberto stays here." He tries to work out a plan.

"That would be great. Thank you for that dad." She sits up to give him a hug.

"Anything for my princess, I will ask them now." He kisses her head.

When her father is out of sight, she sighs. "I hope this will tell me that his father just had a bad day."

 **Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is the new chapter for this story. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate all of them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Five:

Alberto is at the gate again of the Mendez's family. The security guard does the same procedure as before; calling AJ, confirming his identity, and having Phil go get him. However, this time AJ is there to greet at the door.

"Hello Alberto, how are you?" She greets after opening the door. Phil goes back to his normal routine.

"I am good. I'm glad that you called to inform me that I got the job. How about you, how are you?" He smiles as he follows her to the living room.

"I am great. My father will ready soon with the contract. It will outline the job details and formal confidential conditions. He will also talk about the general rules and specific rules just for you. If I feel that I should add more I will. If you have any questions don't be hesitate to speak up. We want you to be comfortable, safe, and have fun with this job. We are a family so we take care of each other." She goes over the agenda with him.

Alberto is surprise that the family front is not act to this family. He has seen how a family puts out that they are a family, but in secret they all hate each other. He has also seen the staff of rich and famous families be treated horrible with awful conditions. "Sure, I can't wait to start."

"Miss AJ, your father is ready for you two." Dawn notifies her.

"Thank you." She turns to Alberto. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He says now nervous on meeting the head boss.

"I would say not to be nervous, but I don't want to lie." She discloses. "He doesn't like liars." She mentions. He gulps as he follows AJ to Romeo's office.

* * *

"Daddy we are here." AJ knocks on the door. "Never just enter his office. You always have to knock and have him verbal answer you to enter." She fills him in on some of the tricks to remember.

"Gotcha." Alberto nods giving him a mental note.

"Enter princess." He directs them.

"Hello daddy." She enters with Alberto following to.

"Hello princess. This must be Alberto." He smiles.

"Yes daddy, I briefly told him what we will discuss today." She walks up to his father to give him a hug.

"Why? I like to scare them a bit first before proceeding with the plan." He pouts.

"Sorry daddy." She pouts back knowing his pout is no match for hers.

"Fine." He sighs with a smile afterwards. This makes AJ smile as well which also puts a smile on Alberto's face. He is really wrong with his judgement of this family. However, a part of him wishes he has that with his real parents. "Anyways, back on track. Alberto, here is the contract that all our staff sign. Look over it and if you any questions let me know." He passes him the contract.

Alberto sits down, while AJ sits her own comfy chair in his office, to read over the contract carefully. It seems pretty basic to him with it about confidentiality, some house rules, attire, and etc. He signs the contract before he hands it back to Mr. Mendez.

He stands up barely looking at the rules already knowing these rules by heart."Thank you. Now for some rules, first the house rules, then the job specific rules, and they finally the important-don't-break rules." He hands out the house rules to him first. The maids here are not your maid or AJ's maid, you are. You pick up your mess. You can ask them the routine, but can't ask them to do any favours for you. Next, my office is my office. You are not allowed in here alone. You must have my permission and accompanied by AJ or Angelle. Angelle, who is the previous butler, will be your guide for about two weeks. She will make sure you have the routine down tight in that amount of time. She is also not there to clean up your mess or fix mistakes that you have done. She will guide you on the routine and that's all. You will not use AJ's bathroom for any reason. There is a bathroom across from her room to use. Downstairs, it is across from the kitchen for use. The breaks are whenever AJ tells you to. She is aware of the length between breaks. You can take your breaks anywhere except the basement and my office. There is no smoking allowed on our property. If you want to smoke you must be let out by the security guard. With that said, there is a one cup alcohol limit in this house daily. Moreover, when we do have parties or celebration the limit is two. We do celebrate our staff birthdays and do have family gatherings for the staff."

He goes back to his desk to hand him the specific job rules. These he reads a bit more by the paper with it being updated rules. "These rules are in more detail than before; the rules were broader before. Let's start. You will not be in the room when AJ is showering, changing, or undressing. You will get everything ready before exiting. Angelle or AJ will tell you what to prepare to AJ's liking. Next, you must tell me if you two go outside the property for my own knowledge.

"Oh come on daddy, really." She crosses her arms.

"We talked about this." He sternly tells her not letting up. She rolls her eyes as he continues.

"Fine, we will tell you when we do leave the property. I will not be stuck in here all the time." She agrees not liking it at all.

"Thank you, princess for cooperating." He smiles with AJ sticking out her tongue jokingly.

Mr. Mendez chuckles along with his daughter. "Next-"He becomes serious again. "If she wants to buy undergarments or a bathing suit you will ask the employees at the store to assist her. "Make sure it is a woman employee, please and thank you." You will stand outside the store and wait for her. Also, you may not take any pictures of anything unless it is for AJ or have permission to do so. You don't invite anyone over to the house to meet her ever. My daughter's room can get dirty, so you have to clean up. You don't snoop through her valuables, especially not her underwear drawer. I know how guys' brain works especially around your age. When it is clean, you will know where everything is placed, so put everything in the right place."

"Mr. Mendez, do I have a probation period?" Alberto asks knowing with all these rules he will forget during his few weeks on the job.

"That is a good question. You do have a probation period. The two weeks when Angelle is guiding you through the routine will have no consequences if you do make mistakes. After those two weeks, you have about a month with some warnings. If I have to give three warnings on any specific rule, then you are terminated. If AJ, Angelle, or I have to keep giving you warnings on anything, you are terminated. After that month, you are a official employee and the consequences will deal with which rule you violate.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sits back down on his chair to hand out the important rules. He sits up straight and looks straight at him to know he is serious. "These rules are very important to memorize. If you break any of these rules, you are terminated. It doesn't matter if you are in the probation period, but during that time we will give you a chance to explain yourself. If the explanation is upheld then you can process through your period." He warns heavily. This scares Alberto a bit as he nods. He doesn't want to be terminated from this job to live back with his step father. "First, you will not hurt my princess in anyway, whether it is emotional, physical, mental or socially. I know how my baby girl is when she is happy. Second, you don't steal, fight, or cuss to anyone, even though you are angry. That is not tolerated at all under any circumstances. If you any problems, you come to me or AJ. Third, you don't talk to anyone besides our staff, AJ or I about anything related to us. People will call you over to the gate, the walls, and/or call the house phone for information. If this happens call one of us." He points back and forth from him and AJ. "We have a secret word that we provide to prove that they work here. The word is changed every two months or when it is necessary. Finally, there are absolutely no weapons of any kind in this house or the property. Security has permission to use a metal detector to his own discretion. Drugs are also not allowed in this house. The security also has permission to do a body or valuable search on again his discretion. If you have any medications, we have a doctor on call that will check the medications thoroughly." He lightens the look towards Alberto. "That is it. You will sign all of the rule papers and give them back to me." Mr. Mendez directs. He signs all of them before returning them back.

"Dad, what about his father living here while he lives with us?" AJ reminds him.

"Oh right, thank you princess. You wanted your father to come with you, right?" Mr. Mendez asks him.

"Yes sir."

"Well, I spoke to the staff. They said that there is a room available for him to stay. If he wants to he can stay there. If he does, we need to tell him the rules and have him sign a confidential agreement too." He explains.

"I will tell him about it sir." He smiles on the outside. He was hoping that he could have left him at home.

"Very good, now one more rule." He goes back to being serious.

He gulps. "Have fun with your job. AJ is a very friendly, sweet, outgoing girl. She is your boss, but you can be friends with her. Angelle and she are best friends." He advises.

"I will try sir. Thank you for the opportunity." He appraises.

"You're welcome. AJ will give you copies of the rules and then you can go home and pack. We will give you about two days to pack and then you will start."

"Okay. Thank you again." Alberto stands up and extends his hand.

"We are glad to have you aboard." Mr. Mendez shakes his hand.

AJ guides him to the general copier outside the office. "How do you feel?" She questions starting to copy. "It can be a bit overwhelming."

"It is a lot to take in for a day with all the rules."

"Yup, but he is strict with the rules. Some he can be flexible, but those four rules he means business. Trust me you don't want to cross him." She warns.

"Thanks, so my room is close to yours." He wonders looking around.

"Nope, yours is on the main level. It is beside the bathroom. The perk is it is connected to it by a door. Also, no one is allowed into your room without your permission like my room. Well, sort of. The maid will come in once, usually in the afternoon to put my father and mine clothes away. So you can decorate it anywhere you wanted just don't have too many holes in the walls." She mentions.

"I see, will you give me a tour or do I just go explore myself." He jokes.

AJ giggles. "Usually, I will give the tour, but if I am not available, Angelle or Dawn will do it. Although, since you are my butler I will give you the tour."

"Great." He smiles big.

AJ copies the last of the paperwork. "Here you go. We will see you in two days. Also, if your father approves the room just call and we will get the paperwork ready." They walk to the door.

"Thanks, see you in two days." He waves.

"Yup. Phil." She points to Alberto. He nods to follow him to the gate.

At the gate, the security officer hands him a temporary pass to show him to get in next time. He will get a bracelet that AJ makes for all the staff, a key to his room, a pass to show the officer, and the word to prove he works here when he returns.

* * *

At Alberto's house:

His father is on the phone _"That's right my boy is working for the Mendez family. This will distract him from the investigation. He will never find out about his real parents." He listens for a moment. "Of course when he earns enough money we will do the same thing. He will be a pawn in our hands." He listens once again. "Absolutely, I will ask him so we can do more damage. They won't know what hit them." He looks outside the window to see him coming. "He is here I got to go." He hangs up._

The door opens. "Hello son, how was the meeting?"

"Good." He doesn't like it when he calls him son. "I'm going to my room." He marches up the stairs.

"Keep it up, you will never figure our plan out." His father says menacingly.

 **Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is new chapter for you all. Sorry for the wait. I was planning to upload this yesterday, but I was having trouble uploading chapters. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate all of them. Please keep them coming.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Six:

Today is the day where Alberto will be living in the Mendez's household; he is all packed and ready to go. Unfortunately, his step father is coming with him. Last night, he caught Alberto pack everything he own besides the furniture. When he was questioned about it, he tried to make excuses. His step father didn't by them, so she told he told him the truth. He accepted and went to his room to pack. Alberto sigh thinking that this was his escape and it is ruined. After he left, he called AJ inform her that his father is coming too to stay. Alberto is waiting at the window for Phil to pick them up.

"This is going to be great. Now I don't have to worry about your attitude, I can make sure you behave." He tightly hugs him. Alberto winces in pain from the beating he too for not telling him. After his father packed, he went back to Alberto's room and started beating him. He made sure not to hit him in the face or arms to expose his beatings.

"Yah, it will be great." He smiles sarcastically.

"See that is the attitude that needs to be adjusted." He says with a grin.

Phil knocks on the door a few minutes later. He uses a old car to pick them up just in case. "Hello." Alberto's step father greets.

"Hello, are you two ready?" Phil inquires glancing around the house. He has his hands full with these two.

"We certainly are. Come on son it is time to go to your new job." He calls out as Alberto is in the bathroom putting a new dressing for his ribs.

"Hello Phil, how are you?" He tries to suck up the pain as he walks.

"I'm good Alberto, are you ready to go?" He speaks politely. AJ expresses to him her concern regarding Alberto. She wants him to experience if there is any abuse.

"Yup, I am just getting my bags." He grinds his teeth picking up his bags.

"How about I get your bags?" Phil offers knowing he is in severe pain. He will report this to AJ later on.

"It is not necessary I can handle it." He puts on a fake smile.

"Nonsense, it is AJ's orders." Phil grabs his hand bags with ease. The only bag he carries is the luggage with wheels.

"Thank you." He is grateful for the gesture.

"No problem."

* * *

At the gate, the security guard comes out to check their bags. "What is this?" The step father asks not liking anyone touching his valuables.

"It is precaution dad. They are very private here and want to keep it that way." Alberto explains.

"They don't have the authority to do this." He questions again getting agitated.

"Actually, he has more authority than you think." He gives him the facts in maybe he will behave.

"Well then." He sits back as the security guard continues his search.

"Hello Alberto, you are back again for good this time." He greets.

"Yes we are. Well we hope so." He chuckles. "Here is the temporary pass." He hands it over to him.

"Thank you for will get your other pass, keys, and everything later." He informs him.

"Thank you."

* * *

As they pull up to the house, the step father is amaze at the house. "Damn, I will be living here." He closes his car door.

"Nope, Alberto will be. I will take you your place after some paperwork."

"Paperwork, no one said anything about that." He glares at his son.

"You were preoccupied with something else that I didn't have time to." He glares back.

"Alberto, you are here." AJ greets with Angelle behind her.

"Hello AJ-" His step father clears his throat. "I mean Miss AJ, how are you?" He smiles

"No need for the Miss AJ, remember." She smiles. "I am good. My father is ready for your father to sign paperwork. Phil, please take him to my father; he is in his office.

"Now, do you want to settle first or do you want the tour now?" AJ offers.

"The tour first, but can I put my luggage in my room first?" He asks.

"Certainly, Dawn and Angelle will help you with that." She offers after Phil contact her about his ribs. He messages her while the security was checking the bags.

"Oh it is not necessary. I don't want to burden anyone, especially you two." He feels bad that someone else is doing his work.

"It is not a problem." She smiles that Alberto melts at.

* * *

At the office, Phil knocks on the door. "Come in." Mr. Mendez orders. "Ah, Alberto's father, please take a seat." He offers as Phil stands next to Romeo.

"Please call me Sergio." He advises.

"Okay Sergio, you will be staying at the house that Phil will show you later. There is some paperwork I need you to sign as well as some rules to go over." He goes over the agenda for the meeting.

"Okay." He is already pretty eager to get started.

Mr. Mendez goes over the house rules and the important rules. Sergio is not phrase by the rules. For him it just means he has to be more creative. After the rules, Sergio signs a confidential contract, living contract, and the house plus important rules sheets.

"Well that is it. Phil will show you to your room." He states. After they leave, Romeo opens back his file on Sergio. "You will not disturb my home or our lives." He speaks to himself. "I will make sure of it." Before Phil went to Alberto's house, Romeo ordered Phil, his own bodyguard, and the security guard to watch out for Sergio.

* * *

AJ and Alberto start their tour after all his luggages are in his room. "Hi, I am Angelle." Angelle introduces herself. "I will be your preceptor for the next two weeks."

"Oh you are the one AJ and Mr. Mendez always talks about. They think very highly of you." He compliments.

"They do, well I guess you have big shoes to fill." She jokes.

"I do say so myself." He jokes back.

"This is great, my two personal butlers bonding." She smiles.

"Okay, first thing first, you follow AJ wherever she goes. Well not everywhere, you have your own restrictions."She chuckles.

"Yup, Mr. Mendez made it clear to not see AJ in inappropriate attire and ways." He chuckles. AJ and Angelle don't laugh. "Oh, that was too far wasn't it?" He gets nervous. The first day and he is already in trouble.

They both laugh. "No it is okay. It is find for us just don't do it in front of my father." She warns.

"Phew, I thought I was in trouble." He wipes his forehead.

"You will know when you are in trouble. You don't have to question it." Angelle warns him seriously.

"Thanks." He gives himself a mental note.

"Anyways, here is your bracelet. I make one of the employees one on their first day of work. Please wear it for today and then it is your choice to wear it afterwards." She informs him. "Now, we will go to the security office to get you permanent pass, the key for your room, and the secret word." She keeps him posted on the agenda for today.

"Are we walking there?" He asks with a gulp as he notices how far it is.

"No, we drive my cart." Angelle pulls up in it. "This is my personal cart. No one besides myself, my dad, Angelle, and now you can use it with my permission of course."

"Great, I am not a fast, long distance walker." He confesses.

"Neither was I, but AJ will train you for it. I can now walk to security and back without heaving for air." Angelle says to him.

They get to the security guard. "Hello Anthony." AJ greets.

"Hello how is my favourite daughter?" He gets out of the office and hugs hers.

"Daughter?" Alberto whispers to Angelle.

"Goddaughter, Anthony is her Godfather. Mr. Mendez and he are best friends." She whispers back.

"Oh okay thanks."

"Nice to see you again, Alberto. I was afraid that AJ scared you off already." He chuckles as AJ glares at him. "See what I am mean draggers through your soul." He points it out.

"No, AJ has behave and hasn't scared me yet." He observes.

"Anthony, we are here for the key, the permanent pass, and the word." AJ directs him away from that topic.

"Oh right." He goes into his office to grab everything. "Here are two keys, one for a spare. Please don't lose any of them or you will pay for a replacement." He advises. "Next here is your permanent pass. This one-" He holds up an object that looks like a button. "It is how you enter the gate on my breaks, but since you are new swipe even though I am here. This one-" He holds up the pass. "This one is your actually pass. Keep this one with you at all times. Everyone is allowed to ask to see your pass, especially any of the four of us; AJ, Mr. Mendez, Angelle, and I. You must not show them or give it to anyone. Everyone except AJ and Mr. Mendez have one. Remind your father that he definitely needs this at all time. If he loses it, misplaces it, or gives it to anyone, he will not be allowed to enter the property until we have it. This is a special pass only for Mendez staff; it can't be duplicated." He warns. "I am also obligated to tell Mr. Mendez and get you terminated.

AJ looks at Alberto's expression trying to soak everything up. He gives himself another mental note to never betray their trust. "Is this too much, we can come back? The first few days can very jam packed with information." She is concern knowing it is overwhelming.

"No I am fine." He smiles wishing that he had brought a notepad with him.

"Okay, the word. This word is picked by AJ and approved by Mr. Mendez and I. The three of us are the only ones who can change it. Also, when we do change it we set up a meeting to announce it in person. We will never announce it over text, phone, and email or through another person. It will also be a group meeting. The word is something related to AJ. So the staff know if the word is legit or not. If you are unsure ask any one of us." He looks around to see if any press are around. "The word is factory." He whispers.

"Thanks."

"That is it. I usually won't see you besides my break. If I do, it is either a party or you are in trouble. Trust me you don't want to be in trouble with me." He warns acting very serious.

"Anthony, don't scare him." She glares at him.

"She likes you because she usually lets me scare the staff on their first day." He mentions.

"Anthony, stop." She blushes a bit.

"Oh it is true, she is blushing." This makes her even more blush.

"Stop." She pouts.

"Okay, I will stop." He brings her in. "I love you princess." He kisses her head.

"Using his nickname I see." Angelle giggles referring to what Romeo calls AJ.

"Hey, I used it first he copied me." He defends himself.

"But he is her princess, you have your own." She discloses.

"Yah, you have Sophie, your baby princess. I can be your bumble bee." She offers an alternative nickname.

"That is great, so now baby Sophie won't be jealous of you anymore. She pouts and does the cutest crossed arms ever when I call you princess." He smiles big. Anthony's family is at their home near the Mendez property. Every weekend, he goes over to see his family. Just like Romeo when he is over there no work is allowed.

During this bonding moment, Alberto gets more determine to find out what happen to this parents. He has only been here a couple of minutes and already feels the family atmosphere.

"Okay, now to continue the tour." AJ states.

After the tour, they are in the kitchen. "So, what do you think?" AJ asks snacking on some cut up mangoes.

"This property is hugs. You have your tennis court and everything. I can see why you don't want to leave here. Your father does spoil you." He says with a bit of jealously.

"Is something wrong, Alberto?" She senses the difference in his tone and attitude.

"Nothing." He waves it off. "I guess I am just tried mental from all the information today. I am going to my room, is that okay with you?" He asks knowing it is his job to be with AJ most of the time.

"No it is okay. It has been an overwhelming few days. You can rest and we can continue this later or tomorrow." AJ gives him her permission very concern on his turned attitude.

"Thanks, umm… do we have a public computer around her." He wants to start again with the research.

"Yah, it is in the den beside my room. The employees use it to Skype with their family.

"Okay, thank you." He walks up to the den. "I will be there for a bit."

"Sure." AJ looks at Angelle who shrugs also consider about his attitude.

 **Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is the new chapter for this story. Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate all of them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Seven:

Alberto is in the den. There are pictures of the staff's family and with Roman and AJ. He can picture him having a framed picture with his parents.

"Hello." AJ enters cautiously. She sees him looking around at the pictures along the walls. "This is like their staff lounge. The employees get to decorate the room. Each staff takes a space to decorate." She explains which makes Alberto turn around.

"That is very nice of you." He smiles which makes AJ smile as well. "So do I get a space?" He jokes.

"Certainly, you can get this space." She shows him a little space behind the door. "Or the ceiling is all yours." She grins.

"Wow. Thank you my own personal ceiling. I appreciate it a lot." He appraises sarcastically.

"Okay, if you don't want it." She pretends to walk out.

"Wait." He holds on to her arm. This touch sends a shock through both of their bodies.

"Yes." She turns around with to Alberto she turns in slow motion.

"I accept the space. It is better than nothing, right?" He jokes.

"Yup, so what are you going to decorate on your space?" She wonders.

"Now that's a secret." He says seriously.

"Oh well enjoy. Is that why you wanted to use the computer? You wanted to print out pictures." She wonders again.

"No, I didn't know that we can decorate this room until you told me. I wanted to search up something about my family." He rubs his neck nervously not ready to tell her.

"Oh, well take your time. We can start up again tomorrow. I am here to check if you are okay. Your attitude changed after talking with Anthony." She discloses.

"The conversation just made me miss my family that's all. I wish I still had that close bond with my family." He sulks.

"You have your father, right?" She is confused on his last sentence.

"Yah, I guess so." He sits on the computer chair.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? As soon as you signed the contract, you have my loyalty. Anything you say to me I keep confidential unless it is breaking the rules." She discloses.

"I appreciate the support. I just need to do this by myself right now." He expresses loving her concern and sweetness.

"Okay, dinner is at seven. Everyone is invited to join." She offers.

"Thanks I will be there." AJ looks towards him one more time as he starts to research. She is very curious on what he meant by missing his family. It seems like he is force to live with his father. Alberto watches her leave and sighs. He wishes he could tell her to not have all the weight on him.

At seven, everyone is at the dinner table. They do this every day around this time as a family gathering. Everything is locked and secure with the security system in place like it is during the night. It usually lasts about two hours. Mr. Mendez and AJ are at the end of the table with Angelle and Alberto next across from each other. Sergio is across from Anthony while Phil as well as Romeo's bodyguard is at the other end of the table. The maids and other staff are in the middle.

"So Sergio, how do you like your room?" Mr. Mendez questions while eating a steak with mashed potatoes and corn. Each day the food depends on what the majority wants that day.

"It is big. It is like the size of our living room. Isn't that right, son?" He grins at Alberto.

"That's right dad." He gives him a force smile. This gives AJ more speculation on his real relationship with his father.

"And have the employees welcomed you to the house."

"Yup, especially Dawn." He winks at her as she titters. "She helped put my clothes away."

"Well maybe she needs to know what clothes are yours that is all." Romeo gives him a grin. "Isn't that right, Dawn?"

"Of course Mr. Mendez, I don't want to mix up your clothes with his, do I?" Dawn jokes.

"Of course not, Dawn."

"What about my son's? You could mix his with mine too." He adds him to the conversation.

"Dad, I do my own laundry. Dawn only does AJ and Mr. Mendez and now your laundry." He clarifies.

"Oh well that's good. They make you feel just like home." He can't believe this family has the staff to do laundry and they keep for themselves.

"Dad, doing my laundry is part of my job. Moreover, I would do my own laundry anyway. I don't want to depend on them. They have already given us a room in their house. They have invited us to dinner and Dawn is doing your laundry, what more do you want?"

"I want them to treat you more like a human being than an employee." He voices not having the same extra welcome as Alberto has.

"Dad, this is not a vacation this is my job. From day one, they made sure I was okay with everything. They helped me with my luggage and make me feel like I can talk to them. They act like a family not for the public, but because that is the way they are. We are lucky to have this family that treats their staff with dignity and respect. Some families that are rich and famous don't care about their employees; they have limited access. Here, yah there are rules, but they have freedom to walk around and take breaks anywhere. Well besides certain areas." Alberto explains. "So doing my laundry is not that bad.

"So they change your perception of famous and rich families? Before you thought they are spoiled people that have people do all their work." Sergio asks stirring up trouble.

"You thought we don't lift finger and spend money while letting others do the hard work?" AJ questions a bit insulted.

"Before yeah-"

"He hated them." Sergio interrupts. "He would be so angry when he would see one of them around with shopping bags. Actually, when I told him about it, he said _'you want me wait on a snobby rich girl'._ " He restates.

AJ and the rest gasp at the statement. Romeo glares at Alberto not happy with the statement either about his daughter. "Is this true, Alberto? You think I am a snobby rich girl." She asks very hurt.

"Back then yes, right now no. You have to understand I have seen rich and famous families come to our neighbourhood only for charity. They always have their press with them and never come by themselves. I have seen them act like a family in front of the cameras, but when they are off camera they are disgusted with one another. So that is where I got the stereotype from." He explains not liking that she made AJ sad.

"So you assume that all of the families are like that." Angelle asks this time.

"Yes I did. The worst I have seen is when an employee of theirs is carrying about twenty bags while the girl is just texting down the street. She didn't help him at all. I was disgusted by it."

"Well I am not like that. I value the staff here and appreciate what they do for us." AJ crosses her arms.

"Yes I know. When I came back here to sign the paperwork, you should me right away that you are not that way. You showed right off the bat that everyone is a family here no matter your status. You care about not just your employees, but their families as well. I am sorry for my remarks and I shouldn't have assumed." He says very heart-felt.

"Yes, you shouldn't." AJ is still in a pissed off tone.

"I am sorry." He pushes his chair back. "Thank you for the dinner Mr. Mendez. I am going to be outside to wait for AJ." He stands up to exit.

"What about your food?" Sergio asks acting concern; his plan is working.

"I will just eat a snack later." He gives a small smile before exiting outside disappointed with himself. AJ softens her body movement at the way he exits. She can see that he regrets what he said about her family, especially her. She should go talk to him. "Dad?" She turns to her father asking for permission to leave the table.

"Go on princess and bring yours and his dinner with you. He shouldn't be just eating just snacks." He tells her. AJ grabs their plates with utensils and heads outside.

"Oh now that he is away you care about him." Sergio utters disappointed.

Mr. Mendez glares at him. "He is away because you told us about his opinion about us." He informs Sergio can't believe he has to nerve to say that.

"Well it is true, he did say it that about your family" He argues in he can't believe that they are having this conversation.

"He did say it, but you didn't let him explain himself first. You interrupted and blurted it out." He argues back.

"Why should I, he is my son? I know him better than you. Yes you gave us a place to stay, but don't act like you are not higher than us. We work hard for our money rather than have others done it for us." Sergio raises his voice.

"Now I get where he gets this stereotype from. It is not just from outside you express the opinion to him as well." He chuckles finally noticing the connection.

"You think he gets it from me." Sergio is appalled.

"Yes I do. You put it in his mind that we are spoiled people that think we are better than everyone else. Newsflash, we are not all like that. We have a story and a past on how we became this way." He crosses his arms with the staff leaving slowly away from the table.

"Oh yah. Save that information for your books and memoirs. I read that you started form a bad neighbourhood like us and became a famous millionaire. The press was all over you and got mostly everything except there was one part they didn't get. What is it? Why are you keeping it a secret? Do you think it will ruin you or your daughter's image? If it is exposed you think it will make it like us, the average people. You would have to live in a small house and do chores by yourself?" He asks harshly.

"No!"Romeo raises his voice. "That is to keep private for our own information. We choose to keep that part out of the public eye for our own reason. We don't want them to give us sympathy for it." Romeo explains.

"Yah right." Sergio rolls his eyes.

"You don't roll your eyes at me." Romeo stands up. His bodyguard walks towards him just in case.

"I can do whatever I want. I have the freedom to do so like my son said." He smirks.

"Yes you do, but don't abuse it. You are a guest on my property as a favour for your son accepting the job."

"Yah, whatever you say to make you feel superior." He rolls his eyes again. "I am a favour not a human being I get your logic." He mutters. This gets Romeo even angrier.

Phil sense that and knows to bring Sergio away. "Come on Sergio, let's take a walk." Phil announces to him.

"Why, Romeo and I are in conversation?" He looks at Romeo nod towards Phil. "Oh I get it he doesn't want to show his true feelings in front of the little people." Romeo steps closer which he just chuckles. "Let's go." He stands up as Phil escorts him out.

When they are out of earshot, Romeo turns to his bodyguard. "You make sure you have someone always there to know his whereabouts." He orders.

"Yes Mr. Mendez." He nods as Angelle and Anthony join him.

"Don't let him get to you like that. He sees money and he is jealous. I will keep on him through the cameras." He informs his best friend.

"Thanks Anthony." He gives him a bro hug.

"No problem. Make Angelle give you a good tonight." He winks and chuckles. He is the only person that knows about them. He caught them once on camera by the pool.

"Anthony." Angelle glares.

"Sorry, I mean just enough to get him to forget about this situation." He utters.

"Get out of here." She pushes him away as Romeo laughs. The two of them as well as his daughter can always make him laugh.

* * *

AJ walks to Alberto who is by the pool. He has his feet inside the water. She puts the plates on the table by the beach chairs before she joins him.

"Hey." She greets.

"Hey, AJ I am really sorry for saying that. I know now you are not like that."

"I know. It just hurts to hear that's all. I don't stereotype about you dealing drugs, join gangs, and being poor because of your neighbourhood, do I?" She offers.

"No." He sulks. "So are you here to tell me to meet your father? Am I going to get a lecture?"

"No, you need to stop assuming things all the time. I want to come find you to check on you again. You have me confuse with your attitude and your father."

"Yeah, I have to inform you on something." He rubs his neck. "Sergio is my stepfather, but we are not close. He is my only family because my actual father died from being sick; pneumonia two years ago. My mother re-married to Sergio, but she disappeared. That is why I am with my step father." He reveals.

"That's awful. So is that why you acted funny after our conversation with Anthony?" He nods. "And you ask for a public computer to find your mother."

"Wow, you are a smart woman." He compliments with a smile.

"Thanks." She accepts. "If you need any help or a private computer just ask me. You can use my laptop with my permission to search. I will try to help as best I can." She offers.

"No it is okay, I am fine doing this myself." He wants to take the offer, but he doesn't want her involved in this situation.

"Okay, it is just in case you need more privacy. How about we eat our dinner?" She points to the plates behind them.

"You saved it. I thought your father would throw them away by the way he glared at me earlier."

"There you are assuming again. He actually suggested to bringing our dinner out. He is a respectful, thoughtful man." She compliments.

"Tell him thanks. I appreciate everything."

"No problem we both know what it feels like to lose a family member. Now come let's eat before it gets cold." She stands up. Alberto doesn't get a chance to ask her what that means. However, he just follows her to where their dinner is. As they are eating, they talk about everything. They found out that they have some of the same interests.

 **Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight:

AJ wakes up in her bed. She smiles on how she arrived at her bedroom. After their dinner, she and Alberto continue to talk by the pool until AJ started yawning. Alberto offered a piggyback ride back to her bedroom.

"Knock knock." Alberto knocks on the door.

AJ stretches before she grabs her nightgown. "Hello." She greets while she rubs her eyes.

"Oops sorry, did I wake you?" he asks nervously.

"Nope, I was kind of awake before. Why are you up early? Angelle is never up this early." AJ usually stays in her bed for half an hour before Angelle comes.

"At home I am usually up at this time. My step father always sleeps on the couch with a beer in his hand. I clean up the mess he makes and make breakfast. Plus it is also gives me some alone time for myself." He explains.

"Wow, so your father doesn't do anything at the house?"

"He pays for the bills and works. Right now he is on leave because he is here. Next topic, what do you want for breakfast?" He inquires uncomfortable about talking about Sergio.

"What can you make?" She tests him.

"I make a mean bowl of cereal." He chuckles. "Seriouslu, I can make whatever your heart desires." He pokes her nose.

Just like before when Angelle does it she giggles. "I would like a full breakfast. I want some scrambled eggs, a small veggie omelet, bacon, sausage, a bowl full of different fruits, a smoothie, and for you to present it to me as a waiter does." She orders.

He takes out his notepad that he remembers to bring and joints down her order. "Anything else, miss?" He talks all fancy.

"Nope, that should be good. Thank you." She titters at his role play.

"Okay, I will have the cook be right on it." He states to her. Now he goes back to butler mode. "Do you eat first or get dressed first?" He inquires for her morning routine.

"It depends on my mood. Every day you come to my room to wake me up or check up on me. If I don't feel well or I am sick or emotional down, I stay in bed for breakfast. However, I do like to shower every day." She advises him.

"Now I should wait for Angelle to show me how you like your showers or baths."

"I can show you, follow me. The only clothes or things you need to get ready are my towel, my toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, my deodorant, and my slippers. The floor can get cold sometimes in the morning."

"Okay, where do I find everything?" He questions.

"Everything besides my towel is in the bathroom. I need you to get them ready in reach; they are on the high shelf." She whispers.

"My towel change every two months. This time I am using my Batman towel." She shows him where the towels are. "You just hang it on the rack in front of the shower door. I will be in my night gown until I am in the shower. Everything else is in the mirror compartment. You just put them on the shelf behind you."

"Okay." He writes everything down so he does get overwhelmed in remembering everything.

"I can do it for today. You can start my full breakfast." She grabs her supplies with her using a step stool to get her toiletries. "Oh and I forgot, if you want you can pick out my outfit for me after you set up everything. I will pick out one today."

Alberto nods. "Sure, I will see you down later." When he opens the door, Angelle is there on the side.

"Early riser I like it. I am guessing she went over the shower routine." She asks hearing the shower turn on.

"Yup, she told what to get and where everything is. However, she asks me to pick out her outfit if I want. I know Mr. Mendez doesn't want to poke through her valuables, so am I allowed picking out the outfit if I want?" He wants clarification to be in trouble.

"If you want you pick the shirt and the jeans, but that is all. You don't pick out the whole outfit, so just those two articles of clothing. Oh, if you do, pick up something very tasteful; no stomach showing and nothing too short."

"Of course, so just the jeans and shirt I can pick out. Thank you. Now I am going to cook her, her requested full breakfast." He smiles.

"Well good luck she can be a bit picky with her food." She half-half jokes.

"I think I can handle it. Thank you for the information." He walks down to the kitchen. Angelle walks inside the bathroom to look towards AJ who is singing in the shower. When she is happy she likes to sing in the shower.

* * *

Sergio wakes up still a bit mad at the situation between him and Romeo. His plan to irritated Romeo worked, but he also irritated himself as well. He gets up as he walks to the kitchen for some coffee. Dawn is already there making breakfast.

"Hey." He greets with a cherry tone.

"Hello Sergio." She greets back with a smile.

"What are you doing up so early?" He questions only being up this early because of his anger inside.

"Each week one of the staff wakes up early to make breakfast for everyone in this house. This week is my week. Since we know each other well enough, we can make breakfast to each others' liking. In case we do forget, we have a cheat sheet in one of the drawers." She explains frying some bacon.

"Am I part of that rotation?" He wonders not wanting to cook anything for these people.

"I don't know I have to ask Mr. Mendez. Since you are only a guest, I don't think you are part of it. Anyways, what do you want for breakfast?"

He refrains himself from saying herself to start his next plan. He will save that for later or tomorrow. "Can I get a sunny-side up eggs with hash brown and a coffee?"

"Certainly, just sit down and I'll make it for you." She offers.

"No it is okay I can make it myself." He opens the egg carton to pretend that he is going to help.

"It is okay, Sergio." She puts her hand on his. They both feel something as they touch.

"Okay, thanks Dawn." He smiles.

"No problem, just sit and relax while the chef does her job."

"And what a beautiful chef she is." He compliments.

Dawn giggles and blushes. "Thank you."

* * *

Back at the Mendez house, AJ and Angelle join Alberto in the kitchen. "I am almost down with the bacon." He puts the last of it in the fryer pan. "How about you, Angelle, do I cook for you too since you were in my position before?" Alberto questions.

"No it is not necessary. I will just have some coffee." She pours herself a cup.

"It is not a problem. When I am down with AJ's, I can make something for you." He requests.

Angelle hesitates at first. "Okay, can I have some French toast and some fruits." She requests.

"Certainly, anything you want. How about Mr. Mendez, does he want anything for breakfast?" He asks not wanting to forget about his boss.

"Daddy will probably grab something from our plates." AJ tells him.

"Sure." He puts the last of the cooked bacon on the plate. "Here we go." He carries the tray of food like a waiter. "Some scrambled eggs, a veggie omelet, bacon, and sausage for the Misses with a mango smoothie and a bowl of fruits for dessert. Enjoy your meal." He puts each entree in front of her. Afterwards, he goes back to cook Angelle's French toast.

"So what do you think?" Angelle whispers to AJ so they won't be heard.

"It looks really appetizing. He being a waiter is good, but the presentation I don't like. He just puts each one of the food on its own plate." She pokes her scrambled eggs.

"Well then tell him like you do me when I first started." She wonders why she is hesitating to speak up. She is usually outspoken when she doesn't like the preparation.

"Umm, Alberto." AJ speaks nervously.

He turns around. "Yes Miss, Is there a problem with the food?" He asks.

"Yup, the food looks delicious, but there is no presentation. There is no eagerness to eat the food." She informs him.

"I am so sorry Miss. I will get the cook to fix the presentation." He begins to take the plates, but is stopped by AJ.

"Can he present it here right in front of me?" She requests.

"Certainly Miss." He puts another plate next to her. "Okay, let's put the veggie omelet for the eyes with a strawberry in the middle of the eye. We will put the sausage for the nose and two bacons for the mouth. Now for the scramble eggs-" He ponders. "Ah, we can have it for the hair. We are going to have long hair because it is a girl just like the Misses." He finishes the final touches before showing to AJ. "There we go a big breakfast face for the Misses."

AJ looks at the finish product and she is quite please with it. "That is much better, thank you." She starts to eat some of the scrambled hair.

"You're welcome. Enjoy." He goes back to his French toast. After a few minutes, he comes back again. "And for the other Misses, French toast and a bowl of fruits." He puts some whipped cream on top. "Do the Misses wish to have some syrup or jam with the French toast?" He presents the bottle of maple syrup.

"I would like some syrup, please." She requests.

"Certainly." He pours the syrup in a zigzag motion over the French toast. "Enjoy." He goes back again to clean up his mess.

"Bravo Alberto." Romeo speaks up. He has been watching his present food to his girls for about ten minutes or so.

"Daddy, you are awake." She walks up to him with a piece of bacon in her mouth to hug him

"I am awake. I see that your new butler has made you two breakfast already." He walks with his daughter back to the table.

"Yes, he is an incredible cook. You should try some." She offers some bacon.

"If my daughter requests it then it must be good. Alberto, she can be a picky eater, but when you do it right she gives very sweet compliments. She just wants food a certain way." He takes a bit of the bacon.

"Thank you for the information sir."

"Wow, this is good. Usually the bacon is burnt or not cooked well enough, but this is perfect. How did you learn how to cook like this?" He takes another bite.

"I learned it from my mother and father. They were great cooks when I was with them. They told me to ask for anything I wanted to help them explore and expand their skills." He smiles at the memory. He remembers being 10 and stirring the dough for some cookies.

"Wow, I didn't know Sergio could cook?" He is a bit surprise.

"Mr. Mendez, I was talking about my actually father not my step father. He died from pneumonia two years ago." He expresses sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry, Alberto. He would be very proud of you." He smiles proudly.

"Thanks Mr. Mendez. Well enjoy, I will just clean up."

"Come eat something before you clean up." Romeo requests to him.

"No it is okay I will make something on my break."

"I insist please join us." He waves him over.

"Come on Alberto, please." AJ pouts.

"I can't turn down that pout." He smiles. "Okay, I will have a sausage and bacon." He sits beside AJ.

"Yeah!" She smiles acting like a child who got what she always wanted.

Romeo turns to Angelle to find out what is happening. She shrugs as she has not figured it out yet.

 **Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter for this story. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate all of them**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Nine:

After breakfast, Sergio and Dawn join the Mendez family and Alberto at their house.

"Hey son." Sergio greets.

"Hello stepfather." He smiles.

"Did you eat? Did they feed you over here?" He glares at Romeo to do more irritation.

"Yes they did. They always take good care of me in this house. Did you eat?" Alberto questions to be polite to his step father.

"A certainly did. Dawn made me breakfast along with the other employees at the house. They know how to take care of a guest." Sergio takes a shot towards Romeo again.

"Well that is good. AJ, Angelle, and I will be heading to the backyard now." They exit out of the kitchen not waiting for Sergio respond.

"You really know how to clear a room, don't you Sergio." Romeo chuckles as he takes his own shot towards Sergio.

"Yup, it is one of my many skills." He says proudly not letting that statement affect him.

"Wow, you have skills." Romeo sniggers. "Dawn, may I speak to you?" He waves her over.

"Certainly." Dawn starts to walk towards him.

"In my office, please." He says seriously.

Dawn looks at him in shock. She knows that it is never good to be alone with Romeo in his office, except if you are AJ or Angelle. "Okay, talk to you later, Sergio." She smiles.

"Yes you will." He smiles innocently. He hopes their conversation doesn't de-rail his plan.

* * *

Dawn and Romeo enter his office. "Please take a seat, Dawn."

"Did I do something, Mr. Mendez?" She is a bit nervous on their sudden meeting.

"No you didn't do anything, but I need to ask you for a favour. You have been our loyalist and longest employee here, right?" Dawn nods as she gets more nervous. "So I am sure you can handle this task."

"What is it? I am guessing it has to do with Mr. Sergio." She jokes making lighten of her situation.

"Have you been speaking to Angelle or Anthony?" He questions surprise at her guess.

"No I haven't, sir. I can sense when you don't trust someone. As you said, I am the longest and loyalist employee here. I have picked up a few things about your body language. You tense up when Sergio is around and the altercation yesterday didn't help either. So again I guess you want to befriend him." She smiles brightly. She is happy to accept with what happen when their hands touch earlier.

"If you are available to do it, I am requesting you. You still have to do your job, as well as hang out with him. Just make sure he doesn't cause trouble in any shape or form." He requests and warns.

"Certainly, I am willing to take on this mission. I won't let you down." On the outside, her appearance she acts like it is another job. However, on the inside, she is screaming for joy.

"Thank you, Dawn. You may resume your duties."

"Yup, umm Mr. Mendez… not to intrude, but you need to tell AJ about you and Angelle soon." She advises.

"Thank you Dawn for the concern." He smiles knowing she is right.

"Okay, Mr. Mendez." Dawn exits his office and walks into Sergio.

He covers her mouth to signal to be quiet. They enter the den as Sergio locks the door and closes the blinds. He has a big smirk on his face. "I will take my hand off if you don't scream out." Dawn nods in understanding.

"What do you want?" She speaks to him in a rude tone after he lets go.

"Why is there is so much hostility?" He is confused thinking that she likes him.

"I just don't like people covering my mouth with their hands as they drag me into room." She crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want Romeo to know I am here with you. I don't think he approves of me hanging out with you." He explains his actions.

"Well he doesn't need to know about our interactions." She flirts to proceed with the plan.

He smirks as everything is up to plan. "So, you say you don't want a hand covering your mouth, what do you want me to use instead?" He inquires flirting back.

"Oh I want something below the belt that probably will be tastier than your mouth." She flirts even more.

"I can make that happen right now." He brings her close wrapping his arms around her.

"I would love that, but I have my job to do. How about later tonight, after dinner? I can be your dessert." She rubs his chest.

"Oh that would be wonderful, how about a preview of it now?" She nods as she kisses Sergio sweetly.

"See you tonight." Dawn walks out of the den. He can't believe how fast this is going. He will pretend to fall for her to get the Mendez's secret and then dump her. If she causes trouble, he knows what to do. She will just like Alberto's mother.

* * *

Alberto and AJ are by the poolside soaking up the sun. "I haven't been this long outside in awhile." Alberto says as he soaks up as much fresh air and sunshine as possible. Back at home, he rarely goes outside with one doing chores and two being not a safe neighbour to go out.

"Really, I love the sunshine. I am usually always outside except when it is raining." She expresses.

"It is true." Angelle includes being behind them on the lawn chair in the shade. She is writing down the routines for Alberto to go over. "I am surprise she isn't sunburned and darker with all the time she is in the sun for." She jokes.

"I use sun block every time I come out not like some people." AJ points to Angelle with her thumb.

Angelle gets burn easily so she mostly likely brings a beach umbrella on their walks. "You know I burn easily. Plus, you always say I need a tan." She answers back. "So jokes on you. Alberto, do you have any siblings?" Angelle changes the subject.

"No, my parents thought, I guess, that they have a perfect child, why make another one?" he jokes as they laugh. "In all seriousness, I bet I would have if my father didn't die. I sometimes visualize having a little brother or sister to take care of. We would probably be like you two. I would protect her/ him from bad people to bad situations. It is just sad that Sergio is my only family right now." He sulks. "Mind if a swim in the pool." When he goes down memory lane or talks about his parents in general, like to take a shower or swim to calm his thoughts.

"Of course, we will be here after you change." She smiles.

"Why change, I have shorts right here?" He takes off his shirt and dives into the pool. AJ gulps as she sees how fit he is. She watches him come back into the surface with a smile. "Care to join me?" He asks both of them.

"Nah, I am good." Angelle answers first with AJ as she nods happily.

"I am going to get my bathing suit." AJ scurries to her room to change.

Angelle kind of figures out what is happening with her; her best friend has a crush on Alberto. Now she has to make sure it stays that way. "Alberto-" She waves him over to the poolside as he is does his laps.

"What's up, Angelle?" He swims towards her.

"You enjoy your stay so far?" He nods very confuse on the question. "You like being with AJ, right?"

"Of course, she is a cool person. I really regret saying that she is a snobby rich girl." He says confidently. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I am just asking. It just seems that AJ is happier with you around. I haven't seen AJ this happy since I don't know how long." She shrugs.

"Oh I get it. You think she has a crush on me." Angelle shrugs again. "Angelle, I do like her, but she is my boss. I don't want to jeopardize this because of my emotions. I want to see her happy as much as you or Mr. Mendez do."

"So you do like her as only a friend, if I gather correctly?"

"Actually-" He rubs his wet neck. "The more I spend with her the more it is not a friendly feeling. As I said before it is a butler-AJ relationship. I don't want to hurt her." He speaks sincerely.

"I hope it stays that way because Mr. Mendez will have a meltdown. He doesn't want her princess to be hurt by any boys. Don't tell her, but that is a minor reason she is kept inside this property." She whispers not wanting anyone else to know.

"That sucks, how will she find love being stuck here?" Angelle shrugs.

"Canon ball." AJ jumps into the pool. She emerges to the surface as she laughs. "Did I surprise you two?"

"Yup, now I am all wet." Angelle shakes the water off. "I have to go get change now."

"You can just sit in the sun and be dry in about ten minutes." AJ advises giving an innocently smile.

"No it is okay. I want to change to join and I might convince your father to join us." She request knowing that she would love that.

"That would be awesome. After yesterday night, daddy needs some relaxation." She found out from the other staff about the dispute between Sergio and her father.

"You really love your father, don't you?" Alberto asks enjoying her excitement when she talks about her father.

"Yeah I do. After my mother died he is my only family." She moves slowly in the water.

"What about Angelle?"

"She is part of our family too. Sometimes, I wish my father would date her, but there will always be a part that will not be replace you know." She expresses.

"I know it is like a piece is missing and it can never be filled." He agrees having it with parents. "I feel that way with Sergio, but I know he can't fill that part. Maybe if or when I find my mother, I can feel a bit better and fuller."

"How is that going by the way, any progress?" She inquires.

"Nothing really, it just keeps repeating the same information. It reads that my mother disappeared and hasn't been found. They presume she is dead leaving with just Sergio. This might sound crazy, but I think he has something to do with it. I think he knows what happened to her and my father." He divulges his idea.

"Why would you think that?" She asks not wanting to make her ideas in her head real.

"I would ask him what happen to them. He would always answer with that they are dead. When I ask for proof, he would never give me it. He would make excuses on why not he can't. AJ, I just need proof on my parents' whereabouts, whether they are dead or alive. Although, if I find out that Sergio is behind this, I will be furious." He gets all worked up.

AJ touches his arm. "We will, you will find what you need. You will have peace of mind on what happen to them." She puts hope his mind not liking him this distraught.

"Thanks AJ, so you want to race?" He challenges.

"Oh you are on." She accepts swimming to get a head start.

* * *

Angelle, in her bathing suit, knock on Romeo's office door. "Come in."

"Hi baby." She sees him at the window.

"Hey, how are they?" he smiles exactly knowing who it is.

"AJ has a crush on him." She informs him.

"I thought so. I wish we had more time with this." He rubs his neck.

"What do you mean?" She thinks that he needs more time to still have his princess to himself.

"I mean-" He turns around. "I hope you haven't been walking around in that all day." He sees her in a two piece bathing suit looking very sexy.

"Nope, I suggest that you join us in a swim. Of course, your daughter is very excited for you to join us. Now back to the last topic."

"Of course she is. My little princess is a perfect example of a daddy's girl. Come here, I need to tell you something." He waves her over to rub his hands on her expose skin. Angelle sits on his lap as they sit on the couch. "I know Alberto's family, well mostly his father. They were one of the families I tried to help before." Angelle is in shock.

"Romeo-"

"Angelle, they were the very first family we tried to help. I convince his father to move out of their house and into a new house, but something happened." He shakes his head with all the memories flashing back in his mind.

"What happen?"

"I don't know officially. He said that they change their minds last minute. His mother wanted to stay to keep them safe. I warned them that living there is not healthy, but they disagreed. I kept tabs on them to make sure they are okay. When I heard his father died from pneumonia, I wanted to reach out. I did and I moved them away to where they live now. The next week after that, I checked up on them; his mother was engaged. I didn't get invited to the wedding so I didn't get to meet Sergio until now." He reveals.

"What happen to his mother?"

"I don't know. I never found out the cops never found her. They presume she is dead. After that, I never heard about the family again until the interview. He has grown up so much since I last saw him."

"So that is why you accepted him, so fast. You think it is a sign that you should take care of him for his parents."

"Sort of, I wish I did better to keep his family together in the first place."

"You are a very noble man. I love your kindness." She pecks him on the lips.

"And I love your body." He pecks her back rubbing her back.

"You pig." She giggles. "Come on, I think they are waiting for us downstairs at the pool." She walks him to the door.

"You won't tell her, right?" He can't believe she is asking her another secret to keep from AJ.

"We will have to one of these days. If she really likes him, she needs to know." She requests.

Romeo nods. "When I have everything, we will tell them both." He offers as she nods.

Romeo gets changed as they join AJ and Alberto at the pool for some water fun. Sergio watches from the den window to see Romeo having more with his son. "This is not good."

 **Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone,**

 **I hope you enjoyed the long weekend. Here is the new chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Ten:

Alberto is on his break in the den researching. Today, he mostly did the routine that he has to do every day. He is a quick learner so he just needs to prove to AJ and Angelle that he can do it solo.

He sighs at the computer covering his face. All he is getting is dead ends and the same information over and over again. He just needs one break to give him some hope.

"Hey." AJ walks in with a snack.

"Hey AJ." He smiles brightly. She can always bring a smile to his face.

"I brought you some cookies. I thought maybe you would want one." She sets the plate of cookies down.

"Did you bake them?" He takes one to take a bite.

"If it is delicious, yes I did. If not, Angelle did." She giggles.

He chuckles. "There are delicious. Care to join me." He offers.

"Sure." She pulls out another chair from the closet. "Don't tell anyone." She puts one finger to her lips to signal to keep her secret. Alberto does the motion that his lips are sealed. "How is the research going, any breakthroughs."

"Nah, dead ends and repeat information have been the theme today." He sighs before eating another cookie.

"How about we ask my dad to have is private investigator to search for your mom? She is great. She helps us find families we help from the fumes." She offers.

"I don't think so. I don't want anyone involved in case my step father finds out. He is not fond of me researching about my parents." He explains.

"Don't worry about us, this is important to you. We, well I am glad to help with any problems you have." She smiles not sure if her father will approve.

"Okay, come on let us ask your dad now. There is no harm in trying, right?" He gets up and grabs a bunch more cookies. AJ looks at him weird. "What, they are delicious?" He bites on one innocently. "One more thing, if your dad refuses it is okay. I don't want you to use your cutest to persuade him." He waves a cookie in her direction.

AJ blushes at him calling her cute. "You think I am cute." She puts a strand of hair over her ear.

"Yup I do. Please just let me ask your dad." He asks sweetly.

"Okay, no persuading for me." She pouts.

"Has anyone told you, you cute when you pout?" He compliments.

"Thank you." AJ blushes more before they head to Romeo's office.

As they leave, Alberto doesn't log off the computer. Sergio enters after them to check what his son is doing on the computer. He checks the history on the browser to find out he has continue his research on his parents. "He will not leave this alone." He is discouraged. He thought for sure that a job, especially this job, will stop his researching. "The boss won't like this." He dials the phone number of his boss. _"Hey, we have a problem."_ He logs off the computer before exiting.

* * *

"So, you want me to ask my PI if she can search for your mother." Romeo questions Alberto.

"Yes sir, I want to find out about my parents, especially my mother's whereabouts. I have a feeling she is still alive." He says to Romeo.

"What is your last memory of your mother and father?" Romeo asks. He thinks that maybe with this information they will have a better luck then the previous time.

"Well, my mother, she is my biggest fan. She always cares for us no matter what. I remember when I was a child she would do puppet shows for me. She likes to tickle my stomach just to see me laugh. Furthermore, the last memory I have is her serving me breakfast. She would always kiss me good morning, every morning before she goes to work. When she didn't come home, I thought she was just working overtime like before. She would always work a lot those since my father was too sick to work. However, when she wasn't there the next morning, I panicked and worried. My step father assured me that she would come home; she never did. I miss her every day. She gave me this locket that has the three of us together." He shows them the gold locket with the picture inside.

"It is beautiful Alberto. You look like the perfect family." AJ sniffles that Alberto is missing all of that. She doesn't know what to do if her father is gone without a trace.

"Oh AJ don't cry." He soothes her.

"It is okay Alberto go on, how about your father?" Romeo rubs his daughter's shoulder.

"Well, the last memory I have before he became sick was playing baseball with me. He taught me how to hit the ball on the sweet spit. Every chance we got he would just play catch to build up my pitching arm. He is also a very good swimmer; he taught me how to swim. On his bad days, he would do laps at the public pool that was thirty minutes away from our house. We knew it he didn't come home right away, he would be there. Most of time we would join him there to have a family picnic. I guess the water got into his lungs which caused the pneumonia.

"Is that why you asked for permission to use the pool yesterday?" She smiles liking how he has these habits that he keeps to remember his parents.

"Yah, those habits keep my parents' spirits alive in me." He rubs his locket. "So Mr. Mendez, will you help with my investigation?" He hopes.

"Of course, I will get my PI on it right away. Fair warning: she might want to ask you more questions to help if you don't mind."

"Nope I don't mind. Thank you Mr. Mendez." He offers his hand.

"I am glad I can help." Romeo shakes his hand.

Just as they exit the office, AJ hits Alberto lightly on his arm. "Oww, what was that for?"

"You see you didn't need my cuteness to get my father's permission." She mentions referring to their previous discussion.

"I don't know those sniffles did help a bit." He jokes.

"I sniffled because of your memories; they were very touching." She glares at him.

"I know. Thank you for the sniffles." He grins.

"Shut up. For that you have to watch a chick flick with me; a sappy, long, romantic, cheesy chick flick." She orders.

"Oh man." He pretends to be distraught. He is actually used to those types of movies when his father passed away. Those types of movies were the only ones her mother would watch. "But first I need to log off the public computer." He requests.

"Certainly." They walk back to the den to find the rest of the cookies gone and the computer logged off. "Oh I did log off." He is confused knowing he didn't do that.

"Maybe someone used it and logged off for you." She acknowledges.

"And they ate all my cookies too. Damn, they were so good." He pouts.

"Come on pouty face, we can make some more before the movie." She giggles.

"Yes it worked." He whispers.

"What?" She totally heard what he said.

"Nothing." He smiles. There is still a part of his mind that worries that his step father knows about his researching.

* * *

At today's daily dinner, Sergio arrives at the table first. He has his orders from his boss what to do about the problem they have.

"Hey Sergio, I haven't seen you all day." Dawn sits next to him. She actually in private kept an eye on him all day.

"Oh sorry I have been busy with the work I have back home. My boss found out a way to let me work from here." Sergio tells her. He told Alberto that he is on break from his job because of their move. Alberto doesn't know that he is really a drug dealer.

"That's good, right?" Dawn says.

"Yup, it is good to have income coming in. I like to do stuff for myself; provide for myself and my son." He lies only wanting or wants someone else to provide for him.

"You are a very independent guy. I guess you don't want dessert because that takes two people." She jokes.

"No, I am really looking forward to that." He is disappointed.

She giggles at his misunderstanding. "I wasn't talking about that. I meant the dessert is made as a team or with a partner. We get to make our own."

"Oh-" He is embarrassed. "Yeah, I am not really a team player."

"Okay." She smiles.

More people join them at the table in their regular spots. "Son, I have great news. My boss called and figured out a way to do my work here." He grins.

"That is good dad." He gives him a nervous smile.

"So, I will be using the computer in the den a lot." He disguises his signal that he knows what he is up to.

"Oh really, you haven't being using the computer before." He gulps fearing this moment.

"I haven't because my work was close to us. Now that I'm here I need to send my work to them somehow." He states.

"Well that is good dad. Do you need help with the computer?" Alberto asks wanting to keep an eye on him.

"Actually, I volunteered to help him with it." Dawn offers. "We have become good friends. Plus, you would be busy with AJ, so you won't have much time." Dawn utters as she subtle looks at Romeo who nods.

"And you are okay with that dad?" He asks concern for Dawn's safety. If what he feels happen to his mother could happen to Dawn.

"Absolutely, she will be a great help." He utters.

"Good." He smiles.

The rest of the staff arrives with the meal. They are having chicken burgers with fries and macaroni.

"This looks good." Sergio digs in. The dinner goes along fine with Sergio and Romeo being civil with each other. This puts the staff a bit uneasy because this is not how Sergio acts. At the staff house, he is loud and very opinionated. Right now, he seems very calm and agreeable. "That was delicious meal." He drinks his water. "Thank you to the staff for cooking this fantastic meal." He compliments.

Romeo raises an eyebrow at him. "I am glad you-" He gets interrupted by the alarm going off. Anthony runs out the door in a flash. Alberto and Romeo's bodyguard stay with them just in case they have an invasion. After a few minutes Anthony calls to message that he needs back-up.

"Sir, Anthony needs me. All of you go to AJ's bedroom; it is the safest place in this house." Romeo's bodyguard orders them.

"What, why is my bedroom that place?" AJ inquires.

"Sweetie, princess, I will explain later." Romeo offers. He wishes he never have to tell her this, but there is a secret passageway in AJ's closet. He made sure that if anything happens his daughter will be safe.

"Daddy, what is going on?" She is a bit scared not being this situation before.

"Sir, you need to go now." His bodyguard orders not leaving until they are safe.

"Later princess, I will explain later." Alberto guides them to the bedroom as Romeo holds his daughter.

Along their path, Sergio quickly slips into Romeo's office. He picks the lock with a bobby pin to enter. "Now to find the secret." He puts on rubber gloves to not leave any fingerprints.

* * *

At AJ's room, everyone takes a seat on AJ's bed as Romeo still comforts AJ. "Okay, the information I am telling you now is part of the never break rules. This is the very important one out of all of it. If you repeat this information to anyone that is not in this room right now, you will in the biggest trouble you ever have in your lives." He seriously warns doing anything to keep AJ safe. The warning also intrigues everyone as they all know, except for Alberto, can tell that he is not playing around in the slightest. "I hope we never have to use this, but with what just happened it is the perfect time. There is a hidden tunnel in AJ's closet." Everyone is in shocked including Angelle. Only him, his bodyguard, and Anthony knows about this.

"What, why is there a tunnel in my closet?" AJ asks in thinking it might be connected to why her room is the safest place in the house.

"It is for your escape, princess. If someone invades our home, I want you to go to your closet and lift your teddy bear, the one mommy gave you. You lift it up and it will show you the tunnel. Follow the tunnel all the way through."

"By myself, I don't want to leave people behind, especially you." She is scared that she will lose her father.

"I will be there, but my main concern is you. So when something happens I want you to go there. That goes for all of you, especially you Alberto. I don't care where you are when you get a message you bring her here." Romeo orders as Alberto nods.

"After you get me you get my daddy." AJ orders as well.

"No, you only take her I will be fine."

"Daddy no, I won't leave without you." She argues.

"AJ, I will be fine. Anthony and Stanley, Romeo's bodyguard, will bring me to the passenger way. I will be right behind you. You will not lose me." He cups her check. "No way I am leaving you by yourself in this world." He pecks her forehead.

"Okay." She sniffles accepting her father's words.

Back at the office, Sergio is getting frustrated. He hasn't found any shred of evidence of the secret. He has looked everywhere on any clue on what it is. "Think Sergio think, where would he put something that big." He ponders until he sees the frame picture of Romeo, Rosalie, and AJ. "Bingo." Sergio carefully brings it down to uncover a safe behind it. "Now let's see what the combination is." He does the stethoscope to the safe trick; it doesn't work. "What, that trick always works." He ponders on another way to get in. As he comes up with the way, the alarm stops. "Damn, next time." He puts the picture back up and exits the office. He innocently walks to AJ's bedroom.

"Sergio, where were you?" Romeo asks as they come out of the bedroom. He is happy that he didn't hear the announcement, but is concern and curious on where he was.

"I got left behind and got lost." He lies not convincing anyone.

"Okay, come on Anthony and Stanley caught the intruder." He wraps an arm around him. Sergio gulps in that he might get exposed.

* * *

At the living room, Anthony and Stanley are standing are either side of the intruder. "Is this him?" Anthony nods. "State your business." Romeo orders to the intruder.

"I am from the newspaper business. I am new and wanted to prove myself." The intruder who is a bit younger than Alberto replies.

"Well, this is a bad story to prove your-self to them. You know this is private property. I could file for trespassing, which can send you to jail. However since you probably have a family of your own I won't." This surprises the intruder and Sergio. They for sure knew that he would put him in jail.

"I appreciate that, sir." He apprises.

"Just make sure you don't it again. If this does happen again, in a second I will put you in jail without any chance of bail or explanation on your part." He warns. "Anthony, you have his picture?" They use the picture to put on the security office as well as the neighbour to warn them.

"Yes I do." He shows the camera.

"What is with the picture?" The intruder asks.

"That is for us to know only. Get him out of here." He authorizes. Anthony and Stanley both take him away and off the property.

"That was very nice of you, Romeo." Sergio apprises.

"Reporters have families too. They just want to feed their families." Romeo explains. "Everyone go back to your routine." Everyone disperses to continue their jobs. "Tell Anthony and Stanley, I would like to see them in my office please." He states to Alberto before heading there.

"Of course Mr. Mendez, I will tell them." He is not surprise as Sergio, but still a bit surprise at Romeo's actions.

"What is that about?" Sergio inquires.

"They always have a meeting when this happens. They have a meeting on how to improve security on the property." AJ explains a bit shaken by the situation.

* * *

Anthony and Stanley are now in Romeo's office. "Do you have the footage?' Romeo questions Anthony.

"Yup, I do and you were right?" He hands him the flash drive. They watch as Sergio enters his office. The cameras inside his office show him searching for something. The last thing they see is him trying to open the safe. "Stanley, put this in the safe." Romeo points to the flash drive. "The rest I want you to put them in the floorboard near the tunnel." Romeo authorizes.

"It is a good thing he didn't find that." Anthony mentions.

"Yup, that is a positive." He dials a number. "Make sure you he doesn't know about mine or AJ's tunnel." They both nod in agreement. _"Hello, I need your help."_

Anthony looks at the number. "AJ will be happy to see her again." He smiles knowing exactly who it is.

"Yup, so will you." Anthony nods as he is very excited for them to come.

 **Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thank you for almost a hundred reviews. Thank you for taking the time to type a review. I love reading them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven:

The next morning, AJ wants to stay in bed. The incident yesterday took away the excitement she had yesterday. She starts to now think that anything could happen to her father or anyone she cares about.

"AJ, are you awake?" Alberto enters while he knocks. AJ just pulls her blanket over her head not wanting to be bothered. "AJ." He says concern because she usually at the door to greet him.

"I want to stay in bed." AJ speaks through her blanket.

"Why, are you sick?" He hurries to her.

"No. I just want to stay in my comfy bed where I'm safe." She expresses.

"Ah." He figures out it is about yesterday. "AJ, nothing will happen to you or your father." He lifts the blanket over.

"You don't that because of three people; your father, Anthony, and Angelle. Those three people will make sure you are safe. Your safety is their top priority." He kneels to sneak a peek inside. "Nice pajamas little cartoon Batman." He smiles.

She giggles. "Thank you. He looks cute like that. However, you are missing one other person, well I hope."

"Oh right, Stanley your father's bodyguard." He bumps his head.

"Well, yeah, but there is still one more person besides him." She grins.

"You mean me." She nods. "I am part of that group." He is shocked and proud to be part of that group.

"I think so. I know it is part of your job, but I know you don't want to see me hurt in anyway."

"That is right. So, not get up?" She shakes her head. "How about we eat some pancakes and we watch movies all day? We can have the windows open to let some light and fresh air in." He offers.

"You remembered." Angelle and her have told him yesterday that her comfort food are pancakes with a movie marathon as she eats them.

"Yup, I told you I am a quick learner. Okay-" He lifts the blanket off her again. "You give me a list of movies you want and I will choose the ones we get to watch." He jokes to give her a shock expression. "Oh you want to choose my bad." He chuckles.

She titters. "Don't worry we won't watch all drama chick flicks." She announces.

"Oh thank you." He puts his hand on his heart. "I don't think I can take any more movies where a boy meets a girl, they fall in love, break up, one almost dies, and they get back together." He acts all dramatic.

"Don't lie you love them." She lightly pushes him.

"Yes, they are my guilty pleasure." He sarcastically exposes as he starts to walk to the door.

"You suck, go make my pancakes." She throws a pillow at him, which he catches anyways with a smirk on his face. AJ just sticks out her tongue and crosses her arms. Alberto chuckles as he exits at her playfulness.

* * *

Alberto gets back to AJ's bedroom with two big plates full of pancakes. He also brings up syrup, fruits, butter and utensils. "Here we are Miss AJ." He enters like a waiter does.

"Thanks just put it on the dresser." She waves it off looking out the window.

"AJ, what's wrong?' He walks towards her.

"The PI is here already." She sighs. Romeo called but the associate came instead of the person she thought would come.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He is confused with the disappointment.

"It is, I just thought it would be a different person that showed up that's all. It is not the women that helped us before; it is one of her associates." She turns to again snuggle up in her bed.

"She must have been busy or will come later." He explains.

"Maybe, but with her I know we can help find what happen to your mother and father." She proclaims.

"I bet he is just as great as her." He sits on the bed beside her over the covers. "Now come on, we are going to watch movies and eat pancakes until we can't eat anymore." He brings the tray over their laps.

"Are you okay with not having the best for this situation?" She inquires.

"I am just glad your father said yes; he didn't have to. No more worrying, what did you choose first?" He questions.

"I thought we would pick a funny genre to lighten the mood." She requests.

"That sounds good for me." AJ picks Beverely Hills Ninja. "Ah, that movie is classic."

"It always cracks me up." She presses play as AJ brings the tray closer to her. Alberto is surprise that she would be able to all of those pancakes. "Oh, do you want some too." She points to the pancakes.

"No, you enjoy the pancakes that I made." He continues to watch the intro. AJ feels bad so she puts one pancake on one plate. She sets the plate onto his lap. "Just one" He asks in shock however is grateful on the inside. She puts two more pancakes. "That's better." He nods grabbing the syrup to pour over top of his pancakes.

"I would give you more, but they look delicious." She compliments.

"That's right." He puts a bite in his mouth.

* * *

After watching another funny movie, they move on to action movies. AJ picks the recent Fast and the Furious movie, Furious Seven. "This always makes me cry at the end." She wipes her mouth. They have finished all of the pancakes with AJ, to her dismay, gives Alberto two more pancakes.

Just as in the movie they are fighting in the hotel with the nice car, there is a knock on the door. Alberto reluctantly gets up to answer it. "Hello." Alberto greets Dawn.

"Hi Alberto, Mr. Mendez would like your presence in his office." Dawn informs him.

"Okay, thank you." He closes back the door.

"Who was that?" She keeps her eyes on the movie scene.

"It was Dawn your father requests my presence at his office." He restates.

"Okay, I will come with you." She stops the movie. "I just need to get dressed." She skips to her closet. "I will see you in the hallway."

"Sure." Alberto exits the room remembering the rules.

AJ walks in front of her teddy bear and remembers what her father said yesterday. She lifts the teddy bear and beside her, which is her shelf of shoes, moves to uncover the tunnel. She looks at it and it pretty long in length. After examining it from where she stands, he puts the teddy bear down its spot; the shelf goes back to where it is. She is still uneasy with all of this.

* * *

They are now in Romeo's office. AJ sees only the associate with her father.

"Is this the private investigator, Mr. Mendez?" Alberto asks.

"This is one of her top associates. You will mostly be with him or/ and with her." He points behind them.

"You started the meeting without me. You know better Romeo to do that." Jennifer includes. AJ can't believe that she is actually here; she didn't her enter through the gate. She turns around as Jennifer smiles. "Hello AJ."

"Auntie Jennifer you are here. I thought you didn't come I didn't see you." She hugs her.

"It is because I was hiding. I know you can see the gate from you window." She informs her.

"No I don't." She crosses her arms pretending to be mad.

"Yes you do." She giggles.

"Fine I do. Now, where is Sophie?" She looks around very excited to see her.

"She is with her father. I thought since we will be coming here Anthony will able to spend extra time with her."

"Wait, you are Anthony's wife." Alberto asks as she nods. "Wow." This really shows him how family orientated this Mendez family is. Every day he learns more about this family.

"Anyways, on to business; you called me to investigate for your mother." She asks Alberto.

"Yes, I just want to know what happened to her."

"No problem. I will still need you to ask you something in private later."

"Sure."

"Right now I need to work on the computer to see what I can find in general." Just as she says that Romeo is out of his chair with a coffee on his desk.

"Thank you." Jennifer takes a seat which surprises Alberto that Romeo is willing so quickly to offer his computer and chair.

"Daddy has a broader and more security on his computer than the public one." AJ explains. "I have it to, so that is why I offered." AJ explains.

"Oh okay." It all comes together on why Romeo's office is so private, well for him anyways.

"Yup, if you still want to do your own you can still use mine." AJ offers quietly.

"Thank you." He whispers. "So, should we continue our movie marathon?" He speaks in his normal tone as he wonders because of her attitude being happy now.

"Actually, I want to hang out with baby Sophie." She says in excitement.

"Sure whatever you want." He smiles glad that AJ is herself again.

"Great, daddy, Jennifer, just call if you need us or him." AJ mentions.

"Yes I will." Jennifer answers. They leave as Jennifer turns to Romeo for clarification. He sighs. "Yes, that is him." She nods in approval before she continues to work.

* * *

"How is my baby princess?" Anthony carries his daughter around. Usually, the times Anthony is with Sophie, Stanley takes over security. Sophie does her cute pout and crossed arms in response to her father's question. He chuckles at her adorableness. "Auntie AJ is not my princess anymore; she is my bumble bee." He tells her which makes her pout and huff more. "Aww, come on give me a smile." He prepares his hand on her stomach.

She likes to play tricks on her father. "No." She says firmly.

"Okay then." He starts to tickle her as she tries to hold in her laugh. After a few moments, she can't take it anymore and lets out a small giggle. "Ah, how sweet is my baby princess' giggle." He observes. Next, she smiles over his shoulder to see AJ and Alberto coming towards them. "Wow, my princess is now smiling."

"Sophie." AJ calls out.

"Oh right, that wasn't for me, was it?" Anthony asks her a bit disappointed.

Sophie shakes her head honestly. "It wasn't daddy, sorry." She always smiles at AJ because she doesn't see her that often.

"It is okay Sophie I know how much you love your Auntie AJ."

"I still you more along with mommy." She gives him a nice, tight hug.

Anthony smiles proud of his daughter; she can always make him feel love. "Thank you Sophie." He pecks her cheek.

"Sophie." AJ extends her arms as she is transferred to her arms.

"Hi Auntie AJ, I miss you so much, although not as much as daddy." She covers her bases.

"I know I miss you too. I want you to meet someone." She turns to Alberto. "This is my new personal butler. When you walk around and if you get lost you have another person to help you. Angelle is going on vacation." They don't want to upset her so they just told her that Angelle is going for a break.

"Oh, what is his name?" Sophie whispers to AJ intrigue. She loves meeting new people that her loves ones know.

"Ask him." AJ responds.

She turns her face to him. "Umm-" She is a bit nervous and shy with strangers. "Excuse me, what is your name?" She asks quietly.

"My name is Alberto. I have heard a lot about you." He offers his hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Alberto. You will enjoy this job Auntie AJ and her family are really nice." She apprises.

"I have notice that. Your Auntie AJ is the best." He apprises also which gives AJ a slight blush.

"You are definitely right, she has taught me a lot along with my parents." She hugs her tight.

"I bet she always gives you ice cream when you visit her, right?" He asks in return gets a glare from AJ. Sophie shakes her head in disappointment. "She doesn't well I am willing to give you any ice cream if it okay with daddy." He offers.

She looks towards Anthony with a pout and puppy dog eyes. "Please daddy."

He tries to hold off on it to be strong, but he finally craves. "Fine, but no telling mommy about this." He warns not wanting to get in trouble with Jennifer. Sophie is definitely a daddy's girl.

"Of course daddy my lips are sealed. Uncle Alberto, let's go get some ice cream." She reaches over to him.

"You can stay in my arms for the ice cream." AJ informs her.

"I want to go in Uncle Alberto's arms. I need to be comfortable with him. Please Auntie AJ." She pouts the same way again. "Fine." She reluctantly puts her in his arms.

"You know she gets that from you." Anthony mentions to AJ as they watch Alberto and Sophie head to the kitchen.

"I know." She sighs not knowing that the tricks she teaches her will back fire on her.

"Come on you two come join us for some ice cream." Sophie nods in agreement.

"Of course we are coming." Anthony answers. "Anything for my baby girl." They all walk to the kitchen not noticing Sergio watching them.

"Dawn, who's child, is that?" He asks as Dawn is doing the laundry.

"That is Anthony's child; her and his wife sometimes visits her during the month." She states.

"Where is his wife?" He hopes there is some information he can use.

"Oh she is probably with Romeo. He hires her to do work most of time they visit. It gives Anthony more time with his daughter." She puts the first batch of laundry in the dryer.

"And Anthony doesn't mind her being along with Romeo?" Sergio asks in maybe planting a seed.

"Nope, they are best friends, Anthony and Romeo. They trust each other completely. They wouldn't hurt each other that way." Dawn gets defensive not liking anyone to get in the way of the friendship.

"Woah, I was just wondering. It is odd that he would do that, that's all." He knows he hits an nerve which is interesting to him.

"Trust me it is not a problem." She declares.

"Okay." He surrenders with a grin. He can use this to persuade situations in his favour.

 **Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thank you for taking the time to type a review for this story. I love reading want your opinion is.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Twelve:

They are now in the kitchen eating their own ice cream creation.

"Hmm… this is delicious. How do you know how to make this great ice cream, Uncle Alberto?" Sophie questions.

"Well Sophie, I learned it from my parents. You see your mommy and daddy can teach you a lot about the world you just have to listen. Yes they will argue with you on some things, but they are just looking out for you." Alberto advises. "You love them because you don't know when they won't be there to love you anymore." He takes a spoonful in his mouth.

Sophie gets down from her chair and goes to him. She tugs on his jeans for his attention. Alberto looks down to see her with outstretch arms to be picked up. After he picks her up to put on his lap, she hugs him tight for his comfort. He rubs her back surprise at her gesture. He looks at Anthony and AJ as they smile at her gesture as well. Sophie pulls back to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Sophie." He kisses her forehead.

"Don't be sad Uncle Alberto. Your parents will always be with you no matter what. You just have to believe." She reveals.

"Oh really, where are they?" Albert asks bonding with her.

"In here." She points to his heart. "As long as they are in here they will never be gone." She sweetly smiles.

"And how do you know that? I guess your daddy is smarter than I think he is." Alberto jokes to the dismay of Anthony.

"Oh they can be smart if they want to. However, I know this by Auntie AJ." She knows this by having her mother pass away at a young age.

"Yes she told me her mother passed away. That is why you should always say 'I love you' to your parents." He advises again.

Sophie gets down going to her father. She outstretches her arms again. "Yes princess, do you have something to say to me?" He puts her on his lap.

"I don't know, do you have something to say to me?" She giggles.

"Sophie." AJ giggles which triggers Alberto to smile.

"Okay, okay. I love you daddy. I don't know what I would do without you in my and mommy's life." Sophie expresses.

"Thank you princess, I love you too. You along with your mom, are my pride and joy." He hugs her tight.

"Aww, there is my little family." Jennifer enters the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Sophie bellows out before running to her.

"Are you behaving for daddy and Auntie AJ?" She nods. "And I see that daddy allowed you to eat ice cream before dinner" She glares at her husband.

"Mommy, please don't get mad at daddy." She pouts.

"And why not get mad at him? Your stomach will hurt after dinner because you only had dessert so far."

"You shouldn't because I suggest the ice cream part. She used her cuteness to persuade Anthony to approve it." Alberto takes the blame.

"Ah I see. Sophie-" She turns her around. "You know your dad hates to see you sad. He always fall the victim every time you pout. You know he is weak like that." She whispers.

"Hey!" Anthony calls out hearing that.

"I know mommy." She pouts deeper.

"Sweetie, you know that doesn't work on me." Jennifer tells her.

"Right, I am sorry daddy. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you." She apologizes.

"That is okay, princess. You and mommy have me wrapped around your fingers."

"That's right." Jennifer agrees. Anthony just rolls his eyes as the rest chuckles.

"Okay, I am down here for business. Alberto, I need to ask you questions about the investigation." She goes back to PI mode.

"Sure."

"Honey, can you get your daughter?" She lightly orders.

"Of course, come on you little trouble maker." He takes her. "Let us finish our ice cream." He smirks to have his wife this time roll her eyes.

"We will be back, Sophie." AJ kisses her cheek.

"Okay princess, finish your ice cream. After that, we will hang out with Auntie AJ and Uncle Alberto some more." He puts her down on her chair.

"Daddy-" She takes a spoonful in her mouth. "Are Auntie AJ and Uncle Alberto dating?" She inquires innocently.

He turns to her in surprise. "No princess they are not."

"Oh then they should be." She suggests.

"I will pass that information on to them. Finish your ice cream." He tells her never really noticing the feelings of AJ and Alberto have for each other.

* * *

"So just tell me if the questions get too personal and we will stop." Jennifer offers.

"No problem. Anything to get information about my parents." He smiles.

"Okay, what are your father and mother's name? Also tell me, what is the last memory you have as a family?"

"My father's name is Scott and my mother's name is Sasha. The last memory I have of both my parents is when we went for a picnic. It was the week before my dad got sick. My parents love to be outdoors. As I said before to Romeo and AJ, my dad loved to swim. He would swim when he had a long, tiring day. He also taught me baseball. That was my last memory of him healthy. The last memory I ever had is when he told me to look out for my mother; take care of her. She is in trouble." He remembers his last words to him.

"Why would he tell you that?" She asks. "Did you sense anything odd before?"

"Actually, she smelled like sweat and was always tired coming home. I just thought it is because of her overtime. I would always wait for her to be home before I fell asleep. Sometimes, I would hear her crying saying sorry to someone." He feels guilty that he should have done more to help her.

"I see, did you ever talk to her about this?"

"I did one time after my dad died. He passed way in a bad way. He struggled a lot before he passed on. Well that is what my mom said. She never gave me the full details to that. Anyways, when I asked she tried to dismiss it at first. With me being stubborn, she finally told me she is sorry and had to do it for the health of myself. She won't let me have the same fate as my dad." He sniffles. AJ goes up to him to comfort him. "No, AJ I am okay." He breathes in and out deeply. "2 weeks after that she re-married to Sergio. Then another week later, she disappeared. She didn't come back from work to serve me breakfast. She always does as well as kisses me on the head."

"Did you ask your step father, who is Sergio, I assume, about your mother's whereabouts?" She is getting a lot more information than before they tried to find his mother.

"I did. I ask where my mom went to because she isn't back yet. He told me she will be here. The next morning she didn't show up again. I panicked and worried on where she is. My step father told me they were dead. I wanted proof, but he never gave me anything. I was confused because I was her pride and joy since my dad died. She wouldn't just leave like that without telling me or writing a note.

"Back track a bit. Sergio, your step father, told you they were dead. Did he know your actually father died?" She is getting more and more interest on whom this Sergio fella is.

"I assume so. He told me he drown and caught pneumonia."

"How does he know that? Did your mother tell him?"

"I guess so, however, she is a very private person. She doesn't really talk about the bad situation or any situations about our family. Our neighbours just know he died, but they don't know the cause of his death."

"Hmm… what does your step father do as in is work?"

"He said something in customer service. He never said the company name. He sells products to people that can't afford the expensive products." He utters realizing he didn't get a straight answer on that either.

"So you never actually have seen him at his job?" He shakes his head." Ahh, okay you are fee to go now. Thank you." She turns to the computer.

"Auntie Jennifer, you really think Sergio could be part of his parents' whereabouts." AJ asks giving Alberto some hope.

"He is a suspect, but I still need to investigate him to make sure."

"Oh heads up, he doesn't like me to research on my own about my parents." He warns just in case they interrogate him.

"Thanks for the tip."

"If you need anything else come ask me. I will answer anything to help with this investigation." He offers.

"Thank you." She appreciates the offer. Some people don't want to help. They just let her and her team handle all of it.

Just as AJ opens the door to exit, Sophie runs in. "Mommy!" She runs into her mother's arms upset.

"What's wrong, baby girl? Where is daddy?" She pats her daughter's back.

"Daddy is arguing with a mean man. He told me to come here. Mommy, he said some bad words." She sniffles.

"It is okay baby girl mommy and Uncle Romeo will take care of it. You stay with Auntie AJ." Sophie nods in agreement.

"Come here baby Sophie. You can play tea party with us. That is always your favourite activity."

"Okay, mommy, be careful." She warns going with AJ and Alberto.

"Do you think it is Sergio?" Jennifer asks Romeo.

"I don't know who else it could be. That is the only person she doesn't know on the property." Romeo states to her.

When they try to exit again, Anthony enters the door. "I am through with that guy. Romeo, you need to deal with him." He paces back and forth very irritated with Sergio.

"Baby, what happen? Why is our baby girl crying?" Jennifer asks.

"Sergio told her some lies. He said that you were cheating on me with Romeo. He thinks and told Sophie that you two up here by yourselves means you are having an affair." He restates.

"What?" They both yell.

"Where is he? He has crossed the line." Romeo marches out of his office.

"He is with Dawn right now. She calmed him down and took him back to their house." Anthony informs his best friend.

"Let's go. I am going to set him straight." He marches to the staff house with Jennifer and Anthony behind him.

"Dawn! Sergio!" He yells out. There are no answers from anyone, so he starts to search the house. He finds them in Sergio's room with Dawn giving him a blowjob "Dawn!" She stops frozen by Romeo's tone.

"Hi Romeo, are you enjoying the show?" He smirks, not phrase by the interruption.

"Dawn, get his member out of your mouth." She complies and runs to her room. Jennifer follows her to provide her side of the story.

"You are telling lies to my niece." Romeo yells out.

"Lies, they are the truth. No one does anything but sexually activities when they are alone together. This previous show proves it." He pulls his pants up.

"Jennifer and I aren't having an affair, so don't spread lies. This is your only warning. I have no problem kicking you out."

"If I go, Alberto goes; we are a packaged deal."

"Actually, according to your contract if you break any rules I can kick you out without losing Alberto. So again, stop spreading lies." He warns again before they exit.

"Damn, she didn't finish." He wasn't active listening to Romeo's warning.

* * *

"Dawn, what happen? Do you like him?" Dawn nods entering her room. "Okay, don't you think this is too fast?"

"Jennifer, I really like him. I guess it was love at first sight for me. I know he like me too. I can tell." Dawn sniffles thinking that Romeo is probably going to suspend or fire her for this.

"You like him it is okay. I just think you should slow things down. If he really does like you then he will wait. Now for Romeo's reaction-"

"He will suspend me or fire me. I know he doesn't like him, but I do. I enjoy him like that and I know he like it too."

"Well explain that to him. I know he will not do anything to you if you explain that to him." She comforts her.

"Okay, I will-"

"Dawn." Romeo knocks on the door calmly.

"Romeo, come in." Jennifer answers.

Romeo enters with a sigh at Dawn's appearance. "Dawn, what happened?"

"I like him Mr. Mendez. I want him to be with me. I know you don't like him, but I like him so much." She expresses.

"Dawn, I know you do. That is why I gave you this mission." She is in shock. "Remember, I always take care of the employees along with AJ. I notice how you are with him, so I gave you this mission." He exposes.

"So I am not fired." She asks.

"No, you can continue to have this fling with him. You just remember our agreement." He smiles.

"Oh thank you Mr. Mendez." She goes up to him to give him a hug.

He stops her in her tracks. "Woah, hug me when your mouth and hands haven't touch his private parts." He backs away.

"No problem." She happily smiles.

Outside the door: "Damn, I need to up the romance level." Sergio returns to his room.

* * *

They all get back to the Mendez house. They head up to AJ's room to see them play tea party.

"Sophie, it is time to go." Jennifer announces.

"Okay mommy." She gets up completely forgot about the incident before. "Bye Auntie AJ." She hugs her. "Bye Uncle Alberto." She hugs him. "She likes you." She whispers to him.

"Thanks for taking care of her while we deal with the situation." They also notice she doesn't want to remember, so they won't mention it.

"No problem Auntie Jennifer." AJ starts to clean up.

"Daddy, are you going to tuck me in today?" Sophie asks sweetly.

"Of course I will, princess. Just like I always do." They walk out of the room with Romeo in his office.

* * *

"She really enjoys your company." Alberto observes.

"Who does?" She puts the cups and plates away in a box neatly.

"Sophie. Besides her parents, you are the person she trust the most. It is really cute how she curls up to you when she is upset." He smiles loving the kind, caring side of AJ.

"Thank you, but she liked you quickly today. Usually, she will shy away from strangers, but nope she went full in with you. I think she has a crush on you." She giggles.

"She is not the only one that has a crush." He mutters.

"What?" AJ inquires not believing what he said.

"Nothing." He realizes he said that out loud. "I am going to check on Angelle to see if I need to be trained anymore." He exits quickly as AJ has a smile on her face.

Alberto heads towards the stairs until he hears moaning. He thinks it is in his mind until he hears it again. It is coming from Romeo's office.

"Oh Romeo don't stop." He hears. "I won't ever, my sweet Angelle." He hears again. He is in shock that they are making love in his office. He had a sense they are have feelings for each other, but didn't know they were dating. He wonders why they didn't tell her, she would welcome it from what she told him before. Now his problem is can he keep this from AJ until they tell her own their own.

 **Everyone is starting to know about Romeo and Angelle. Who else will know before AJ knows? Will Alberto tell AJ before they do?**

 **Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen:

The next day, everyone is in a group meeting for AJ's 18 birthday which is on the weekend.

"So, this is a special birthday for my daughter. Nothing can go wrong with this day." Romeo announces.

"What theme are we planning for this?" Dawn asks.

"Well, it is going to be a debutante, princess theme party. So everyone is going to wear gowns and tuxedos; I do mean everyone." He looks towards Sergio.

"I'm a part of this whole thing too?" He is just there to see if he can continue his plan with the safe. He can open it when all of them are having fun at the party.

"You are part of this or you can stay in the staff house." He makes known still a little irritated about yesterday.

"Of course, I will be a part of this. What put your panties in a bunch?" He is a bit hurt on the outside, but on the inside he is happy that it is irritating and anyone. As long as he has Dawn and Alberto, he doesn't need anyone else.

"Now since you and AJ will invite some more guests than usually, some rules are added for security." Romeo includes as Sergio rolls his eyes. "Something wrong, Sergio."

"Rules and more rules. Why don't you just put metal bars on the windows and let us out for only an hour a day? I feel like I am in a prison with all these rules." Sergio professes.

"Well the rules are there to protect not only my family, but the staff as well." Romeo argues.

"What staff, these people are part of your family? The only people who aren't your family are Alberto and I. We both know you won't protect us." Sergio argues.

"Dad, stop. Why do you always have to argue with Mr. Mendez?" Alberto, who is beside AJ, can't take them argue back and forth anymore.

"It is because he always thinks he is better than everyone else. Just because you have your family with you doesn't mean you can boss everyone around."

"What are you talking about?" Alberto is confuzzled. "He is our boss of course he will boss us around if we do something wrong. It is a privilege to live in his house."

"I don't mean in that way. I mean in relationship wise. He orders his staff to not date certain people." He looks towards Dawn who puts her head down. Even though Romeo gave her approval to date Sergio, Jennifer's words made sense. They have been moving too fast. They need to slow down.

"Is this true Mr. Mendez?" He is surprise he would give order people like that.

"I never got in the way with that. I caught them in a compromise position, but I never told them to stop their relationship." He looks to Dawn who is sniffling.

"Stop lying, you told Dawn to stop seeing me."

"No he didn't!" Dawn calls out. Everyone looks at her. "Mr. Mendez approved my relationship with you. If it made me happy then he doesn't care who it is. It was my choice to slow things down."

"Slow things down, you have been ignoring me all day." He is hurt from Dawn's actions and embarrassed by making a scene over nothing.

"I'm sorry about that." Dawn apologizes.

"You're sorry. You're sorry." He increases his voice each time.

"Dad!" His step son interrupts him.

He looks around to see everyone staring at him. "I am going to my bedroom." He walks out the door very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry for this Mr. Mendez. Do you mind if I check up on him?" Mr. Mendez signals for to let her go check on him. "Thank you."

"So, dad can I go shopping for my dress soon?" AJ changes the subject to something lighter.

Romeo is about to make a request, but Angelle answers for him. "Of course you can." She smiles while Romeo looks at her in dismay. "Alberto and I will come with you to pick the perfect one."

"Wait, Alberto will stay outside the store."

"Daddy, please for just this one time. This is my 18th birthday I want it to be special. Plus, I want Alberto to be my escort." She pouts.

"Fine, he can come for this one time. I don't want you pouting your way to another one, AJ." He warns.

"Thank you daddy, you're the best." She hugs him very happy. Romeo loves the moments that he can make his daughter happy because of the situations she has been through.

"Now, for the added rules for this party-" He become serious. "I want the official guest list for the party. I don't want any surprise guest to arrive. Everyone will be search and metal detected by Anthony. Before entering the house you will be search again. Your visitors will be your responsibility. The rules apply to them too. Since it is a party, there is a 2 drink minimum for staff." Romeo announces.

"So, can we go now to get my dress?" AJ asks sweetly always excited to go outside their property.

"Let me just tell Anthony and Stanley we are going out." Romeo offers. Each one of takes half of the property to take charge in case anything happens when Romeo is away.

"What about Phil?" She wonders trying to see if he will leave him behind too.

"Oh he is coming. I know how you are when we go out. You like to sneak off with Angelle to leave me alone by myself." Romeo expresses.

"Well now I have Alberto, so you two can hang out." She suggests with a bright smile hoping that this will help develop feelings for each other.

"Yes Mr. Mendez, you two will get more time without any interruptions." Alberto utters in a sly tone.

"Why do you say it like that?" Romeo questions unsure of his motives. Alberto could just say that to be alone with his daughter or he knows their secret.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you would like to have more time alone without rushing that's all." He hints. He is usually good at keeping secrets, but keeping them from AJ is a different story.

"Oh, well, AJ loves having opinions." Romeo changes the topic. "Each one of us brings a different opinion. I am the fatherly opinion." He points to himself. "Angelle is the best friend opinion and you are the male opinion."

"Wow, usually I only get the father and best friend opinions. I can't wait to have a male opinion, especially yours, Alberto." She is excited for this shopping experience.

"You will look beautiful in anything you wear." Alberto compliments.

"You have been checking me out, haven't you?" AJ inquires with a giggle.

"No." He says with confidence with her father beside him. He signals her that her dad is right there and he might get in trouble for saying yes.

"Oh right, it must be my imagination never mind about that." AJ nods in understanding how answering her questions will be trouble for him.

Romeo looks at them weird. "I will tell Anthony and Stanley we are going." Romeo leaves.

"You two are evil." Angelle chuckles a bit seeing the flirtation vibe they just had.

"What did we do?" They ask innocently.

"You know your dad doesn't like boys around you. He still thinks you are 9 years old. That you think boys are gross and have cooties." She mentions to her.

"Angelle, I am turning 18 I don't think that way anymore. I like to have crushes on guys and probably have my first date." AJ express.

"And I wish I could be one of those crushes that you would date." Alberto mutters.

"Alberto, don't say that in front of him; you will get a talking to." She warns knowing that his feelings must be stronger every day he hangs out with AJ.

"What did he say?" AJ inquires.

"Nothing, it just he will feel like a fourth wheel with us." She covers up for him.

"Yup, you three act like a family already and I am just there for an opinion." He informs her covering his own butt as well.

"No you won't. You will not feel that way. I won't let that happen, even if we have to ditch my dad and Angelle." She whispers the last part.

"I heard that. It is a good think your dad didn't. He will definitely not have you go out anymore or have Phil stick to you like glue." She warns.

"So you can make that happen; have us alone for a bit." She brightly smiles dismissing her warning.

"AJ, you know I would love to-"

"Great, thank you." She interrupts her with a hugs as Alberto tries not to laugh.

"I know she would love to hang out with your father." He grins which earns a glare from Angelle.

"Okay, we are all set. You have everything princess." Romeo comes back not noticing anything weird.

"Yup, I got my dad, my best friend, and Alberto, what more do I need?" She discloses.

"Nothing I guess." They all walk to the SUV that Phil pulled up in front. "Okay, Alberto in the front and the rest of us in the back." He orders.

"Oh, dad." She giggles keeping him away from AJ as much as possible.

Sergio sees the SUV leave which puts a smirk on his face. "Great, I can open the safe now." He starts to get his tools ready to open it, but just as he is about to leave there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It is Dawn. Sergio, please open up." She says with the sniffles.

This triggers something in his heart that hurts when she acts that way. He doesn't want to make her sad so he opens the door. "What is it, Dawn?" He asks harshly not looking at her face. He doesn't want to show how much her condition now is affecting him.

"I need to explain why I have been ignoring you." She fidgets with her fingers.

"You have already explained yourself at the meeting. Now if you excuse me, I want to be alone." He tries to close the door.

"Okay, I will talk to you later." She leaves sounding defeated.

Sergio closes the door with a sigh. Why does he feel this way? He is just using her for information. He grabs his tools and heads to Romeo's office. On his way, Dawn stops him again.

"What now, Dawn?" He is a bit irritated.

"You not leaving until you hear me out." She stands her ground. He stops as he crosses his arms. "The reason I have been ignoring you is I thought we are going too fast."

"You were the one who suggested we do that." He reminds her knowing the situation that caused her to ponder that.

"I know I did and I don't regret suggesting it to you. Sergio, I really like you. I really do. It is just that…"

"Romeo caught us. Are you scared of him?"

"No, it is just too fast. We just met a few weeks ago. Mr. Mendez catching us is just a wakeup call for me. I think we should go back to being friends without benefits." She suggests having it better for them.

"But I love the benefits. I don't regret it either that we were so intimate." He pouts showing a bit of his feelings towards her. "Plus, you didn't finish last time." He grins dropping his bag and uncross his arms to wrap them around her.

"I know. I love them too as I told you before, but I want to slow things down." She steps back from his embrace.

"We can't hug in our new friendship." He asks a bit hurt that she rejected the hug.

"Not right now because your touch makes my feelings crazy." She hugs herself.

"Okay, we will try it your way." He shrugs not persuading her to change her mind. After a brief moment, he picks up his bag and leaves again to head to his destination.

"Wait." She stops him a third time. "Let me finish you off before we start this." She smirks pulling him by the shirt inside her room.

* * *

AJ is in the dressing room trying out her fourth dress. Every dress she has tried on so far, one of them disagrees with something. It is too short, too revealing, not her style, and other reasons that the dress is not for her.

"I don't think I like this one." AJ states through the curtain.

"Why, what is wrong with it?" Angelle asks. She thought this the perfect dress for her.

"I don't know. I think-" She opens the curtain. "I think I love it." She comes with a huge grin on her face flatting the front.

"Wow, I think that is the one." She informs her.

"You are right, Angelle, she looks like a real princess." He hugs her. "My beautiful princess." He gets a bit emotional. "Your mom would have loved to see you right now.

"Thanks dad. I know she would be." She turns to Alberto. "What do you think?" He is speechless. The dress looks perfect on her. Everything fits perfectly. She truly looks like a princess with his just admiring her royal beauty. He can imagine him escorting him down the stairs for her birthday. "Alberto." She snaps her fingers.

"What?" He snaps out of his trance.

"How do I look?" She blushes a bit as his reaction.

"You look breath-taking beautiful. If you are a superhero, this dress is your superpower. Any man will bow down to your power. They won't be able to resist you." He apprises.

She blushes heavily now. "Aw, thank you Alberto; you're so sweet. For being so sweet you deserve a kiss on the cheek." She walks over and pecks him.

"I think someone is blushing." Romeo points out. He is slowly warming up to AJ liking him.

"No I'm not." He plays it off so cool. They all chuckle at his tough guy attitude.

"I just have one consideration." She observes herself in the full length mirror.

"What is it, princess?" He looks at it fully not seeing anything wrong with it.

"I need straps for my shoulders. I am afraid the top will fall down if I don't. I know daddy won't like that."

"Yes daddy won't like that, but Alberto might." He jokes. They all turn around to be shocked at his joke. "What, you three aren't the only one who can joke like that." He defends himself.

"Of course not, daddy you certain can make jokes like that." She moves towards the dressing room. "Angelle can you unzip my dress.

"Certainly, I can." She unzips the dress.

After paying for the dress, the women and the men separate in different directions. The men don't want to associate themselves with shoes, make-up, and hair shopping and conversation.

"So, Alberto, you like my daughter." They are walking around an electronics store.

"Of course, sir she is a wonderful person." He is nervous on where this is going.

"No, you really like her; like you want her to be your girlfriend." Romeo restates.

"Umm…" He is now full on nervous. "Yes I do, Mr. Mendez. I like her like that. I can't see any guy not liking her that. She is sweet, family orientated, and caring."

"AJ told you I don't like liars." He nods. "I appreciate not trying to lie anyways. I know some guys try to even though they know."

"So other guys have tried to date AJ?"

"Oh tones, but only a few of them pass to ever talk to her. There is one incident that happened to have certain rules applied. It is the one where I put the rules to have Phil with her and I have to know where she is."

"It must be a bad situation." He wonders what could have happened to have him enforce these two rules.

"It was, but we don't talk about it. Don't bring it up unless she does." He warns not knowing how she feels when it is brought it up.

"No problem."

"Now, I know you know." He changes the topic.

"I know about what." He hopes he is talking about him and Angelle.

"You know about Angelle and I." He looks at the security cameras. He keeps on top of the advance security cameras for upgrades.

"Yes I do, sir. I heard you when I left AJ's room." He confesses shaking the voice out of his head.

"You haven't told AJ yet." He whispers.

"No sir that is your secret to tell. I will happily keep it as long as possible." He offers.

"Thank you. We just need the right time to reveal it to her. Hopefully it is before Angelle leave to go to Canada."

"If could lend you some advice; secrets get messier the more you wait. I know from personal experiences.

"How so?" He is intrigue on how he knows this advice.

"Well, I should have told your PI about this, but I know my step father is a drug seller. I have found out when he called from your phone. I got Anthony to trace the call to the place. The person who came here before as a 'reporter' is part of the team."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier when we caught him?" He asks a bit mad. He let someone who can cause a lot of trouble away."

"I didn't want him to figure out I know. I am sorry." He apologizes.

Romeo rubs his face. "Alberto, we are in this together. I want to help you find your mother and discover what happen just as much as you do. Your parents were great people and they raised a great man." He apprises.

"Thanks, wait you know my parents." He catches on to his wording.

"What?' He gets nervous recalling that he didn't catch himself.

"You said my parents were great. Did you meet them before?" He questions.

"Oh, I mean I think your parents were great because of how they raised you." He changes his words.

"Okay." He is still unconvinced.

"Oh look there are Angelle and AJ." He points to the girls.

"Hi daddy, we brought some pretty shoes that go great with my dress." She informs him.

"Great, how about you show them to Alberto while I take Angelle shopping?" He guides her out of the store.

"Sure daddy." She calls out. "This is the beginning." She smiles hoping this is the start to have Angelle be her mother. "So Alberto, where do you want to-" She looks at him to have his expression puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"AJ, I think your dad knows my parents." He mentions to her.

 **Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate the time you have to type a review.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen:

"What do you mean he knows your parents?" AJ is surprise of his statement.

"I was talking with your dad earlier and he said my parents were great parents." He states.

"Yeah, your parents probably were great parents. I said were because I don't know yet if they are alive." She agrees with his dad.

"My mother is alive I can feel it." He calls out a bit hurt that she assumed they are both dead."

"Oh okay, just calm down." She is a bit frightened.

"I need to swim or be alone." He walks out of the store.

"Alberto." She runs after him. "Alberto, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Your dad knows my parents. Your dad probably is the cause of them out of my life." He utters without thinking.

"No!" She shakes her head. "He wouldn't do that. He is a decent person who has a horrible past."

"Oh, your mother died. News flash, it happens to all of us." He calls out very irritated right now. "At least you still have your dad. I have to live with my step father that doesn't care about me." He expresses.

"No, I mean that we lived near a factory when I was born to when my mom died. She died from pneumonia just like your dad did. The fumes got into her lungs from being a stay-at-home mom. I thought we were on the same page with one of our parents that died from pneumonia, but I was wrong." She wipes her eyes and runs to Phil who is a safe distance. Phil glares at him and walks to where Romeo and Angelle are. With being the bodyguard for them, he knows actually where everyone is."

Alberto feels bad that yet again he assumed. Everything is piling up and he pushed away the only person that he can talk to about this. He sits on a bench with his hands on his face.

"Hi, young sir." A woman greets. Alberto looks up to see the woman sitting down with him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a fight with my friend. Well, I hope she is still my friend."He sighs.

"Can I offer some advice?" The woman asks.

"Why not?"

"Never assume on anything. Believe that everything can happen the way you want it to be. If you try to fix things yourself that shouldn't, you might lose everything. I know from personal experiences." The woman advises.

"Thanks, but it is more complicated than that." He explains.

"It is only complicated if you make it complicated. Just explain it to her." She lays her hand on his shoulder before she leaves.

"Alberto, we are going." Phil calls out coming back to get him.

"Go home without me I will take the bus." He suggests not ready to face AJ or Romeo.

"I can come back after I drop them." Phil asks knowing it is not a great idea for him to be in the same car right now.

"No it is fine. Tell them I will at their home soon." He walks away. Phil feels bad for them. He sees the connection between AJ and Alberto. They just need a little push. He heads back to the car alone to the surprise of all of them.

"Where's Alberto?" AJ asks looking around to see if he is coming.

"He is coming later. He wants to be alone." Phil informs her.

"You are coming back for him, right?" She asks concern. Phil shakes his head knowing it is not what she wants to hear.

"What? Don't tell me is going to take the bus." He nods.

"Princess, just leave him for now. I will make sure he come home safe." He promises.

"Okay, I trust you. You never break your promise." She smiles.

"That's right, princess." He smiles back a bit nervous on this promise.

"Come, let us pick out the decorations for the stairwell and tables." Angelle shows her the decorations she has chosen so far.

"Okay."

When they got home, AJ and Angelle are distracted by the decorations. They got out of the car with smiles and laughter.

"Sir, you need to tell Alberto you know his parents." Phil advises.

"What if they hate me when we do find his mother? Alberto could blame me for not saving his father before."

"Romeo-" Phil only speaks his first name when he is serious. "Are you 100% sure you can find her?" He nods. "You need to be 100% sure because if you can't you will not just hurt Alberto, but AJ as well."

"I know we will find her I feel it." He says with confidence.

"Then I hope you do." He walks to the security office.

"Hey Phil." He turns around. "Thanks. Tell everyone I am out."

"No problem."

Romeo gets back into the SUV and heads back to the mall.

Dawn and Sergio are lying asleep on Dawn's bed. They went through three rounds. They couldn't tear themselves away from each other. A few moments later, Sergio wakes up with a grin on his face. Part of it is that he still has Dawn for his plan. The other part is that he is happy to share this level of connection with her. After reminiscing what happen earlier, he gets dressed quietly to continue his plan. Before leaving, he kisses Dawn on the head to see her smile. He exits quietly in once again heading to Romeo's office. He finally gets there without any interruptions. There he unbolts the hinges of the safe to get one USB. This surprise him, but he puts the hinges back to look like it was never opened. He sneaks back out to contact his boss.

Romeo drives to the mall to his surprise to already see Alberto at the bus stop.

"Alberto." He calls out through the opened window.

"Oh Mr. Mendez, you didn't have to come back." He rubs his neck nervously.

"I do have to come back. We need to talk about our conversation before." He opens the door.

"It is okay. I just probably assume that you knew them." Alberto stays put.

"Come on Alberto, we actually need to talk. I also promised AJ to get you home safe. She is concern for you." He hopes it will help. He knows he screwed up, so it is his job to fix it.

"Why would she be concern, I yelled at her? I embarrassed her in the mall. She probably doesn't want to see me right now." He slumps down on the bus bench.

Romeo gets out of the car and locks it. "She does want to see you. I know you know she likes you. Sometimes, she can be over eager to help, but it will take a lot more than probably what you said to lose her. She has been through a lot, so stop assuming and just go with the facts."

"Yes, a lot of people keep mentioning that I assume a lot." He chuckles. Even though they continue to tell him that, he can't help it.

"Well assuming will not get you any answers you need. It also might get you in trouble with the wrong people." Romeo advises. "Now about your parents." He goes back to the topic he wants to discuss with him.

"No, you don't have-"

"Alberto, we will find your mother. I am 100% sure we will. When we do, I will explain everything. Don't lose faith that we won't no matter what anyone says." He needs to get that out there, even though, it is not the full truth.

"Thanks Mr. Mendez." He appreciates that he has passion to find his parents as much as he does.

"Now, do you have a tuxedo for the party?" Alberto shakes his head. "Well, let's get you one. No escort of my daughter will wear just any suit.

"Mr. Mendez, do you mind if I call AJ to tell her I am okay. I assume-" Romeo stops him. "I know-" Romeo nods. "I know that she will be concern."

"Of course, you can call as we walk inside the mall after I park."

Alberto dials her number. _"Daddy, did you find him? Is he okay? Are you coming home now?" AJ greets with an excitable tone._

 _"Hello AJ." Alberto smiles at her excitement. There is not response for a few moments. "AJ."_

 _"Hi." She is embarrassed with how she reacted before. "Umm… you heard everything before, didn't you?"_

 _"Yes I did."_

 _"Well, umm… I am glad you are okay. You seem distraught earlier." She nervously speaks._

 _"Yeah, I am sorry for what I said. I keep assuming everything and it almost cost me you; the person I don't want to lose." He says sincerely._

 _"Aww, yes you should stop doing that. I can forgive you this time, but next time I don't know." She utters with a happy tone._

 _"Thank you. Your dad and I will be home soon. We are just looking for a tuxedo to wear for your special day." He informs her._

 _"Okay, just make sure it matches my dress." She giggles._

 _"Of course, I would never get one that doesn't match." He chuckles._

 _"I will see you later." She says hopefully._

 _"Yes you will." He answers. There is a brief pause until they hang up._

"Is everything good?" Romeo overhears part of the conversation.

"It is." He gives him back his phone.

Romeo and Alberto are home with a full outfit for Alberto. He got a new tuxedo, 2 dress shirts, 2 ties, 2 pants, socks, and dress shoes. Of course, AJ is right there at the door to greet both of them. She gives Alberto a great big hug still concern that he didn't come with them before.

"Hey, I am right here. I am back just like I said on the phone." He hugs her back.

"Yes I know." She lays her head on his chest.

"I'll put these in your room." Romeo takes the bags with him to let them have their moment.

"I can do it." AJ breaks the hug to take the bags from her dad. "I want to make sure it matches with my dress."

"Of course it does. You don't trust your father." He pretends to be offended.

"I do trust you; with my life. However, with clothes sometimes if you are by yourself." She discloses.

"That is all I needed to hear." He pecks her on her cheek before he heads to security office. He wants to check up if anything interesting happen while he was away.

"So, do you want to see me in my tuxedo?" Alberto asks very grateful that Alberto paid most of his outfit. He was willing to pay for it, but he insisted.

"Absolutely, you are going to look so handsome. We are going to be the best dress couple there." They walk to his bedroom.

Alberto goes into his private bathroom to put on his shirt and pants. While he does that, AJ searches how to tie ties in case Alberto doesn't know how. He comes out so AJ can put on his jacket and tie. In the interview, he wore a clip on tie. Romeo didn't like it so he brought him the real one that you have tie yourself.

"Umm… do you know how to tie a tie?" He asks embarrassed. What man doesn't know how to do that?

"Of course, I will show you." She ties his tie explaining the direction as she does it. She does a simple way to not confuse him. "There you go." She fixes it a bit.

"Umm… can you show me again?"

She chuckles. "Come here." She brings her laptop to them. "Here are some videos on how to tie a tie. There are many different ways. Please start with the easy ones and work your way up."

"Okay, but I think the way you do it." He pouts.

"Fine, but don't tell daddy. You need to know at least one way just in case daddy ask how to." She warns.

"Don't worry, I will be ready." He says with confidence.

She titters. "Let me see you." They walk to the full length mirror. He puts on his shoes before the look at the mirror. "My escort is one handsome man."

"I look very distinguish; I feel worry to be your escort." He sees the pictures from the dinners that they go and he has to up his game.

"You are worry to be escort whether you are in a suit or normal clothes. Now changes your clothes, you are far too sexy to stay in them." She chuckles. "Plus, we need have it pressed before the party."

"Well you look beautiful in your dress, so we are a perfect match." He responds back. "Please untie my tie." He leads forward. They are about inches apart. They feel the tension growing until AJ snaps out of it.

"Umm… I am going to tell Angelle you are here." She quickly heads to the door blushing. "When you are done, meet us at the pool." She doesn't look at him.

"Sure, I will see you there." He grins.

Sergio is on the phone with his boss in the den.

 _"Yes, I have got the secret. It must be a lot of information because it is on a USB."_

 _"Interesting, send me the files on the USB by email. Afterwards, keep the USB with you just in case you need it. You can blackmail them if you need to." His boss orders him._

 _"Sure-"He unloads the file. "There is only one file here." He looks at it with an odd expression. "Oh well, I have send the file." He tells his boss._

 _"Good, just use your insider to find more about the Mendez household and family. When we have enough, we will continue our plan."_

 **Next chapter is AJ's birthday. How do you think it will go?**

 **Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Continue reviewing I love reading them.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen:

Today is AJ's special day; it is her 18th Birthday. She is up bright and early to get her hair and make-up done. She gets her special breakfast which Alberto prepares and has her dress hanging ready to be put on.

"One big breakfast for the birthday girl." Alberto along with Romeo and Angelle enter.

AJ turns around on her chair waiting for her hair and make-up team. "Aww, thank you, guys." She goes up to her father and gives him a hug. She does the same action to Angelle. However, when she gets to Alberto, she just smiles; this puzzles Angelle and Romeo. AJ and Alberto haven't talked about what happened a few days ago.

"So, I am guessing my princess wants her present now." He smirks. "What do you guys think?" He asks Angelle and Alberto.

"I think later will be better." Angelle suggests.

"If you think it is best. Alberto, you can set it down on this table." She points to the one beside her.

"Sure. Happy birthday again." He walks out.

"Did something happen between you two?" Angelle asks.

"Nope, why would you think that?"

"You seem not sociable with each other. Well not like you used to." Romeo observes.

"It is a busy day. Now, you two said something about presents." AJ changes the subject.

They are both very intrigue in what happened between them. They will get to the bottom of it later. "Yes we did. Since you will be busy later, I want to give you your gift now; it if from the both of us."

"Oh what is it?" She is excited.

"It is outside." He grins.

"No way." She runs to her window and doesn't see anything. "I don't see it." She looks at every direction.

Romeo thumps his head. "Of course you can't see it; it is in your garage."

"Can we go see it?" She jumps and down.

"Of course, come on best friend." Angelle takes her to her gift.

"I will be right down." Romeo heads to Alberto's room.

"Hey, Alberto." He greets.

Alberto jumps up. "Oh Mr. Mendez you startled me." He holds his chest.

"Sorry, I just want to check that everything is okay."

"I'm fine sir." He lays out his outfit for tonight.

"Did you and AJ have another fight?" Romeo asks to get to the bottom of their weird interaction.

"No sir we didn't I don't want to ruin her birthday." Before Romeo response, they hear a loud scream. "What was that?"

"AJ just saw her present." He notifies Alberto.

"You do spoil her." Alberto has an idea on what it is.

"Of course I do, she is my only daughter and family. I would be nothing without her. It is one of the reasons I haven't told her yet about Angelle and I. I don't know how she will react."

"Whenever you are ready I will be right there to support you like you do with me right now. You are better father figure than Sergio is." He pats Romeo's shoulder.

"Thanks." He apprises. "Now come on, I want you to see her gift as well."

* * *

Sergio and Alberto both get to the garage to see AJ inside her new car pretending to drive it.

"Hey princess." Romeo calls out over the car noises she is making.

"Oh daddy-" She looks up. "This is amazing. You said before you wouldn't give me a car until we don't need to hide anymore." She mentions.

"Well, I found this one and I couldn't resist buying it for you." He explains his thought process.

"Oh thank you." She gets out of the car to hug him again. "Just one question, why is it in this garage and not yours?" She inquires.

"It is because this is your own personal garage." He confesses. AJ is in shock. Not in a million years thought that she would get her own garage. "You can decorate anywhere you want. Add anything and paint it in any colour you want. And the best thing is you have your own office/ room that you can have your escape from." He opens a door and the window.

AJ screams again as they all cover their ears. "Daddy, this is too much."

"It is not enough for my princess." He hugs her tight.

"Oh daddy, I am not going anywhere." She hugs him back.

"Mr. Mendez, the team of make-up and hair are here for AJ." Phil declares through the intercom.

"Thanks, she will be there." Romeo answers also into the intercom.

"What is that?" AJ is intrigue.

"It is an intercom that you can call if you need something in here. It will also will help you in case you are in danger. Security cameras are place on the corners of your garage as well. Your office doesn't have one, but there is a button you can press if you are in danger." He gives her the tour of her garage.

"Wow that is pretty secure Mr. Mendez." Alberto is surprise by the level of security.

"Anything to keep my daughter safe." He divulges.

* * *

Around 5 pm, the final touches are place to start the party event of AJ's birthday. AJ and Alberto are upstairs waiting for all the guests to arrive. All the staff has invited their families with AJ inviting a few close friends.

"AJ, I think we need to talk about what happened a few days ago." Alberto rubs his neck.

"Can we talk about it later?" She is avoiding the talk not wanting to get rejected.

"But I can't. Ever since that happened, I want to feel your lips on mine. I want to know how your lips taste. All I want to do is kiss you and never let go." He expresses.

AJ is in shock thinking that he doesn't like her like that, but he does. "I feel the same way. I thought you didn't like me like that." She blushes.

"Of course I do. I just didn't act on it because of your dad. I don't want to deal with him if I did hurt you; I never want to hurt you." He expresses.

"I never want to be hurt again, not like last time." She cups his face. "I want to trust you and act on my feelings."

"You can trust me. I am not going to hurt you again. Please act on your feelings." He puts his hand over hers.

AJ takes a deep breath and kisses Alberto. The tension and feelings for each other are felt in the kiss. They can feel how they wanted this for awhile. They continue to kiss until her father begins to announce them. All the guests were mention and checked off. There are no unwelcomed guests that tried to enter.

"Wow." AJ confesses after the break of the kiss.

"Wow is right. That is worth wait." He leaves his forehead on hers.

"It was. Are you ready to escort me to my party?" AJ inquires.

"Definitely my princess." He pecks her cheek as she blushes.

"Now please welcome my daughter, escorted by Alberto, AJ Mendez." Romeo announces.

Alberto and AJ stop at the head of the stairwell. Everyone is whistling and in amazement of how beautiful she is. She is in a true princess dress. The top is decorated with lace as the end is all poufy. Just as she wanted she has straps criss-crossing at the back. Alberto on her arm is dressed as her prince. He is in a crisp suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He also has a pocket handkerchief with polish shoes. They head down the stairwell that is covered with red and white roses on the handles with white cloth covering the steps. They all take pictures with the women that know her the best cry at the sight of her. When they are on the main floor Sophie runs up to them.

"Auntie AJ, you look beautiful." She hands her a white rose.

"Thank you, Sophie." She accepts the rose.

"Uncle Alberto." She signals to come to her level. "You look handsome." She pecks his cheek.

"Thank you, do you want to join?"

"I can't. This is Auntie AJ's moment. I will have mine." She smiles.

Alberto walks AJ to the two chairs that look like thrones in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming to my baby girl's 18th birthday party. I want to thank everyone who made this happen and enjoy the evening." Romeo announces.

All the tables are on the sides of both AJ and Alberto. For the food, it is serve just like they do at fancy restaurants; soup, salad, entrée, and dessert. Since it her birthday, it is all AJ's favourite meals.

After dinner, which AJ jokingly made Alberto feed her sometimes, they go to the next activity of the program. Everyone is invited to share stories of AJ as a slideshow of her life plays on a projector screen. Angelle starts off the stories.

"I have been with the Mendez family for about 10 years. They have given me the best ten years of my life. I remember how AJ was when I started. She didn't like me too much. She actually would cry for no reason just to get her father's attention. However, as the months and years past on we have developed a best friend friendship. We have learned so much from each other that I will miss. AJ, I love you and I will always be here." She smiles as AJ waves her hand in front of her face to prevent tears from forming.

Next up is Anthony and Sophie. Sophie stands on a chair to reach the microphone. "Daddy and I are here to talk about the greatest Aunt ever; my Auntie AJ. She is so funny and nice. She helps me with my problems when mommy and daddy are busy. She never is too busy to play with me even though I know she is. I wish you more birthdays to celebrate and a romance on the way." She recites that makes AJ blush as Alberto gives her thumbs up.

"Sorry AJ we didn't rehearse the ending. As the Godfather, I have been there all through her life. She is my bumble bee that is full of life. AJ is the most thoughtful person you can ever meet. I remember when Sophie and I were sick she would come to our home every day with soup and juice. It may have drove Romeo nuts, but she came every day to help our little family out. Bumble bee, enjoy your day and may you have many more to come." Anthony and Sophie say in unison. "I love you AJ."

Dawn is the next person. "Hi everyone, I am a veteran maid in the Mendez household. I have watch AJ grow up into this beautiful young lady you see today. Every day I am excited to come to work just to see the smile on her face. One time I went to her room to wake her up and she wasn't around. As I went in deeper, AJ would jump on my back to scare me. Every day she would do the same action, which turned into a piggyback around her room. AJ keeps me young even though I don't look it sometimes. AJ, I wish you a life full of happiness and surprises." She blows a kiss to her.

"Okay, now my turn." Romeo announces. "I have a lot of stories that I can tell about my princess. Some of them are sad, embarrassing, and full of laughter and happiness. The one I want to share is the happiest day of her life." AJ holds Alberto's hand knowing she will need comfort. Alberto crosses his hands together with hers as well as gives a kiss on it. "It happen when she was five years old. She was having a bad day at school. She would get a bad mark in school, her friend wasn't there to eat and play with her, and her lunch fell on the floor. Everything was going wrong until we came through the door. We surprise her with a puppy named Nacho. Her face lightens up as she carried the little puppy as a baby. She wouldn't let go of him the whole day. As that wasn't enough, we surprise her with the trip to the zoo. She got to feed the animals and have a private tour on how they care for the animals; she had a great time. After that because we apparently couldn't spoil our daughter enough, we went to an amusement park to play some games and go on rides. She won so many toys that we couldn't carry all of them. The best part of it all was that she gave all them away except for one." AJ squeezes Alberto's hand tighter. He brings her closer for a hug seeing tears form in her eyes. "If you know AJ long enough, you know what toy she kept. After that we went home to give one more surprise, well announcement to her. She was the happiest I have ever seen her when we told her. Only a few selected few know what is was and that day will always be the happiest day because it was my daughter's happiest day." He sniffles.

AJ lets go of Alberto to hug her father tight. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, princess." She lays his chin on her head.

* * *

After all the speeches, it is time for AJ to open her presents. Everyone got her something different and unique for her. As she is almost done, she sees a gift from someone she doesn't recognize.

"That is from me." Sergio's boss calls out. "When Sergio invited me, I couldn't show up without a present. I hope you like it."

"Thank you umm…" She looks at the tag for his name.

"It is Casey and you're welcome." He answers.

"Thank you, Casey." She opens the gift to see a locket just like Alberto's. "Wow, it is beautiful. Again thank you."

"You're welcome there is an inscription on the back with advice."

AJ turns the locket over to read 'Believe that anything can happen if you just follow your heart. Love is like a relationship, but a parent's love is true love.' That's quite wise, Casey." She is touch by the inscription.

"I heard it from someone, somewhere." He says all casually.

Alberto is surprise by the last sentence. He knows that her mother always repeats it to him whenever his parent's fought, which isn't that often. Moreover, the times she would, would stick in his memory.

Next on the agenda is the hang out aspect. This is where Alberto escorts AJ to thank and meet all of her guest for coming. They stop at Sergio and his boss.

"Thank you for coming, Casey." AJ greets.

"You're welcome birthday girl. Alberto, it has been a long since I have seen you. Look at you, you have grown so much and have a great job; Sergio and I are proud of you."

"Thank you Casey." He only met him once when he came to the house to talk to Sergio.

"Well enjoy the rest of the party we have more guests to thank." She utters.

"We will thank you." Casey apprises. "Sergio, they are on to you." He informs him after they leave.

"What?" He says in surprise.

"That file you send me is of you in his office. They know you were in there and put the secret in another place." He reveals this information.

"Damn it." He speaks in a loud tone. Everyone turns toward them. "Sorry, I forgot to do something important." Everyone turns back around to continue their conversation.

"Romeo, the person looks familiar." Jennifer reveals to Romeo.

"That is Sergio's boss." He recognizes the man that revealed himself at AJ's gift opening.

"No, he is someone else besides that, but I can't put my finger on it. His face makes me recognize someone I saw while I was investigating." She ponders on who it could be.

"Who?" He inquires not recognizing him from the previous investigation.

"I don't remember. I will check my records and get back to you."

"Thanks."

The party continues with no interruptions or disturbances. At 11 pm, everyone starts to go home. They all are greeted with a goodbye at the gate with gift-a-ways that AJ, Angelle, Alberto and Romeo made. After the last visitor leaves, Anthony turns on the alarm system because they all are going to be in the house cleaning.

"Princess, how about you take a ride in your new car with Alberto." Romeo suggests giving her one more present.

"What?" Everyone including the bodyguards and Angelle, are surprise. He usually wants to know where AJ is and never lets her go without Phil.

"Go out and test your new car. Take Alberto with you and before you disagree on anything Phil will not come with you."

"Are you serious, daddy?" She feels his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, happy birthday, princess." He kisses her head.

"Thank you, daddy for this wonderful day." She grabs the keys from Angelle and heads to her room to change. Alberto heads to his room still surprise as this bend of the rules.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" AJ asks him when they are in the car. They are both change into normal clothes.

"I want to show you something, can I drive to get there faster?" He requests.

"Nope, I will drive. I know you want to drive this car as well. I saw your expression when you saw it the first time." She exposes.

"Busted. Fine, I will tell you the directions." He sulks.

"You are cut when you don't get your way." She pecks his cheek in turn gives him a small smile.

AJ stops at an open field that has a great view of the moon and the city. "Wow Alberto this is amazing." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I like to come up here to clear my head." He exposes.

"Well it is a great place for it. It is very quiet and peaceful. Oh look you can see my old house from here." She smiles.

"Where?" He looks around.

"Do you see those abandoned houses by the factory?" He nods. "One of those used to be my old house."

"Wow, you really traded up." He smiles thankful that her family got out of that toxic environment. "You can see my house too." He points out.

"Where?" She rubs her arms.

"Cold?" She nods. He brings her closer for body heat. "It is on the other side of the factories; that is where I used to live.

"You live in a tent." She jokes only seeing a field there now.

"Haha, very funny." He chuckles. "Do you see the small building covered by the trees?

She giggles. "No I see it. Wow, you lived like us before."

"Yup, now we live in a house near that water tank." He points to the other side of the city. "It is not like your house, but it is better than our old house."

"And the next house will be even better." She declares.

"Yup, it will be." He looks at her as she looks up at the stars. AJ looks at him as they now stare in each other's eyes.

"You looked beautiful in your dress." He compliments.

"Thank you." She blushes. "You looked very handsome in your suit."

Alberto cups her cheek as they kiss for the second time today.

 **Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all. I love reading them to see what you like about the story. Please continue to review.**

Chapter Sixteen:

AJ wakes up in her bed with a smile on her face. She remembers what happened last night and she can't wait to do it again. Alberto, as usually, knocks on the door. He actually got up even earlier to cook her breakfast in bed. AJ hears his knocks and hides to jump on his back.

He opens the door after a few knocks with no answer. "Hello. AJ?" He enters her room to see a body figure on her bed. He assumes that AJ is in bed. He puts the food on the nightstand and uncovers no one in bed. "What? Where is she?" Just as he turns around AJ is there to kiss him hello.

"Hello." She greets after they kiss.

"Mmm… Good morning." He smiles. "How is AJ today?"

"I'm great, how are you?" She sits on her bed.

"I am so great now. I had a great sleep after a certain situation last night and I wonderful morning so far." He grins.

"Oh, what kind of situation was that?" She giggles.

"I kissed this certain girl I really like; twice in one day." He wraps his arms around her standing in front of her.

"Ooo someone got lucky to get two kisses yesterday. I heard she is quite a picky eater." She observes.

"Yeah, but I can handle her pickiness. She is no match for me. Plus, she will love anything I cook." He smirks

"Oh really." She moves closer to his face.

"Yes really." He moves closer to her as well.

"Well I guess I should find out." She moves closer to her food to eat her breakfast.

Alberto groans. "You are such a tease." He lay on the bed.

"Thank it is one of my many talents." She giggles eating a piece of bacon.

"So I was thinking about us." He sits next to her to change the subject.

"What about us?" She pokes at her scrambled eggs.

"I think we should go on a date." He quietly speaks.

"You want to take me on a date like as couples do." She is surprise by his proposal.

"If you want, you don't have to. I can ask your dad for his blessing to date you first." He suggests know how important her father is to her.

"No, he will say no. He won't let me date anyone until we don't have to hide. I had a bad situation. A guy before that makes him overprotective." She informs him.

"What happened?" This could be what Romeo was talking about before.

"I don't want to talk about it." She sniffles remembering the memory.

"Okay you don't have to." He rubs her arms.

"Can we just keep us a secret? We can go on our date in the evening. We can sneak out." She suggests leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Of course but we need to tell your dad sometime." He divulges.

"I know just not right now." She knows that she shouldn't, however, she is scared about his reaction.

"Sure, how about you eat some more of your breakfast that I cooked. It is cooked with love and sweat." He chuckles.

"Sweat, gross, moreover, if it is your sweat than it is perfect." She chews some of her scramble eggs.

"Okay, I am going to get your bath and bathroom so you can take a shower. I will meet you downstairs in a bit." He kisses her as AJ holds his face to make it longer.

* * *

AJ heads down to have her father and Angelle talking to Alberto. "Hello daddy." She pecks him on the cheek.

"Hello princess." Romeo pecks back.

"What are you three talking about?" AJ asks.

"We are talking about Angelle's going away party." Romeo tells her sweetly. These past few weeks have been a distraction for her not noticing it is next week.

"Oh right I forgot you were leaving us." She loses her cheerful mood.

"I am not leaving. As soon as she gets better, I will come back. Maybe I can find a doctor here so I can be here all the time." She reveals to her.

"Promise?" She pouts.

"I can't really promise that. What I can promise is that I will always be with you. I am always going to be your best friend. I am just a phone call away." She hugs her.

"Okay, excuse me." She runs back to her bedroom.

"I'll check up on her." Alberto offers.

"No it is okay, Alberto. You and Angelle have to cover all the routines before she leaves. Continue with that and I will speak to my daughter." He orders.

"Sure Mr. Mendez." He agrees as they get back to the different routines and schedule for AJ.

* * *

Romeo heads up to her room to see the framed pictures on the walls. With being busy he hasn't had much time to really look at them. They are mostly pictures of their family with some pair and individual portraits. This helps remind him that angels is not only a best friend, but a mother figure to AJ's life. Yes Dawn has been with them the longest, moreover, she isn't that attach to her than she is to Angelle. She probably thinks that she is losing another mother.

"Princess?" He knocks on the door.

"Daddy, I am fine. I will be fine." She calls out from her bed.

"I know you are not. Please open the door we need to talk." He speaks sincerely.

The door unlocks and opens a bit. AJ appears looking down with sniffles. "What do we need to talk about? Angelle is leaving and I can't do anything about it." She wipes her tears. "I don't want to talk about how she will come back and to keep in touch." She seriously tells him.

"Okay, how about you just let out your emotions on me." He hates to see his daughter so sad. He can't make her stay, but he can be there for his daughter.

She leaves the door open to have Romeo enter before closing it. He follows her to her bed to sit down. "Why do the people I love always leave me?" She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Remember no one has left you. They are all right here in your heart. They might not be here physically or nearby but they are here." He tries to console her the best way he can.

"I don't want her to leave." She tears up again.

"I know sweetie. Just let it out you will feel better." AJ snuggles up to her father as she cries into his chest.

After a couple minutes of AJ crying, Romeo lifts her head up to see her eyes all puffy and red. "Do you feel a bit better, baby girl?"

"A little bit, but I still don't want her to leave. Can't you pay to have her sister's care here?" She requests knowing it is selfish of her.

"Sweetheart, her doctors are there. I can't have her and her doctors come here." He explains. "Not in her condition now anyways."

"I understand daddy. What if she doesn't come back? What if she likes it better there than here, we could lose her?" She shivers at the thought.

"That is not going to happen. Trust me she loves it here and loves both of us. She will be back." Romeo starts to have doubts about her leaving.

"Thanks daddy." She hugs him tight with a grateful smile.

"For what?" He also smiles seeing her daughter feel a bit better.

"For always being there for me, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I will always try to do that. I want my daughter to be happy. How about we make a slideshow or a gift to give to Angelle before she leaves?"

"Yes." She utters in excitement. "We can give it to her so she can remember us when she is in Canada. It will be like when mommy died; we are working on a project." She sniffles still upset about her mother.

"I know and you will always have me." He kisses her. "Now we have to keep this a secret so no telling anyone including Alberto." She gives him a weird expression. "Don't look at me like that I know you tell him everything." He smirks.

"I do not." She huffs.

"Yes you do." He pokes her as AJ tries not to smile. "Come on admit." He continues to poke her.

"Fine." She annoyed smiles. "I won't tell him.

"Now let's get started." He grabs her laptop which has most of the pictures of them together.

"Daddy, you care for Angelle, right?" AJ inquires having a plan to get them together.

"Of course I do. I tried to pay for her plane ticket and to have her sister have the best doctor, but she insists on paying me back. I want the best for her just like I want to best for you." He pokes her nose.

She covers her nose. "Do you think she is cute?' She searches through all her pictures to choose which ones they like.

"AJ, why are asking me this?" He is a bit surprise with the questions and nervous on if she knows.

"I am just wondering now please answer the question." She is stubborn to find out the answer.

"Are you trying to set us up?" He teases trying to avoid the question.

"Daddy, I would never interfere in your love life." She is shock to have him think that. "It is not like you did with my love life." She grins.

"Oh I see this is payback for not letting you go out with that guy last year." He figures out why she is asking all of these questions.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She acts all innocent.

"Okay." He chuckles.

"Daddy, let's focus on the slideshow." She reverts back to their secret project.

"Whatever you say, princess." He grins. AJ just sticks out her tongue as they both laugh.

* * *

It is now evening; Romeo and AJ have been in her room the whole day.

"They have been there for awhile, should we check up on them?" Alberto ask in a consider tone.

"Nope, in times like these they need a father, daughter day. They did this all through the first month of me working here." Angelle informs him. They are half way through all the routines and schedules for AJ.

"It is true they are like this on my first month as well." Dawn adds. She and Sergio are still having the friends with no benefits clause. Sergio has been in his room mostly which considers her.

"So this is normal for them." They both nod.

"We will call them when supper is ready." Angelle advises him.

Just as dinner is ready, Romeo enters with his daughter on his back. "Hello everyone." He greets.

"Mr. Mendez, your back." Angelle worries knowing he has pain in his back.

"I'm fine it feels like there is nothing on my back. AJ is as light as a feather." He advises her.

"I guess she should eat more food or she will be blown away." Sergio enters with a chuckle.

"Dad that is not funny." Alberto whispers to him.

"No it is okay Alberto. I may be as light as a feather, but I am fitter than he is, so no insult." She jumps off her father's back. Everyone tries not to laugh at her comeback.

"Oh I see you laugh at hers, but not mind. Romeo, you have to teach your daughter some respect to elders." Sergio orders.

"Well you should respect the owners of the house you live in." Romeo orders back.

"How about we sit down?" Dawn suggests feeling the tension.

"Yes we should food is getting cold." Romeo sits down to be accompanied with everyone else following him.

Sergio goes straight to his room. Dawn follows consider for him. "Sergio?" She enters his room which is pitched black.

"Dawn, what you are doing here?" he calls out from what she assumes is from his bed.

"I came to check up on you. We are still friends." She reminds him.

"Yes friends. Well I need more than just a friend now. I have all this tension I need to let out." He warns not wanting to surprise her if he does something to her.

"Well there is a gym in the basement. I can help you work out." She offers.

"It is not that type of activity I was hoping for." He grins unseen by her.

"Oh well it is better there than here. I can scream louder there than here." She grins as well.

"Why? Is it sound proof?" He likes what she is spitting out.

"No, but all the room are on this level. We have one whole level between us." She mentions.

"What about your 'no benefits' rule?" He inquires to save his butt.

"What do you mean, we are just working out?" She innocently informs.

"Let's go." He opens the door to reveal he was behind her on a chair.

They get to the gym and close the door. "Wow, this is a full on gym." He is surprise at the equipment and lay out. No wonder AJ is such in good shape.

"It is. Romeo wants us to be fit and healthy. If you give him a shot he is a great guy." Dawn notifies him not liking them at odds with each other.

"Whatever." He waves off on the inside considering it.

"So what equipment do you want to use first?" She asks.

"Let us starts with an activity with cardio and stamina." He checks her out.

"So you want to go on a treadmill?" She blushes as she suggests.

"I was thinking something we can do together; close together." He smirks.

"Oh." She giggles. "Let me get ready then." She strips her clothes to change into her workout clothes. "Okay I'm ready." She is changed into a sports bra and fitted workout sweats.

"Damn you definitely are." He checks out that she very fit which turns him right on. "Ready for out workout." He asks to receive an approving nod.

* * *

Alberto sneaks out of his room to go to AJ's room. "AJ?" He lightly knocks.

"Come in." She calls out as she is on her laptop.

"Are you ready to go?" He is taking her on their first date as agreed.

"Yup, I just have to finish something." She puts the pictures on the templates for the slideshow.

"What are you working on?" He tries to look.

"Nothing it is a secret." She closes her laptop.

"Aww, come on you won't tell your boyfriend." He pouts.

"Boyfriend, you want to be my boyfriend?" He nods. "I accept that you are my boyfriend." She kisses him.

"And you are my girlfriend. Now what is the secret? Boyfriends and girlfriend don't keep anything from each other." He divulges to her.

"You tricked me, but I still won't tell." She stands her ground.

"Fine, so where do you want to go? I was thinking we could go for a swim or for a drive." He suggests.

"That sounds very romantic if we are going to swim I need my flippers." She says not looking at him.

"Why do you need flippers?" Alberto asks confused.

"I can't really swim I'm still learning. Dawn's niece wanted to use them so I lend them to her."

"You didn't have flippers when we raced before in the pool." He mentions.

"I am fine in my pool, but outside that I need them. I am safer with them on." She utter embarrassed with this.

He lifts her head. "You never have to be embarrassed we will get them. So let's go or do you need more time for your secret?"

"I am good to go." She grabs her bag and holds his hand. Alberto kisses her hand before he guides her secretly to the staff house.

They get to the house having the key to enter the house. "Okay, which room is hers?" He asks in a whisper not knowing if everyone is sleeping.

"It is upstairs; the last door on the left." She whispers back.

"Okay." As they get to her room, they see the light still open. "Good, he is still awake."

"Dawn." She lightly knocks. Alberto is hiding to not tip them off.

"AJ, what are you doing here? It is late." She wonders having the door open to stick her head out.

"I am here to get my flippers. Do you have them?" She asks.

"Yes I do I forgot to give them to you." She fully opens the door for AJ to enter. "My niece says thank you. She won first place in her race." She limps to the closet.

This considers AJ on why she is limping because earlier she was fine. "Dawn, why are walking that, did someone hurt you?"

"I pulled something when I worked out." She lies. Actually, Sergio was rough with her when they were having sex. He wanted to get rid of his tension so he thrust into her from both ends as hard as he can. She let him do it just to keep him happy.

"Oh dear, put some ice or a heat pad on it." She suggests.

"I will thank you." She takes the flippers out. "Here you go." She hands them to her.

"Thank you. Good night." She leaves to let her rest.

"Good night." She closes the door.

Afterwards, Sergio comes out of the bathroom. "Ready for more?" He grins with an approve nod from Dawn. She strips herself while walking to the bed.

* * *

AJ and Alberto get into AJ's car as she starts the engine. She doesn't believe Dawn's story for some odd reason.

"What is going on, AJ?" Since they came from Dawn's room, she has been very quiet.

"I am just thinking about what happen to Dawn; she was limping. Her excuse was that she pulled something while working out."

"It happens."

"My problem is that she is working out at night by herself. Usually she has me or Angelle to accompany her. Also her workout is usually in the morning. She doesn't like to work out at night because she gets too tired from her day.

"Maybe she wants to change it up." He advises.

"Yes maybe that is it." She leaves it alone for now.

"Don't let it ruin our date." He kisses her hand.

"Nothing will ruin my date with you." She opens the garage door and drives out. She enters the security code to exit the gate. Before driving off, she puts the security code back on.

 **Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen:

AJ drives to the place that Alberto took her before.

"Why are here again?" Alberto asks.

"I want to clear my head with everything that has happen." She gets out of the car.

"AJ, everything will be fine. Angelle is not leaving forever." He joins her.

"I know it just sucks." She places her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, having someone being away a long period of time does suck. How about we go for a picnic here? Afterwards, we can go swim in a certain place I love." He suggests.

"More surprises?" She questions very excited.

"Yes, I have tons that will make you happy and excited."

"I can't wait. So, what did you bring? Also, how did you know we would come here?"

"I didn't know. I have another place for the picnic; however, this place is also perfect." He replies to her question.

"Oh I see." She titter acting like she doesn't believe him.

"It's true." He tries to make her believe it.

"Okay I believe you so what do we have oh cook master?" She giggles asking again.

"We are having some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some orange juice and some chocolate covered strawberries.

"Umm… that sounds delicious, especially the chocolate covered strawberries. Those can be very romantic. Is someone trying to get another kiss?" She looks at him with him looking anywhere but at her face. "Oh no, well too bad I was willingly to give one." She grins walking to the backseat where hopefully where the picnic basket is."

"Have I told you that you are a tease?" He wraps his arms around her as she grabs the basket.

"You have and I love to watch you cuddle me after I tease you." She leans more into him.

"I actually kind of love it too." He pecks her cheek before he heads to the trunk to get blankets and their jackets in case it gets cold.

He heads back to her to see her needing some time to clear her head. He sets up the blankets under a tree nearby to give her that time. After setting up, he re-joins her. "Is everything okay?" He inquires.

"It will be. I am putting it out there that everything will turn out the way it should be." She rubs her arms.

"Cold?" She nods. "Here." He grabs her jacket and passes it to her, but she denies it. She points to his jacket which makes him smile.

She wraps his jacket around her. "That is much better. I feel comforted and safe."

"Thank you." He kisses her head. "And you have the right attitude, everything will be alright. I will find my mother, we will reveal what happen to her and my dad, you will have Angelle be your new mother, and we will live happily together. The princess will get her princess life." He agrees with her to have faith.

"I can't wait for that. Of course we are going to be together through all of it." She utter confidently.

"Oh I have no doubt in that. Come on let us eat." He guides her to the set up picnic.

"What there are no candles; that isn't very romantic?" She jokes.

"Check the basket." He tells her as AJ reveals two candles with stands.

"Ah my boyfriend is prepared and the-" Alberto takes out the box of matches out of his pocket. "Very well prepared and for being very prepared, you get this." She kisses him very sweetly.

"Let's see what else I can surprise you with to show you I am prepared." He wonders as AJ giggles at his reaction to their kiss.

As he continues to search, AJ laughs at his eagerness. "Baby, you don't have to do that. You can get kisses anytime you want; you just have to ask. That kiss before was a very surprised kiss. I didn't know you made such a fuss with this date." She explains.

"Of course I made I fuss about this. This is our first date and I want it to be special as well as the best ever. I want you to look back at his date and know that nothing tops this."

"Nothing will top this because it will be my last first date ever." She cups his cheek. "I don't' see us going our separate ways anytime soon." She assures him.

"You have so much faith that I don't want anyone including me to ruin it." He lays his hand on top of hers.

"You won't. I won't let that happen again. Now let us enjoy our picnic." Alberto sits first as AJ snuggles up to him. She takes the sandwich and feeds him while Alberto jokingly tries to bite her fingers.

"Stop, I know I am tasty but I am not on the menu." She giggles taking a bite of the sandwich herself.

"Well that is too bad because I want to taste you. We can be the couple that bites each other for fun." AJ looks to him weird. "No deal." She shakes her head in disagreement. "Well then we will stick to kissing and me rubbing my hands all over your body. How is that? Do you agree?"

"Absolutely, I agree with that." She wraps his arms around her. "You know when I was younger I always wanted the love my parents had. They didn't have much, but that don't let it affect their love for each other. Even when I was born I could feel the love they gave me. They did everything to keep me happy. I guess that is why I didn't notice my mom being sick. She would never show me that. She was just like your mom she would greet us at the door. She would carry me and poke my nose before she kissed my father. After getting me settled, my dad would let her sit so he would prepare dinner. My mom took care of me while my dad took care of both of us." She sniffles reminiscing on parts of how her childhood went.

"It sounds like you had everything you needed." He expresses.

"I bet you had that it too with your parents. You always tell happy, fun memories of them." She turns to face him.

"Yeah I did have that, but something changed when my dad got sick. My mom wasn't like herself. It seems like she blamed herself for his sickness. I guess the overtime work was also a distraction. Confession time: when I moaned about watching chick flicks with you I was actually used to watching them." She looks at him surprise. "Yah, my mom would always watch those types of movies when my dad died."

"So you love them. You can watch them all the time." She grins having a plan.

"Nope I will not watch a whole day marathon with you." He chuckles knowing that she will ask.

"Why not?' She pouts. "It can be my birthday gift."

"You received one already from me. You are wearing it right now." He points to the charm heart necklace on her neck.

"You mean this." She points to it as he nods. "I have idea what you are talking about." She puts the charm heart at the back. "You gave me a chain." She sweetly smiles.

"Nice try sweetie." He pecks her. She huffs not liking that he won't agree. "My girlfriend is cute when she pouts and huffs. Now I can see where Sophie gets it from." He teases. She turns her back on him. "Oh come on you know I would do anything besides that." He tries to get out of trouble with her.

"I don't know about that." She replies.

"Good you are talking to me." He sees that as a success.

"I am mad at you for not complying. You should agree with me automatically. I am your boss." She continues to huff.

"And what I cute boss you are. Now are you asking me that as a butler or as your boyfriend? The butler will always say yes, but the boyfriend will say no."

"Is this a trick question?" She asks trying to figure out his motion.

"Nope you choose which part of me to ask; the butler or the boyfriend. Or you can take the third option which is the person. The person has no connection to you besides being there to watch. You don't know how he will answer which is risky." He offers her, her choices.

"How about I ask all three of you?" She finds a loophole.

"Go ahead see what they will say." He suggests.

"Nah, I rather have them not watch it with me. They have been through enough." She states. She has a feeling that either way she will lose.

"Thank you now let all three of us feed you some chocolate covered strawberries." He opens the container.

"Now that it is what I want to hear. However, I want to try something first. I don't know if it will work probably not with the small strawberries." She takes the biggest one she could fine and puts half of it in her mouth. Alberto is confused at first, but he catches on quickly. He places his mouth on the other end of the strawberry until their lips almost touch. They bite down on their end of the strawberry which leaves their lips touching. This causes them to look in each other's eyes to have Alberto cup her cheek to start a sweet, slow, romantic kiss. The kiss deepens to where Alberto is on his back with AJ on top. They run their hands all over each other's body to feel more connection. It continues to intensify until they both touch underneath their shirts to feel bare skin.

"Alberto, I think we need to stop." She tries to but it feels so good.

"Do you want to, it feels very good?" He lifts them to have her sit on his lap.

"I don't want to, but I don't want it like this. I want it to be romantic." She says in between pecks.

"You're right we should stop." He pulls her head away.

"Hold on one more." She grabs him again to kiss for a few moments. They finally stop to have her lips swollen.

"I think we should eat something else before we do something that we will enjoy but it is not the right time." He suggests.

"Sounds good to me, how about we go swimming?" AJ offers.

"See you in your bathing suit will probably won't help my situation." He points down to his nether regions.

"My boyfriend is very happy with the kiss." He nods. "How about we just watch the stars until your friend goes back into his hiding place?"

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

They get back home not able to head to the swimming area. They agreed that it is late and that it wouldn't be a great idea now to see each other in their swimming suits. AJ does the same procedure when they come home to when they left. AJ and Alberto hold hands the entire time with Alberto giving her a peck on her hands occasionally during the ride back. He walks her to her room like an officially date should end. They proceed with the kiss at the end of the date before Alberto sneaks back to his room. They both dream about their date as they sleep.

* * *

Next day, AJ is up in such a good mood. She goes to her father's room to wake him up. "Daddy, wake up it is a beautiful day and we shouldn't waste it. We should be outside doing anything as a family." She is all excited as Romeo moans being waked up too early for this level of excitement.

"Princess, it is too early; five more minutes." He covers his head with a pillow. He actually only went to bed an hour ago. Angelle and him wants to spend every alone time together until she leaves.

"Please daddy. I will get Angelle and Alberto and be right back." She jumps off the bed.

"Princess, I am awake." He tries to put an awaked expression on. She doesn't want her to notice that she is not in her room; she is in his bathroom.

"Great, let us make breakfast for everyone." She takes his hand to take him to the kitchen.

"I just have to put a shirt on." He informs her being half naked. Good thing he put extra boxers underneath his pillow.

"Sure I will meet you downstairs." She skips to the kitchen.

"She is really happy today." Angelle comes out of the bathroom.

"She definitely is. I don't know how she would have reacted if she saw you half naked in my bathroom." He wraps his arms around her.

"I think we should tell her before I leave." She suggests.

"I don't know maybe when you come back." He offers another alternative.

"Either way she will be hurt that she didn't know." She reveals which Romeo nods in agreement.

"Daddy, hurry everyone is going to wake up soon." AJ calls out.

"We better get going you know how she is when she gets excited like this." Romeo states while putting on a shirt and shorts.

"Hold on let me put on my nightgown instead of your shorts." She takes off the shorts to throw at his face.

"Mmm… that smells so good. I love your original scent." He sniffs it again.

"Stop I don't want to be wet in front of your daughter." She walks out to have Romeo follow.

* * *

AJ called everyone to invite them for breakfast at the main house. Everyone arrives with Dawn still limping from yesterday.

"Dawn, are you sure you are okay? You don't want a doctor to look at it." She is considered giving her more fuel to wonder what really happened.

"No sweetie I just need to rest." She sits down casually looking at Sergio. He continues his movements for two rounds and then went to sleep.

"Okay, if you need anything just tell me." AJ offers.

"Thank you I will."

During breakfast conversations, the doorbell rings. Romeo answers the door to have Jennifer with Sophie beside her.

"Jennifer hello, what are you doing here so early?" He is surprise because she is not an early riser.

"Did I wake you, I'm sorry? I have important information to speak to you about." She discloses.

"This is about what you research at AJ's party." He whispers which Jennifer nods in agreement. "Okay, come on have some breakfast you two before we talk." He offers in a normal tone.

"Thanks." She enters to have everyone greet them a heartfelt 'hello'.

"Hi baby girl, are you still sleepy?" Anthony picks her up. She nods as she curls up to her dad to sleep for a bit. "Romeo, I am going to check the cameras if there is anything that happened last night." He excuses himself to let Sophie sleep in a quiet area.

"Of course you can." He smiles.

AJ and Alberto look at each other in shock that they forgot about the cameras.

* * *

When breakfast is over, everyone starts to do their daily routine. Anthony comes back to speak to her Goddaughter.

"AJ, Sophie wants to speak to you." Anthony excuses so nothing seems fishy. "Alberto, you too." They both follow to the security office. Sophie is there awake with a huge grin on her face.

"I am so happy for you. I knew you two would be great together." She hugs both of them.

"I am also quite happy and quite obliged to speak to you." Anthony crosses his arms.

"Okay, thank you for the support." AJ appreciates trying not to be too nervous. She is almost certain that they are busted.

"You have a problem, Romeo." Jennifer warns him.

"We've always had a problem." He refers to Sergio living here.

"Well you have a bigger problem. Casey from AJ's birthday party isn't just Sergio's boss; he is a convicted felon. He hasn't been in jail because someone in his group always takes his place. He is part of a big drug group here. Sergio is his best worker while they both are under the guy they call the equalizer. They call him that because he knows how to make any situation into having someone else take the blame or have it be any accident. The scariest part is that they are also part of a secret organization. Some of the companies people work for are part of this and they don't know it. I can't search anything about them. I fear that they will use Alberto has the fall guy to not put away Sergio. Even worst, if he doesn't comply have AJ to persuade him to do so." She reports her findings.

"This is serious information. I want you to try your best to find everything about them." He is in protective mood not letting these people ruin their life.

"What about Alberto's mom?" She questions not wanting to disappoint him.

"We will continue that too. There is something that connects them together I have a feeling that Alberto's mom was forced to marry Sergio. We just need to know why."

 **Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Eighteen:

Anthony finishes his speck to AJ and Alberto. "You promise it won't be like last time." He asks his Goddaughter.

"Yes, I have learned my lesson. Plus if he is the same person he will know that you will kick his butt. Isn't that Alberto?" AJ asks him.

"No question about that. In my short period here I have seen how all of you take care of each other. You don't mess around." Alberto acknowledges.

"That is right. No one will get a chance to hurt AJ again." Anthony promises.

"So are you going to tell daddy?" AJ asks hoping he doesn't.

"Bumble bee, I am his best friend I want to tell him." He smiles innocently.

"Oh okay I get it." She starts to walk back.

"Daddy, you have to do something." Sophie tugs his shirt. "Auntie AJ looks very upset." She points to her.

"I can't lie to Romeo not like last time." He assures his daughter.

"What happened last time?" Alberto wonders.

"It is about her boyfriend last time in how I kept their relationship a secret from her father. She hasn't told you?" Alberto shakes his head no. "Hmm, AJ." He runs to her who is a quarter of the way to the house. She is a pretty fast walker when she is not distracted. "I have a proposal for you." AJ stops to hear him out. "What is Uncle Anthony?"

"I will keep your secret if you tell Alberto about the guy that broke your heart." AJ gets nervous on telling Alberto. No one besides Angelle, Anthony, and her father know fully about it. "And I mean the first guy not the guy last year; the man that force your father to imply all of this." Anthony states.

"I can't. I can't tell him. It is too horrifying. I don't want to reveal that part of my life. I wish I listened to you guys." She tears up.

"I know you don't, but to have me keep the secret I need to know that he is all in. I don't want that same situation to happen again." He explains.

"Will you be there with me?" She pleads hoping he will be.

"No bumble bee I won't be. You are a strong person you can handle this." He kisses her forehead.

"Can I do it after Angelle leaves?" She requests.

"No bumble bee, I know you will be too upset afterwards, but nice try." He smiles.

"Rats!" She snaps her fingers as she giggles.

"You can do this AJ." He hugs her.

"Thank you."

"Come on they are probably worried about you." He guides them back to the security office. They get back to hear laughter and happiness.

"What? How can you be beating me? I am usually the king of checkers." He is in shock.

"Well the queen is always better than the king. The king has to please the queen for a happy life." She explains.

"You are right on that. I hope I uphold that with your Auntie AJ. All I want to do is make her happy."

"That is so sweet, but it won't help by me getting another king." She jumps over his piece.

"Come on really. This is not fair to have four kings to my one king. I think you are cheating." He throws a mini fit.

"I don't cheat. Daddy taught me that cheating is bad. Anyways, I am confident that you will be the perfect guy for Auntie AJ. I will tell you a little secret. Daddy was a bit unsure about you two, but I convince him to give you a chance." She reveals to him.

"Well thank you."

"Anything to have Auntie AJ happy." She proudly smiles to help them get together.

"Wow, I have the greatest niece ever." AJ interrupts.

"Auntie AJ you are back." She heads towards her. "You miss me beat Uncle Alberto in checkers." She utter with pride.

"I let her win." Alberto excuses.

"It is not good to lie, Uncle Alberto." Sophie crosses her arms.

"Yes, it is not very good at all." AJ agrees.

"I won't win, will I?"

"Nope, you should just accept it." Anthony advises.

"Fine, she did beat me checkers?" He is not happy to admit it. "However, if I had to lose I happy to lose to a cute girl such as Sophie." He pokes her nose.

"Thank you Uncle Alberto."

"Anyways, I am willing to keep the secret if AJ tells you about something." Anthony announces.

"Thank you Uncle Alberto."

"What is this something?" Alberto is curious.

"It is about my past; my relationship past." She speaks quietly.

"Oh." He sees the seriousness her eyes. "Well, let us go to your garage and talk." He offers.

"Yup we should."

* * *

"AJ, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Alberto informs her as they walk into her office with the no cameras. There is no reply because AJ is checking if this office really has no cameras. "What are you looking for?"

"I want to make sure that there are no cameras in here." She continues to look.

"Your dad said there isn't."

"I know he said that but I want to make sure. He can be overprotective and lie to protect me." She climbs on the table to check on the top of the window sill.

"AJ, are you sure you want to be in this relationship?" He wonders.

She freezes. "What?"

"I think you should deal with your personal problems first and then date."

"What are you talking about?" She is surprise that it is going to be like the last time.

"AJ, we have a lot of secrets to worry out. Maybe we need to sort them out before we continue this." He nervously rubs his neck.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She sits on her desk.

"I don't want to, but I fear that our secrets will tear us apart. I rather not have you go with it. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then what do you call this conversation? This is hurting me. Alberto, I want to be with you when you find out about your mom and dad. I want to be the support system that will help if it is bad news. I am not going anywhere if it happens to be the horrific news ever. Alberto, I want to be happy."

"And I want you to be happy too." He cups her cheek.

"Feel this." She places his hand on her heart. "This is me happy; being with you. What you are doing right now is heart breaking for me. I don't want you to break it." She wraps his arms around her.

"AJ, I never want to do that." He is tightening his hand grip.

"Then don't do it. Let us forgot about his whole conversation and have fun."

"You think sneaking around is fun." He smiles.

"If it is with you then yes, now I am 95% sure there is no cameras, so what are we going to do?" She smirks.

"I am going to make-out heavily with my girlfriend. I am going to make her feel special like she should be." He brings her close.

"Afterwards I will tell you about that guy." She mentions.

"You don't have to." He states.

"I want to. After you make me feel special, I am going to reveal to you about my past. Then we are going to ask Auntie Jennifer about the investigation on your mother." She lays out their plan.

"That sounds like a great plan. Shall we start?" He grins.

AJ replies by planting a big kiss on him. They continue to kiss all sweet and gentle with AJ's legs wrapped around him. A few minutes later, the kiss intensifies to have their arms rubbing and lightly scratching each other's body. For a breather, Alberto starts kissing her neck as AJ bends it back for more access. It continues even more that they want to feel skin, so AJ tries off her shirt as Alberto unbuttons his shirt slowly.

AJ gives him a 'are you kidding me?' look which he chuckles. "What, buttons are very hard to come off."

"That is not the only thing that is hard." She rubs against him.

"Ohh, you are cruel. However, I think you soiled yourself. There is wetness; I can feel when you rub against me." He continues to kiss her neck.

"Oh well I think I have to blame you for that."

"And why is that?"

"I blame you because you are just that good. You treat me like a princess and it turns me on. Now, what are we going to do with our turn-on?"

"We are going to do nothing no matter how far we are, you will be heard. I going to make sure when we do you will be pleasured to the moon and back." He pecks her on the lips.

"Can I have a preview?" She asks innocently biting her finger.

"Nope, but you can touch it." He offers.

"Awesome." She grabs his short to touch in the inside.

"Hold up, outside not inside." He stops her hand.

"Please." She pouts.

"Sorry no can do one day you will I promise." She kisses her forehead.

"Fine." She grabs his head to continue their make-out session. AJ tries to touch him, but Alberto hands are too quick.

* * *

AJ and Alberto are now on her couch still in her office. AJ is on his lap, both fully clothed, as she plays with his hands. "I want you to get some closure with all of this." She looks to him.

"I will. IF my mom is alive like I know she is that I have her. If not than I know for sure I just want information on them because I never got them. And whatever it is will not change what happens to us. You are my girl and I will not let anyone including me hurt you."

"You are the best. Now as promise, here is my story. I was about 15 or 16 at the time. I never was the one that guys look at. Of course I had crushes on guys I would tell Angelle and Dawn about happen with my crush at school. Luckily, I was friends; well I thought I was, with one of my crushes. Every year we would have a dance for juniors and seniors. My friend or crush was a senior of course my dad disapproved of me going when I told him he asked me. However, Angelle and Dawn persuade him to let me go. So since it about two weeks away, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted being overjoyed that my crush asked me. So as usual, we should hang out at lunch, walk to my class, meet his friends, and paid for my food on our dates. Daddy didn't know, however Uncle Anthony know. Apparently he knows everything. I thought everything was going fine until the day I brought him home to my dad as friends. The start went normal as they were joking. In the middle, he excuses himself to take a phone call. I never knew what it was about until the dance. My dad tried to explain to me, but I was stubborn and I said words I regret. I wish I wasn't blinded by my first boyfriend." She is still mad at herself for not listening to them.

"So what happened?" Alberto is intrigue more and more with this story.

"Apparently, I was a pity date to him. In his group, they made a pack to bring a date that has a crush on you and bring to the dance. Of course I didn't know until-" She sniffles.

"Until what?" He rubs her back for comfort.

"I thought he really liked me. I told him I loved him. Everything was fine. Why did I ruin it?" She cries into his shoulder.

"What happened?" He rubs her back.

"He wanted to go to a classroom to talk. He revealed that he wanted to get lucky. As grateful as I was to have a crush like you back, I-"

"You gave him your-"

"No I didn't. It didn't get that far because he exposed me naked in front of the whole school. The worst part was that before he left to gather everyone, he told me to close my eyes and hold a long shaft which was a vibrator. Apparently there was more to that pack and I was the star of it. They wanted me to reveal that I was easy, that I wasn't beautiful to have a man that I needed to pleasure myself, and that I was stupid enough to think that a sophomore would land a senior, especially a popular senior." She wiped her eyes. "I was so embarrassed that I couldn't move with the laughter in front of me. Angelle and my dad had to guide me out. The final nail on the coffin was that it was videotaped and my clothes were taken. My dad let me borrow his sweater and the principal gave me a towel for my bottom."

"What did your dad say to the principal?" He is shock that she had to live this horrible experience.

"Oh he had a field day about this. With him being a famous millionaire, he got the group expelled and bought the school. The school is under his watch from then on. Everyone was forbidden to talk or mention any part of the situation. Anybody who does will have severe consequences."

"I am guessing you didn't go back."

"I did because I thought I would handle it, but they know how go around the rules. The school had a pack to not rat each other out. So, all the messages on the walls, lockers, and notes given were never discovered who it was. Daddy was getting fed up by having assemblies that he took me out of school. I was home-schooled to get my diploma."

"What happen to the school?"

"He still owns it, but no one has spoken to him about it. He is the one who pays for everything."

"Why doesn't he stop?" He doesn't understand why Mr. Mendez would continue to pay for school bills.

"He is a man that doesn't want children to have no education. If the school closed down, families would be affected. The school closes to them would be over capacity, so families would have to move just to get education. He never wants that."

"Mr. Mendez is an honourable man." He is surprise more each day by Mr. Mendez's attics.

"He is." She is very proud of her father.

"And what about the guy who set you up, what happen to him?" He is curious.

"I never heard about him again." She smiles having out of her life.

"That's good because if he ever came back I would show him a lesson." He promises not letting him hurt his girl like that.

"This house would teach him a lesson along with you."

"Thanks for trusting me with this."

"Thanks for being trustworthy for me to tell you." She pecks him.

"Now to make you feel better." He lays her on the couch.

"Please proceed." She giggles.

"Princess, are you in there?" Romeo knocks on her office door.

AJ pouts. We will continue later." He pecks her.

"Yes dad I am here." She calls out fixing herself.

"Is Alberto with you?"

They both panic. "Yes dad he is."

"Great, Jennifer and I have to speak to you about the investigation."

"Okay." She opens the door. "Hello."

"Is everything okay? Are you still upset about Angelle leaving?"

"I am, but I know she will come back." She smiles.

"That's my girl. Come on let's go my office to reveal what we have so far." Romeo hugs his daughter with Alberto and Jennifer following.

* * *

"Dawn, can I ask you something?" Sergio asks as she is folding the laundry.

"Certainly."

"What is the secret places to hide in his house?"

 **Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for the all the authors that have favourited and are following this story. I appreciate all of the support.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Nineteen:

"What are the secret places to hide in this house?" Sergio asks all innocently. He needs these places to continue their plan.

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn stops very surprise by the question.

"I mean are there rooms that have no cameras. Are there hidden passageways, or any blind spots on the grounds?" He clarifies.

"Oh those-" She pretends to be surprise by getting the meaning. "There are not really any of those." She lies not informing him about AJ's secret tunnel. "It is mostly common knowledge on where there are no cameras."

"Where are those rooms?" He can't believe he didn't notice those rooms if it was common knowledge.

"You know the bathrooms and the security office. They were no cameras in our bedrooms at first, but after the intrusion that happen before Romeo put one in each room now.

"So the gym has cameras; it recorded us having-"

"Yup, both image and sound. However, Anthony doesn't look at all the footage; only certain footage. There is also a blind spot below and beside the camera. We are totally safe. Were you scared that he knows?" She is touch by his consideration.

"Me scared, of course not? I just don't want anyone to see us like that again." He is reminded of how Romeo and Jennifer walked on them before.

"Very protective are we." She giggles.

"Yes I am with my friend." He moves closer to her.

"I am just a friend?" She questions with a bit of teasing.

"Well we could be more than just friends, but someone said that we should be only friends for now." He wraps his arms around her.

"Sergio, I don't want any more reasons for you to leave. If we date and something bad happens, you might leave. I don't want that ever. I like you Sergio." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Then we will keep it a secret like before. That is why I asked you if there are any places we can make-out without any cameras recording us." He pecks her.

"There is one place behind a tree; it is right at the corner where the outside cameras just miss it. It is a small blind spot and when I mean small it barely fits my or AJ's body size."

"Well I guess we have to mesh our bodies together." She brings her as close as possible. "How is this?" He grins.

"Great." She kisses him.

After a few minutes, Sergio stops them. "We have to stop." Dawn pouts. "We have to stop before we get caught again. We will meet at that spot this evening to continue this." He proposes the idea.

"Fine, I will see you later." She pecks him before picking up the laundry to put it away in Romeo and AJ's bedroom.

"Wait." He pulls her in for a romantic kiss. Dawn drops the basket to deepen the kiss. The kiss intensifies to point where they close the laundry door. "We shouldn't do this." He kisses all over her neck.

"I know but I want to be with you right now." She moans at the passion of his kisses.

"You have me anytime where there are no cameras. So find areas where they aren't any." He gives her one last long kiss. "See you later." He exits out of the laundry room after checking if the coast is clear. Dawn leans on the washer with a smile on her face. She then grabs the laundry basket and heads to put the clothes away.

Sergio phones Casey to inform him on the hidden area. _"Hey, I got one place where the guys won't be seen. It is where the two cameras can't reach. I am going to check it out later. Don't worry I will find more areas."_

 _"Good job we are almost there." Casey compliments._

* * *

AJ and Alberto are now in her father's office. "So what did you two find out?"

"Alberto, you know Casey, don't you? You were surprise that he came to AJ's birthday party." Romeo asks to figure out how to start to tell about their findings.

"I know who he is but I only saw him once. He came to visit my step father for work. I don't know what the meeting was about." He informs them.

"I think we do." Jennifer reveals.

"What does this have to with his mom unless-?"

"We don't know for sure about that, but we know that there is a connection. Alberto, we think your mom was force to marry Sergio." Jennifer reveals their suspicion.

"What?" He is surprise. "What do you mean forced? She is an independent woman. She won't let anyone force her into anything." He gets mad that they would even mention that.

"Well I think she didn't have a choice."

"You think, how about you know for sure?" He raises his voice.

"Alberto, just calm down and listen." AJ rubs his arm.

"No I will not. My mom wouldn't be forced by anyone into marriage. My dad had to work and waited to marry my mom. With my dad being very patient, he let my mom know that he was ready for marriage and would wait for her. They finally got married after nine years. So I don't believe you when you say that she was forced. I am sorry you have the wrong information." His voice is calmer at the end.

"Alberto, this is not confirmed it is a possibility. You see Jennifer found out that Casey is the boss of Sergio for a drug group." Romeo tries to explain not wanting Alberto to think they are not supporting him in this.

"I know that my step father is a drug seller. I know that he is the best seller for them. This is why I know my mom wasn't forced because my parents, especially my mom wouldn't take drugs." He starts to get agitated by this conversation.

"I get that, but there is more." Jennifer continues. "Casey and Sergio are under a boss named 'The Equalizer'. He runs a private, secret organization. Many stores that are open today are under this organization and don't know it."

"So what type of organization is it?" He tries to calm down again. This is new information for him.

"I don't know. Every time I search it up it only give me the name."

"What is the name?" He is now fully curious.

"'Don't Mess With.'" She reads her folder that she writes all the valuable information for the investigation.

"'Don't Mess With?'" Alberto asks for confirmation.

"Yup, I couldn't pass the security wall or search anything on my computer at home. I usually can track down the organization in about four minutes; eight at the max. This organization doesn't want to be found."

"So you think that my parents are part of this organization or my dad was?" Alberto tries to piece the information together.

"I don't know for sure. From what I have gathered, so far is that your dad worked for one of the stores under the organization. I only assume that he did, say, or break some rule that angered the organization. Your dad is a strong person, so he didn't back down. And this is a speculation, but I think they went after your mom who protected you, so your dad can follow them. Your dad told her not to and again I guess your mom cracked; she followed their ways. However, they killed your dad anyways as well as make it look like an accident. The Equalizer's speciality is making it look like an accident. I guess he drown him just enough to initial survive while die a slow, painful death to inflict more pain. Afterwards, I think that your mom still had to repay a debt and went after you. To protect you she married Sergio to repay that debt. Now before you yell at us again, this is not the truth. This is our speculation. We have to find your mother to find out the truth." Romeo reveals their situation of what could have happen.

Alberto is in shock that it might really happen to his parents. "Thank you." He gets up and leaves the office.

"Daddy." AJ asks sweetly very concern about Alberto.

"Just leave him to let him figure it out himself. He will need to deal with this on his own terms." Romeo advises his daughter.

"Umm…AJ, there is one more information we haven't had time to mention." She looks at Romeo who nods in approval.

"What is it?" She can't believe there is more to this story.

"The Equalizer has been caught several times, but his men always take the fall. We are concern that if he runs out of men that they will pick Alberto since they won't lose Sergio. Now the most troublesome of it all is that they might use you as a bait to persuade Alberto to do so."

"Me, why me?"

"You are the closest person to him. He cares about you a lot. He doesn't want to see you hurt and would do anything to not make that happen."

"Then I won't surrender." She speaks confidently.

"It will continue with the person who is the most important to you." Jennifer warns not liking this as much as the rest of them like this.

"Daddy." She whispers realizing the severity of this. She can't believe that this could happen to them.

"That's right." She regretful nods not wanting it to be true.

"But we can stop them? You said they have been caught before." She hopes for Alberto's sake.

"I don't know how unless we know who they are or find his mom. We need her to confirm that this is all true."

"Right, I am going to find Alberto and tell him about this. Thank you for giving us this information. We will find his mother." She hugs both of them.

* * *

"Hey son." Sergio sits on one of the patio chairs as Alberto swims laps. He gets ignored. "Ah I see focusing on your swimming. You are just like your father always swimming. Now if I know the reason why your father did it I bet it is the same for you. Tell me what is bugging you. Is it the service, the people, or that it is not what you expected?" He gets ignored again. "Not telling me huh. I will just go to Romeo to tell him that you don't like this job. We can go back to our little house. Do you agree? I am taking silence as a yes." All he hears is water splashing as Alberto continues. "Great, I will tell him right now." He leaves to head to Romeo's office.

After a few minutes, AJ appears. She looks to see no one around them. "Hey baby, are you alright?" She smiles watching him do laps. She knows that he would be here after the conversation. "I know you are upset with the information, however, we will find out the truth." There is no response. She starts to tear up not liking their rejection. "Umm… there is a bit more details after you left that you need to hear; it is about us." He pauses, but continues again. "I get it you want to be alone. I will catch up with you later." She gets up to walk to her room as she wipes her tears.

"AJ." Alberto almost whispers. This hesitate her to hear it again. "AJ." He speaks a bit louder. AJ turns around to see him heading towards her as he dries himself. It turns her on to see him half-naked covered with water. "AJ, don't go." He pouts.

"I get it Alberto you want to be alone." She looks at the ground to avoid seeing his body.

"I don't want to. I want to be with you." He moves closer.

AJ extends her arms to stop him. "You are wet. I can't have my clothes wet unless I am in my bathing suit."

"Fine, let me shower and dry off." He requests.

"Nope, you are coming with me." She takes his hand.

"Where are we going?" He chuckles liking this take charge part of her.

"We are going to my office." She smirks which pleases him as AJ quickly guides him there.

They get to her office as AJ shuts the blinds. She locks the door before kissing Alberto very passionately.

"Do you want this like really want this?" He asks for permission.

"We are not going all the way. I am going to make you very happy." She pushes him onto to the couch. She straddles him as they continue to make out. This continues for awhile until AJ pulls down his shorts.

Alberto stops her again. "Are you sure?" He once again asks.

"Trust me this is about you and not me." He nods is acceptance with also willingly to raise his hips to make it easier for his shorts to come off. "Now prepared to have me make you feel happy like you ever before." She rubs against his member.

"That feels so good." He holds her hips.

"Prepare to feel ecstatic." She holds his member in her hand and starts to rub it slowly.

"You are right this is so much better keep going, baby." All his worries are at the back of his mind to concentrate on his girlfriend.

"I will until you can't anymore." She seductively whispers in his ear. He moans at her words loving this teasing from her. To get more lubrication, AJ takes her hand off and replaces it with her mouth. Alberto moans louder loving her suck him.

"Oh baby that feels so good." He tries not to thrust inside her mouth to pick up the pace. After a few more sucks, she puts his hand on her head to control the speed. He tries to go as smooth and slow as possible, however, that doesn't last too long. He can't handle it so he moves her head faster to the point that she deep-throats him. After a few short minutes, with AJ fondling his sacks, he climaxes right in her mouth. She consumes everything until he becomes soft.

"How was that?" She wipes her mouth of any leftovers.

"That was amazing." He announces leaning his head back on the couch to calm him down.

"Well great I am a bit rusty, but I think I did it justice." She smiles as Alberto glares at her. "I am kidding you are the first I did that to." She titters as she teases him a bit.

"It better be or I would be insanely jealous." He brings her to his lap again.

"Ready for round two." She offers.

"How about round one for you?" She places his hands at her pants to pull them down.

"This is about you and not me." She stops him.

"Please." He pouts.

"Sorry, you have to settle for a heavy make-out session with me and I do mean heavy." She winks.

"I can never win with you, will I?"

"I don't know how about you keep on trying?"

* * *

Dawn is waiting for Sergio at the pool. "Hey beautiful." He pecks her on the cheek.

"Hey, are you ready to see the spot?"

"Absolutely, it is another spot to kiss my girl without any cameras."

"Let's go." She guides him to the blind spot.

"This is the spot." He is amaze. "I must have pass this spot a hundred times."

"Man, I could or actually we could have made-out a hundred times here, what a waste." She giggles.

"Well we can make up for that." He lays her on the wall to start their make-out session.

"I can't believe that I thought being friends would be better." She stops to say.

"It is good to weed out the bad decisions first." He smirks knowing he has Dawn again to persuade her for the hidden secrets.

 **Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thank you for the authors that have favourite and following this story. I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty:

Today it is Angelle's going away party. Everyone except AJ and Angelle are inside preparing for the event. They are spending the whole day together before she leaves tomorrow.

"I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow. These past weeks just flew by." AJ expresses as they are walking Nacho around the garden.

"Well, we've all been distracted. A lot has been going on with the invasion and your birthday." She is upset as well not wanting to leave Romeo and AJ.

"I know. I wish you didn't have to go. I also wish that I could at least go with you." She sits on the grass with Nacho on her lap.

"You know your dad won't let you go. Plus, you don't want to leave Alberto here by himself to deal with this investigation." She explains.

"I know. I can't leave him here. I want to be the support system for him. I also don't want to leave daddy. I just wish it was like the past few weeks where we were all together."

"Trust me we will." She kisses her head. "We will be together forever and you will date Alberto just like you want to." She reveals.

AJ is shocked by her statement. "What do you mean I will date Alberto?" She is worried that she knows about them dating.

"Sweetie, I know you like him as more than just a friend. I can see how you look and act with him." She acknowledges.

"Does daddy know too? Did you tell him?" She is worried that they will restrict more chores that Alberto can't do.

"We both have our suspicious. I know more than he does, but he knows you have a crush on him." She tells her, so she is not surprise that her father knows as well.

"Maybe I do." She blushes.

"Ooo…my best friend has a crush." She teases.

AJ blushes. "See who will tease me like that? Who do tell my secrets to when you are gone?" She pouts.

"You have your father or Dawn or even Alberto." She lists names that she can trust.

"What if I can't tell them the secret?" AJ inquires.

"What is this secret you have that you can't tell to either of them?" She is intrigue.

"I am speaking hypothetically. If I have a secret that I can't tell them, who do I tell to beside you?" She catches on what herself is saying.

"You could always phone me to tell me the secret. I am always available to you anytime, but please don't make it too early or too late." She warns not being the best friend for her at those times.

"Of course not, so I should just call you." Angelle nods. "Great."

"Now that is out of the way, what is your secret?" Angelle notices her nervousness when she mentions liking Alberto.

"I have no secrets." She lies while she rubs Nacho's back.

"Yes, you do and it has something to do with Alberto come on fess up." She nudges her to tell the secret.

"Stop Angelle I don't have a secret." She tries to get away from her reach.

"You know you are a bad liar, so the sooner you tell me the sooner I stop bugging you." She now tickles her.

"Nacho, protect me." She puts him in between them. Nacho just licks Angelle's face as Angelle scratches his ears; he wags his tail by the action. "Nice help mister. We have to work on that." She jokingly scowls at him. "I can't stay mad at you." She hugs him as he licks her face.

"Okay, no more stalling, what is your secret?" Angelle is being persistent on this topic.

"Should I tell him, Nacho? She will not blab to daddy." She giggles.

"Hey, I don't tell your father everything." She crosses her arms in defense.

"Hmm." She doesn't believe her.

"Fine I do, but I swear I won't this time. If you tell me not to I won't tell him."

AJ ponders to really make sure she can. "Fine, I will tell you. You have to promise to not tell daddy until I do." She knows that Angelle will not break a promise.

"A promise, I don't know." Angelle ponders not wanting to lie to Romeo about this.

"No promise, no secret." AJ stands firm.

"Fine, I promise to not tell him until you do; now tell me the secret." AJ looks around to see if anyone is around to hear them. "You are right it is about Alberto. We both like each other and he and I are spending so much time together, we-" She pauses to find the right words.

"You two are dating." She says all calmly.

"Yes we are dating." She confirms as she gets ready for the talk.

"That's great." She states. "I am happy for the two of you." She hugs AJ.

"You are not mad." She is surprise that she is not yelling at her right now.

"I am upset that you didn't tell me sooner." She pouts not liking to be out of the loop. Her first initial reaction was to yell at her, but since her and Romeo are lying to her about their relationship she can't be mad at her. "I am your best friend." She states being very hypocritical right now.

"Well, we decided not to tell anyone. However, my best friend is leaving and I don't want you to leave without telling you." She smiles.

"Thanks for trusting me with this." She hugs her appreciating the trust.

"Of course, you have always been there for me."

The guilt is building in her that she needs to tell her about their relationship. "AJ-" She breaks off the hug. "I have to tell you something; it is a secret. Since you shared that secret, I want to share my secret." She fidgets with her fingers nervous on how she will react.

"You can tell me anything." AJ puts her hand along with Nacho's paw on hers. "You can tell us both anything." She giggles.

"Sweetie, I have been having a secret romance; a boyfriend." She reveals.

"Wow, congratulations. I am so happy for you." She is excited and bum that her plan to get her together with her dad is off. As much as she wants them together, she won't break a relationship for that. "How long have you been dating him?"

"It has been about a year since our relationship started. However, we had feelings way beyond that." She brightly smiles as the memory of her and Romeo's first kiss pop in her mind.

AJ turns her back against her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I thought you are my best friend." She states being hurt.

"You are and I want to tell you. You will like him." She pauses as she ponders if she should tell her that it is her father.

"Who is it?" She turns around.

"The person I am in a relationship with is your-"

"AJ, Angelle come inside now. It is almost time for the party." Romeo calls out.

"We are coming." AJ stands up as she waits for Angelle to stand too. "Tell me later. I want you to enjoy your party." She waves their conversation off for now.

"I can tell you now."

"After the party you can tell me. I don't want this to spoil your party. I can wait until after the party." Angelle looks at her still unsure. "Don't worry bestie." She puts Nacho back on the ground to have their arms locked. "Let's go party until we can't party anymore." She smiles.

"Yup, we are going to be party animals for one night." She discloses.

* * *

The party is now in full swing. Everyone is there having fun. AJ and Alberto live up to be the party animals without alcohol. They both want to remember this night. Around 9pm, everyone sits down to have AJ and Romeo says some words to Angelle. As Romeo is talking, AJ hooks up her laptop to the projector. AJ finished the slideshow yesterday after her romantic time with Alberto.

"Angelle, you are a great person. We are glad that we chose you to be AJ's personal butler. You haven't just made AJ happy, but me as well. You have taught us a lot and we are sad to have you leave us for the time being. You are always welcome in our home anytime. I hope you don't take too long because we will miss you. Now for being a great butler and friend to us, AJ and I have prepared a present for you." He signals AJ to press play.

"It is a slideshow of your time here." AJ includes.

They all watch the slideshow and are touched by it. At the end of the slideshow it shows AJ and Romeo have a little message to her. 'We love you, Angelle. We hope you come back soon.' This part puts her in tears. She has been strong throughout the whole slideshow, but that last part is the last straw she can take. The slideshow ends to receive claps of appreciate from everyone.

"Angelle, do you-why are your crying?" AJ asks seeing tears running down her cheeks.

"These are happy tears. Thank you for putting this together." She fans her eyes. "You two didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to. So if you ever miss us you can watch this." AJ hugs her. "I love you bestie."

"Oh I love you too." She hugs her tight. Angelle looks at Romeo who loves the sight of them together. He ponders if he or they should tell her when everyone leaves.

* * *

Everyone leaves around 1 am. The only ones up are Romeo, Angelle, AJ, and Alberto. Angelle and Alberto are cleaning the living room while AJ and Alberto take out the garbage.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Romeo asks Angelle cleaning up.

"Yes it was bitter sweet. I wish it was for a different reason." She divulges cleaning up as well.

"Yes, I hope so because the next one will be me announcing we are engaged." He holds her hand. "I attend to marry you after we tell AJ of course. When you come back prepare for some romantic time, wait a lot of romantic time." He kisses her.

"Well, I can't wait for that." She pecks him back.

They finally finish around 3 am. Alberto walks AJ to her door and helps her get ready for bed. "I wish you could stay in my bed tonight." She lies in her bed with her batman pajamas on.

"I wish that to, but I don't want the chance for your dad to come in." Alberto fixes the blanket around her.

"At least give me a kiss." She pouts with at least getting a kiss from her boyfriend.

"That I can do." He holds her head to give her a deep, long kiss. "Sleep tight, baby." He gives her one last peck.

"Good night boyfriend." She snuggles into bed to sleep. Alberto exits the room to head to his room.

Around 5am, AJ couldn't get back to sleep after heading to the washroom. She needs someone to comfort her to tell her that Angelle will come back. She sneaks out of the room to knock on Angelle's bedroom. There is no answer. She tries again and again no answer.

"Angelle?" She opens the door and turns the light switch up a bit. She notices she isn't there and the bed is still made. This raises her anxiety wondering if she left already without saying a proper goodbye. She panics and rushes to her father's room.

"Daddy!" She enters without knocking. Romeo who is lying down surprise to see her daughter in his room.

He gulps. "AJ, what's wrong?" He tries not to moan with Angelle underneath the covers giving him pleasure.

"Angelle is not in her room. I am scared that-" She pause to see someone moving under the sheets. Angelle doesn't hear AJ come in with her focus on pleasure for her boyfriend before she leaves. "Who is- OMG, daddy, you and Angelle. You two are having… OMG." She runs out the door to Alberto's room.

"AJ, wait!" He calls out, but can't move because he is in too much pleasure. Angelle stop and appears from the covers. She mouths 'I'm sorry' to him. He gives her a sympathetic smile. "I should go talk to her now." He slowly gets up and puts some shorts on.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" She sits up with the blanket covering her naked body.

This makes him harden even more seeing her naked in his bed. He turns around and breathes. "I think it is best if you don't." He puts on a shirt. "You just stay here and I will be back."

* * *

Alberto opens the door to see AJ there with a shock expression. "What's wrong?" He just went to sleep a few minutes ago.

"My father and Angelle, I saw them-" She can't find the words.

"Come on let's get you inside." He kind of has an idea of what happen.

As they sit on Alberto's bed, AJ tells him what happened. "I went to Angelle's room and she wasn't there. I panicked and I went to daddy's room. I saw someone moving under the covers by the end of the bed. It triggered in me that she is the one there." She is still in shock.

"Oh AJ, did you let them explain?" He knows this is not how they want to tell her.

"No I just ran to your bedroom." She lays her head on his shoulder knowing she should let them explain.

"You should let them explain. They both-" He gets interrupted by a knock.

"Tell him I am not here." She covers herself knowing it is her father.

"AJ, you have to face them." He pulls the sheet back.

"Can you tell them we will talk about this tomorrow? We need sleep for Angelle's flight tomorrow." She pouts covering herself again.

"Okay." He opens the door to have Romeo there.

"Hi Alberto, is AJ there?" He knows that she would be there for some comfort.

"She is, but she wants to talk about it tomorrow." Alberto tells him.

"Of course, can you give this to her? I know with the night's situation she will need it." He hands him a teddy bear from her childhood.

"I will. We will see you tomorrow." He utters with a smile.

"Yes tell my princess goodnight." He chuckles seeing movement under the covers.

"I will, you have a goodnight as well." He closes the door.

"What did he say?" AJ pulls the covers off her face.

"He said goodnight and gave me this." He gives her the teddy bear.

"My bear I need it for tonight. Umm… can I sleep here for tonight? We will be on different sides."

"With the night you had I can't turn you away." He gets another pillow from the closet, only using one pillow to sleep on, before getting it bed himself.

"Alberto, I am happy for them." She discloses.

"We will talk about it tomorrow." He states with a smile.

"Okay."

* * *

"How did it go?" Angelle inquires still in the same position as he left. She can't believe AJ found out like this.

"She wants to talk about it tomorrow." He informs her getting into bed beside her.

"Alberto, I think I should postpone my flight just a few hours until we resolve this." She suggests.

"No, every second counts for your sister. We will resolve this situation the best we can before you leave, okay. Now we have to get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." He advises.

"How about you, you are still-" She knows that he was about to explode.

"I will manage." She snuggles into him as they sleep. Romeo moans as she rubs against him.

"Sorry." She smirks.

"Maybe you should finish." He can't sleep with himself like this.

 **AJ knows and seems to be okay with it. What do you think? Is she really okay with it? Review and tell what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the authors that have favourited, reviewed, and following this story. I appreciate them all.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-One

AJ wakes up to have arms wrapped around her. At first she was surprise, but now she has a smile on her face knowing whose arms these are. She snuggles back into him until she falls back asleep. An hour has passed and they both slightly wake up to a knock on the door.

"Ignore that, I want to cuddle more with my baby." He brings her closer.

"Alberto, AJ, please open up. We need to talk about last night before Angelle leaves for her flight." Romeo calls out to have Alberto let go and move away.

"Why did you do that?" She looks back not too bothered by her father's knocking.

"Your father is behind that door. I don't want him to see us snuggle with each other." He puts shorts on.

"I'll just say that you were comforting me. Now come back here I'm cold." She pouts.

"I would love to; however, you need to really talk to your father and Angelle about yesterday." He moves to sit beside her.

"I don't want." She covers her face with the sheet.

He chuckles thinking she is cute acting like this. "Come on, you don't want this unresolved when Angelle leaves. I thought you were happy with this. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes." She huffs taking the blanket off.

"Okay, then what's the problem?" He rubs her legs.

"I just thought I would have know about it or made it happen, that's all." She sighs as she stands up to be in front of him.

"I know this is not the way you want to. Morever, do you think they want to tell you like this? I bet they want to sit you down and explain it to you." Alberto tries to have this resolve because AJ will have this with her until Angelle comes back if they don't."

"How did you get so wise?" She wraps her arms around him.

"Oh that's easy I am surrounded by wise people. I'll say that you all have made a great impact on my life." He pecks her.

"We have in different ways." She winks. "We are also proud of that. I am glad you came to your interview." She pecks him back.

"I'm glad I came to. Now will you give your dad and Angelle a chance to explain?" He smiles still pushing the talk.

She lays her head on his chest. "Fine, but you have to-" She whispers the next part. "Give a good time without any sexual encounters or your choice."

"Oh I can do that. I can do both." He speaks very confident.

"We won't do that anytime soon. I want to be ready when we do. We can tease, but I don't want that right now." She whispers.

"Of course I'll wait." He holds her head to lay their foreheads together.

"I'll wait until you are ready. I am not going to pressure you." He tells her like a promise.

"You're the best. It is just-"

He covers her lips. "No explanation I'll wait for you." He pecks her.

"Thanks now stand by me when they explain. You know for support." She smiles.

"Forever." He kisses her hand as they walk to the door.

AJ opens the door to see her dad and Angelle kissing. They stop when they hear a clearing of the throat. Romeo puts Angelle behind him and rubs his lips.

"Oh daddy." AJ chuckles at her dad's childish actions. They both look at her weird. "Why are you hiding my bestie and your girlfriend? I thought we are pass the revelation phase."

"I just don't want to rub it in just in case you are not okay with it." Romeo gives an awkward smile.

"Daddy, I'm fine with it. Funny thing was that I was going to set you two up anyways. This is easy for me since you two are together." She is happy for them.

Romeo and Angelle are surprise by her happiness. They both thought there will be tears or anger. "So you are okay with this. You don't want to scream or cry." Romeo asks.

"No daddy I don't. Just tell me how long and when it happened?" She smiles keeping a happy face on.

"Let's go to my office. I will tell you there." He offers.

"What about Angelle's bags? Is she all packed already?" She doesn't want to see her rush out the door.

"She is already packed two days ago. She wants to pack early to spend more time with us." He smiles innocently with this being the only reason she packed early.

"Well that's great let's go." She guides the way.

This official considers Romeo about her daughter's attitude. "Is she okay?" He asks Alberto.

"She seems fine this morning. She says she is happy for you two. I don't know maybe this conversation is making her odd." Alberto guesses on why AJ's attitude is like this.

They all enter Romeo's office as AJ sits in her father's chair. "Take a seat please daddy and Angelle." She smiles happily. "Tell me the story."

This gets awkward and weird with every minute. "Well, it started when Angelle's sister got sick the first time." Romeo starts they continue to tell them how it happened with Angelle developing feelings first. Romeo even teases her how she would blush at the sight of him after she accidentally kissed him. They all had laughs as they continue their story.

Half an hour later, Romeo checks the clock. "Oh my gosh your flight leaves in an hour." He stands up.

"We can postpone it for a few hours. We are having fun and I want to continue it, please." She pouts.

"Nope you will not make me give in. I am stronger now and almost immune to your pouts." He stands firm.

"Yah right, you just want to act strong for your daughter. You don't want her to see you cave like you do to her all the time." She grins.

"You do always cave, daddy." AJ giggles.

"I do because I love you. With that I am not there yet with anyone." She is a bit hurt by that. "Moreover, that doesn't mean I won't be ready in the future." He cups her cheek. "I want to love you, but I need time. Rosalie is still fresh in our minds even with all the years that have gone. Just wait for me to get there, for AJ and I to both get there." He speaks so heartfelt.

"Maybe I should leave to give you two the time. I will get my bags." She wipes her tears and heads out.

"Daddy, do something. I don't want to love another mom." AJ has tears forming.

Romeo now gets why AJ is acting weird. She is trying to not let this affect her too much to be strong for everyone. "You won't sweetie. I promise you that." He walks out to find Angelle.

"They sound like us waiting for each other." Alberto acknowledges.

"Yah, let us wait for them at the front door." She tries to cheer up.

* * *

They all are saying their goodbyes for now to Angelle. Since it is early morning, there are a few people in the airport.

"Bye bestie, take of yourself and tell your sister to feel better. I hope she gets better." She hugs her tight trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Oh AJ-" She kisses her cheek. "I'll be back. You take care of your father and don't let him sulk about me." She chuckles. Romeo sticks his tongue out at her. "I will deliver the message to her. She might come to visit when she gets better. She always wants to meet the both of you." She hopes that she doesn't have to come back with bad news.

"That would be great." AJ perks up before just enjoying the hug. It didn't last long with Romeo clearing his throat to have his time with his girlfriend. "Yes daddy, what's wrong?" She smiles acting oblivious.

"It is time for Angelle's flight." Romeo excuses.

"Okay, call me when you get there." She requests.

"Of course I will." She kisses her forehead.

"Come on Anggelle let's go. Princess, Alberto I will be back." Romeo holds her hand to go to the terminal.

She looks at the door for her flight; it isn't open yet. "Romeo, we are e-" He kisses her. She deepens it with her arms around his neck.

"I know I just want to spend time with my girl alone. Every since the car ride, AJ has hogged you. It is my time to say goodbye to you." He pecks her all over her neck.

"Romeo, stop, not here. Plus, you don't think last night was enough." She whispers.

"It is enough." He smiles. "I love you, Angelle. Seeing you actually leave and how AJ is with you, it had me pondering. I don't want you out of my life. You leaving no matter what the reason is makes my heart hurt. Angelle, you are a great woman and I love you so much." He expresses. "I guess you didn't have to wait that long."

"I don't know what to say. This is all so sudden." She pretends to ponders which makes Romeo nervous. "So I pondered and I know that I love you." She gives him a big smile.

"So you love me back." He grins wanting to make her say it again.

"I love you too. I love you, Romeo." She starts to whisper the next part. "I love you enough to have a huge make-out session right now or to have you drag me to the nearest bathroom for another activity." Romeo gulps at her words.

"Flight to Canada is boarding now." The flight attendant announces.

"That's my flight I will call you guys when I arrive at my sisters." She pecks his lips.

"Do you always have to leave me flustered?" He crosses his arms.

"I need my man missing me so yes." She blushes thinking about them together.

"I will miss you. We all will miss you. Now go before I have you delay your flight for romantic kissing my girl." He warns.

"Oh I would love that." She picks up her bags and walks firmly to the entrance. If she looks back she will leap in his arms to give him one last long kiss. At the door entrance she does turn around to only give him a final wave. He sighs as they close the door.

* * *

Back at the Mendez home:

"Hey beautiful." Sergio pecks Dawn who is making breakfast.

Dawn blushes. "Hey yourself handsome, do you want the usual breakfast?" She asks.

"Really, right now alright." He starts to rub his hand over her body.

"Nope, I mean food breakfast. We are keeping this a secret, remember?" She stops his hands.

"Everybody is still sleeping. I guess the party last night tried everyone out." He is surprise everyone is still in bed. They all usually up before him.

"Romeo gave us time to sleep in because he will be with Angelle; her flight was early in the morning." Dawn explains.

"Oh, is he the only one that took here?" He asks as he ponders that this could be a good opportunity to do something.

"AJ and Alberto went with him; they should be back soon." She checks the clock.

"Since they are gone for now, when you finish, meet me in my room for the usual non-food breakfast." He winks.

"Do we have time? They could arrive in ten minutes." She jokes.

"That is plenty of time." He rubs her sides as he kisses her neck.

Dawn tries to focus on the food, but she is too distracted by his kisses. "They can have toast." She turns around and kisses him hard.

He pulls away. "Nope, you will finish and meet me later. I'll just take a souvenir until then." He pulls her underwear down as she steps out of it. "Hmm… my girlfriends smells great." He smells it.

"Stop, I can't concentrate." She lightly hits his chest.

"Ten minutes." He goes to his room as well as making a phone call to Casey. _'Hey, I have a plan to catch her today.' He explains the plan as he walks to his room._

* * *

Romeo is back with AJ and Alberto all happy and cheerful. "Daddy, why are you so happy?"

"Nothing." He now acts upset.

"Someone got some lovin' from Angelle, didn't you?" AJ giggles.

"No and missy you shouldn't talk that way. Now come on we are going home to sleep more." He guides them out a bit embarrassed being caught.

"If not then why are you blushing?"

"You need sleep princess, you are acting weird." He waves off the question.

"Okay, I love you daddy." She pecks his cheek. "I love you and Angelle together." She expresses.

"Thank you baby girl." He kisses her head. They head to the car and Alberto starts driving them home. On the way there, Romeo receives a phone call from a potential family in help. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I need to go to work for a family in danger of fumes." He offers not wanting his daughter anymore upset.

"No it is fine. Families need your help too. I would be selfish to keep you here just don't take the whole day, please. I want to spend time with my dad today." She hugs him.

"I won't be more than two hours tops. Alberto, just drive me to work and you two go home. Oh Alberto, make sure my princess sleeps until I get home." AJ rolls her eyes. "You need to sleep baby girl. You can very rude when you don't." She huffs knowing it is true.

"I will Mr. Mendez." He chuckles.

Alberto and AJ arrive home. They march to AJ's bed as Alberto tugs her in. "Can you at least stay with me, daddy isn't here?" She pouts.

"Yes, I will stay and watch movies on your laptop." He pecks her lips not wanting to turn her down to have her upset more today. "You just sleep until your dad comes home."

AJ holds onto his arm. "Now I can sleep." She kisses his arm as he chuckles.

* * *

Everything is going fine which is very relaxing for everyone. However, they don't know that someone unexpected is about to unexpectedly arrive.

Sergio and Dawn rest after they love making. "How is my baby, tired?"

"Nope, maybe you are not trying hard enough." She teases.

"Oh yah, you didn't complain when you literally screamed for the whole house to hear. Good think everyone is at work." He retaliates.

"You are just that good." She compliments.

Before he comments, he receives a text. "So, are ready for round two?" He requests to keep her occupied. She answers with a stroke to his member.

* * *

One of Sergio's co-workers enters through the blind spot. He is dressed like one of Romeo's employees.

"Hello, I am new here. Where is the staff computer?" According to Sergio, Romeo and AJ's bedroom is near there.

"It is one the upper level, last door on the left." One of the gardeners replies back. With his appearance the gardener just thought Romeo hired new employees.

"Thank you." He heads to the house. As Sergio was before, he is amaze by the inside of the house. He heads to the staff room, but gets a bit lost with the many rooms in the house. He looks to the kitchen to find someone there. He notices that it is Alberto, who is getting something to eat. He just hopes he doesn't recognize him.

"Hello, Alberto, right?" Alberto looks up and nods. "I'm new here do you know where the staff computer is?" He says with confidence.

"May I ask for the secret word?" He is reminded of the rules to not share any information outside the staff. AJ and Romeo haven't said anything about any new employees.

"It is factory." He speaks with confidence. Sergio told him the secret word just in case.

"Okay, it is in the last door on your left. Climb the stairs and it is the last door."

"Thank you." He heads upstairs thinking this is smooth sailing. He pulls out his plan to find which door is AJ's. He opens it to find her sleeping. He smirks to have this plan go so easy. As he picks her up, AJ awakes. She screams and claws to get out of his grasp. He ignores it and carries her to the hallway covering her mouth. AJ bites his palm and screams again. Alberto heads upstairs to see the same guy carrying a scared AJ.

"Alberto, help me." She mouths as the man now has a knife to her neck.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?" He asks all calm.

"I am taking the most precious person in Mr. Mendez's life. He took something from us I am just returning the favour." He explains.

"You don't have to hurt anyone; just let her go." He doesn't want to provoke him to hurt AJ. If he needs to stay passive and not aggressive, he will do that to prevent AJ from being hurt.

"I can't do that buddy. Now move aside and tell Mr. Mendez I will be in touch." He moves with the wall towards Alberto.

"Okay." He moves to the other wall to give him space.

"Good, you know you are not as dumb as the rest of the staff here. Thanks for the quick escape." He heads to the staircase.

"Wait buddy you forgot something." He turns around to get a punch from Alberto. AJ is free and hits the wall. Alberto checks on her, but gets tackled by the intruder. "AJ, go to your room." He calls out.

She runs until the intruder trips her. "You aren't going anywhere." He grins.

"Leave her alone." Alberto grabs his legs to chalk block him. "Go AJ go." He calls out.

AJ enters her room and lifts her bear. She enters the passage as it closes behind her. Outside, the intruder gets the upper hand and knocks out Alberto. He enters the room to search for AJ; he can't find her. This makes him frustrated, but it doesn't last long with the sound of sirens outside. He looks outside to see two cop cars coming. He heads out of the house and exits the same way he entered. However, as he jumps off the outside wall, Anthony and Phil are right there.

"Hello." He speaks innocently.

* * *

Alberto wakes up on the couch in Romeo's office. "Ah Alberto you are awake. Can you follow the light, please?" The on-call doctor requests; Alberto follows it fine and slowly sits up. He doesn't know how he got on the couch.

"Alberto, you are up. May I ask what happen and where is my daughter? Actually, just the second question, I figured out the first question." He orders.

"Oh AJ, she must be so scared. She is in her tunnel."

"Good, if she follows it she will be fine." He is relief that she is safe.

"Where does the tunnel lead?" Alberto asks very concern about AJ.

"Follow me." Alberto follows Romeo.

 **Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

AJ is in her tunnel. She was just going to go inside and go back out, but the door closed right behind her. Now she doesn't have a choice to see where this tunnel takes her. The tunnel has sensory lights that light up when she pass by to help keep the tunnel full of light. There are also wall lights that help with that too ever couple of meters. She wished she stayed to help Alberto, so she didn't have to walk this tunnel alone. However, she trusts her father that this tunnel will guide her to a safe place.

* * *

Alberto followed Romeo to a small cottage house way beyond the two houses.

"You own this cottage, Mr. Mendez?" Alberto wonders as they enter.

"Yes I do, Alberto. I own this property along with the other houses. No one knows about this cottage house but me, well you do now." They walk into the living room.

"No one know, not even Angelle?" He is surprise.

"Nope, I keep this a secret because I don't want anyone to just come here above ground. It lessens the chance of it being found. I just brought you here, so if I just in case AJ leaves or you are with her you know where the tunnel leads." He explains.

"But why me, I mean I appreciate the faithfulness to tell me, but you haven't known me for that long. You have trusted me with everything you care about."

"That is true I gave you tons of responsibilities when I hired you to be AJ's personal butler. However, I know how you look at her. I see how she looks at you. I see how much trust she has for you. It is the same look I had for Rosalie and now for Angelle. It is the look that gives off the vibe that you don't want her in any harm. You want them safe because that is your main priority. That is why I am telling you this. Tell me now that I am wrong, so I can stop. I will not give you any more information that includes AJ's safety. I don't want to tell anyone this if they will expose it." He orders.

"Mr. Mendez, why are you so obsessed about AJ's safety, I get that you care about her because she is your daughter, but this is a bit much?"

"It is not. After Rosalie died, I promised myself that nothing will make AJ upset again. I promise myself that she will not feel abandoned by anyone. I promise I would not leave her no matter what." He sniffles.

"Mr. Mendez, you are not blaming yourself for your wife's death, are you?" He wonders. "Or you are not doing this to redeem your mistake?"

"Of course not, I know that we lived in a bad house where bad fumes cold enter easily." He excuses. "It is I should have worked harder to get us out of the house and not have her that affected by the fumes. I should have brought her out of the place. I should have saved her. I let her consume the fumes as I was working. If I was home more, I could take her away from it and she would be still alive." He voices gets harsher each time being mad at himself.

"Mr. Mendez, it is not your fault you lived in a bad house. It is not your fault that you didn't have enough money to take your family out of that place and it is not your fault that she consumes all the fumes. You are not responsible for her death. Yes it is a lost, but keeping AJ locked up like this is not how an adult should like live her life. You have her monitored wherever she is for your own benefit. She needs to experience events and situations for herself." He keeps on getting new information on why they are in this world Romeo built around them.

"She is my princess. She is my only physical remembrance of Rosalie. I don't want to make the same mistake again." He sits down on the couch.

"Stop blaming yourself for her death. You helped her to the hospital, right?" Romeo nods. "How did you pay for the stay? How did you pay for the care?" His tone gets louder each time.

"What do you mean how did I pay?"

"You didn't have enough to pay for a house outside of the fumes, so how did you pay the hospital to have them look after Mrs. Mendez? I know it is roughly the same price or more." He asks trying to make his point.

"We used the money saved up to buy one." He is taken by his tone.

"Was it enough?" He sits beside him.

"Nope it wasn't enough. It wasn't even enough for the day."

"So how did you pay for the rest?"

"Our neighbours helped with the payment. My co-workers ask their families just to help us." He informs him.

"Ah I see." He smiles.

"Why did you ask? What is there to see? He is annoyed with this memory lane moment.

"You had friends, family, and neighbours-" He emphasizes the word 'neighbours'. "To help you." He nods still not getting the connection. "So, if something would to have happen to AJ outside the grounds, what would happen? Who would help her?"

"Everyone at the house would rush over." He says with confidence.

"What if it happened far away from the house?" He asks.

"Why are you asking me this?" He doesn't have the answer to his question.

"I am asking you because there will always be trouble everywhere. You can't protect her from everything. This little space, well it is a huge space, is like a protective bubble for you. It is like the White House. You have secret tunnels, bodyguards, cameras everywhere, and staff that you pay for. This place is design to keep AJ safe like the White House is to protect the president. Although, it will never be enough, somehow, reporters, intruders, or strangers will enter your home."

"What is your point?"

"My point is that you should tone down the safety for her. All of this is great if something bad happens, but not for small things." He points out.

"So what do you request I do?" To him this is the only option he has.

"Let her go wherever she pleases. Let her outside without Phil or an escort. Don't have her tell you what to wear or where she is. She is an adult now and needs some space. She is a tough woman that knows what is right or wrong. You bought her a car that she can't drive anywhere besides the grounds." He offers an alternative.

"I told her to take a drive with you for her birthday."

"Once, were you going to let her drive outside the grounds besides that time?" Romeo bows his head. "No disrespect, but what is the point in giving her a car then." He shrugs. "Mr. Mendez, you need to stop handling this by yourself. You need to trust someone else completely with all of this. Angelle is good person to."

"And she is gone for now." He sulks still upset about Angelle leaving.

"Then I will step up to be that person for you. I will be that employee that you trust and order around. Just like the president has his right hand man, you have me. I am perfect because I don't have any relation to you and I have the mind mentality of keeping AJ safe." He offers his service.

"I don't know. You are Sergio's son." He ponders not fully convince.

"Let me stop you there. My step father and I are not close. We were never that way, so if you think I am going snitch to him then you are wrong. I am 100% faithful to you with any information you give me." He informs him.

"I still don't know. I mean you are a bit wild speaking to your boss like you did. You accuse him on many personal events. I should fire you with testing me and getting into my personal life." Alberto gulps in nervousness. "However, I won't."

Alberto is surprise. "I beg your pardon."

"I am not going to fire you because I respect you. I respect your willingness to help me face why I am so focus with AJ's safety. I respect you for pushing me to admit that I was blaming myself for my wife's death. I put all the guilt on myself because I couldn't save her. You were right I want to redeem myself with AJ. I want to protect her, but I went overboard a bit. You are the first person to point that out to me. Thank you." He appreciates.

"You mean not one person said anything." He thought that at least Anthony would say something.

"Nope, I guess they were scared or respecting my feelings."

"Well I shouldn't have done that. If it is not their place, it is definitely not my place.

"But I am glad you did. Now for you offer, will you be able to handle both jobs? Or do I have to hire another butler to replace you?"

"I can handle both jobs. I don't think that you will find a better suitable employee than me for AJ." He speaks with confidence.

"Well someone thinks very highly of himself." Romeo is amaze at his confidence.

"The right hand man of the president has to." He stands up.

Romeo chuckles at him. "I accept your offer. Now let's go over your new rules." He says sarcastically.

"Really, more rules." He whines still memorizing the current rules.

"Nope, you have no new rules. I am just messing with you." He chuckles again.

"Good, I thought you are joking with me on taking the offer."

"I don't think AJ would ever forgive me if I fired you."

"Fired!" AJ calls out. "You are firing him, daddy." She enters the living room.

"Princess, you are here. How was your walk in your tunnel?" Romeo turns around with a smile.

"Daddy, you can't fire him. It is not his fault that, that guy entered our house. He protected me from him. I will never forgive you for this." She huffs as well as crossing her arms. Romeo looks at Alberto as they both laugh. "Why are you two laughing?" She is pissed off at their reaction.

"AJ, I am not going anywhere." Alberto walks over to her.

"What?" She still holds her stance.

"Your dad is not firing me; he is promoting me." He expresses his new position.

"So you are not my butler anymore?" She pouts with going to see him less now.

"I am still your butler, but now I have-" He tries to find the right words.

"He has more rules lifted. He can be the same room as you as long as you are not naked. He can go with you shopping and won't have to stay outside the store. Finally, if you want to he can join you if you ever want to just drive anywhere. You just tell me if you are going out and if you don't come home past midnight." He advises her while he joins them.

"Really?" AJ asks for clarification. She thinks that her father is joking with her.

"This is all true. I know now that I have put you in your prison for too long. You need to have more freedom. This is me giving you your freedom. However, you break or take advantage you will go back." He warns his daughter.

"Yes daddy I won't take advantage. Moreover, you are wrong about being in prison. I wasn't in a prison I was in a palace as a princess. You are the King with Angelle as your Queen. I know why there were those rules and I followed and respect your wishes."

"Well it is my turn to respect your wishes."

"You're the best." She hugs her father.

"I just want to keep you safe, princess." He hugs her back.

"I know daddy, thank you." She places her head on his chest before she hugs her tighter. "So for sure Alberto is not fired?" She can't believe this is happening. It is not total freedom, but she will take it.

"No sweetie he isn't. He is not going anywhere." He smiles at Alberto who smiles back taking in their father-daughter moment. He can't wait to have that again with his mother.

"So what is this place?" AJ asks as they break off the hug. Romeo smiles at her question as he starts to explain to both of them what this place means.

* * *

" _Your plan failed!" Casey screams through the phone at Sergio._

" _I don't know how. Everyone that would stop it was occupied." He lowers his tone being in the bathroom. Dawn is sleeping in his bed after their fifth round of making love._

" _Well you missed someone or something."_

" _I missed someone. You mean Alberto stopped him." He questions knowing that Alberto was not match for him._

" _He tried to but he knocked him out. Although by that time, AJ escaped. He couldn't find her afterwards. He didn't have time to search with the police showing up."_

" _He got caught." Sergio raises his voice knowing now he is in big trouble._

" _Yes he did by the bodyguards. He is at the police station waiting for Romeo to arrive. When he finds out why he did it, he will put him in jail. I lost a loyal man today because of you." He is very annoyed._

" _I will figure out what happened." Sergio makes sure._

" _You better be and you better keep your son in line. If you don't I will deal with him myself and I hate doing stuff for myself. His father was a gift to you, so figure it out." He authorizes heavily._

" _I will. I just have to persuade my informer more to tell me."_

" _I don't care if you have to torture or beat her you will get that information. Do you understand?" He authorizes again._

" _Yes Casey." He replies with a lightly concern tone. He doesn't want to physically hurt Dawn to get information._

" _Now I have a meeting with the enforcer to inform him we failed; that will be a great conversation." He says sarcastically. "Do your job and find out." He hangs up._

Sergio hangs up and contemplates on what to do. He doesn't want to hurt Dawn, but he might have to, to keep his job. As he turns off the water which help covers his voice, Dawn is on the other side with tears in her eyes. She knew this was a possibility, but it hurts to hear it. She thought he really liked her besides just being with her for information. She goes back to bed to pretend to sleep just as the door opens. Sergio looks at her peacefully sleeping and sighs. He turns off the light and snuggles back with her. He wants to spend as much time he can with her until the time comes where he has to do to keep his job. Dawn keep her sniffles and tears at bay to know that he is just faking everything.

* * *

Back at the cottage:

"So this is our secret place?" AJ asks as her father nods. "No one knows about this, but us?"

Romeo nods his head again. "Well actually, I wanted to build this for your mother when we would get out of that awful house, but she died before we could. With that in mind, when I decided on what to build and put on our property, I wanted to build this in memory of her." He smiles on how the place looks. He has been here for quite some time.

"And the tunnel?"

"Oh the tunnel didn't happen until your situation with your last boyfriend. I knew then I had to have a secret passageway for you to escape to, so I paid for the construction of that. Now you just can't come here when you want to. This is only for emergency and you only use your tunnel. Alberto and I will know where you are when you are in your tunnel. You stay here until one of us gets you no matter how long, okay?" He requests.

"Yes daddy." It is the least she can do with him giving her more freedom.

"Everything is here that you need. Do you want a tour?" Romeo offers.

"Yes I would love to." She smiles excited to explore the cottage in memory of her mother.

"Then let's go." He offers his arm as AJ holds it for him to guide her around.

"Alberto, you are coming too." She looks back to see Alberto just standing around.

Romeo nods in acceptance. "Absolutely, I will." He follows along with them.

 **Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for this story to reach 100 reviews. I appreciate all of them.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"Where is he?" Romeo enters the police station with AJ and Alberto.

"He is in custody waiting for you, sir." One of the police officers informs him.

"Thank you." He marches to the back as AJ smiles at the rest of the police officers. The police department are grateful for Romeo's charity. He funds the therapy and hospital expenses needed for any victims or arrested people who need it.

"Tell Sergeant I will like to speak to him in ten minutes." Romeo informs the police officer guarding the door.

"Yes Mr. Mendez." He opens the door to see the intruder sitting handcuffed. He is already in an orange jumpsuit just in case in goes to prison already.

"Afternoon." Romeo sits down rolling his sleeves up. AJ and Alberto are behind him as they listen to the conversation

"Hello Mr. Mendez." The intruder greets.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Jonathan Williams." He lies not wanting to give his identity away.

"So Jonathan, what were you doing at my house uninvited?"

"I wasn't uninvited. I was invited by your staff." He is says calmly not intimidated by Romeo's authority.

"Oh really, so my staff lead you in. Then tell me why did you escape climbing over the wall?" He acts calm as well.

"I heard sirens and I panicked. I would probably be arrested if I left so soon." He lies once again.

"So why did you have to leave when you heard sirens? An innocent man wouldn't have run away, which you are, right?"

"Yes sir." He gets a little bit nervous now with all these questions. These questions are different from the ones he is prepared for.

"You said my staff let you in. Do you know which staff member let you in?" Romeo questions.

"Do you need a name?" He doesn't have a name that is legit beside Alberto.

"No just an occupation will do."

"He is a gardener. I bought off something from him on the internet." He digs himself deeper inside his web of lies.

"I see. Princess, do you know who is working today?"

He nods. "Javier and Sammatha are working."

"Alberto, call them because I want to speak to the both of them." He orders.

"Yes Mr. Mendez." Alberto takes out his phone to head outside to call them.

"Jonathan, have you meet the seller before?"

"Yes, I order from him quite often."

"Hmph, can you describe the staff member?"

"Well, he is tall about 5'9. He is Spanish and has two children with his wife. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a baseball cap. He was all sweaty with long hair that was tied back. He has tattoos on his arms and legs." He describes with confidence not knowing he describe a combination of two employees' appearance. "He also wore a necklace around his neck." He finishes his description.

"That is quite a description, you already know some of his personal information." He pretends to be surprise.

"Personal information, sir?" He has been interrogated before, but not like this. Usually at this part they are already yelling at him to make him confess.

"You know his height, his culture, and his family. People on the internet don't really put their culture on the profiles. Very unlikely, they inform the seller of their family. The only way they would is when the need medical records or certificates."

"Well he told me before."

"Oh right, you are a frequent buyer." He lightly thumps his head. "Tell me, why haven't I seen you before."

"We usually do our transaction at a different place; a safe place."

"Where would that be?"

"At his home."

"At his home?" He nods. "Jonathan, do you know who I am?"

"Yes sir, you are Mr. Mendez, the famous millionaire. You live on your own property away from everything." He answers confuse on what this has to do with this.

"And what about my staff? What do you know?"

"I know that some staff live in a separated house on your property except for your daughter's personal butler."

"That's correct go on."

"Your staff is mostly family and friends except for the personal butler and the gardeners. The staff is hired by an interview process and you have a staff for every job."

"I'll stop you there." He is quite impressed by how much he knows. He doubts if this is just another reporter like before. "You seem to have quite a knowledge of my staff. However, let me clear up your knowledge all my staff do live in a house on my property. If they have a family, we help provide a house close by. Yes, my staff are mostly family and friends, moreover the gardeners are friends of my daughter." AJ smiles. "It is the maids and the butlers that are not our friends before we hired them." Jonathan gulps. He always gets them switched around with each other. Lastly, I don't have a staff for every job. My daughter and I like to be independent with most of the chores. Since I cleared that up, would you care to explain why you would like to me?" He smiles as Jonathan is in shock that he got caught.

"What do you mean lie? I just must have gotten the wrong information." He tries to dig himself out.

"I see the wrong information. You said Javier two kids-" He nods. "he must have not told me about them because he only has a wife that works with him." Jonathan gulps as he sweats. "Since all my staff live on my property, his house is on my property. That would mean I would have saw you before if you are a frequent buyer." Jonathan gets more nervous. "Again I ask why did you lie?"

"I didn't." He panics looking away from his face.

"Oh right that must be the wrong information too." He smiles, but that quickly fades.

"Mr. Mendez, the Sergeant and them are here." Alberto greets as re-enters the room.

"Send them in. Sergeant Rebecca, how are you?" Romeo greets with a hug.

Jonathan mouths 'The Sergeant is a woman.'

"Hello Mr. Mendez, I am doing fine, how are you? How is your daughter?"

"I'm right here." AJ jokingly pouts.

"Oh my, you are a young lady now. I guess we are too old now, huh Romeo." She pokes fun at their ages as she hugs AJ.

"What are you talking about, I am still thirty." He fixes his clothes.

"Yah right." She rolls her eyes.

"Back to the situation-" Romeo waves off her action. "Did you get the file?" She nods. "Perfect." He looks at the file. "Jonathan, last chance to come clean."

"I don't know what you want me to come clean about." He tries to act very confident in his lies.

"I see, well these two people are my gardeners; their names are Frances and Amy." They both walk forward with a smile.

"But I thought Javier and Sammatha was working today?" He is surprise that the names given weren't even working today.

"They are, but they are part of the security team. You see AJ just put out names to see if you would lie; you fell for it. When I asked the description of the employee, you gave us a description of two employees; Javier and a bodyguard. Now Javier doesn't have children, but Amy does. So, you have been lying to me this whole time. I don't like liars especially when I give them chances to confess." He raises his voice at each sentence.

He can't believe that he didn't see that they were setting him up to be dishonest. "I was right about my name." He tries to savage that part as he puts his hands underneath the table.

"Nope you didn't. I have your file here and it doesn't have that name." He goes through the file again. Now very last chance, do you want to be honest or do you want to lie to me again? It is your choice." He sits back down.

"I choose to die." He brings his hands back onto the table, but there is nothing there.

"Looking for this?" Alberto pulls the gun out. Jonathan is shocked that his plan b failed.

"Oh Jonathan, I hate to do this. I am an advocate for second chances, but you have run out of chances. Maybe a trial will make you speak the truth. Trust me, my trials are different from others." He warns.

Right at that moment, two police officers enter to take him away. "Wait, if I tell you how I got in will that lessen my time?" He bargains.

"Oh, I know how. To lessen the time, you have to be truthful which you weren't. You lost your chance I'm sorry." Romeo sympathizes.

"No please, how long will I be in prison for?" He wonders with it usually less than ten years.

"It all depends maybe ten or thirty years." He smirks.

"What? That is kind of excessive, isn't it?"

"Well, I don't know the reason why you did the breaking in, hitting my staff, and tried to abduct my daughter, so my mind is full of reasons. It goes from less to more severe."

"Fine, I will tell you." He confesses.

"You will tell me the truth." He nods. "Sit him back down." Romeo orders the police officers.

"Okay, you will start with your real name."

"My real name is Lex Logan. I am part of the Equalizer's organization."

"You mean 'Don't Mess With'."

"Yes. I am a loyal member of them. I am the loyalist person to my boss, Casey. I was ordered to kidnap AJ so you would plead to our demands."

"You entered through the blind spot, right?" He nods. "You acted like an employee to know exactly where she was."

"Actually, one of your staff told me." He points to Alberto.

"I didn't know he was going to kidnap AJ. He knew the secret word." He tries to explain himself.

"That's okay, who told you the secret word?" He kind of figured that would happen.

"Casey did, sir."

"Now, I am guessing he got it from Sergio." He nods again very impressive with Romeo's knowledge of this situation. "Okay, now how did you know there was a blind spot?"

"Sergio told me. Apparently, he has an informative in your staff that he tries to get information from." He confesses.

"Thank you. Take him away." He authorizes.

"Mr. Mendez, I was honest with you." He is in shock that he is still going to jail.

"I appreciate that. The Sergeant will give you your time for this." He gives him the file.

"But Mr. Mendez." He pleads to not be taken to the holding jail cell.

"Come on let's go." He gets up and leaves with AJ and Alberto following.

"Dad, I don't get why you didn't lower his sentence. He told you the truth about everything." She is confused by her father's actions.

"Sweetie, I will explain later. How about you two get changed and go out for a bit." He suggests.

"I want to wait for Angelle to call first. I want to inform her of what happened here.

"I will do that. You have fun princess you had a rough day."

"Can I use your credit card?" She smiles.

"Yes you can, but no overspending. If you can't give me a good explanation on why you bought it, it is going to be returned." He warns.

"Yes dad. Thank you." She pecks his cheek.

"You're welcome."

* * *

AJ and Alberto are about to head out until Romeo stops them.

"What is up, dad?" She asks with the window open.

"Guess who is on the phone?" He smiles waving the phone side to side.

AJ screams a high pitch tone. She takes the phone and talks to Angelle.

"So what are they doing with Lex?" Alberto gets out of the car for AJ to have some privacy with Angelle.

"I will tell you when I get confirmation."

"Sure, what about AJ?"

"I will tell her, but not in depth has I will with you."

"Boo boo, she wants to talk to you." She giggles as she walks towards them.

"What?" He is embarrassed.

"She made me say that to you." She protects herself.

"You told her." He yells into the phone. "Why, you can only call me that?" He now speaks in a calm tone. "She is going to tease me now with that." He kisses his daughter's cheek before he leaves for privacy.

"Boo boo?" Alberto asks as he chuckles.

"It is Angelle's cute name for him." She giggles again at her father's relationship.

"I need a cute name for you." He wraps his arms around her.

"How about snuggle bun for you?" She smiles.

"Do you like it?" She nods. "Then that is my cute name. For you, you will be cutey poutey." He chuckles with her always so cute when she pouts.

AJ ponders if she would accept it. "I like it. Now come on snuggle bun let's go out." She pecks him.

"Whatever my cutey poutey wants." He pecks her back.

* * *

"Lex, you're back." Casey is surprise that Romeo didn't lock him up.

"They fell for my lies. He is not as powerful as he seems. I gave him a sob story like Lenny did. I only got a warning." He smirks.

"Too bad for him. He is not like he used to be." Casey acknowledge.

"Yah, I am going to tell the Equalizer I am back."

"I'll join too." They both walk to his office.

 **Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone,**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I have been updating one of my stories. Thank you still enjoying this story. I will be frequently update this story when I am done with my other story.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Four:

"Hello sir I'm back." Lex greets his boss, The Equalizer.

"Lex my man, I thought you would be in jail." He stands up to greet him.

"I thought so as well. When the two bodyguards caught me, I knew my life would be over." He is grateful for this opportunity.

"Well it great to have you back. If we lost you, someone would be in deadly trouble." He signals his warning to Casey.

"It is not his fault. I am the one who got caught. All the information he came was accurate." He vouches for him.

"Casey, you are on thin ice. Get the information or I will deal with some garbage very soon." He warns not liking detours or failures. "So Lex, tell me how you escape the high and mighty Romeo Mendez." He offers him a seat.

"Well he is not what you expect, that's for sure." He has never been so nervous with anyone until that interrogation with Mr. Mendez.

"So it is true he is not all that powerful anymore." He grins liking this observation.

"From your stories nope he isn't that way." Every employee of his has been told a story from his High School years. It is the main reason why he started this secret organization.

"Excellent, so I am assuming you can't enter his property again or else you go to jail, right?"

"That's right." He confirms.

"Okay, today you have the day-off. Spend some time with your love ones." He offers.

"Thank you, sir I will see you tomorrow." He walks out.

"Casey, make sure you get the information at any cost. If Sergio does not have any valuable information, you will get it. I do not care about having patience." The equalizer authorizes.

"Yes sir." He bows before exiting. When he is back in his office, he calls Sergio.

 _"Sergio!"_

 _"Hello sir." He is in Dawn's bedroom to find any information of value._

 _"You are on thin ice. I need some concrete, important information or else I take out the trash." He warns him with the same words as The Equalizer._

 _"I will have it, Casey. You just have to give me time."_

 _"You know I don't have much patience. You have five days to present me with the information. I don't care if you have to torture your informant, you will get that information." He authorizes._

 _"Yes sir." He sighs._

 _"Five days or else I will come do the job for you. You definitely don't want that." He hangs up._

Sergio hangs up with a sigh. He needs to find something, anything to save himself. He continues to search until a frame picture catches his eye. It is a picture of Dawn's daughter with her at her graduation. Dawn inform him that she lives all the way to Japan to study the culture. During that time, she meant a Japanese boy, who is now her husband. He doesn't want to hurt Dawn. Maybe he could stall or make up something that is in importance to them.

"Sergio, what are you doing here?" Dawn asks at the doorway.

"I just want to talk to you." He covers his real intention.

"Well I am busy right now, can we talk later?" She stays strong even though she is sad and weak inside.

"Sure, we can relieve what happen yesterday." He smirks giving her a peck on the cheek. Dawn closes the door as she sobs for a bit. Maybe she can ask Romeo for someone to replace her for a while. She checks her eyes as she composes herself. She still has half a day of work to complete.

* * *

Alberto and AJ come back from their outing. They went to their special place for a picnic. After that, they head to a grocery store so he can make his signature dish; macaroni and cheese. Next, they went to the beach to swim. Since, they didn't have any bathing suits, they swam in their underwear. It was a very uncomfortable, distracting ride back home.

They enter the house with the bags from grocery and their wet clothes. "I will put our clothes in the dryer while you head to the kitchen." He pecks her on the cheek.

"Okay, hurry because I am getting hungry." She rubs her stomach.

"I hope this will hold you for now." He kisses her deeply. "Think that can hold you."

"No, all I want is more." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"You will get more later. Just wait for me in the kitchen." He twirls her into the kitchen before heading to the laundry room.

Alberto closes the door and starts the dryer. "Alberto." Romeo greets.

"Mr. Mendez, you scared me." Holding his chest.

"He is back in. Do you have time for me explain my actions earlier?" He asks politely.

"Actually, AJ is waiting for me to cook macaroni and cheese." He informs him.

"Isn't it only pasta and powered cheese?" Romeo is not a good cook, but he knows that those are the only two ingredients.

"I am making everything from scratch, so it takes a while. You should come taste for yourself when it is done." He offers.

"I will, but I need to talk to you before then." Romeo doesn't give him much of an option.

"Okay, I will tell AJ to wait a bit more."

"Yes, tell your girlfriend that you are speaking to her father for a bit." He jokes. Alberto looks at him in shock. "Oh you two are not a couple."

"I don't know yet." He doesn't want to say anything in case AJ doesn't want to yet.

"Oh well just be persistent. You two make a great couple. If you like her ask her out before someone else does." Romeo advises.

"Thanks for your permission." He appreciates. Maybe they can finally bring their relationship out in the open.

"Thank me when you have her as a girlfriend. She can be a stubborn one." He offers his opinion.

"I will, so back to the topic at hand." Alberto puts them back on track.

"Right, Lex is back with open arms at the organization."

"What, she got him off the hook." Alberto is astonished.

"Not exactly we offered him a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Come to my office and I will explain everything." They head to his office.

* * *

AJ is waiting setting up all the groceries on the island. She waits for ten minutes until she hears someone enter. "Alberto, what took you so long?" She turns around about to be pretend mad at him.

"Hello AJ." Sergio greets. He goes to his Plan B in case he has to hurt Dawn.

"Oh hello Sergio, I thought you were your son."

"Yes I know." He seats across from her. "You two have gotten to know each other quite well, haven't you?" He observes on how they treat Alberto like family.

"Yes, he is my butler so he sees me quite often. We talk about situations and different topics of both of our interest." She doesn't want to give out any clues that they are more than just friends.

"Have you told him about your affair with his father?" He moves closer to her.

"What, I never had an affair with you." She is appalled with that lie.

"You will now." He grabs her hand to put on his lower region while the other hand presses her lips to his. AJ tries to squirm but he is too strong. Sergio lets go of the hand on her hand touching his member away to take a quick picture. After it is taken, she kicks him where she was forced to be touched. Sergio falls down in pain as AJ wipes her lips.

"You are disgusting. Why would you do that?" She goes to the sink to wash her hands and mouth.

"I did it because you love me. If you deny it I will show the picture. Who is Alberto going to believe?"

"He will believe me." She sternly says.

"Even when you are the one willingly to touch me down there." He carefully gets up.

"You force me to." She argues.

"That is not what the picture shows." He shows a picture of him half-naked with her hand on his member.

AJ gasps. "I didn't do that."

"Yah right. If you don't follow my orders, I will show this to him and your father." He chuckles holding the counter for stability.

"No you won't." She tries to grab his phone. With him being taller than her, he puts it out of her reach. As she jumps the third time, she slips and falls. To break her fall, she puts her hands forward which hits his hips while her face hits his member. Sergio snaps another picture for another blackmail situation.

"You can't get enough of me, can you?" He chuckles.

AJ moves away to the sink in shock. "Don't show them to anyone." She feels tears about to fall.

"I won't if you comply to my every request." He crackles as he exits.

AJ quietly sobs on the ground until she hears Alberto and her father's voices. She quickly stands up to run to them as they enter. She hugs Alberto in the middle of his sentence.

"AJ, what's wrong? Your father is right there." He knows she wants them to be kept a secret for now. AJ tightens her grip onto Alberto. This concerns both of them. "AJ, tell us what happen. I am sorry I took so long."

"Sweetie, he was with me. I want to discuss something that involves his new position." Romeo rubs her back.

"Just hold me." AJ speaks in a quiet tone.

"And how do I do that and cook at the same time." He jokes to lighten to mood.

"This is not funny." She doesn't appreciate the jokes right now.

"Okay." Alberto holds her closer while he rubs her back. "Princess, how about you let me hold you while Alberto cooks?" AJ gives him pissed look. "Or Alberto can tell me what to do?" She nods. "Okay, Alberto tell me what to do. You get to order me around at this moment. However, don't take advantage because I will remember this moment." He warns.

"Yes, Mr. Mendez. First step is to grate the cheese. There is a grater on the drawer behind you." He sits down with AJ curdle up to him.

"This one." He takes the grater out.

"Yes, use the side with bigger holes." Mr. Mendez shows him the side that he thinks is correct. "Yes, that's the one. Grate the block of cheese I bought. Watch your fingers." Alberto warns.

When Romeo gets started, he accidentally grates some skin. "Ouch." He shakes his finger.

"Daddy, please be careful." She turns around to face him.

"I'm okay princess, how about you come and help." He suggests to keep her mind off her situation.

"Umm…" She ponders. "Okay." She gives Alberto a peck on the lips before she joins her father.

Romeo grins at Alberto who blushes. "AJ, why did you give me a peck on my lips?" He tries to save the secret.

"I pecked you because you are my boyfriend." She takes out a bowl out of the bottom cupboard for mixing the other ingredients.

"Oh, am I your boyfriend?" He questions.

"Yes, we have decided that we would be boyfriend and girlfriend. Why did-" She figures out why it is a problem. She looks at her dad who has a smirk on his face. "Daddy?"

"Yes princess." He acts like he doesn't know what just happened.

"Alberto has something to tell you." She runs to hide behind Alberto.

"What, I can't-" He looks behind to see her pout. He sighs before he looks at Romeo.

"What is it, Alberto?"

"Well sir, I like your daughter a lot. She also likes me a lot. We both decided it to give a relationship a shot. When I told you there is no one more suitable for AJ than me, I meant it. I want to protect her from not just the physically aspect, but mentally and emotionally. I care for your daughter. If you don't approve now, I will try to prove that I am worthy to date your daughter." He recites the speech he improvises in his head.

"You like him, princess." He asks his daughter.

"Yes daddy I do." She speaks from behind Alberto. "I feel comfortable and safe around him I know he will protect me from anything. I can trust him to keep both of us safe along with Phil and Anthony."

"Okay, one question: whose decision is to keep this a secret from me?"

AJ comes out from behind Alberto to raise her hand. "That was me, daddy. I thought you wouldn't approve if we confess to you our feelings. You told me before I could not date until I am out of hiding. Plus, I do not want you to punish or fire him for our feelings. I am sorry, daddy." She looks down as she twirls her foot around.

"Well, I would lie if I did not see this coming." He admits.

"What do you mean?" AJ asks.

"I knew something was going on between you the first week he was here. Actually, Angelle figured it out and told me. So with that said I can not get mad at you for the relationship. What I can get mad at is you two keeping it a secret from me."

"You kept your relationship with Angelle a secret." She crosses her arms that is anger is unfair.

"Well that is different." He excuses knowing he does not have a valid reason.

"Okay, I will call Angelle and see what she says." She dials the number.

"I am a man who stands by my words." He acts tough.

"Okay, you two continue your mac and cheese while I talk to Angelle." She walks into the living room. As she is waiting for Angelle to pick up, Sergio appears. She tries to avoid him by not facing him.

"Wow, maybe I show them the picture." He reacts to her ignoring him.

"What do you want?" She asks rudely.

"Just making sure you have kept our secret. If I find out, you told anyone I am blackmailing you I will show them this picture." He shows her a picture of them both naked.

"I was never naked with you." She quietly speaks.

"You are right, but Photoshop does miracles to show reality, especially fake reality. Just keep your part of the deal." He walks away.

"Hello AJ." Angelle greets.

AJ shakes her head. "Hello Angelle." She utters in a cheery tone.

"What do I get for this cheerful call?"

"I want to announce to you that Alberto and I are dating."

"That's great, I am so happy for you, sweetie. I have some good news as well. My sister and I will be coming to visit soon." She reveals very excited.

"Really, that is awesome. Wait, only to visit."

"Yes, my sister needs to stay here for another six months to get cleared. When she is cleared, we both will move there. The doctor cleared to just have a week visit. He said some happy moments will help. Plus, she is excited to meet both you and your father. We will be there a week from tomorrow."

"That's great news, I will tell daddy." She is grateful to have her future mother back.

"Can you not I want it to be surprise? You can tell Alberto, but please don't tell your dad." She request wanting to see his face when she arrives.

"Of course, I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, I will call when we arrive."

"Ok bye."

"Bye sweetie."

AJ screams in excitement as she skips to the kitchen.

 **Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone,**

 **I am back in updating this story. I am sorry for the wait of chapter updates for this. With having consistent work, I couldn't focus on the three stories I was working on. For me, focusing on one story is better for my ideas and the story. I will be updating this story until its conclusion.**

 **I will get through all my stories, including the requests I have accepted. It might take time, but I will get through them all.**

 **Thank you for the reviews on this stories. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five:

AJ sees Alberto and her father have a conversation. They don't notice that she has return as they are talking about Lex.

"So he going to be our guy on the inside. He will report everything we need with the company." Romeo informs him as they mix they dry ingredients together.

"You let him go back to his company." AJ speaks out which startles both of them.

"Oh AJ, how long have you been there?" Romeo asks concern if she heard everything.

"You didn't put him in jail, you just let him go free." AJ can't believe her father would just let him completely off for hurting Alberto.

"No princess, he is helping us to catch the company who is…" Romeo tries to find the words to explain this without revealing the whole situation.

"What your father is trying to say is that we think the company might have something to do with my parents. We think they are involved with their death and disappearance." Alberto continue Romeo's explanation.

"So he is undercover?" She just thought he was after her.

"Not really, more like those people who work at a store as well as give us important information about the company." Romeo answers.

"What is they find out he is doing this?" He doesn't want anyone injured.

"We won't let that happen. Now come, I am going to add milk to the dry ingredients. You can like the spoon afterwards." Romeo offers knowing she won't pass up on that offer.

"Not really more like those people who work at a store as well as give us important information about the company." Romeo answers.

"What if they find out he is doing this?" He doesn't want anyone injured.

"We won't let that happen. Now come, I am going to add milk to the dry ingredients. You can lick the spoon afterwards." Romeo offers knowing she won't pass up on that offer.

"You know I can't resist that." She smiles as she joins in between her two guys.

"So what did Angelle say?" Romeo changes the subject.

"She is happy for me and agrees that you can't be mad at me for keeping it a secret." She sweetly smiles.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Anything else, you seem very excited about something else." They heard AJ's scream before she came to join them.

"Oh, I was excited that her sister is getting better." She tells him part of the truth.

"That is great, she is coming home soon." He can't wait to have Angelle back in his arms.

"Not really, her sister still needs the doctor's permission to travel." AJ informs him which she already has.

"Oh well that is good." He goes back to mixing upset that she is not coming back yet.

AJ feels bad for not announcing that Angelle is coming to visit next week. She knows that he really does care and loves her. "Don't worry daddy, she will come to visit us soon." She comforts him.

"Thanks."

After another ten minutes, the mac and the cheese is ready. "It smells really delicious, Alberto." AJ smells the aroma.

"Thank you, I think it is best one I have ever made." Alberto is proud of this dish.

"Why?" AJ ponders.

"It is the best because I made it with my family-like people in my life. During this, I feel like being with my parents again." He remembers those times.

"I am glad we can remind you of those moments." Romeo smiles brightly. He may not take kind to Alberto at first, but now he is turning into a son-like son to him.

"Let us dig in."

Sergio watches through the door cautiously to see their moment. He doesn't like his step-son's happy moments with the Mendez family. He has doubts that Alberto can disown him and he won't get any of his money or assets. He needs to stop this immediately.

"Hello." He puts on a cheerful grin.

"Hello, Sergio." Rome greets.

"Hello AJ." He greets with a wicked smile.

"Hello." AJ greets nervously.

"I see my soon made his famous mac and cheese for you two. He is quite the cook my boy is." Sergio pulls him in.

"Yes, he is a fine cook." Romeo agrees. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you, I am full from the food Dawn gave me." He rubs his stomach.

"She is an excellent cook as well."

"I know, but she is not your personal cook." Romeo warns.

"Of course not, however she can be something else personal to me." He smirks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" AJ inquires as she ponders that he is blackmailing Dawn as well.

"Nothing really, just some pictures that she helps me with." He empathizes the word pictures to warn AJ of their agreement.

"Oh I see." She continues to eat not pushing the topic further.

"Son, do you mind coming with me to my room, I need help with something?" He requests.

"What is it?" He wants to stay with them.

"It is a box of your parents' valuables that I need to show you. I forgot that Casey had it when we cleaned up the house before."

"Why would he have those valuables in the first place?" Alberto questions not trusting him fully. He has ideas that he could be involve with his parents' whereabouts.

"I didn't have room in the car, so I put it in his van. We forget about it when we unpacked in the new home."

"I can't we, AJ and I, are going to hang out." Alberto excuses. He doesn't really want to hang out with his step-father.

"AJ, would allow that, wouldn't you AJ?" He asks as he puts on a clever grin.

"Absolutely, Alberto I will be by the pool when you are done." She lets him go not wanting Sergio to release the fake photos.

"Are you sure?" Alberto unsure of her agreement to go with him.

"Yes, he is your father you should help him." She speaks in more confident of her answer.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." He pecks her on the cheek. "Let us get this over with." Alberto heads out with Sergio following afterwards.

AJ continues to pick at her mac and cheese not hungry anymore.

"He has something over you, doesn't he?" Her father speaks up. He has been quiet through the whole conversation picking up signals and postures. He has been very observant about Sergio actions since that he might be involved in Alberto's investigation.

"No daddy, Alberto should help his father." She dodges the question knowing he will be furious at Sergio. She doesn't want him to kick Sergio out to cause more strain with Alberto. Sergio as might post them online.

"AJ, don't lie to me anymore." She gives him a scornful expression. "Okay, no more lying to each other. What does he have over you?" It doesn't seem fair that she can't lie, but he can.

"I can't tell you." She sadly utters.

"Why not?" He is losing his patience on what it could be.

"If he finds out, he will post them." She declares almost in tears.

"Post what?" He is furious at Sergio for his daughter's current attitude, although concern for his daughter.

"I can't." She runs away to her room.

* * *

Romeo stands up and struts with a purpose to the staff house. "Sergio!" He bellows out. The staff stop and watch their boss enter the house with authority. "Sergio, where are you?!" He bellows again.

"Mr. Mendez, what is wrong?" Alberto joins him. He is in the living room looking at pictures and valuables of his parents.

"Where is your father?" He sternly asks.

"He is at the security office. Apparently, Casey has another box that he forgot to give." He rolls his eyes. He doesn't believe that Casey forgot to give them the boxes.

"Where is his bedroom?" Romeo questions not acknowledging anything but Sergio's presence.

"Why?" Alberto wonders what his step-father has done now.

"He has something over AJ. I need to know what it is."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" He is concern that, that is the reason for her strange behavior earlier.

"He is blackmailing her. Now are you going to help me or not?" He gives him the last chance to help. He is very impatient at this time.

"I will show you." He is quite scared at Romeo's behavior. He wasn't seen someone so pissed off in his life.

They get to the room to figure out that is locked.

"He locks his door." Romeo not thinking that all his doors have locks, especially all the bedrooms.

"Yup, all doors have locks to have for privacy." Alberto mentions.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?" He asks not willingly to do it himself. Plus, he doesn't have a key for the door.

"No sir I don't." He is quite surprise by the topic not knowing if it is a test or not.

"Well, you are going to learn." Romeo takes out a bobby pin.

"Mr. Mendez, how do you know how to do that?" Alberto looks on in amazement at this talent of Romeo.

"I am just like you Alberto as a child. I lived in the same neighbourhood you did. Trust me, I know when and what Lex and Sergio can do." He finally opens the door to head inside. Before they do, Dawn interrupts them curious on their activity.

"Mr. Mendez, what are you doing?" She holds a laundry basket wondering why they are at Sergio's room.

"Ah Dawn, can you distract Sergio, I need to investigate something in his room?" Romeo asks to cover their butts.

"No problem, Mr. Mendez." Dawn complies without objection.

"Does she know?" Alberto inquires still shock of this side of him.

"No, only Rosalie and now you know about my talent. It is also one of the reasons I want AJ here on the property. I know the people out there." They start to search around his room for evidence on AJ's blackmailing.

"You are quite a mystery, Mr. Mendez." Alberto chuckles. He is learning his lesson to never judge rich people again.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Dawn." Sergio wraps his arms around her very happy.

"Someone sounds cheery." Dawn turns around starting the load of laundry.

"Are you too busy for some lovin'?" He snuggles into her.

"What if I say I am? What are you going to do?" She turns around.

"I would shut the door and have sex with you on the washing machine." He seductively answers feeling under her shirt.

"And what if I said no I am not?" She challenges sorting out her options.

"I will take you to my room and give you a long, pleasurable break." He retaliates while he kisses her on the neck.

"My options only include having sex, however just in different locations, right?" She raises her next to give him more access.

"Yup, if you don't figure out soon, I will have no choice but pleasure you here and now. I might even torture you for making me wait." He bites on her neck to give her a hickey.

"Ow, here it is then." She pushes him before she jumps on the dryer. Sergio shuts the door before he walks to an already half-naked Dawn.

"Damn, my girl is one smokin' woman." He is flustered by her hotness.

She stops him with her foot. "Lose the clothes so we can take a picture of us together. I want a picture of us when I am alone in bed."

Sergio checks his pocket to notice he forgot his phone in his bedroom. "Shoot, I forgot my phone." He thumps his forehead.

"It is okay, I have mine." She reaches over to grab her phone on the shelf.

"Great." Sergio strips completely naked. Dawn takes a picture of him before he comes closer. Afterwards, he takes her remaining clothes off before she takes another picture. Next, she puts a hand on his member for another picture. She is stalling him to give Romeo and Alberto more time to search his room. Dawn then finally takes one more picture when Sergio pierces her without warning.

"No more pictures." Sergio grabs the phone.

"Okay, but I was going to record us. If you don't want to never mind." She lays her head on his shoulder to wait for him to start his thrusts.

"No that is fine." Very excited by this, maybe he could use this later for more blackmailing. He hands her back the phone. She smirks as she places it back on the shelf before she presses record. She can use this for some payback.

* * *

"Did you find anything yet?" Romeo asks.

"Yah." He looks at some documents in a box underneath the bed.

"What is… what is wrong, Alberto?" Romeo joins him to find that Alberto is holding images and police files on not only him, but his parents.

"Oh Alberto, I am so sorry." He looks at the picture of his father all bloody.

"It is okay, now I know he is official involved." He tries to stay strong. "Come on we still need to find what he is blackmailing AJ with." He continues the search. Romeo continues to look through the documents to find out that there are also pictures of him at school with baby AJ.

"Mr. Mendez, I think I found out what he is blackmailing AJ with.

Romeo put everything in the same place, not to alarm Sergio, before joining Alberto. He shows him pictures, on Sergio's phone, of AJ touching Sergio in private places, her on her knees with her mouth on his member, and both of them naked. "AJ would never do that." He already knows these are fake.

"Do you think so?" Alberto has some doubts.

"I am certain, trust me." He puts the phone back. "If you want to make it sure, send those pictures to your phone so we can ask her later." Romeo suggests.

"He will know we have them." He is still afraid of his father's actions.

"He won't, give me the phone." Romeo sends the pictures to Alberto and then deletes the conversation. "There let's go."

They exit carefully to see no one is in the hall. They quietly get to the stairs to have Dawn and Sergio at the bottom.

"I will send you those pictures later." She pecks him.

"You better only send them to me, I don't want anyone to see you like that." Sergio forbids.

"Of course." Dawn goes back to her job while Sergio heads back to room. He passes Romeo and Alberto who are in the closet beside the bathroom. When Sergio closes the door, they quietly sneak out of the house.

"My father and Dawn, gross." Alberto shakes the images out of his head.

"I know, but she is happy." Romeo replies back.

"You know." He nods. "How?"

"I found Dawn on her knees pleasuring him before; it gave me shivers for a day." He shakes his head to get rid of the image.

"Maybe that is the real reason why Dawn was limping before." Alberto mentions.

"Limping, when was she limping?" He hasn't notice her ever limping.

"I don't know AJ just saw her limping one time. Dawn excuses that she just pulled something when she was exercising."

"When does she exercise at… oh my, we need disinfect the gym." Rome is disgusted.

"What do… oh, eww." He figures out the real reason.

"Yup, let us go to AJ."

 **Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-six:

AJ is in her room holding onto Nacho. She knows it was rude to just run away from her father. However, she is scared that the pictures will leak if she does tell him. She doesn't want to have that reputation that she screws her staff.

"AJ." Romeo knocks on the door. "Princess, open up please." In moments like these, he wishes Angelle is still here; she is good with these types of situations. Before, Rosalie was the one that comforts AJ while he gets angry. Now Angelle fills in that aspect. With her in Canada, he tries to balance both jobs.

"AJ." Alberto tries. "Cutey Poutey, we know why you are upset. My step-father can be a cruel person. Please open the door so we can talk about this." He tries knowing physically the feeling of Sergio's antics.

They wait for a minute until they hear the door unlock. "I didn't do anything. He made me do everything. He Photoshop everything." She hugs Alberto tightly. "Please don't be mad at me, either of you." She pleads.

"Princess, we are not mad at you. We know those pictures are fake." Romeo rubs her back as she sniffles into her boyfriend's chest.

"You do." She speaks sweetly poking out from Alberto's chest.

"We are here to wonder why and when this happen?" Romeo asks his daughter.

"It was before you two came to cook the Mac and Cheese. Sergio came to speak to me. He informed me this lie that I had an affair with him; I denied it. He didn't approve that, so he forced my hand on his member with his clothes on while I was forced to kiss him. He took a picture and said if I didn't agree and do what he said, he will show them to the both of you. I didn't want him to show it because you will be disappointed and be angry with me." She continues to sniffle.

"Oh my poor princess. Come on, let's sit on your bed. You can continue your story there." They guide her there to she can rest her legs.

"Continue princess." Romeo lets her explain the situation.

In Alberto's arms, she continues. "I tried to get the phone, but it was out of reach. I jumped to reach, but I slipped to have my hands on his hips with my face on his member; he took another picture."

"Is that why you came running at me when we entered?" She nods.

"Then there was an incident when I waited for Angelle to answer the phone."

"What kind of incident?" Romeo wonders furious again.

"He showed me a picture where we were naked together. He told me that Photoshop can make some authentic fake reality photos."

"That is it, he is out of here. No one blackmails my daughter and hurts Dawn." Romeo orders having enough of Sergio actions.

"What, what happen with Dawn?"

"AJ, remember when you saw Dawn limping." Alberto starts.

"Yup, she told us that she pulled something when she was exercising at the gym." She doesn't get why they brought this up again; she trusts her word.

"Dawn didn't pull something, well not exercising, well not that type of exercising. I mean-" He stumbles on his explanation.

"What Alberto is trying to say is that Dawn lied about how she got her injury."

"How did she get the limp?"

"Well…"

"Miss AJ, I got it from the guy I was seeing. We… went down to the gym. With the gym being sound proof, we did an activity that you two shouldn't do." Dawn joins the conversation as she admits to her excuse.

"You mean you were having sex at the gym downstairs." She is surprise by this. Dawn nods in disappointment. If she knew what she knows now, she wouldn't have let him do anything with her that time. Of course, she still cares for him, but it is completely professional. That is what she wants to think.

"You lied to me." She is hurt by this reveal. "Who is this guy?" She orders.

"You don't want to know." She already betrayed her and doesn't want to add to it.

"Tell me." She raises her voice. Everything is getting too much for AJ.

"AJ, maybe you should calm down before she tells you." Alberto proposes.

"You know." She snaps at him who nods reluctantly.

"Princess, calm down." Romeo tries as he knows that she feels very betrayed.

"You know as well." AJ snaps again this time at her father.

"Yes, we found out earlier well Alberto did."

"You all knew and didn't tell me." They all sulk in disappointing her. "Does her work here?" She demands an answer.

"Sort of." Dawn answers not wanting to expose Sergio's name.

"I want him fired." AJ demands thinking with her feelings.

"Miss AJ, you can't." Dawn rebuts not wanting him to leave, although he has done bad things to everyone.

"I can. Daddy, you fire him or you fire Dawn; fire both of them." She commands.

"Baby girl, maybe you want to ponder clearly about this decision." Romeo doesn't want to fire her.

"No, I want both of them out." She storms to her room.

"I am sorry, Mr. Mendez. I am going to pack my things." Dawn sadly accepts being fired.

"Dawn, you are not fired. AJ is just betrayed by this; she is acting out. She will come around to apologize. Just continue your work, okay." Romeo suggest not knowing how to handle this. Usually Rosalie, now Angelle helps AJ with this.

"Okay, Mr. Mendez." Dawn respectfully nods in agreement. "I just have a question, why and how does she know it is Sergio."

"She doesn't, everything is just piling up on her emotionally wise. The most recent problem is that Sergio blackmailed AJ with three pictures to do what he says." Romeo fills her in on the part of the reason AJ is acting out like this.

"What?" She is shocked by this. She had no idea he did that to AJ. Maybe that is the reason they want to search through his room before.

"Yup, he Photoshop a pictures of her touching his naked private part, her with her mouth on him and the naked together. He threatens to show us if she doesn't obey him." Romeo provides her some details.

"OMG, poor AJ. Wait-" She realizes those are the same pictures she took of them in the laundry room.

"What is it Dawn?"

"I have pictures and a video of me and Sergio like that. Maybe we can use it." Dawn wants to help AJ with this situation. No one makes AJ feel bad no one.

"When did you… that is how you distracted him, isn't it?" Romeo shakes his head in disappointment. Dawn nods her head in the same disappointment for herself. "Where did you have your romantic moment this time?" He wipes his hand down his face.

"In the laundry room." She awkwardly replies not wanting to converse with her boss her personal life.

"Dawn, please if you want to the activity do in the bedroom; preferably yours or his."

"Yes, Mr. Mendez."

"Now, Alberto I need you to comfort AJ, well try to while I call for back up."

"You calling Angelle, aren't you?"

"Yes." Romeo admits.

* * *

Alberto heads to AJ to see the door open. To his surprise, she sees the tunnel open. Without telling Romeo about this, he shuts the door and follows her. He finds her in her cottage bedroom.

"Hey." Alberto smiles.

"Why did you follow me?" AJ inquires rubbing Nacho's back.

"I want to make sure you are okay. You seem very upset with Dawn." He sits beside her.

"I am, she lied to me." She rudely answers back.

"So you want to fire her and her guy that she is seeing?"

"Yes." She owns up to her statement.

"Why, just because she lied to you? Your father, Angelle and I all lied to you, where is our pink slip?" There is no answer. "You just want to fire them because you are upset. Everything is revealing at once." Alberto tries to let her notice she is thinking with her feelings.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She is hurt that no one told her. She was the one who notice Dawn like that in the first place.

"I just found out earlier. As soon as I found out, we went straight to you." He confesses not liking his girlfriend upset.

"I just feel betrayed by everyone that's all. I don't really want to fire Dawn. I guess I was just in my emotional moment." AJ admits. Everyone there, except Sergio, is her family.

"How about we stay here for a while until we head back?"

"No, I don't want to. I bet they all hate me. I lived up to the Diva attitude." She rubs Nacho's back to feel better.

"They don't hate you. I know for a fact that they can never hate you." He chuckles as this false statement.

"They do, I am back to when I was before when my mom died. I would lash out at silly thing and stay with my dad all the time. The staff would complain about my attitude I was a rebel girl. During that time, I would sneak out just so the staff would be in trouble for not paying attention to me all the time." She reveals to him her bad girl past.

"I thought you befriended Angelle when she was hired." With their friendship now, he never thought that AJ would not like Angelle.

"No, at first I gave her a run for her money, however she never gave up on me. She taught me how to deal with everything. She was the one I could always talk to." She misses her the most.

"And now she isn't here to confine everything." She nods. "I can be that person until she comes back." He offers.

"Thanks, yet sometimes it is about boys. Recently, it is about you." She admits to him.

"Well, since I am a boy I can give you the guy perspective. Plus, I am your boyfriend you can tell me anything."

"What if we have a fight, am I supposed to confine in you?" She challenges.

"Yes." He says in confidence.

"No way." She pushes him. "I wouldn't get out my true feeling if I do."

"What you would admit, that I love me and don't want be gone? You want to be by my side forever? You want to marry me and have children?" He jokes.

"Wow, is that how you feel?" She turns the tables around on him.

"Umm… do we have any channels in here?" He grabs the remote to avoid the question.

"You do, everything you said is true for you." She giggles.

"No, I was thinking hypothetically. I am going to call your dad to come and join us." He dodges the topic again before he pulls out his phone.

"Don't." She tries to stop him. "if he comes I can't do this." She reaches over to kiss him. The kiss deepens to have Alberto put Nacho on the bottom end of the end. "I thought you wanted to call my dad." She smiles that he got distracted easily by her.

"And ruin the fun, never." He lays her down on the bed before stripping his shirt off.

"My boyfriend is hot." AJ runs her hand over his chest very turned on by his bare chest.

"So is my girlfriend." He continues the kiss.

* * *

"Okay, I will tell her. Why are you laughing, I can be stern with her? Fine, you tell her." Romeo huffs as he enters through his own secret tunnel.

 **Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven:

"Stop, we can't do this." AJ stops their movements.

"Are you not ready? Of course you are not, I am such an idiot." He gets off putting on his shirt embarrassed.

"No, don't be that way. Don't blame yourself for this." She feels bad to stop this. She doesn't want their first time like this.

"It is my fault." He sits on the edge of the bed to sulk.

"No, it is just bad timing. This situation is not how a dream my first time to be." AJ explains her halt to their activity.

"You are-" AJ nods. "I thought-" He stops himself before he assumes again.

"No, we almost did until something happen, well, what they told me that happen." AJ sighs. She can't put it off anymore. It is time to tell him the reason for the strict rules before.

"What do you mean by that?" Alberto just ask to get his answers.

AJ sighs again. "Remember the incident with a boy that made my father have strict rules." He nods. "Well, it was my sixteenth birthday party. I invited some friends from around the neighbourhood. There was an eighteen-year-old boy, who came with his sister; I thought he was cute."

"You are very cute." Alberto compliments.

AJ blushes. "Thanks, anyways, he thought so too. We started talking which lead to having tons in common. As we continued talking, the party was too loud that we would be yelling at each other. He requested to go somewhere quiet; I suggested the backyard. After I told my dad where we are going, we went out to the backyard. Everything was going good until I felt weird; my throat was dry and felt really cold like ice. I suggested that we go back inside, but he just offer me his sweater."

"Sounds like he was a gentleman."

"That action was and so was when he offered me a drink. Apparently, there was something in it." She discloses.

"He drugged you." He is very appalled at the guy's action.

"According to my father and Angelle yes. They couldn't find me when everyone was leaving. They check everywhere except my bedroom. They know I wouldn't purposefully head to my room, with a boy alone unless they know about it. What they witness horrified me, not to mention my dad. From what they told me was that I was naked with him kissing my body. They said I wasn't unconscious, although was in a dream-like state. My dad's version of the story is that he yanks him by his hair and drag him out of the party; he was just in his boxers." Alberto chuckle a bit with it be a true Romeo reaction. "Angelle found out I wasn't in control of my actions. My dad stayed with him until the cops came. I woke up in a hospital freaking out because no one was there with me, so I thought I was kidnapped."

Alberto chuckles again. "Sorry, it is not funny, although which kidnapper would bring you to a hospital with lots of people to catch him in the act."

"I was scared okay. I wasn't thinking straight after being drugged." She huffs not liking made into an idiot.

"I know, continue your story." He holds her in his arms.

"No, you made fun of me." She refuses until he apologizes.

"Okay, we will just watch something on TV." He tricks her in not caring if she continues.

"No. Fine, my dad found out everything and made sure it will not happen again. I didn't fight him on it until you enter our lives. You made me feel good feelings; romantic feelings. You are the first boy my father likes for me since the incident. The rules are not only for my protection, but to keep those type boys outside the gates." She finishes.

"And it will be like that again if Mr. Alberto over here screws up." Romeo includes standing at the doorway. He listened to the story of the boy who took advantage of his daughter.

"Hello dad, how did you know I would be here?" She smiles a bit awkward with not knowing how long he has been there.

"When I didn't hear from Alberto, I went up to your room. Before you say anything, I know you will be there because it is your safe haven. Furthermore, after I showed you the tunnel, I knew you would take it for more privacy." He reveals how he knows her whereabouts.

"You know too much about me I don't like it." AJ huffs not liking that her father always figure out everything.

"I am your dad I am supposed to know you better than you."

"It gets very annoying." She accepts but doesn't like it.

"I know the feeling." Angelle does the same tactic with him. "For that reason, I called for some back-up. Angelle is on the phone to help us with this situation. She said I can give you the advice." He lies.

"Ah huh sure that is what she said." She giggles not believing him.

"Fine, speak to her." Romeo rolls his eyes while handing the phone to her.

"Thanks." AJ grabs the phone. "Hello bestie." She answers in a cheerful tone.

"Hello, can you put me on the speaker?" She wants to talk to everyone.

"Oh okay." She is a bit disappointed be this request.

"Besite, I want in your words what happen with Sergio." Angelle requests to get the fully details of the situation.

"Do I have to?" AJ sighs not wanting to relieve those moments again.

"I just want to make sure I got all the details before I come and yell at Sergio myself. I need to know what gives him the nerve to blackmail my best friend and make trouble in my home." Angelle declares.

"Your home." AJ repeats with a huge, proud smile.

"I mean your home, you and your dad's home. Do I have all the details?" She says in an embarrassed tone.

"Aww, you want to marry my dad." She teases very happy about this.

"Yes I do." She admits. "Down the line I do want to. Moreover, I want to without the complications of everything wrong. I am coming tomorrow to confront him. If he doesn't apologize for his actions, I will fire him or send him back to his home." She proclaims.

"I had the same idea when I found out that Dawn is dating Sergio." AJ discloses. Everyone is surprise that she knows about them. No one thought she knows about them. "Yes I know about them dating." She grins at her father and Alberto.

"What, Dawn is dating that worm?" Angelle is appalled by this news.

"Well, it is friends with benefits kind of relationship. You can't fire him because no matter what he does, Dawn cares for him. I know she wants him here. You can't help who you care for." She winks at Alberto who winks back.

"Hey, hey none of that." Romeo stands in front of Alberto to block their sight of each other.

"What?" AJ asks innocently.

"Boo boo, don't ruin their flirt moment. We were like that before." Angelle directs.

"Yes daddy boo boo." AJ giggles as she teases her father.

"Princess, please don't call me that." He shakes his head in embarrassment.

"Okay." She stops for now with a respectful grin.

"Now back to Dawn and Sergio." Angelle reverts back to the correct topic. "I get that Dawn would be upset, although she will accept that it will be best for the house; your house." She clarifies that it is their house.

"I know it will be." AJ admits. "Although, if he does leave, he might take Alberto with him." She spills the real reason, well major reason, she won't want to fire Sergio.

"Oh I see the major reason why not." She clarifies to herself that she doesn't want to have Alberto to leave; to leave her or lose him.

"What, we can't fire him because Dawn will be upset." AJ clueless that she exposed the reason.

"Princess, Sergio will not take Alberto with him. We will wake sure he won't." Romeo assures her.

"Are you sure?" She wants confirmation.

"I will make sure." He kisses her forehead. "Alberto-" He looks behind him. "Alberto?" He asks not seeing him around.

"He left, he left me already." AJ tears up. What she fears is happening.

"No, he didn't." He hugs her knowing he can still be here.

"Romeo, I think you have this covered. I will talk to you later. Angelle kisses him through the phone before she hangs up.

"He didn't leave you. He probably-"

"Yes, thank you." They both hear from the living room.

"Who is that?" AJ wonders.

"Mr. Mendez, AJ, I have-" AJ runs to hug him tight. "What."

"She thought you left her." Romeo informs him.

"Oh no, I would never." He hugs her. "Cutey poutey, I would never leave you. I care too much to leave you." He pecks her head. He should have let them know that he is going to make a call.

"Where did you go?" AJ sweetly wonders.

"I had to make a call to my bank. All the money I make is shared with Sergio; a shared account. I just finished the call that made me the only person on that account. I am also not tied to him anymore. According to my hopes, when I go talk to a judge, is to be dependent. I want to be my own legal guardian." He explains his whereabouts.

"What does that mean?" AJ is confused on why he needs a legal guardian; he is twenty-five.

"It means that is Sergio leaves he can't bring Alberto with him."

"That's great." She kisses him. After a few seconds, she opens one eye to see her father with a stern expression. "Sorry."

"It is an exciting time. Alberto, I will help you with that. Let's head to the office to find the judge to talk to." He lets them off the hook this time.

* * *

At the bank:

Lex and The Equalizer enter. "Hello, I want to withdraw $1,000 from this account." The Equalizer requests.

"I am sorry I can't without either one of the owners' signature and permission." The teller informs him.

"I have a blank cheque with his signature on it." He gives the teller the cheque.

"I will be right back." The teller needs to make sure it is ethnic.

"When we get this money, I want you to make sure Casey knows and Sergio definitely knows. Do you know what I mean?" The Equalizer orders him.

"Yes sir." He nods unfortunately knowing the routine. He needs to call Mr. Mendez after they are done here.

"I am sorry sir this account no longer has ownership on this account." She hands him back the cheque.

"Are you sure?" The Equalizer is surprise while Lex knows this was Mr. Mendez's work. He is proving more and more to be a threat to them.

"Yes sir, I am sorry I can't withdraw anything for you without the only owner of the account."

"Thank you." He smiles very happily. "Come on Lex, let's go" He doesn't want to cause a scene with his furious anger.

"Sir, what do we do now?" Lex wonders lightly when they are at the car.

"You get me Casey and Sergio in my office now. I want an explanation for this waste of time." He orders very infuriated by all of these setbacks.

"Yes sir." Lex automatically calls them.

 **Sorry for the shortest of the past few chapters. I am still trying to get my ideas back into this story. They will get longer.**

 **Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight:

When they get back to the house, they see Dawn on the floor crying.

"Dawn-" AJ joins her to find out what's wrong.

"They took him." Dawn continues sobs.

"They took who." AJ tries to comfort her.

"Sergio, they just drag him out here out cold. I tried to stop them, but they held me back." Dawn reveals.

"Did they hurt you?" Romeo checks her.

"No because Sergio wouldn't let them. Romeo, he is a good guy. He is just involved with a bad organization." She pleads to Romeo's will to give second chances.

"Dawn, where is Phil and Anthony?" Romeo asks concern for his security staff. They should be able to stop them.

"I don't know… omg there were gun shots." Dawn remembers.

"Alberto, stay with them I will check on Anthony and Phil." Romeo orders not liking the sound of that statement.

"You shouldn't be out there by yourself." Albert is concern that if something happens to him, AJ will be devastated.

"Alberto is right you shouldn't be by yourself. I will take care of Dawn while you go check on Phil and Anthony." AJ suggest helping Dawn up.

"No, there will be no one to protect you two." Romeo refuses putting his daughter safety first.

"I can take care of myself. You have raised up a very lethal daughter." She speaks with confidence. Romeo is about to rebut. "No, you should go with Alberto and that is final." She gives him a stern glare.

"Fine." He gives up." Come on Alberto let's go." He waves him over.

"Stay safe." Alberto pecks AJ.

"Keep him and yourself safe too." AJ replies back.

"We will."

"Now come on Dawn." She guides her to a safe room.

* * *

"Sir, do you think it is the 'Don't Mess With' organization?" Alberto asks as they head to the security office.

"Definitely, I am just confused on why they attack their own."

Halfway to the security office, Romeo gets a phone call. _"Hello." He greets._

 _"Hello Mr. Mendez." The caller greets back._

 _"Who is this?" The number is blocked._

 _"It is Lex, Mr. Mendez."_

 _"Oh Lex, where are you?" He wonders why they didn't get a heads up for all of this._

 _"We are at the company. Sir, I am sorry for not giving you a heads up on their plan. I didn't know until he headed to your house. He just drove through the gate." He whispers._

 _"Why are you whispering?"_

 _"I am in the bathroom. I just need you to inform you of something."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The Equalizer and I went to bank earlier. We want to withdraw one thousand from an account." He starts to disclose their plan._

 _Romeo is confused again for a bit until he figures out the account. "You tried to withdrawal a thousand dollars from the Alberto-Sergio joint account."_

 _"Yes sir, I figured when we couldn't that you did something." He reveals his assumption._

 _"Alberto changed it to just have him be the only owner of the account. Does your boss know about this change that Alberto made?"_

 _"No sir, he is pissed and wants Sergio and Casey in his office now. Of course Sergio argued and refused, so of course we came in to force him to come. Unfortunately, your bodyguards and Dawn were in the way. He had to fire at them, however I don't know if we actually hit them." Lex shakes his head in disappointed. He is not a violent person outside the company._

 _"Okay, Alberto and I are checking it out."_

 _"Mr. Mendez, is AJ with you?" He inquires to have him reveal another part of their plan._

 _"No Lex, why?" He asks unease by his question._

 _"I overheard them say that if Dawn didn't get any secrets of your household from Miss Mendez, they will kill Sergio. It stuck a nerve with Dawn, so be careful with that." Lex warns._

"Alberto, go to AJ and Dawn now." He authorizes.

Alberto runs back to the house to go straight to AJ's room. "AJ." He bellows looking everywhere in her room.

"Alberto." Someone calls out. Alberto follows the voice to the staff bathroom upstairs. "Alberto." Someone yells out again. He finds Sophie and Jennifer in the tub with their hands bloody.

"Sophie, Jennifer, what happen?" Alberto first check them if it is their blood.

"Daddy got shot you have to help him, Mr. Alberto." Sophie tears up again. Jennifer got her to calm down until she repeat what happen to her father.

"Anthony got shot in the leg before Phil came to help him. Phil told us to go to a staff bathroom to was our hands. He said her got it covered. As we are about to we heard them come in. We hid in the tub until they left."

"Not to be rude, but what are you two doing here?" They usually don't come until the weekend.

"I want to show daddy my one percent assignment and test." She proudly admits.

"Okay, Mr. Mendez is with them now or show be. Come on, let's get you two out of here."

"Wait, I have to wash my hands." Sophie says disgusted by the blood.

"Okay." Alberto picks her up so Jennifer can wash her hands too.

They head out to have Phil and Romeo help guide Anthony to the couch.

"Daddy." Sophie runs as fast as she can to her father.

"Hey princess." He hugs her.

"Are you okay, daddy?" She pouts at him being hurt.

"I am better Uncle Phil and Uncle Romeo took care of me. However, I might have to stay off my feet for a few days." He mostly informs his wife for information.

"Okay, does that mean you get to come home?" Sophie hopes to watch over him.

"I don't think so I am still able to check the cameras. Plus, I need to make sure everyone is safe here."

"But you are injured can't you have someone else do it." Sophie huffs upset by this.

"I can't princess this is my job." He informs her.

"Uncle Romeo, can you let him go on a vacation?"

"I tried Sophie, but he is stubborn. He doesn't want to leave I can't force him to leave." Romeo explains why he can't have Anthony take the vacation.

"I have a job to do. After these situations, we have a meeting to prevent this from happening."

"Yes, but this is the first time you have been shot. You deserve a week off with pay." Romeo offers to have Sophie happy and give Anthony time to rest.

"It is okay Romeo I am fine." Anthony assures him knowing they are just concern about his health.

"Nope, Phil and Alberto will help while you are on leave. Now go, your leave starts now." He authorizes which puts a smile on Sophie's face.

"I can't stand without her and as strong as they are, my girls can't do that all the time." He keeps coming up with excuses to not take his mini vacation.

"Fine, you three can stay here. However, no helping with anything Anthony. As you know where we have cameras, so don't pull anything." He says seriously with a bit of a joking tone.

"I won't." Anthony smiles.

"Daddy." Sophie crosses her arms.

"Okay, I promise I won't." He puts a hand over his heart and swears to not to.

"Anyways, where is my Goddaughter?" Anthony inquires not seeing AJ.

"Yeah, where is she?" Romeo wonders. "Alberto, you were supposed to check on her."

"I was going until I heard Sophie and Jennifer. I'll check on her now." Alberto runs to find her.

* * *

"Do you feel better?" AJ guides Dawn to the sound proof gym.

"No, Miss AJ why did you take me here?" Dawn thought they would go to AJ's bedroom.

"I did to have a conversation with you; a private one." She has a serious expression on.

"What is it about?" She gulps not like the expression.

"Dawn, you have been a big sister, mother figure, and friend to me, right?"

"Yes." She approves those roles to her.

"If you approve, why didn't you tell me they did threaten you?"

"They didn't." She looks away not to admit it to her.

"They didn't threaten you. They threaten someone else you care about, didn't they?"

"You are just like your father, examining everything."

"It is true, right?" AJ dodges the compliment.

"Yup, it is." She admits a bit disappointed in herself. He has hurt everyone she cares about, but she can't help that she cares about him a lot.

"Who did they threaten, Sergio?" She nods. "Admit to me that you really care for him. That you want to be open to be with him, right?" She continues her questions.

"Yes Miss AJ."

"What do you have to do to save him?" She knows that there is a favour Dawn has to hold up to protect Sergio.

"What do you mean?"

"What is that you have to get to prevent Sergio to get more injured?" She phrases her question with more detail.

"I need to get valuable information about the Mendez family or the household. It has to be something they can use."

"Use for what?" She now knows that they might, most likely, be after them.

"They didn't say on why and what they need this information for. I'll just make up something." Dawn doesn't want to betray the Mendez's trust.

"I'll help you with that." AJ approves the help for Dawn.

"What?" Dawn is surprise. She wouldn't have expected her to comply to their threat.

"I am going to help you. I haven't told this to anyone." She whispers it into her ear. "Not even my father knows."

"OMG, AJ are you sure you want me to repeat that." She is still unsure about betraying their trust.

"Yes, when do you have to give this information to them?"

"I just have to call them at this number." She shows her the card.

"Okay, let's check on everyone else. After dinner, you will call them to repeat the information to them." She mentions.

"Okay." She still unsure about this revealing this information to them.

They head out as Alberto catches them. "Are you okay, AJ?" Alberto is concern for her. He has checked everywhere, but the gym.

"Yup, everything is perfect. How is Phil and Anthony?" She changes the subject to not put focus on Dawn's presence.

"Anthony got shot in the leg, however is okay while Phil didn't get hit."

"Does Sophie and Auntie Jennifer know?" She knows that Sophie is a big daddy's girl.

"Yup, they are all staying here until Anthony is healed from his leg wound. Plus, your father wants to keep an eye on him to prevent him from actually working on his break.

"That's great." AJ is ecstatic to play with Sophie.

* * *

Later on, after dinner, AJ and Dawn are in the staff lounge. "Okay, call them." AJ hands her the phone.

"Are you really sure you want to admit this?" She gives her one last chance to refuse.

"Yes." She assures her getting a bit frustrated of assuring her it is completely fine.

"Okay." Dawn calls the number to have Lex answer.

 _"Dawn, do you have our valuable information?" He asks to act like the loyal employer that know he is to the company._

 _"Yes." She utters the information._

 _"This is good my boss will be quite pleased with this."_

 _"And Sergio?" Dawn wonders._

 _"Check outside by the gate. Thank you for this." Lex hangs up._

"They have it." Dawn informs AJ. "Sergio is by the gate. Thank you for this Miss AJ." She cheek pecks her.

"You are welcome, just leave the phone there." She points to the table."

As soon as Dawn leaves, AJ puts on some gloves to put the phone in a plastic bag."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine:

Dawn ran to the gate to find a bloody Sergio at the front of the gate. As soon as he gets all the facts and make sure Anthony is comfortable, Romeo called his builders that have already wanted to propose a new and improved gate for him.

"Sergio!" Dawn calls out to him while she enters the code to open the gate. No one is at the security office with everyone with Anthony or doing important errands. "Sergio, what did they do to you?" She helps him up to enter back through the gate. Before they continue to the house, Dawn re-enters the code to lock the gate. Even though she is concern by Alberto presence, it doesn't mean she forgets about everyone's safety.

Lex and the Equalizer are quite surprise and disappointed that Dawn re-lock the gate. They for sure thought she would forget with Sergio's brutal condition.

"I guess she is not as dumb or in love with Sergio as we thought." Lex acknowledge.

"Yes, but Sergio is in love with her. He will make sure nothing happens to her. I know that as a fact." From Casey's observation on Sergio, he assures his boss that Sergio's feelings for Dawn run deeper than just an informant. "Come on I have another plan." They both head back to the company.

* * *

Dawn and Sergio are in the employees' bath tub. Dawn is cleaning before bandaging Sergio's wounds.

"Oh Sergio, why did you have refuse their orders?" She washes the blood off his face away. "What did they want anyway?"

"They said I owe them money. They went to the bank and try to withdraw $1,000 dollars from my account. I was shocked to find out that I wasn't part owner of the account." He gulps having breathing difficult with his maybe fractured ribs. "I disagreed that they should have no problem. When you disagree or disappoint him quite a few times, you end up like this or even worst. It all depends on your status and the situation." He gulps loudly again.

"You may have broken ribs. We have to get you the hospital." She requests.

"No, just bandage them up and I will be fine." He waves off her request.

"No, you have to go." She demands in concern.

"Dawn, I am fine I have had this before." As a new employee before in the company, his mouth and attitude led to beating almost every day from the boss. Although, the same mouth and attitude made him the top employee in the company.

"Sergio." She sighs to try to guilt into it.

He gulps her face to assure her. "Hey, I am going to be fine. The most important part is that you are okay; that is all that matters to me." He pecks her lips.

"How can you be so sweet to me and not to everyone else?" She questions to know the reason. She can't seem to figure it out.

"Do you really want to know why?" She nods. "This might be fast, very fast, but I am falling in love with you."

"Oh." She blushes before kissing him. Sergio reluctantly breaks it off not having the strength to hold himself up anymore.

"Sorry, but I can't stand up for too much longer." He chuckles.

"Oh right, come on." She guides him to the bed. Sergio lays himself down moaning in pain with each movement. "I am going to cook you some soup." She speaks cheerfully.

"How about a kiss before soup?"

"Okay." She bends over to kiss him. He holds onto her to guide her gently on top of him.

"One last request." He breaks off the kiss.

"Certainly." She giggles at their secret actions.

"Something hurts and needs attention, can you help me?" Sergio grins hoping she gets the hint.

"Of course, what hurts?" She blushes at what he needs.

"You know." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh, of course I will help, I just need to get comfortable." She puts on a show for him before she starts with his request.

* * *

Alberto and Sergio are at the judges' office. Alberto is presenting his case to be an independent person. He is seated in front of the judge while Romeo is by the door.

"Mr. Alberto, you do know that if you die before you get married, all your assets will be the property of the law. No one will be left with your assets." The judge warns.

"What if I do get married?"

"Well, that is what you agreed with your future wife. You can have a prenup, share your assets or have a percentage of your assets shared. Furthermore, your assets from the prenup and the rest of the percentage will be the property of the law." The judge clarifies.

"I understand." He agrees with the terms.

"Okay, let us see your current situation. You have a job, right?"

"Yup, I work for Mr. Mendez. I am a personal butler for his daughter as well as a personal assistant for him."

"You handle two jobs for him?" The judge is surprise by this.

"Yes, your honour. I got promoted to personal assistant about two weeks ago." He clarifies.

"I see, usually when an employee gets promoted the other job is free to apply. I'm guessing Mr. Mendez has very much faith in you."

"I hope he does. He has been a great boss; making me feel welcome in both my jobs."

"Well, he is a very respectful man, but he does have a temper. You don't want to cross him in any aspect." The Judge again warns.

"No I don't." Alberto agrees.

"Furthermore, you live with them under their roof, right?" Alberto nods. "Do you do your own chores as well as his daughter's?" He is interviewing to see if he responsible to be his own guardian.

"Yes I do, I feel like that they gave me this place to stay I should at least do my own chores. In my opinion, I am not a guest there I am an employee."

"That is very noble to hear. Some employees sometimes think it is a mini vacation that you get paid for in this type of job. Speaking of money, I been notified before that you change your account to your only personal account."

"Yes your honour. I got approved for that yesterday."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't trust my stepfather with my money anymore."

"Why is that?" He wants to know the reason for the distrust.

"It is quite a long story I don't know if you have time." He says cautiously.

"I do have a 2 o'clock, how about you tell me the major points?"

"It started when I asked him where my mother was the day after she went for work. I would keep asking until he told me she was dead. I didn't believe it and wanted proof. He never gave me it, although he would speak of evidence. I would investigate on my own. He found out and he was furious at me. He ordered me to stop. If I didn't, he threated to hurt badly. I stopped for a while, however my curiosity got the better of me. He caught me and beat me until I was near conscious. One day, he told me to make the spare room into his office. There is where I continued my research in private."

"I think we are getting off topic this is about not trusting your stepfather."

"Yes, after that beating I knew I couldn't trust him with the truth. I started to speculate a bit that he knew actually what happen to both my parents from there. My distrust with him strengthen when I start working for Mr. Mendez."

"Why would that be?" He read that his stepfather lives with them too.

"I ask him if he can help me find my mother without Sergio's notice." Sergio admit.

"You asked your boss to help with your personal issue?" Once again the judge is amaze the employer-employee relationship.

"Yes sir." He does recognize that it seem unordinary that a boss would do that to a fairly new employee.

"Why would he agree to help you?"

"His daughter requested that I asked him. I agreed however I wanted to ask him myself without any persuasion from her. Plus, I wanted to try anything to find my mother and any information about my father. I know that my mother is alive. If he declines, I will find another way to find her whereabouts. Mr. Mendez accepted. He brought in a private investigator who gave a speculation that my stepfather actually had a hand in not my mother's disappearance, but my father's death. The final nail on the distrust was when he blackmailed by girlfriend. Your honour, I always want to protect my family and friends, but he has pushed my trust too much."

"Okay-" He senses the passion for Sergio to not be his legal guardian anymore. "Back to when you were still at home unemployed, who paid for the bills?"

"My stepfather does with the money he made from work until I started this job. He said that we will use my money for the bills while his would be for just himself."

"You only have one shared account before." Alberto nods. "Where is the money that your stepfather earned before your current job?"

"It is in another account that I wanted to open for him. I withdrew some money so I can open an account. I couldn't without his authorization. I haven't seen him to open the account yet."

"How much money is to his name now?"

"About a little over a thousand. He really isn't the person who like to save and invest."

"I see, well I have one more question." Alberto nods in acceptance. "Are you planning to stay in Mr. Mendez's house forever?"

"No your honour, I plan to live in my own home down the road with hopefully my girlfriend, turn wife alone with some children."

"Sounds like a dream plan." The Judge smiles.

"I also want to work and own my shelter for animals, especially dogs to provide for all of them. I think this is my first of many steps to achieve my dream." He proudly smiles.

"It is, I will give this much thought and give you all answer tomorrow." The Judge announces.

"Thank you, your sir." He shakes his hand and leaves.

"Alberto, wait outside I will be right out." Alberto accepts as he heads into that hall. "Do you think you can help?"

"You know I can, but you do know who we are involving to help?"

"Yes." He sighs knowing that he/she always gets the job done.

"I don't want you hurt like last time."

"Yes I know, but I want to help him for his parents."

"It is not your fault, stop blaming yourself for that. Now I have to call them and stop accusing yourself. You know both of them including Rosalie won't like that. Also, don't blame yourself for that either."

"Yes your honour." He sulks.

"Romeo, she is proud of you. She watches over you and AJ all the time." He assures him.

"What about- I feel like I betrayed her." Romeo changes his train of thought.

"She sees you happy, which makes AJ happy. You are not replacing her you are just making yourself happy to live your life." He assures him again.

"Thank you." Romeo heads out of the office to meet up with Alberto. He hopes this time they will get the answers they were looking for before.

 **How does the Judge and Romeo know each other? Who is this mystery helper? As well as what does The Equalizer have in store for Dawn? Stay tuned for the answers.**

 **Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

"Princess, we are home." Romeo calls out.

"Hello dad." AJ calls from the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here, princess? Where is Dawn?" Romeo asks with a smile.

"She is with Sergio." Romeo and Alberto open their eyes wide. "Yah, apparently he got beaten up pretty bad. Dawn found him at the front gate." AJ explains casually.

"Where are they now?" Romeo questions with a pissed off expression. She left AJ alone to be with him. He doesn't get how Dawn enjoys his company.

"I don't know. I have been here since you two left for the meeting. Speaking of that, how did it go?" AJ changes the subject.

"It went fine the judge will provide an answer tomorrow." Alberto answers. "Hello, Cutey Poutey." He pecks her cheek.

"My boyfriend is almost a free man." She smiles brightly almost having no doubt that he will not go anywhere.

"Yup, your free man. Now, are you hungry? Is that why you are in the kitchen for that long?" He wonders.

"Not really… I just… Snuggle bun, can you come with me somewhere?" She smiles nervously.

"What is wrong, AJ?" The two men in AJ's life are both curious about her current nervousness.

"I just have to go somewhere, will you come?" She asks again. She needs to deal with Dawn's fingerprints on the phone.

"Of course, Mr. Mendez, do you mind?" Alberto asks permission from his boss.

"I don't know something sounds suspicious. Are you sure that nothing is wrong?" Romeo senses that AJ is hiding something from him. "You can tell me anything." He doesn't want any more secrets between him and his daughter.

"Dad, I will explain my secret errand later, however you have to promise to not get mad." She wants him to promise not wanting to deal with the attitude she expects.

"Why would I be mad?" Romeo doesn't like the sound of the promise.

"Just promise me, okay?" She frowns.

"Okay, but don't be late we are picking Angelle from the airport tomorrow." Romeo informs them.

"She is actually coming now." AJ is surprise. She thought she would come next week with her later."

"She is, with the Sergio situation, she wants to be here." Angelle is very concern for the protection of them since the situation before.

"Okay, we won't be too late." She pecks his cheek.

"Alberto." Rome calls out in a worried tone.

"Yes sir, I will take care of her." Alberto knows from his tone what he wants. As he sees them exit out of the house, he sighs as he checks on his best friend.

* * *

AJ and Alberto are at a DNA lab. "AJ, what are you doing here?"

"I need to have proof on fingerprints I have."

"Fingerprints, whose fingerprints?" Alberto questions.

"Dawn's." She discloses.

"Dawn's, why do you need proof for her?"

"Alberto, can I answer your questions later I need to focus." She takes deep breaths to calm her down.

"Focus on what?"

"On what I am going to say."

"Why do- AJ, you are scaring me." He does like the look of where they are."

"Alberto, snuggle bun, I am find I just need comfort now. You and my father will know everything later." She need to persuade someone to her way again to get her results.

"Can't you at least tell me, please?" He pouts just like her.

"I can't because you might stop me." She refuses.

"AJ, are you going to get hurt?" AJ shrugs uncertain. "No, I don't want you hurt." He stands in front of her to stop her movements.

"You will be there. You will be my strength to get through this unscathed." She tells him.

"AJ-" Alberto cups her cheek. "What are we doing here?" He tries one more time in a sweet, concern tone.

AJ exhales. "Just don't act like my boyfriend act like my butler. Can you do that for me?" He places her hand on his hand.

Alberto sighs knowing she will not change her mind. "Okay, I trust you."

"Thank you." She kisses him.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" A middle-aged woman greets.

"I am looking for Jake." AJ replies with Alberto behind her.

"May I ask who is here to see him?"

"It is AJ, well April as he knows." She responds. Jake knows her by her birth name because he likes the full name not just initials.

"I will be back please take a seat." She offers the two seat across from the desk.

"Who is Jake?" Alberto asks not hearing this name for about 15 years.

"He is just someone from my past." She smiles.

"April?" Jake wonders not believing she is back again.

"Hello Jake." She speaks with an attitude.

"Are you still hung up about that?" Jake rolls his eyes.

"You left me naked in front of everyone." AJ tears up still not fully over the situation. Alberto is now furious that this is the guy who full embarrassed his Cutey Poutey. He could just knock him out now, but he is in butler role not in boyfriend role.

"You were so naive it was easy. Plus, I had to, to stay popular. I explain it to you when we met last time." This statement opens Alberto's eyes wide. She has meet with him more than once.

"Yes you did and I don't accept your reasoning or apology. Now, I have a favour, well an order that I need done." She takes out the plastic bag.

"You think I would help you after you admit to not accept my apology." He scuffs.

"Yes you will just like that last time."

"It won't work unless you give me one thing I always wanted." He smirks.

"Never." She rejects immediately. "I will never give you that even if you were the last person on earth." She says disgusted.

"Too bad, that is my only offer." He stands firm on his offer.

AJ ponders on a counter offer. She taps her finger on her chin until she has it. "What could I say if I could find a sexier, beautiful girl for you. I'll find someone that will give you want you deserve." She grins.

"You said that last time and I fell for it. You didn't hold up your end of the bargain when I found out who Casey really is."

"Do you really want to pass up this offer? This is my only offer and then it is gone." She dangles the offer by an imaginary thread.

"Nope, I will not do it." Jake shakes his head with crossed arms.

"Okay, come on Alberto let's go."

"Wait, who is this guy?" Jake now recognizes.

"This someone you will not know." AJ smiles guiding him back to the entrance.

All the possible ideas start to swirl in Jake's mind. "Wait." He calls out.

AJ stops as she grins. "Yes."

"Fine, I will do it just fine me a lady already. No woman will talk to me after what I did to you in High School." He sulks.

"Videotaping my humiliation is not the greatest ideas, was it?" She acknowledges.

"No, who do you want know now?" He continues to sulk not liking that she always outwits him.

"I need you to tell me the fingerprints on this phone, especially a certain one; her name is Dawn."

"It is your phone your prints will be on it." He states the obvious.

"True, I just want to know if anyone else unusual has fingerprints on it." She explains.

"Of course." Jake rolls his eyes thinking she might be a bit cuckoo.

"It will be done at the usually time." AJ wonders.

"Yup, in an hour or two." He replies. "He doesn't follow you all the time, does he?" Jake is interest on who this guy by AJ is.

"Maybe, we will be back in an hour and a half." She mentions.

"It will be ready."

"AJ, you didn't tell me he is the guy who embarrassed you." Alberto mad that he couldn't make him pay.

"If I did you would have beaten him up."

"Of course I would." He agrees without question.

"You can't because I need him to find out the fingerprints. You would beat him that he will refuse every time. I needed you as my butler not my boyfriend for it to work." She explains her reason.

"Oh I would have beaten him if he flirted with you anymore either way. First, she exposed you naked and now he wants you to do sexual favours for him."

"Oh no, he just wants a girl who provides his sexual fantasy as well as a relationship. He can't find the relationship part."

"For what he did he should have. Wait, that is not the same person who almost had sex with you, is it?"

"Nope." Alberto is relieved. "He was his former friend." She giggles at his defensiveness.

"Former friend?"

"Yup, after they both got suspended from High School for the first stunt, the other wanted to get revenge. Jake didn't and tried to stop him. Let's just say that they had a fallout. In addition, he was pissed and jealous his plan didn't execute to the end."

"So you will never-"

"Nope, you are my one and only, my snuggle bun." She pecks him.

"Like it should be." He pecks back.

* * *

They are at the mall waiting an hour for the test to be done. "I can't believe I almost lost you from my assuming ways." He looks at the spot of their argument before.

"You didn't I am right here." She snuggles into his arms tighter.

"Did I ever tell you that a woman gave me advice after that conversation?" He smiles at the remembrance of the nice woman's words.

"No you didn't, do I have to be jealous of this woman?" She teases.

"No, she is about the same age my mother is right now." He smiles at the remembrance of his mother.

"What did she say?" AJ interested in this woman who provided wisdom to Alberto's life.

"She told me to never assume on anything." AJ tries not to chuckle. "Yes I know I do that a lot. She also told me to believe that everything happens for a reason. If we push too much, you might lose everything." He restates.

"Wise words from a wise woman."

"She says it is from personal experiences." Alberto includes.

"It might be. We have a half an hour to go, what shall we do?"

"What does my girlfriend what to do?"

"I am actually pretty hungry now." She rubs her stomach.

"I bet you are you haven't eaten for two full hours, that is a record." He teases.

"Shut up." She pushes him.

"I am sorry come on." He kisses her hand before they head to the food court.

"You seem to have the situation worked out." The woman they just talked about interrupts.

"Umm yeah." Alberto replies with their back turn to her. "You know ma'am it is not-" Alberto turns around to find out that it is her. "Oh it is you."

"Yup, sorry for the interruption I am just glad it all work out. I believe it worked." She grins.

"It did. AJ this is the woman I was talking about." He introduces.

"Nice to meet you, you have beautiful words of wisdom." AJ compliments.

"Thank you." The woman appreciates.

"Well, my girlfriend is hungry we will see you around." He doesn't understand why he is comfortable talking to this woman that he barely knows.

"Of course, we can't have people hungry can we." She giggles.

"Would you like to join us; Mrs.- I am sorry what is your name." AJ embarrassed.

"My name is Sasha and no I have to decline the offer. Thank you anyways." She is thankful for the offer.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure enjoy your day." She walks away.

"Nice lady." AJ compliments.

"Yup." It hasn't Dawn on him yet that the name is the exact name of his mother.

* * *

At the DNA lab:

"Here are the results of all the fingerprints on the phone. You are right with there being unusual fingerprints on it." Jake hands her the phone and list of the names of the fingerprints with it." He hands her the phone and list of the names of the fingerprints on it.

"Thank you, we will be in touch. I just might have the woman for you." She gives him hope.

"I hope so."

"What does the list reveal?" Alberto asks as AJ exit the lab. Alberto stayed outside to not punch out Jake.

"The list is very interesting, interesting information." She looks thought the names on their way to the car.

"Can I see?"

"Yup, along with my father you will both see." She smirks still keeping her secret.

"You are mean."

"But you still like me?" She pouts.

"Definitely, forever I will like you." He kisses her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one:

Alberto and AJ enter the Mendez household to have Jennifer and Romeo waiting for them.

"Hello." AJ greets cautiously.

"Sweetie, can we talk to Alberto in private?" Jennifer request.

"Why? Is this about his mother?"

"It is about his family. Your father needs to explain something to him."

"Why can't I say and listen?" She wonders.

"It might be too much for Alberto. He might need to be alone after this." Jennifer mentions.

"Dad, what is it? Why can't I listen in?" AJ concern for her boyfriend.

"Princess, I need to tell him without your input. If you are there, I might not have the courage to reveal everything. Please princess, let us talk to him alone." He smiles sweetly.

AJ looks at Alberto with a frown. "It is okay I will see you later." He kisses her hands.

"You promise." She lays his hand on her cheek.

"I can't promise that, but I will see you later." He assures her.

"Okay." She knows that she has to trust that it is nothing bad.

"AJ, Sophie, and Anthony are in their room. I bet Sophie will be happy to see you." Jennifer suggest.

"Thank you, Auntie Jennifer." She walks away looking back twice to see if they will change their minds.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Alberto asks.

"Come." Alberto follows Romeo and Jennifer to Romeo's office.

* * *

"Alberto, I have a confession to make." Alberto starts.

"What do you mean?" Alberto curious on this private meeting.

"Remember our conversation at the mall." Alberto nods. "I said that your parents were great and raised a great man."

"Yah, I questioned if you knew them. You reply that you think that my parents were great." Alberto restates.

"Alberto, that was a lie I do know your parents." Romeo reveals.

"What?" He is in shock that he had it right the first time.

"I know your parents, well mostly your dad." Romeo admits.

"How do you know? Who else knows?" He fires questions.

"I know, Jennifer, Anthony, Angelle, Phil, and Stanley knows. For how I know them is that I tried to help your family stay away from the fumes."

"Everyone knows expect AJ. I bet she knows, but you won't say so I won't be mad at her later." He scuffs.

"Nope she doesn't know, I have never brought her to a job before." Romeo assures him.

"Fine I will believe that. So, you knew my parents, did you have a hand on my parents' whereabouts after helping them?" He questions.

"No, let me start at the beginning." He clears his throat. "As you know I have a company who deals with families near dangerous fumes." Alberto nods. "Jennifer helps me with endangered homes near any kinds of fumes. She is the one who found your home. Your parents were actually the first one we worked with. I called them to provide our services. Your father agreed to our services."

"You did quite an impressive move, my parents aren't here." He argues back.

"Alberto, I know you are angry however let me explain myself."

"Of course, it is all about you. Maybe my step father was right about you." He lets his emotions get the best of him.

"Sergio is not right about me. He knows nothing about me."

"He knows plenty. Remember the documents we found in his room." Alberto mentions to prove his point.

"He is the one who probably had a hand in your parents' whereabouts. We all saw the files, reports, and pictures of your father."

"He probably Photoshop everything. They could be fake reports." He doesn't know what to think anymore. He doesn't know what is the truth now."

"They are true because I called the investigate department. Apparently, they are the real information some just copied them."

"How do you know that?"

"Let me continue my story so I will answer the question later on." Romeo answers trying to say calm. "Now where was I?"

"My father accepted your services."

"Right, I had everything completed; your parents were going to move. They agreed with everything and had a positive look on it. However, at the last minute, they cancelled the move. They didn't want to move anymore. Your mother said that it is safer to stay at the house. I explain that it wasn't safe because of the fumes, but she refused."

"Why would she do that? Maybe if we moved my father would still be alive and my mother will be with me now." He upset by this decision.

"I don't know Alberto. Moreover, after your father died I moved them to your current home address. I knew about your father's death by keeping tabs on you three. After that I continue to keep tabs and in 2 weeks your mother remarried Sergio. A week afterwards later, she went missing."

"Did you notice anything weird at the wedding? My mom must have invited you, right?" He hopes hearing the whole story on how Romeo try to help his parents.

"I didn't get invited to the wedding." He sadly divulges to him

"Why not?" Romeo shrugs in uncertainty. "After that, you just stop."

"Actually, I would search along with some officers I know to find your mother. I know that she would turn up somewhere. We got more dead ends than leads. After a while everyone gave up on the case, expect me. I called Jennifer to join me, but it was exhausted getting nowhere. I always think once in a while that something will turn up or I would think of ways to do more. I blame myself for a while that I didn't push hard enough to have all of you move out of the house." He shakes his head.

Alberto is stunned that a person would help a family so much that he would use all his resources to them. "Mr. Mendez." He speaks.

"Yes." He speaks quietly.

"Is this why you accepted to help me find my mother quickly? You notice that I am the child of them and want to right your mistake."

"Yes, I felt like I owned them to take care of their child. Do what I can to provide him to make amends." He confesses.

"Mr. Mendez, thank you." Romeo lifts his head in surprise. "You are the great guy I have heard from my father and mother." He reveals. It is time to announce his parents' wish he promise to fulfill.

"How do you know?" Romeo only saw him once at home. Usually they do business during school hours."

"I would eavesdrop sometimes." He admits. "Also, I saw you once come to our house. Remember, I was about a mid-teenager at that time." He chuckles.

"Right of course." He thumps his head.

"This is something I have not told anyone, before he died, the day before, they gave me a picture and a phone number. They advise me that if something happens to them to find an opportunity to contact this person; that person was you." He reveals.

"What, me. Why would they give me the pleasure?"

"They trust you. You were the only they trust to be a guidance to me." He assumes.

"Wow." Mr. Mendez express. "He can't believe they would put their faith in him to look after their own child.

"Yes, when the opportunity arise I took it. I was really nervous to meet you. I didn't say anything because I thought you would have forgot about my parents. From what I have heard you didn't. Thank you for keeping us in your memories."

"You are very welcome." He smiles proud to be a guardian to him.

"Is that all you wanted to announce to me?" Alberto feels better that it is out.

"No, I think we might have the reason your mother was forced to marry Sergio." Jennifer changes the topic.

"Oh, what is it?" He is intrigue without this information.

"Since your father unknowingly was part of the company associated with 'Don't Mess With', he was forced to stay in that house with two. The Equalizer didn't want your family out of reach of the factories. He wanted everything to his disposal if your father became trouble. There is also a big factor that he knows that you talk to Romeo. The company doesn't really like Romeo I assume." She states.

"You are implying that if they accepted your offer, we would all be in danger or worst like my father."

"Yes, however I don't know the reason why he would kill your father. The marriage to Sergio is a deal to not hurt you. She was protecting you when your mother move houses and married him.

"She should be somewhere in the city still." Alberto smiles brightly. He finally has some concrete proof she is still alive somewhere."

"Should be? I am not 100% sure about all this. All the photos Romeo gave me did help, but I don't think it is enough. Anything you could add to help will be greatly appreciated."

Alberto ponders until he noticed that the woman at the mall had her mother's came too. "I met a sweet woman at the mall who has the same name as my mother. You could search up her name to see how many people with that name live in the city." He asks.

"Good idea."

"Anything else?" He smiles having this out in the open, well to Romeo first."

"Umm… Angelle is coming tomorrow, do you mind taking AJ for a few hours?" Romeo asks innocently.

"You want to catch up with her." Alberto grins having an idea on the reason.

"Yes, it would be better if she or no one distracts us." He mentions to Jennifer.

"Maybe we will join AJ and Alberto on their outing." Jennifer suggest as she grins.

"Of course, Sophie is the best." He compliments. "I mean you are all the best." He changes his words.

"Don't worry about that Sergio." Jennifer giggles. Everyone enjoys their daughter's presence.

"So it is settled, any questions for me?"

"Not now, but I probably will have."

"No problem, you can talk to me whenever, well-"

"Gotcha Mr. Mendez." He exits to meet up with AJ."

"Do you feel better?" Jennifer asks him knowing it was a big weight on his shoulders.

"I will when we find his mother."

"So where did they go earlier, Sophie was looking for her?"

"They went somewhere private. Wait, with this meeting I forgot to ask her where they went."

"You better go before Sophie doesn't let you leave AJ without her."

"Right." He rushes out the door.

Jennifer exits the office as she shakes her head.

"Hello." Sergio greets out of the employee lounge.

"Hello, may I help you?" Jennifer stays calm.

"Yes you can." He gives a sinister smile. "I want you to stop this investigation."

"Sorry, I can't do that." She rejects right away.

"I wasn't asking you I was ordering you. You better stop or you will be just like a sweet family I know." He warns.

"I am sorry I don't comply to threats." She stands from on her feet.

"That wasn't a threat, this is." Sergio pushes her into the wall by her neck. "You shut down the case or things will get interesting. For example, you might want to watch what you wear around the house. You don't want anything to be ripped off." He snickers before heading his own way.

Jennifer breathes out as she goes to the bathroom to get the fingerprints from her neck. She also puts a piece of skin into a bag. "Only time will tell now." She exits with a plastic bag to meet with everyone else.

* * *

Alberto joins AJ and Sophie, with AJ have her back to him. He signals Sophie to be quiet.

"My Cutey Poutey looks so beautiful." He wraps his arms around her while he pecks her.

"Thank you." Not frighten by this with knowing who it is. "Did everything go okay?" She wonders leaning back to his back. She knows how Sophie's expression changes when Alberto comes.

"Yup, everything is fine. What are you two playing?"

"We are playing crazy eights, I am winning." Sophie replies.

"Of course, can I join in next?" He kind of wants to redeem the checkers incident.

"Absolutely." Sophie says cheerfully.

"Princess, remember you still have to study for the spelling test." Anthony utters on the lawn chair.

"But daddy, I want to play with Auntie AJ and Uncle Alberto." She whines.

"Just because we stay here doesn't mean we neglect the rules." Anthony directs.

"Okay." She huffs.

"We can help with the studying. We can make it into a game." Alberto suggest to keep her happy.

"I don't think-"

"Please daddy, you said no matter what method I use, if it is effective than it is okay" She states.

"Fine, but you get more than two mistakes on your test you have no more games." Anthony warns not letting her persuade her in the future.

"Absolutely daddy." She walks to him with caution that the deck might be wet.

"Love you, daddy." She hugs him.

"Love you too." He kisses her head.

"Aww, aren't they sweet?" AJ acknowledge.

"Yup." Alberto agrees.

"Princess." Romeo runs to her. "I just remember you haven't told me where you have been." He smiles.

"Right, let me finish this game with Sophie." She hopes to get a bit more time to stall.

"I think it is done." Romeo sees her laying on her father's lap.

"Okay, Sophie we will be back." AJ utters.

"No rush Auntie AJ, I will be here." She accepts snuggling into her father as they enjoy the view.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two:

"You went him again!" Romeo yells at his daughter.

"You promise you wouldn't get mad." She argues back. AJ just finish explaining where her and Alberto were earlier.

"I am not mad I am furious and disappointed. Did you forget what he and his friends did to you? They got you twice. How can you go back to him?"

"He is the only person I know to get what I need from the phone."

Romeo picks the phone up. "This phone is your phone, your private phone. Why did you let Dawn use it to call them?" AJ told his father her plan to expose the 'Don't Mess With' Company.

"I wanted to figure out myself to save everyone. Plus, I want to prove to Dawn the real, true person Sergio is. I don't want her in the middle of this anymore." She expresses in a worried tone for her safety.

Romeo wipes his hand down his face. "Princess, I could have helped you with this. Do you remember the last time where you were almost hurt?"

"Jake helped me. He made sure that I was safe. He lied to them to protect me. He has changed for the better." AJ refers to the first time he went to Jake.

"No one changes that much unless they have someone to help them. What did you promise?" He asks his daughter to hear her point of view.

"I told him I would find a lady for him. He is having trouble with woman since that incident." She reveals.

"Are you going to or is it just an excuse to let him do you favours?"

"I don't know yet." She shrugs.

Romeo throws his hands in the air. "AJ, he is going to lose his patience. He is going to catch on that you are never going to help him. What happens when you keep on going to him and he is fed up with the empty promises? Do you think he would want to get payback for everything we have done?"

"Dad, you are the one who expelled all of them. It is a good thing Jake's grades were honour grades; he was the brains of the group." She crosses her arms. This is the attitude she didn't want when she told him.

"Yes I know that is why I am so concern. He can plan in detail payback if he wanted to just like in High School." All of this anger is his concern for his only child.

"He is not part of that group anymore." She argues.

"How do you know? He could use you to get secret information from us. You don't know what he actually does at the lab."

"I do." She yells back.

"What?" Romeo is confuse only knowing that she stays and waits for the results.

AJ fidgets with her hands knowing she exposed something her father won't like. "I do know what he does." She says nervously.

"AJ, how do you know?" He tries to stay calm.

"You will get mad again. Let us just discuss what we are going to do with the information I have collected."

"April Jeanette Mendez, tell me now." He utters her full name to take him seriously.

AJ sighs. "The first time I went there he gave me a tour. He actually did the test in front of me."

"Why?" Romeo wonders.

"He wanted to explain why he did what he did in High School. Dad, his parents are divorced, it happened during that time. A week after that, his mother remarried to a man she cheated on his father with. Him and his father only had each other since his mother left the stat. She didn't want to bring Jake because she wanted a fresh start with her new husband. Jake was just acting out and following the friends that he thought he had. Dad, he apologized to me for being involved." She tries to let her father see the good in him.

"He is the mastermind behind everything." Romeo scoffs.

"Of course he was, his friends don't have the brain power to come up with that incident. He was the leader because of his intelligent as we all know."

"So you forgive him for everything?" Romeo questions.

"No, but I just want to forget all of it. I want to move on because it will never happen again. You two won't let it, will you?" She inquires.

"Definitely, on my watch nothing like that will ever happened to my princess." Romeo answers without question.

"That is right, no one including me will not let that happen again." Alberto agrees.

"AJ, I am still disappointed that you went there again. This is not for you to figure out. I am supposed to do all of it. You are supposed to enjoy life now without a care in the world." He finally understands her point on why she went to Jake.

"Daddy, you do too much. Let me help you with something. I am not going to sit around like other rich girls who shop and spend their money. I want to be involved especially in helping Alberto find his mother." She suggests. Going behind her father back will always be a bad idea.

"That is not your job, your job is the spread joy and kindness to everyone. You make everyone happy when you don't have to deal with anything I do. And if I do need help, that is what Alberto is for. Remember, he is my personal assistant as well as your personal butler."

"What if he needs help?" AJ questions.

"Then I will have Anthony help him. You just sit and look pretty for us." AJ makes a disgusting expression.

Romeo and Alberto both laugh. "Fine, you only help with Alberto find his mother. That is the only business that you can get involve in since it was your idea to be involved You leave exposing Sergio to Dawn to me. I don't want you in the middle of this either. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes daddy." She utters unconvinced.

"AJ." He tries again.

"I promise I won't interfere unless it has to do with Alberto." She smiles.

"Thank you, now can you call your Godmother. I need her to see this list." He lightly orders.

"Why can't I know what you are going to do?"

"What did you agree to?" Romeo grins.

"I-you tricked me." Romeo continues to grin. "I don't like you." She huffs.

"I love you too." Romeo replies back.

"Come on Alberto, let us got to my garage office alone." She smirks.

"Princess, you can't-"

"I will call Godmother Jennifer to come up." She smiles innocently.

"She is a lot of work." Romeo lays backs on his office chair.

* * *

"Are we actually going to your office?" Alberto inquires.

"No, I just like to tease my father sometimes. We just tell Godmother Jennifer to go to daddy's office and then we are going to help Sophie with her homework."

"Right." He smiles a bit disappointed.

"Oh you wanted to actually go there." Alberto nods. "I am sorry. Later I promise when Sophie is sleeping." She promises.

"You will wear your Batman pajamas."

"Why?"

"We might sleep on the couch. You never know how long we might be in there." He pecks her cheek before he heads to the pool.

"Now who is the tease now?" She jumps on his back.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Jennifer asks looking at the list AJ provided.

"We are going to pretend to put Dawn in danger. If Sergio cares for her like I know he does, he will save her at any cost."

"Do you think he really cares for her?"

"Yes, he might be a jerk and a pain in our butt, but I know he deeply cares for her.

"Okay, are we letting Dawn on this?"

"Yes, well sort of. I need Dawn to actually show real emotions to Sergio's fail or victory."

"It won't hurt her will it." Jennifer concern.

"Not by our stunt, however maybe Sergio." He hopes for Dawn's sake that Sergio proves he is worthy.

Jennifer is uneasy with this. "Fine, I'll car her."

A few moments later. "Hello Mr. Mendez, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat." He offers. "Dawn, you like Sergio, right?"

"Yes sir, I am growing to love him." She admits.

"Does he love you back or starting to?"

"He admitted he does and that is why he protected me from his co-workers." She replies.

"Okay, do you mind if I test his affection for you?"

"Umm… when will this be?" She is worried if his words might not be true.

"That is for my information, however it will be when Sergio is healthier. How is he by the way, AJ told us his condition?"

"He is doing well, he might have cracked ribs, but doesn't want to go to the hospital."

"I will get the doctor to check him out." Romeo offers.

"Thank you."

"Dawn, no matter the outcome you have us to fall back on."

"He will pass." She says with the lack of confidence.

"I hope so."

"I hope so too." She whispers before closing the door.

* * *

At the company. "When are we going to execute the plan?"

"Soon, we need to perform our plan while Sergio is still weak. No offence, he can take all of you out when he is healthy."

"He won't be healthy until probably in a couple of weeks." Casey mentions.

"Yes, but he cares for Dawn. When he does, he will let himself get killed before anything happens to her." The Equalizer acknowledge.

"Why can't we strike now? They don't know that we will be coming." Lex asks.

"Yes, they will as Sergio revealed to us that they have a meeting every time a situation happens. Trust me don't underestimate him, he is truly powerful." He warns.

"But you said that he is becoming soft." Lex states.

"I did, but something is up. Everything has been too easy. Just watch out for anything when we do execute the plan."

"Repeat the plan again." Scott, a newbie, asks.

They all roll their eyes. "Basically we will test Sergio's loyalties to us with Dawn. When he chooses us, we use Dawn to get inside the Mendez household. There we destroy everything as well as his daughter." The Equalizer informs him.

"Great." Scott smiles.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three:

Romeo, AJ, and Alberto are at the airport waiting for Angelle to arrive.

"Are you excited, dad?" AJ asks as her father is fidgeting with everything.

"Absolutely, this is the most we have been apart." He bounces on his heels.

"So where are we going when she gets here?" She asks.

"We are going to a fancy breakfast and then Alberto will take you anywhere, but home."

"Ooo… daddy is going to get some lovin'." AJ giggles.

"What did I say about that word?"

"You said not to use it on you. Maybe Alberto and I will do some loving'."

Romeo eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Absolutely not, not until you are married."

"You didn't wait." She argues. "I know this because of a certain incident." She crosses her arms.

"Well that is different. We have known each other longer. You two have only known each other for a few months."

"So when we reach a year we can?" AJ teases.

"By no means that you are having that before you are married."

"I am going to marry Alberto?" She chuckles. "He has your permission.

"I didn't – AJ." He stumbles over his words.

"I am kidding daddy. No lovin' until marriage." She swears with her hand over her heart.

"Why don't I believe you?" He knows his daughter might be teasing like usual.

"You don't with this." She answers.

"Fine, Alberto as my employee you are not allowed to do any sexual activities with my daughter. Wait, it is already one of the important rules." Romeo smiles that he has a legal document to prove his point.

"That is a good point, however it also states that I have to be happy. If I don't get what I want, I will be upset which will break those rules as well."

"You are impossibly stubborn." He can't believe it backfired on him.

"I learn from the best." She smiles at her father.

"Oh you are going to get it."

AJ moves behind Alberto, who moves aside to expose her. She sticks her tongue out at him as he points to her father behind her. He holds his daughter to tickle her. Alberto watch their interaction as they still wait for Angelle.

"Guys, there is Angele." Alberto mentions. Romeo stops as he looks at his stunning girlfriend. AJ looks as well after regaining her breath.

"Her sister is with her too." AJ runs to them. "Angelle, you are here." She hugs her.

"I am here as promise." She hugs back.

"Hello baby." Romeo kisses Angelle passionately.

"Mmm, hello to my Boo Boo." She lays her head on his chest after they break off the kiss.

"I miss you so much." Romeo kisses her head.

"Me too." Angelle's sister clears her throat. "Sorry, AJ, Romeo, and Alberto, this is my sister Layla. Layla, this is Romeo, Alberto, and AJ."

"Nice to meet you all I have heard a lot about you two." She points towards AJ and Romeo."

"Good things I hope."

"Maybe." Angelle shrugs unknowingly.

"Let's go for breakfast you two must be hungry." AJ changes the subject.

"Yes, we only had peanuts on the flight." Layla jokes as she rubs her stomach.

"Any recommendations?" Romeo mostly wonders to Layla.

"I am cleared to have any regular food, Romeo. Whatever you plan I am up for it."

"Right, sorry." He apologizes.

"No worries." They all head to the car.

"I hope you didn't have anything special for my return." Angelle asks knowing he did.

"You know I did. I kindly ordered everyone out of the house for us." He pouts.

"You did you dog." She lightly smacks his chest.

"What can I say I have missed you physically and emotionally." Romeo hugs her tight.

"Me too." She leans back into his chest.

* * *

"So everything is good with the treatments?" Romeo asks Layla. Angelle and Romeo are by each other with Layla beside her sister. AJ and Alberto are on the other side of a booth.

"It is going great so far. The doctor cleared me for this trip for a week. Afterwards, we go back for my progress report."

"You can't stay here." They are all upset by this news.

"It is to follow-up on how I did by myself. Sometimes, I can't pass the first few days without treatment. This is a crucial test for me."

"A week is better than anything. We have to make sure your trip is memorable."

"Speaking of that, do you mind if I join you two to go anywhere you plan to go. I know that Romeo and Angelle are eager to catch up." She giggles.

"Layla." Angelle scorns.

"What, you know I am right." Angelle blushes. "Yup, I am right. She doesn't like it when I am right." She whispers.

"You are lucky you are sick." Angelle huffs.

"Yes." Layla cheers. "You see when I prove I am right, she likes to tickle and give me different tortures, but she can't now. Although, I try to be wrong to make her happy." She reveals.

"Yah right." She rolls her eyes.

"See what I mean." She points to her.

AJ and Alberto chuckle. "My dad is like that too, but for a certain word."

"Don't start princess." Romeo warns.

"Anyways, am I free to join you two?" Layla asks again.

"Certainly, you get to meet Romeo's best friend, Anthony's family."

"Great, maybe he can answer my questions about Romeo. I want to make sure he is right for my sister."

"Wait, who is older?" Alberto asks in thought that Angelle is older.

"Angelle is, but I like making sure she is safe for all she had done for me." She explains.

"Aww, I love my baby sister." Angelle hugs her lightly.

"I love you too. Tomorrow I will give you a tour of the property." Angelle offers.

"Sounds great."

* * *

Everyone is back at the Mendez household. "Wow, you weren't kidding, sis." Layla is amaze on where her big sister has been living. "No wonder you all don't leave the grounds."

"We will find them before we head out." Alberto mentions.

"No need to we are ready." Sophie interrupts bouncing on her heels.

"She has been excited since you left to pick up Angelle." Jennifer explains her excitement.

"Are we going to the Waterpark or the Amusement park, Auntie AJ?"

"I don't know." Sophie sulks. "I have someone I like you to meet. You have to be gentle with her, okay." Sophie nods. "This is Angelle's sister she is visiting us this week."

"Hello." Sophie utters sweetly.

"Hello, you look nice today." She compliments.

"Thank you. Umm… why are you – I mean-" She doesn't know how to ask the question.

"I am not strong enough to use my legs so I have to use this for now." Layla answers.

"Oh, I guess Waterparks and Amusement parks are a bad idea." She is upset that she is inconsiderate.

"Not really, I am just joining in for the company. Whatever you have plan I will follow."

"Well Auntie AJ." She grins happily.

"Waterpark it is with two ice creams." AJ gives in her happiness.

"Yeah!" Sophie cheers in joy.

"Okay, we will back about around eight you two have fun." AJ kisses her father's cheek.

"Be safe princess listen to your Godparents."

"Yes father."

Angelle and Romeo wave goodbye to them before they head to their bedroom. "We have the house all to ourselves." Angelle brings him to the bed.

"Mostly, the staff and bodyguards are here."

"They won't mind me being too loud." Angelle giggles in his embrace.

"Nope, it will prove that I am pleasuring my girl right." Romeo kisses her neck.

"You already do." She lays in the middle of the bed as Romeo strips their clothes to start.

"Just start I have missed you so much." She pulls him down to insert him insider her.

"Yes." She calls out in pleasure.

* * *

Dawn is with Sergio watching a movie; they hear a doorbell.

"Who is that?" Sergio wonders.

"It must be the doctor."

"You called a doctor. Dawn, I am fine." Sergio is mad that she went behind his back.

"Please let me have the doctor come in for my peace of mind. I just want to know if you have bruise or broken ribs. I just want to know that is all." She pleads.

"Just to know, I am not going to the hospital." He makes aware.

"Yes." She agrees.

"Fine bring the doctor in." He caves.

"Thank you." She kisses him passionately.

Dawn opens the door to let the doctor in. "Follow me he is in the bedroom." The doctor follows as he inspects the house.

"Hello, Sergio right? The doctor inquires.

"Yes it is."

"Let us take a look." He inspects him. "Sergio, you do have fractured ribs. You must stay off them and no physical activities." He prescribes.

"Does that include-"

"Unfortunately, for your case, yes it does. Having a caring girlfriend might be hard, but it is for your heath."

"Did you hear the doctor, no more for now?" Dawn restates.

"Fine." He huffs.

"Don't worry in a couple of weeks you will do anything you want. Now I usually wrap the patients' ribs, but I think it is better if you do it." The doctor hands Dawn the bandage. "It shouldn't take that long. I will wait five minutes outside that is more than enough time to wrap his ribs. I will come back to double check."

"Thank you for the opportunity, doctor." Dawn appreciates his time.

Five minutes later, the doctor comes back in to double check. "Looks good to me, great job."

"Thank you, I will show you out." They walk to the door. "Thank you again for coming."

"No problem. You know if you get antsy you can call me up." The doctor flirts.

"I'll be fine. I will wait until he is fully healed."

"Come on we can do it now." She holds her arms.

"Let me go. Sergio help!" She calls out.

Sergio hears this and tries to run to her as fast as he can.

"Shh, you are coming with me." He pulls her out the door.

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going with her?" Phil asks with Stanley.

"Get out of my way." He tries to push them out.

"Buddy, release the woman or we will and throw you out."

"Like you can." He scoffs.

Phil takes his left arm and twist it to remove the grip. "Okay, you two asked for it." He is in a fighting stance.

Stanley grabs one arm and pulls behind his back. "Come one let's get reacquainted with fence." Stanly takes him away.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm-"

"Dawn!" Sergio calls out, out of breath.

"Sergio! I am fine Phil, thank you." She runs to Sergio. "Come on let us get you back to your bedroom."

* * *

"Have fun." Stanley closes the gate.

"You won't get away with this." He threatens before walking away. He calls someone. _"Hey, we have a problem; a bodyguard problem."_ He says before hanging up.

* * *

Phil heads to Romeo's room to hear banging, moaning, and screaming. He reluctantly knocks on the door. There is no answer. "Mr. Mendez, I am sorry to bother you but we had a situation." He assures his boss. All he hears are the same type of noises.

"Oh Romeo, I am almost there!" Angelle screams out. Phil is very uncomfortable, but Romeo's rule is to tell him any incidents that happen no matter what. Awhile later, no sounds are heard just heavy breathing.

"Mr. Mendez, I am sorry but an incident has happened."

The door opens to have Romeo in just his boxers. "Yes." A bit annoyed.

"The doctor came to check on Sergio." Romeo nods. "On his way out he tried to kidnap Dawn."

"What?"

"We stopped him and threw him out. I know you are preoccupied, but you said to tell you everything when there is an incident."

"Yes I appreciate the information. Is everyone okay, Dawn is okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I will be right there for the meeting."

"Sir it is fine." He doesn't want to intrude the special time they have.

"Nope, I have all day I can spare a few minutes. Just wait down in the living room I will be there." He orders.

"Yes sir."

"Baby, I have to handle something I'll be back." He puts on a shirt.

"I'll come with." She sits up with a blanket covering her naked body.

"No, you just stay naked I will be back to pleasure you more." He smirks.

"Here is an incentive to hurry up." Angelle grabs his hand to feel her center. "I'll be waiting." She pulls his hand away.

"Five to ten minutes, tops." He licks his fingers.

* * *

"Okay, what happen?" Romeo asks his bodyguards.


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I have chapters written I just need to type them out.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four:

"What exactly happened?" Romeo is in his office chair a bit annoyed.

"I don't know for sure." Phil admits. "We heard Dawn scream for help. Just as we are about to open the door, the doctor did."

"Where was Sergio in all of this?" He suspects Sergio is behind this.

"We assumed that he was the one that tried to kidnap or hurt Dawn; he wasn't. Dawn was about to tell me what actually happen, but Sergio limp down the stairs." Phil informs.

"So she is with him now." Stanley and Phil both nod.

"Come, let us join them." Romeo stands up.

"Sir, I don't think that is a good idea." Phil warns mostly because he doesn't want to hear more sexually noises.

"Okay, tell me how we are supposed to figure out what happens." Romeo challenges.

"We look at the security footage." Phil offers.

"However, that is half of it." Stanley includes. "We have to get Dawn's side so we don't assume or misinterpret the footage.

"Stanley has a point let's go."

"But Mr. Mendez." Phil tries again.

"Phil, we are going." He authorizes which makes Phil reluctantly follow.

"Romeo, where are you going?" Angelle asks in one of us his shirts. She wants to find out what is taken so long.

"I have to talk to Dawn. Apparently, the doctor that came tried to kidnap her." Romeo divulges biting his lip at how sexy she is in his shirt.

"Oh my, is she okay?" Angelle concern.

"She is she is with Sergio." Angelle makes a disgusting expression. "I know, but she likes him. I can't force her to stay away." He explains.

"Okay, don't take too long." She pouts.

"I won't." He kisses her which leads to a make-out session. Phil and Stanley turn around to give them privacy.

"I will see you in ten minutes." He gives her one last peck.

"Hurry back." Angelle sways her hips to their bedroom.

Romeo bits his bottom lip again as he watches. "Come on let us get this over with." He marches to the staff house.

* * *

"Dawn!" Romeo calls out inside the staff house.

"Mr. Mendez, we are just coming to see you." Dawn answers at the kitchen door.

"We?"

"Yes, Sergio wants to apologize for letting me be alone with the doctor." She informs.

"Where is he?" Romeo is surprise that Sergio wants to apologize.

"He is here I am just letting him drink and rest before we walk over to the house." Dawn joins him.

"Hello Romeo." Sergio greets with a glass of water in his hand.

"Hello, I heard you want to apologize to me." Romeo grins.

"I apologize on what happen to Dawn nothing else." He grins back.

"I see, Dawn what happened?" He changes back to why they came to the house.

"The doctor examined Sergio without any complications; he even let me bandage him." Dawn is still surprise that the doctor let her perform that duty.

"Why?" Romeo is surprise as well. Mostly likely the doctor does everything.

"I don't know. He waited outside the bedroom door for about five minutes."

"He was by himself for five minutes." Romeo wants it clarified. He has suspicious on if it was their actual doctor.

"Yes, I didn't think any of it because it is the doctor you brought over." Dawn answers.

"Okay, after that then what happened?"

"He double-checked and approved it. Afterwards, I lead him out. At the door, he flirted with me. He offered me his body if I get lonely or anxious." She mentions.

"What?" Sergio stands up quickly which leads to a moan from the pain.

"Oh Sergio, you are supposed to take it easy. Remember what the doctor said." She helps him back on the chair.

"That doctor is a dead man next time I see him. He tried to move in on my girl." Sergio furious.

"No you won't. You will stay here with me." She orders.

"We will take care of it." Phil answers.

Sergio scoffs. "Sergio." Dawn warns.

"Fine." He gives in for her.

"Thank you." She kisses him.

"Moving on." Sergio gives him a stern look. "Dawn, what did he actually do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"When I refused his offer, he grabbed my arms to force me to accept. Next, he opened the door to have Stanley and Phil there." She finishes her part of this story.

"I see, thank you. I am going to call the doctor to wonder what his story is. Dawn, Phil, and Stanley help Sergio to his room." Romeo orders before he heads out the door.

When he calls the doctor is at the gate. "Sorry Romeo, I don't have my key card. I tried to call but there was no answer." The real doctor explains.

"Come, I need to ask you some questions." He is angry at his bodyguards and himself for another intruder entering his property.

"Is everything okay?" The doctors ask.

"I think we know what happen to your key card." Romeo says not saying any more than that.

* * *

"Phil, Stanley, Dawn, get here now." He calls out. They all arrive to see an unknown person beside him. "Dawn, is this the person who examine Sergio?"

"No it isn't, but it is close. Are you related to the doctor?" Dawn wonders with everything the same except for the hair and body size.

"This is the doctor I send over. The other person is an imposter." His suspicious is correct. The doctor wouldn't do that since he is married.

"What?" They all gasped.

"How could it be, he had a key card and everything. His appearance matches the key card." Every year, a picture is taken for the key card to match their current appearance.

"That is my fault, I didn't take a picture of my changed appearance. I was going to when I came today." The doctor admits his mistake.

"There is more his key card is missing. When I called him and found out he was at the gate."

"Wow, we are sorry Mr. Mendez." Phil apologizes.

"Yes Mr. Mendez." Stanley apologizes as well.

"We need to find out how this keeps happening." He can't figure out why it is easy for them to enter.

"We will you just enjoy your alone time with Angelle." Phil suggest. This day until eight o'clock is supposed to be his special time with her.

"I need one by the end of the day or at least an idea." He noticed it is way past ten minutes.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"I thought you forgot about me." Angelle pouts on the bed.

"Sorry baby, everything kept on piling I am here now." He kisses her cheek because she moves her head. "I am really sorry."

"I was naked for fourty-five. I was cold, alone, and horny." She huffs.

"What did you do then?" He smirks.

"Remember when we still kept our secret." He nods. "The time Dawn took AJ for a celebration dinner." He nods excited for the end. "I remembered it as a pleasured myself. I screamed loud and you missed it. That whole orgasm was planned for you." She crosses her arms.

"Oh man, did you record it?" He jokes.

"Stop, no joking this time." She pushes him.

"Don't worry, I will make the next few times well worth the wait. That time won't compare to them."

"I don't believe you." She blushes with her mind picturing the possibilities.

"I believe it." He takes her hand to put it inside his shorts as he takes his hand to pleasure her. "Wow, I guess you didn't do a good job you are still soak wet." He feels the juices soak his fingers.

"I am because your voice turns me on." She answers.

"Does it now?" The compliment feeds his ego.

"It does and you pleasuring me while I stroke you doesn't hurt either." She lays her head on his shoulder for him to go deeper. Romeo removes her hands to wrap them around his neck.

"Why?" She pouts at the loss of movement.

"My queen needs to be extra pleasured before the servant." He whispers as he continues his movements.

"Ooo… role play, continue oh servant." He pulls his shorts down enough to quickly insert himself inside her.

"Oh that's it." She screams in pleasure.

"Hang on my Queen." He lifts her up to the wall.

* * *

Alberto, AJ, Anthony's family, and Layla arrive back from their day of fun. Sophie is sleeping in her father's arms exhausted by all the fun.

"Poor Sophie worn out." AJ pushes some hair out of the Sophie's eyes.

"Yeah, I think this is the best day she is probably going to have." Anthony assumes.

"Maybe, I think the day she finds out about a brother or sister or when she gets married will be the best." Jennifer accounts that Sophie is still a child.

"Godmother Jennifer, you are not." AJ asks excited.

"No, maybe later on in life we are fine with our Sophie."

"When we have a day like Romeo had today we will." He smirks hoping she gets the hint.

"Yes it will happen." She accepts.

"Speaking of daddy, do you think they are still at it?" AJ asks.

"You are truly one of a kind. Most children are disgusted by their parents like that." Anthony chuckles.

"Why would I be disgusted we all do it?"

"You do?" He glares at Alberto.

"No, we haven't." AJ shuts down that idea.

"Good not until you are married." He warns.

"Wow, you gave blessings from my father and now my Godfather. It is meant to be." She smiles at Alberto.

"What do you mean blessings?"

"Alberto has your blessings to a propose marriage in the future."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You said no having any sex until I am married. Alberto is my boyfriend so he has your blessing to ask for marriage in the future." She explains just like she caught her father.

"I didn't mean- honey, help me with this."

"Sorry baby you are on your own." She takes Sophie to head to their room. "Layla." He asks.

"Sorry." She walks away.

"Alberto doesn't have your blessing?" AJ questions.

Anthony doesn't know how to answer this; it is a lose-lose situation "I...

"Princess, you are home." Romeo greets with Angelle in his arms.

"Yup, we had tons of fun." He kisses her cheek as Angelle blushes.

"See we can have that in the future." Alberto whispers.

"We will." She rubs his arms around her.

"You all must be tired. How about we turn in early tonight?"

"Sounds good, I just need to do something." AJ agrees.

"By yourself?" Romeo questions.

"Yup."

"Take Alberto with you for protection." With what happen earlier, he is not letting anyone be alone.

"Dad, I can handle myself."

"Please for my peace of mind."

"Okay." She gives in.

"We will be upstairs if you need anything." Romeo offers as they head to their room.

"Okay, let's go." AJ tells Alberto to head to AJ's office.

* * *

 **Review.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five:

Everyone is at the hospital.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" AJ in panic mode that something is seriously wrong with Alberto.

"He should be fine. Maybe they want to double check everything." Romeo assures his daughter.

"What if they found something internally?" AJ ponders the worst.

"We just have to wait, princess. Come sit with us."

"Come on sweetie." Angelle waves her over.

"I can't not until I know he is okay." She refuses.

"Please AJ, you are going to worry yourself into sickness." Angelle concern with her only in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yes, come let us warm you up." Rome tries again.

"Daddy, I don't think I can I am stuck in worry." She can't seem to move herself if she wanted to.

"Okay." Romeo stands up to guide her to their seats. He wraps his arms around his baby girl to give her as much comfort and warmth like when she was a child.

"Why him? Why did they go after him? How do they always sneak pass everyone?" AJ inquires holding her father tight.

"I don't know princess I have Stanley and Phil on the case. They are going to explore the grounds to find any weak spots."

"Maybe this is a sign that Alberto isn't right for me." AJ sighs. Since they hired him these situations continue to happen.

"What?" Angelle and Romeo is shock by her statement.

"Think about it, we hired Alberto and it is a great time for the past few days. After them, everything happens not all at once, but it always happens. Before we hired him everything was perfect after the High School incident." AJ explains.

"You do have a point, princess." Romeo agrees.

"Romeo." Angelle hits him hard.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Romeo rubs his arm.

"We don't know all the facts. We can't agree with her because of her word." She hints that AJ is thinking in the moment.

"Fine." He turns to his daughter. "Princess, do you really think that or are you assuming that?"

"I just don't want anyone else hurt." She snuggles tighter.

"Do you think breaking up with him will do that?" Angelle asks.

"I-"

"Friends or family of Alberto." The nurse announces.

"That is us, is he okay?" Romeo asks.

"He has some fractured ribs and a broken clavicle." The nurse reports.

"Oh my." Angelle utters who now has AJ in her arms completely stunned.

"Can we see him now?" Romeo asks with AJ anxious to see him.

"Yes, he actually requested to see a Romeo Mendez, is that you?"

"It is can I bring my daughter with me?" Romeo questions a bit surprise to hear that he wants to see him and not AJ.

"He only requested you, sir. Maybe when you come back she can."

"Oh okay." Romeo looks at AJ who has her face in Angelle's chest. He hears quiet sniffles.

"Go Romeo, I will comfort her." Angelle assures him.

"I will tell you both how he is." He kisses Angelle's lips before he kisses AJ's head.

"Why doesn't he want to see me?" AJ utters when Rome leaves.

"I don't know. We will find out when your father returns. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" They have been there for about two hours.

AJ shakes her head. "I just want to know how he is."

"I know sweetie."

* * *

Romeo arrives at Alberto's door to hear a conversation.

"I understand." Alberto utters. "No, I am not doing that. I can't let her get more hurt. I have to stay away. Of course I want to, but- what you can't be serious. I am not going to-" Romeo knocks on the door. "Hold on a second who is it?" He calls out.

"Alberto, it is me Romeo. The nurse reported that you want to see me."

"Yes, come in. I have to call you back." Alberto replies on the phone. "Hello Mr. Mendez." He greets.

"Hello Alberto, everything good?" He is suspicious with what he overheard.

"Not really, I have a broken clavicle and fractured ribs."

"Yes, the nurse told us. I have to admit I am surprise that you requested me to visit you first." He expresses his confusion.

"About that, I need your permission before I talk to her." Alberto fidgets with his fingers.

"What do you want permission for?"

"I want to resign from all the duties." He replies quietly.

"What, you want to quit your jobs?" Alberto nods. "Why?"

"I think it will be better if I leave now. I thought I can protect her, but I can't. Stanley, Phil, and Anthony can protect her." He keeps his eyes on his hands.

Romeo is speechless about this. He can't believe they both want to separate from each other. "Do you want time to think about this? You were a little out of it during the ride over."

"This is what is best for everyone. AJ needs to find a boyfriend who doesn't cause her to be included in these situations."

"Wow, so you blame yourself for these situations?"

"Yes, when I leave she can go back to her normal life."

"I have to admit I thought you wanted permission to marry her. I was somewhat preparing myself to decline your offer." Romeo now hope that was true.

"I do want to down the line. After she forgives me, maybe we can." He knows how big a risk that is.

"Maybe." He says stunned with everything. "Alberto, who were you talking to?"

"When?" Alberto didn't notice anyone listening to his conversation.

"Before I entered you were talking to someone." He clarifies his question.

"It was my friend from our previous neighbourhood. I ask if I could stay with him when I leave."

"What did he say?" Romeo curious on the full conversation.

"He told me he could if I pay two months' previous rent. He then questioned why knowing I am living with you. He suggests to just live with you to work just as your employee. I replied that I can't stay to be awkward with AJ when we break up. I don't want to hurt her. Having some distances from each other will be better."

"Better for who?" Romeo interrupts.

"Both of us." Romeo scoffs. "He did the exact same thing." He chuckles with a moan of pain afterwards.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup, just painfully to laugh. Anyways, he tested my will to marry AJ. I reply that of course I still want to. He then said I am not welcomed there until I marry AJ. I was speechless that he would say that because I know I want to, but maybe in a few years. After that you knocked."

"Your friend is very wise." He is starting to like his friend.

"He is. He has two children and a wife that depend on him."

"Depend on him?"

"Yup, his wife has severe anxiety. She can't handle too much stress, so he takes care of the important stressful activities. Their children are age four and six, so they help, but not as much with them being still kids. I asked him for me to stay so I can help, but he is focus on my love life." He jokes.

"Someone has to." Romeo half jokes.

"What do you mean?" Alberto is surprise that he agrees with his friend.

"Alberto, you need to ponder long and hard about your decision. Close your eyes."

"I don't-"

"Close your eyes." Romeo states as an order. Alberto closes his eyes. "Imagine your life without AJ." Alberto closes his eyes and several seconds he frowns. That action immediately makes him open his eyes. "Why did you open them?"

"It was awful I wasn't happy at all. I was with my step father at his company doing awful jobs for The Equalizer." He shakes his head to remove the memory.

"Okay, close your eyes again. Now imagine your life with AJ. Imagine what it will be like if you stay together as a couple." Alberto repeats his actions, however this time there is a big smile on his face. His eyes are still close as he can hear her laugh while he sees her beautiful smile. "Alberto, open your eyes." Romeo directs after two minutes.

"What?" He is pissed that he got brought out of it.

"Is it any better?" Alberto nods. "Everyone is happy and smiling." He nods again. "You two both happy. Now, what is better no AJ or with AJ?" Romeo questions already knowing the answer to convince him to break his daughter's heart.

"With AJ. I always know that being with her is the best thing for me, for us. The problem is that I don't want her in the middle of everything."

"That is just who she is, she likes to protect her loves ones. Don't let that feeling of happiness slip away. Don't let anyone or any situation to take her from you." Romeo advises.

"You are right. Mr. Mendez, can you bring her here?"

"I sure can." He smiles that he got through to him. He heads to the door to have Angelle and AJ already there.

"Umm…" AJ blushes that they got caught eavesdropping.

"Cutey Poutey, come on in." Alberto cheerfully accepts. AJ briskly walks to him to give him a hug. Alberto groans in pain. "Sorry." She blushes in embarrassment.

"It is okay it is the good type of pain." He assures her.

"What is the diagnose for my snuggle bun." AJ asks regretting that she ever wanted to break up with him. Seeing him, she wants to be with him forever.

"I have a broken clavicle and fractured ribs." He informs her.

"My poor baby." AJ kisses him.

"Mmm… I needed that." He smiles.

"We will be outside." Angelle grins as Romeo jokingly scowls at the both of them.

AJ giggles as she pulls up a chair to sit on. "You had me all worried." She puts his hand on her cheek.

"I know I did however I couldn't just let them hurt you." He explains his actions.

"Having them hurt you doesn't make me feel any better."

"Hey, you are you the most important person to me. I figured out that I can't live without you. I would be a very different person without you." He assures her with his words.

"Really, maybe I would like that Alberto." She giggles not taking it all to seriously.

"It is true and you wouldn't like him. Without you, I would probably end up like Sergio. I would be working for The Equalizer doing despicable actions." She crunches her nose in disgust. "Exactly."

"I don't want to leave you either. So when do you get discharged from here?" AJ changes the subject.

"Tomorrow, they just want to keep me here overnight."

"Do you mind some company until then?"

"I don't think it is allowed, but I could hide you from the nurses." He plans.

"Alberto, you bad boy." She lightly pushes him as she blushes.

"See what I would become without you." He humours his statement earlier.

"I kind of like bad boys." She climbs in bed with him.

"Do you? How about we be bad and stay here in bed until I get discharge?"

"Sounds like a plan." She snuggles into him.

"Princess-" Romeo enters to see them together on the bed. He smiles knowing just a while ago they both thought of ending the relationship. "Princess." He softly nudges her. AJ turns to see her father. "I am going home with Angelle do you want to stay here?" AJ nods immediately almost not letting her father finish his question. "Okay, I will let the nurses know."

"Thanks dad."

"You are welcome, princess." He kisses her head. Alberto looks at Romeo to mouth _'thank you'_ as well.

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Angelle wonders.

"I couldn't they look so peaceful." Romeo sighs.

"Come on we have to talk to the police officers at home."

"I am having enough of these intrusions." Romeo furious that all his security measures are not preventing anyone from entering their property.

"Maybe we will think of something later." She wraps her arms around his arm.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six:

"So this happen twice?" The investigator questions.

"Yes, the first time they tried to kidnap my daughter which led to one of my staff members to the hospital. The next time we weren't here; we were at the hospital." Romeo answers.

"The first incident, can you describe what happen?" The investigator asks.

"I just know what happen when we go there. My daughter and my staff member know what happen in more detail."

"Just tell your part."

"My girlfriend and I were in the bedroom; all of sudden we heard the alarm." Romeo begins.

"Alarm?"

"Yes, my daughter was in her garage office. There are no cameras in there, however, there is a button to signal if she is in danger."

"So you heard the alarm and headed there?"

"Yup, on our way there we saw trespasses running away."

"Do you have their appearance or anything you can add to help identify the trespassers?"

"No, we didn't to get see them until then."

"Okay continue."

"In a panic, I ran as fast as I could to her. We found out that she was okay, but my staff member was not."

"What is your staff member's name?"

"Alberto."

"Last name."

"Del Rio, however I don't know if he changes it back to his father's last name."

"What do you mean?"

"His mother remarried so I don't know if he uses his step father's or his biological father's last name. Although, Del Rio is the one he used for the application."

"Thank you, was Alberto on the floor, furniture, or somewhere else?"

"He was on the couch she has there. My daughter, AJ, was beside him crying." Alberto was unconscious when you two got there."

"It seem like it because his eyes stayed close the whole time.

"You drove him to the hospital not calling 911 first."

"No, I didn't notice any severe injury that need important medical care. If I waited, he could get worst."

"You diagnose him yourself?" The investigator writes down the information very interested in everything in Romeo's explanation.

"No, we just rush him to the hospital."

"Right, how long have you been at the hospital?"

"About two to two and a half hours. The only reason we came home is that my bodyguard called to inform our veteran maid, Dawn, is missing."

"What security team do you have here?" He wonders with these amount of intrusion.

"We have security cameras that covers the whole property; no blind spots. We have cameras inside the house, although not in the bedrooms and bathrooms. We have cameras in our garages and we have a steel gate that can't be broken down." He lists the placement of cameras.

"Really, did you test your gate?" He is unconvinced with that.

"We did it with a semi-truck it didn't make a dent on the gate." He is impress with that aspect.

"We need get one at each station."

"It is great. We have a key card for each staff member excluding my daughter and I. We have a secret word for anyone claiming is a staff with no card and AJ gives a bracelet to each staff member."

"Why is the bracelet important?"

"All our staff have taken a care to AJ. They want to protect her. We choose to wear the bracelet once a month, so there is no way any staff would lose it."

"Interesting, now I assume there is a head of security."

"Yup, he is injured right now, but we have bodyguard that fill in for him. All three of them work together as a unit."

"Okay, now for your maid being missing."

"Yes, she is like all of our mother. She takes care of us and gives us advice."

"Does she have a family of her own?"

"A daughter."

"Does she have any enemies?"

"No she doesn't."

"Do you know who she was with before being missing?"

They all ponder that Sergio could really do this. "She was with-"

"Mr. Mendez!" Phil calls out with Stanley beside him.

"Excuse me, what did you find?" Rome turns to Phil.

"Sir, he is missing too. The weird aspect is that it looks like they both struggled." Phil quietly informs.

"Okay thanks don't touch anything, we will be up soon." Romeo orders. Phil nods as Stanley stays put. "Stanley, join the other officers to see if they need anything."

"Yes sir."

"Sorry about that, we might have an idea on who took them."

"Them?"

"Dawn was with Alberto's step father, Sergio."

"You don't mean Sergio Del Rio." It is a popular last in his mind so he didn't think twice about it.

"That is him, apparently they are both missing."

"Why is he living here? He doesn't work for you, does he?"

"No, Alberto wanted or well Sergio figured out Alberto is going to live here and wanted to stay too. He still has all the rules as the staff just stricter."

"Are these two an item?" This whole situation stands similar to him.

"I don't know, most likely friends with benefits."

"Very interesting."

"My bodyguards inform me on something interesting in Dawn's bedroom." He informs.

"Let's take a look."

* * *

"Miss AJ, what did I say?" The nurse smiles.

"Sorry." She climes back into the chair.

"No problem, I am guessing she is helping with the pain." She smiles at the young love.

"Definitely." Alberto winks as AJ blushes.

"Fine, I am off in five hours you can snuggle. Beyond that I can't help you. Furthermore, Alberto you have another visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Hello." Sasha greets.

"Oh Sasha, how did you know I am here?"

"It is on the news." She covers up being by the house when it happened.

"Oh." They are surprise it is on there.

"Anyways, I just want to check on you. I brought you some flowers and some food for AJ."

"Oh thank you." AJ smiles.

"Well, I hope you feel better. With a beautiful girlfriend it won't be too long." Sasha compliments.

"Umm, Mrs. Sasha." Alberto stops her.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

Sasha gulps. "Certainly."

"I'll buy some drinks." AJ offers to give them some privacy.

"Thank you Cutey Poutey. Please take a seat, Mrs. Sasha." Alberto offers.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?" Alberto asks in a serious tone.

"Excuse me." Sasha is surprise at his tone.

"I want to know who you are. You seem to pop up out of nowhere."

"I guess I am just at the right time to see you." She lies.

"So it is coincidence." He doesn't believe that is a simple coincidence.

"Yes."

"So you didn't lie about how you discovered me in the hospital?" He pretends to get the answer.

"No I didn't." She gulps.

"That concerns me because Mr. Mendez is a private person from the world. He wouldn't expose this to the news reporter unless someone caught it on video." He catches her in her lie.

"I didn't capture anything. I am also not a reporter either." She defends herself.

"You didn't capture any of it, so how did you know about me in the hospital?"

"I am in the hospital from a phone call. Someone called me that my son is here."

"Oh, what happened?" Alberto embarrass that he wrongfully excuses her presence.

"I don't know. On my way there I saw your name, I wanted to see what happen to you. I knew not to just knock so I asked the nurse to give you a heads up." She confesses the partial truth.

"If that is true, why did you lie?"

"I don't know I guess I panicked. I haven't been in a hospital since my husband died. I try to stay clear from them as much as I can." Sasha sniffles.

"Oh I am sorry. I have this bad habit of assuming. Everyone tries to help me break it, but it comes out anyways." He can't believe he misjudge her.

"What did I advise you with that?" Sasha scorns at him.

"Yes I know." He chuckles and moans like before from the pain.

"Are you okay?" She is concern that she did something to cause him pain.

"It just hurts when I laugh. I have fractured ribs and a broken clavicle." He informs her.

"Wow."

"Yah, but it is nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"What do you mean?"

"My stepfather used to beat me when he is drunk or disobey him."

"That is not good, does AJ know?" He shakes his head. "Why?"

"I don't want to worry her. I know she would want to help, but I put her through enough. I can handle my step-father."

"Not to be nosy, but what happen to your biological parents?"

"I rather not say it is a sore topic for me." Alberto declines.

"I understand I lost my son after I remarried. In a span of a month I lost my husband and son. Truth, this is the first time I will talk to him since then." She admits.

"What happen if I can ask?"

"Let's just say I did it for his safety." Being more upset the more they talk about it.

"I wish my mother would at least come I have questions for her." Sasha looks at him weird. "Mr. Mendez and everyone else are helping me look for my mother. I know she is alive and not dead like they thought before." This give Sasha a small smile. "I just want to ask why she left. Seeing AJ with her family give me a hole in my heart; losing a father and not having a mother." He expresses.

Sasha wipes a tear away. "I hope you find her."

"Me too, I am sorry giving you my sob story when you have to visit your son."

"That is okay, I hope you get better." She grins.

"I will." He grins back. "Take your flowers with you to bring it to him." He offers.

"He is not into flowers, well I think he is not. I haven't seen him in a while." She chuckles.

"I know the feeling, but I appreciate the gesture. Thank you for them." He appreciates.

"You love them because AJ loves them." She advises.

"No I won't." He crosses his arms in denial."

Sasha chuckles. "I best be heading out." She smiles.

"Hope to see you again." There is something comforting about speaking with her. He feels like he can talk to her about anything.

"Hope so."

* * *

AJ arrives back with the drinks. "I am back, where is Mrs. Sasha?" She notices him by himself.

"She went to visit his son who is admitted in the hospital."

"Oh, I hope he is okay."

"Me too, so what are we drinking?"

"Water for you-" Alberto scrunches his face. "Just kidding, apple and orange juice." Alberto still not happy. "Your nurse ordered me soda just juice or water."

"Fine." He accepts not happy.

"I have Sprite." He gives her a look. "What, you know I love Sprite."

"What about Mrs. Sasha?"

"I didn't know what she wanted, so I got her coffee with fixins on the side."

"Would you go and take it to her, please?" He pouts.

AJ rolls her eyes jokingly. "Of course, you stay your cute butt in that bed." She flirts.

"I knew you were looking when I went to the bathroom." He grins.

"You bet I was. I will be right back." She kisses him.

AJ exits to see Mrs. Sasha at the end of the hall. She catches up to her to see her teared up holding a picture.

"Mrs. Sasha, are you okay?" AJ asks.

"Oh AJ, what are you doing here?" She wipes her tears.

"I want to give you your coffee compliments of Alberto."

"How sweet." She takes the coffee with a sweet smile at the thoughtfulness.

"Did something happen to your son?" Alberto told her about her visiting her son.

"No, I am just very happy to finally see him. This is him." She shows her the picture.

"He looks very adorable."

"This is him as a child he is an adult now."

"He must be a babe magnet now with those looks." She smiles, however in the back of her mind she notices something familiar with the picture.

"He only has one girl in mind."

"That is sweet."

"I have to get going thank you for the coffee." She appreciates again.

"You are welcome." She waves bye as she walks.

"One day I will come clean." Sasha confesses.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hello, we are home." AJ greets with Alberto holding on to her for support. She puts the medication for Alberto on the table as she wonders where everyone is. "Hello dad. Angelle. Godmother Jennifer. Godfather Anthony." She calls out.

"Auntie AJ, you are home." Sophie runs to hug her. "Finally you are here. I am bored."

"Bored, where are your parents She knows they wouldn't leave Sophie by herself.

"Daddy is sleeping and mommy is with Uncle Romeo and Auntie Angelle. Daddy told me to stay in the bedroom. Since he is sleeping I have no one to play with."

"Where are Phil and Stanley?"

"They are at the security office. They say they are busy." She sighs.

"Dawn and Sergio."

"I don't know where they are. Uncle Romeo talked to some people about finding a missing person."

"Missing person?"

"Yeah, can you two play with me?" She hopes with a pouty expression.

"Of course, I just have to help Alberto into his bed first." AJ tells her.

"How are you feeling better?" Sophie wonders.

"Your Auntie AJ makes me feel better." Alberto answers.

"How about we play in Uncle Alberto's room? We can play cards or a board game."

"No board games." Alberto refuses.

"I promise I won't win every game." Sophie promises.

"I don't know." Alberto ponders.

"Please Uncle Alberto, I haven't done anything for two hours. I finished all my pictures in my colouring book." She pouts.

"Okay, also no victory dance when you do." He proposes as well.

"Aww, why?" Sophie upset by this.

"It will help me to sink the losses I will take."

"Fine." Sophie sulks. "I'll get the games." She sulks all the way to the bookshelf in their room.

"You are mean." AJ hits him on the chest.

"What?"

"You took away her victory dance she loves performing it." AJ informs him.

"Oh no she will still perform it." AJ raises an eyebrow. "When she is about to win, distract me so she can."

"You are such a great person." She expresses with a peek on his lips.

"I do my best." He appreciates the compliment.

* * *

The rest of them enter the household. "I can't believe they took them both with a struggle. I mean I knew Sergio is injured, but to fight so they won't take Dawn is pure love." Angelle admires Sergio's devotion to Dawn.

"I never doubt Sergio's attractiveness to Dawn, however why sacrifice yourself for a person you just like."

"Maybe he does indeed love her."

"Maybe, so when we are going to tell AJ?"

"I wouldn't now because they are home. They are both playing with Sophie in the bedroom." Anthony interrupts.

"Anthony, you are awake. How are the ribs?" Romeo turns to see his best friend.

"I am getting better everyday. Oh Romeo, a Judge Matthews called, he was looking for you or Alberto. He said for either one of you to call him."

"Thanks."

Romeo trots to Alberto's bedroom. "There is my princess."

"Hi dad, do you want to play monkey?" She smiles after taking a card.

"No thank you, I just need to talk to Alberto for a minute." He asks.

"Sure, but I can't leave and move that much."

"It is fine I'll just whisper it to you."

Romeo whispers that Judge Matthews called. "Today." Alberto replies.

"Yes, I guess we both have to be present."

"Let me finish this game." Alberto puts down another pair he picked.

"Daddy, where are Dawn and Sergio? I haven't seen them unless... she is the one missing, isn't she?" She figures out that she is the missing person. Dawn never leaves without letting anybody know first.

"Well..." Romeo didn't want it to be revealed this way. He wanted to sit her down and lead up to it not start it.

AJ drops her cards to look at her father. "Dad, tell me the truth." She is very upset that Dawn is missing.

"Yes AJ, Dawn is missing. At the hospital, Phil called me to tell me that there is a second intrusion. They couldn't find Dawn anywhere." He reveals.

"Do you know who took her?" AJ tries to hold tears at bad. She fears the worst that she will lose another mother figure.

"Phil and Stanley check for Sergio, he is missing as well."

"He took her didn't he. He pretended to be in love with her to distract her for that moment. I knew he was up to something. Next time I see him he is going to pay." She is furious at him now knowing the full story.

"Princess, he didn't take her." Romeo knows the feeling of rage towards him, but it is not his fault this time.

"Of course not alone, his friends helped." She can't believe her father is defending him.

"No princess listen." He shakes his head with her stubbornness. "Phil and Stanley found out that they both struggled. Sergio tried to defend and protect Dawn as much as he can. With his injuries from his co-workers before he wasn't fully healthy to protect her.

"Where were you two?" She orders Phil and Stanley. "You could have prevented this."

"They had to get everyone safe from the first intrusion. There is where they notice Dawn and Sergio are missing." He uses his words to explain that it all came all at once.

"Right." She calms down. "Sorry, I shouldn't assume." She is embarrassed.

"It is a little surprising Miss AJ, but we can handle it." Stanley appreciates the apology knowing the stress she is now in.

"What are we doing to help find her?" AJ wonders.

"You are doing nothing, you agreed to stay out it. This doesn't consider Alberto in finding her mother. You will play with Sophie well Alberto and I talk to the judge."

"But dad-"

"Sorry AJ you promise." He interrupts her.

"Fine." She huffs with crossed arms.

"I love you princess." Romeo kisses her head.

"I love you too." She repeats with can't staying mad at her father.

"Am I like that when I don't get my way too?" Sophie asks her father, Anthony. He nods in approval which gives him a proud smile. "I guess we will play another game." Sophie suggest. "Also, since Uncle Alberto forfeits I am the winner." She cheers.

"No I was winning, I never said I forfeit." Alberto disagrees

"You are leaving so that causes a forfeit." She argues.

"What, I am finishing the game." He sits back down.

"Alberto, we have to deal with the judge first. You can play cards later." Romeo authorizes.

"But I am almost going to win for redemption." Alberto whines.

"Alberto." Romeo speaks in a stern tone.

"No fair." He sulks his way to Romeo.

"I am the winner." Sophie calls out. She starts performing her victory dance. The dance smiles and puts everyone in a happy mood.

* * *

Alberto and Romeo are back at the judge's office.

"Hello Judge Matthews." Romeo greets with a handshake.

"Hello Romeo. Hello Alberto."

"Hello your honour." Alberto bows down.

"There is no need for that. I called you in because I need to give both of you this information in person. Plus, I don't trust the security on phone lines." Judge Matthews explains. "We have some good and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Good news please." Alberto states.

"The good news is that I approved the independent status of you. You are not attached to anyone unless you get married from now on. Everything that you own since you started working with Romeo is in your own account. I hope it is okay that we save the money until you sign and approve the account."

"Okay." Alberto is suspicious on why they would do that without notifying him first.

"The bad news is that anything in the past related to Sergio you are still accountable for. Anything you did or he did for The Equalizer you can be included."

"What?" Alberto is surprise that he could be a victim for his step father's actions.

"I am sorry, but we can't be 100% certain that if they somehow put Sergio in jail that they will not come to you to replace him. We couldn't get the person to do that for us. We can help prevent it, but we can't give the security that you are a completely free man." Judge Matthews reveals sadly.

"Okay your honour I understand." He is upset. "Anymore good news?" He hopes.

"I can give you my blessings to marry my niece." He smiles as Romeo bulge out his eyes.

"What he means is that you can marry someone's niece." He scowls at Judge Matthews.

"He said my niece, who is your niece?" Alberto questions.

"Your girlfriend." He looks at Romeo as he gives a smirk.

"Angelle is your niece." Alberto ask knowing fully what they are arguing about already. He recognized the judge from AJ's party. He is impress with how far his family connection are.

"What no, AJ is my niece. When the time is right, you have my blessings to marry her."

"Thank you, I appreciate it coming from AJ's mother's brother." He smiles.

Romeo and Judge Matthews are in shock. They didn't know that he knows the connection between them. "Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

"You are Mrs. Mendez' brother, right? Rosalie is your sister." Alberto clarifies.

"How do you know?"

"I recognize you from AJ's 18th birthday party. You came with your wife and two children. AJ introduce me to the rest of the family, but I knew I saw when you entered. AJ talks about how you keep the presence of her mother alive. She shares memories on how she wishes she has a sibling to experience what you and Rosalie had." Romeo looks at him in awe that he figured it out. Every staff member takes about a year to find out all his connections are basically family connections. "Sorry, I mean Mrs. Mendez. I am not supposed to call her by her first name." He apologizes.

"Romeo I like him. Have you met everyone already?" Judge Matthews asks.

"I have been introduce as a butler, but not really as a boyfriend."

"That is too bad, everyone loves AJ and would be grateful that she moved on from the bedroom incident at her party before."

"Do you mean the one where she was drugged?"

"She told you about that wow you must be very special." Judge Matthews is amazed by how comfortable AJ is with Alberto.

"Thank you."

"Alberto, I need to speak to my brother-in-law in private. Please wait for me in the hall." He authorizes.

"Certainly, nice to meet you." He shakes Judge Matthew's hand.

"It has been a pleasure as well."

"He couldn't help." Alberto pissed off asks when Alberto left.

"He didn't want to help anymore." Judge Matthews corrects.

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to be included anymore with your life. He wants to have real clients from his hard work, not one you send over." Mr. Matthews explains.

"I was only trying to help."

"I know I am sorry, but he won't help us. If Sergio does go to jail or they want him to replace him, I can't stop it. We can fight for him, but I can't just stop the initiate it."

"What about AJ? What do I do when we fail, she will be devastated?"

"Just focus on right now, worry about that later. As your older brother-in-law, you need to make sure she is safe before anything else. I will not lose another family member because of you." He warns to give more motivation to protect his niece.

Romeo exits with a lot of thinking to do.

"Mr. Mendez, we have to arrive at the house now. Stanley has a video to show us.

Romeo shakes his head to clear his mind. "Let's go."

"Everything alright, Mr. Mendez?"

"Yes." He lies. "Come on let's go."

* * *

Back at the house, after Romeo and Alberto left.

"Auntie AJ, are you okay?" Sophie wonders.

"Yah." She puts a forced smile. "How about to you teach me how to beat Alberto in checkers." She changes the subject.

"Why don't I believe that you are okay. Daddy and everyone else will find her I have no doubt about that." She never loses faith that good will always prevail.

"You are just the cuteness little cousin I have." She pokes her nose as Sophie giggles.

"My nose." She covers it. "Auntie AJ, what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want I am all for it."

"Seriously, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to play a mini scavenger hunt in Uncle Alberto's room?"

"Will he be mad?" Sophie is cautious not wanting to be in trouble.

"If we put everything back, he won't know the difference." AJ smiles strategically.

"Auntie that is dishonest. I will not participate." She crosses her arms.

"Okay, we will watch your dad all day."

"No, that is boring. Fine let's go. You are sending a bad example for me." She huffs.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone." She giggles.

"It will be our secret." She hugs her. "What is the first thing on the list?"

"Find a baby or child pictures of Alberto." She states.

"Why?"

"I need to resolve my suspicious." AJ starts to look.

"Is this about his missing mother?"

AJ looks at her surprise by her statement. "How?"

"Just because I am a child and don't understand, doesn't mean I don't have ears. I hear what you say when you guys like in front of me." She confesses.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

"No problem, that is why I am so innocent. People talk to themselves or each other like I am a person they trust. I consider it a compliment." She grins.

"That is a great perspective. To answer your question, yes it does. Something caught my eye, so I need to make sure if it right or wrong."

They search for twenty minutes until Sophie finds a bunch of pictures under his bed.

"Auntie AJ, I found some."

AJ takes the box and looks through them. It only shows him from a teen to now. "Where are the baby and child ones?" She re-searches the box.

Sophie looks down. "Oh, I dropped a few." She picks them up. "Aww, Uncle Alberto looks cute as a baby."

"Let's see." AJ awes with the same reaction Sophie has. "You are right, he has always been cute. Is there any childhood pictures?"

"Here is one." She hands her one.

AJ is shocked that it is the same picture Sasha was holding. She has a million questions on her mind. "Where did Sasha get it from? Is she really Alberto's mother or just another family member? Will Sasha tell Alberto or keep it a secret?"

"Did we confirm your suspicious?" Sophie asks.

"Yes, but I just need one more picture; it is him with his parents."

"I don't see any." Sophie looks through the box again just in case they are stick together.

"Keep trying, maybe somewhere we least expect it." AJ looks for any special places to hide anything. Sophie looks and thinks on where she would put something like that.

"Aha!" Something clicks in her mind. " Check behind the mirror."

As expected there is a board of family pictures there. AJ looks through it to see him so happy. Furthermore, one picture sticks out. It is him with his mother as they dress as twins. Sophie titter a bit.

"Sorry, he looks funny."

"Shh." She tries not to laugh as well. "He is sweet doing this for his mom."

"It is maybe I'll do it for daddy." She offers.

"Yes, I will tell Godfather Anthony."

"Great." Sophie a bit unsure about this. She was just joking. "Did that help or do we need to find more pictures?"

"It helped I just need to inform Alberto about my findings." She can't keep this from him. Maybe Sasha is really his mother.

"I thought-"

"No I just tell him my suspicions and not the pictures or our little scavenger hunt." She winks at her.

"Princess, we are home." Romeo calls out.

"Now is your time." Sophie says as they put the pictures away.

"Daddy!" AJ greets. "And boyfriend." She giggles.

"Now, I feel so loved." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh no." she kisses him.

"Umm." Romeo looks around. "Alberto, I will be with Stanley for the video."

AJ breaks the kiss off. "What video?"

"It is a video that I think it is from or about Dawn."

"Let's go." She eagerly utters.

"Auntie, what about-" AJ puts her finger to her lips to stop her. She still doesn't know how she will start the conversation about it.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Mendez, here is the video." Stanley shows them the video.

The video shows Dawn tied up.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone,**

 **Just a few notes about this chapter. The first italics are from the video and the last ones are from the letter. Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-eight:

Everyone is in shock with Dawn tied up along with Sergio.

"Why is Sergio tied up too?" AJ wonders. She thought they are all co-workers.

"I don't know, princess."

 _"Hello Mr. Mendez." Dawn begins to speak. "As you have figured out already the Don't Mess With organization has kidnapped me. The terms for my release are simple. You must reveal all your secrets to the world. There are no negotiations about that term. They want everyone to treat you as the scum and horrible person you are." She gulps with the harsh words feel like acid in her throat for disrespecting Romeo. "Moreover, AJ also has to be present when you reveal your secret. Speaking of AJ, her precious daughter has to break up with her boyfriend, Alberto." Dawn reluctantly reads with sad expression._

AJ shakes her head heavily in disapproval. "No. No." She clings to Alberto. Alberto comforts her as they continue to watch the video.

 _"You have 48 hours to complete this. If it is not completed, you will see me, but in pieces. The choice is yours; my life or your secrets." She sniffles with tears falling._

Stanley turns it off as AJ cries into Alberto's chest. Romeo is speechless on what to do. He usually automatically has a plan to fix this, however this time he doesn't.

"Romeo, sir, what do you want to do?" Stanley asks. Romeo looks at his daughter getting comforted by her boyfriend. He shakes his head on how this came about. The most important reason he executes rules and put barriers is to protect his daughter from this.

"Princess-" He sighs. "You have to do what Dawn said."

"No daddy I won't. I am not going to break up with Alberto. There must be another way." She refuses tightening her grip on Alberto.

"AJ, you have to, to save Dawn. It will be only until we get Dawn back. After that, I will make sure you are together again." It breaks his hear to have to do this to her. He has to take her away from her true love like Rosalie and Angelle are.

"No, daddy." She pleads.

"Princess, please."

"No! I am not going to do it." She yells out very angry that he still asks her.

"What about Dawn? Do you want her hurt?" Romeo tries again to convince her that he doesn't have a choice.

"I…I…" AJ stumbles on an answer. Of course she doesn't Dawn to be hurt, however doesn't want to break up with Alberto either. "You promise daddy. You promise we will be together again." She trusts her father to protect and live up to his words.

"Yes AJ I will. You and Alberto are going to live happily ever after with you two married to give me five grandchildren." He humours as AJ glares at him. Romeo laughs. "How about two grandchildren?" He restates.

AJ smiles at his humour while she hugs her father for lightening the mood.

"Alberto, how about you take my daughter out to give her a great day before we start with their demands?" Romeo smiles.

"It will be my honour." He extends his hands to have AJ grab it tight now wanting to ever let go.

When Romeo sees that they are out of sight, he turns to Phil and Stanley. "I want the both of you to raid Sergio and Dawn's room. Get as much evidence as we can on anything Sergio knows. Anything he knows I want to know as well." He commands.

"Are you really going to have AJ break up with Alberto?" They both know how much affection AJ has for Alberto.

"No, I will figure something out. They deserve to have a day where they think have to break up.

"What are you going to do about-"

"Trust me I will have a plan. You two get me those evidences." He commands again.

"Of course, sir." They both scurry to the bedrooms.

"What are we going to do?" Angelle distraught as well at the situation.

"We are not going to do anything. You are going to the cottage with AJ and Anthony's family. I don't want you apart of this."

"Romeo, I want to help. Let me help you. You always try to protect us by yourself. Well, no more of that." She stands her ground not agreeing anymore.

"Angelle." He kisses her hands. "My sweet, sweet, soon-to-be fiancée." He smiles. "I know you want to help, but I will not lose any more people I care about. I want you to stay at the cottage until this is over."

"What about you? Who is going to look after you? I don't want you hurt either." She hugs him with her head nestled in his neck. "You are my true love. I won't live if you are not here. Rosalie is a great woman to marry you." She sniffles.

Romeo blinks his eyes to prevent tears from her expression. "I am going to be fine. We are going to get married and have a child just as cute as Sophie. We are going to grow old together." He assures her.

"That is not actually true, if it was Rosalie would be here with you." She always doubts that she is just a physically presence for him.

Romeo sighs at her doubt. "Angelle, do you know that you both have different personalities, however, you both have one matter in common?"

"What is it?"

"You both have my heart. You both gave me a person to love. Not many people have that. Angelle, I love you. I want you with me forever. Now, I am going to prove it." He lifts her up as she giggles all the way to the bedroom.

* * *

"You know your father is just protecting you, right?" Alberto utters holding AJ in front of him. They are at their special spot.

"I know, but sometimes I wish he stopped protect and protect himself. He is still making ways to protect me and Angelle, what about himself?"

"He is your father that is his job."

"You know even though we had so little my mother would always look after my father. I would see that as he took care of us my mom took care of him." She grins at the memory. She wishes her mother was here to give her one of her 'everything will be okay' hugs.

"She might not be here, but you know who is?" AJ looks at him with a quizzical look. "You and Angelle. You and her are going to protect him just like he does to the both of you."

"You think Angelle can do that for my dad."

"Maybe not in the same way as your mother. She probably has a different way to care for the person she loves."

"Sometimes I wish we just live back in our small house. Everything seem so simple back then." She sighs in emotional tiredness.

"Everything was simpler because we were kids. We didn't have to worry about anything." Alberto divulges.

"True. Hey, do you want to come visit my old house with me?" She inquires.

"What?" Surprise by this sudden invite.

"I want to see my old house. I want to see if everything is still the same. Will you come?" She invites him again.

"AJ we can't. It is probably abandoned with rats and other weird things." He refuses.

"Are you afraid of rats?" She titters at his fear.

"No." He declines right away. "I just don't like abandoned places they are creepy." He shivers at the thought.

"Come on, I'll hold your hand Mr. Scardy Snuggle Bun." She giggles.

"I am not scared it is just creepy. You don't know what or who could be in there. Also, we don't have a flashlight." He gives excuses on his reason not to go there.

"It is sunny out and we have our phones. I am not asking to come to a haunted house I am asking to visit our old houses. I want to see how we grew up in from poor to being together." She proposes.

"Nope, I won't go." He crosses his arms.

"Fine, I'll go by myself." She stands up. "Last chance." She grabs her supplies to head off.

"How are you going to head there?"

"My car."

"I have your car keys, so I guess you have to walk." He shakes the keys.

"Pass me them I am going to go." She tries to reach them.

"Come and get them." He drops a key for something else in his pants.

"No problem." She automatically reaches down his pants without any hesitation. AJ searches as Alberto watches enjoying the movement of her hand. "Where are they?" She continues to search until she sees him enjoying this. AJ grins with a plan her mind. "Snuggle bun, I can't find them." She pouts.

"Maybe they are in my boxers." He smirks.

"Of course." She puts her hand there to 'accidentally' hit and rub his member.

"That's it." Alberto whispers with his eyes close.

"What?" AJ titters a bit at his reaction.

He opens his eyes. "Nothing, did you find them?" Embarrassed that he almost got caught.

"No, maybe there is a better way." She takes away her hand which makes Alberto moan with lack of warmth.

"There is no other way." He tries to convince her to continue.

"Oh there is." She pulls down his pants before she jumps on him. "Much better and look here they are." She takes them from his hand.

"How did they get there?" He innocently states.

"I don't know." She rolls her eyes. "Well I am off." She jumps down.

Alberto tries to pull his pants up, but there is AJ's foot to prevent him. "Why?" He inquires innocently.

"You stay here like that." She smirks.

"Yah right."

"Yes." She lets go and heads for the car. Alberto pulls his pants and about to run after her, but their mess is still there."

"Darn." He packs everything away.

Just as he is about to find the blanket, AJ is at the other side. "I thought you left." He smiles loving that she stayed with him.

"I will never leave you."

"I am glad. Let me fold this blanket before we go."

"Go where?"

"To your old house." He smiles again.

"Really." Very happy that he reconsidered.

"Yup, afterwards we go to visit my old house."

"I don't know it might have rats and be abandoned." She reiterates his words.

"Haha very funny."

"I love you." She admits.

Alberto folds the blanket before walking to her. He holds her close. "I love you too." He kisses her.

* * *

"Why did you give them 48 hours?" Sergio asks untied. He wanted to show Romeo that he is on their side.

"I want wait I know they will use 24 hours to spend time with each other. The last 24 hours I am going to give a surprise before I cut their time."

"What is your surprise?"

"You will see." He cackles which concerns Sergio about Dawn.

Sergio heads to a room where they keep Dawn. It is a small almost closet size room. There is only one bed with no windows just four plain, white walls.

"Hey, how are you going?" He asks with a smile.

"How do you think? I am trapped here by your co-workers. I had to say despicable to a family-like people I love. I had to say that AJ had to break up with Alberto; that will devastate AJ."

Sergio frowns at her reaction. "That is the point, we break AJ so in turn breaks Romeo.

"At least he will break for someone he loves not like you. You don't care about anyone but yourself." She huffs.

"I do."

"Yah who?"

"You!" He shouts. "I can't get you out of my mind. When I saw you I thought I could use you for my plan." Dawn scoffs. "However, the first time we actually talked I knew there is something more. I enjoy your present and want to be near you. When you approved being intimate with me, I thought I hit the jackpot." He expresses. "I am usually the hit and quit type of guy."

"Yah right you are married to Alberto's mom." She rolls her eyes.

"Not by choice." He admits. "My boss, Casey, wanted me to marry her so we can steal her money. We knew they had big cash money insurance if one of them died."

"You killed his father." She is shock.

"No he did. I didn't do any killing except for-"

"Except for what, who did you kill?"

"No one specifically, but I assisted."

"Who?"

"Rosalie Mendez." He admits.

"What?" Dawn is astonished.

"The fumes weren't affecting her that much, so we had a tube that connects that factor to the house. I connect it until after Romeo came home. We unplugged it to not leave an aroma around."

"How could you?" She disgusted. "I can't believe you broke a family like that." She always saw the good in him, but I guess she was wrong there is no good. "Wait, you mean… that means you… OMG, you monster." She knows the announcement Rosalie and Romeo told AJ.

"No I am not I am just loyal."

"No, you are a horrible man." She turns her back at him.

"No, I am not. I was just doing my job. I had no choice. If I didn't, they would kill them. Rosalie was a sacrifice for them." He almost whispers.

"There is always a choice. You could have warned them or at least just let her live to send a message."

"That wasn't his plan, he wanted revenge on Romeo."

"Revenge for what?"

"I can't say."

"Then leave I don't want to see you anymore."

"Dawn-"

"No! I thought I saw some good in you, but you are just evil like everyone else who works here."

"I might be, but I have something they don't. I have a love of a woman with me."

Dawn melts at this, but stands her ground. "No, I can't I am sorry."

"Dawn please. I love you." He tries to convince her that she is changing him.

"I love you too, but I can't." She sniffles.

"Please." He kisses her on the neck.

"No." She extends her neck.

"Come on I know you can't resist me." He lifts her shirt to feel her skin.

"No." She says in a less forceful way.

"You are breaking." He turns her around. Dawn slaps him hard.

Sergio holds his cheek in rage. "Fine!" He rips her shirt and forcefully lays her down.

"Stop!" Dawn yells.

"No!" He says this time. He rips her bottoms and pulls down his pants. Next, he brings her up to have her suck him. He forcibly thrusts into her mouth to get him ready. When he is ready, he holds her arms down with Dawn have fear in his eyes.

"Just do it." She spits out knowing the real Sergio to show now no fear.

Sergio still in rage from the slap penetrates her without warning. Dawn just takes it as Sergio takes his time until he either not angry anymore or satisfied.

* * *

Alberto and AJ are at Alberto's old house. It is all boarded up with wood on the windows. The exterior is the same as before according to Alberto with just a little older.

"How can we get inside?"

"The door."

"It is boarded up."

"Come on." Alberto uses what Romeo taught him and opens the door. They go under the wood to enter.

"It is empty."

"Yah, my mom packed everything to our new house. She didn't want to leave anything behind." They continue to visit the rest of the house with Alberto having happy flashbacks of his parents. As they end up at Alberto's old room, they see a piece of paper on the rip up, old mattress.

"What is this?" AJ picks it up.

"It is from my mom." He reveals with a smile.

 _'Alberto, my son, I knew one day you will come back here. I know you must have tons of questions for me, but they have to wait. I left to protect you, so what happen to your father won't happen to you. I am still alive and I hope you went to Romeo like we hoped. He is a great man along with her daughter. She is about a couple years younger than you, but I know you two will get along famously.'_ AJ and Alberto chuckle at that sentence for it is true. _'I will be back when I know it is safe or they try threaten you again. I will always protect you and I have been watching over you. I will see you again my son. Lastly, I know you don't have this picture with your collection. I hope it puts a smile on your face to remember that we always love you. Sincerely, your mother._

Alberto turns the paper over to show his mother carrying little Alberto with his arms around her neck. His father is beside them giving his mother a peck on the cheek. He sniffles not having the will to keep the tears in anymore. "I just got my first shot from the doctor's and wanted to stay in my mother's arms." He explains why he didn't smile at the camera.

AJ looks at the photo and all her suspicious are correct. Sasha at the hospital is Alberto's mom. She takes a deep breath before she reveals her suspicion. "Alberto, I think I know where your mother is."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine:

Alberto is on the trunk of AJ's car. AJ told him her suspicious of Sasha.

"You think she could be my mother." He can't grasp what AJ explained to him.

"I know because she looks like her. She even had a child picture of you at the hospital. I think the son she wanted to visit is you."

"It can't be how could I not see it. She was right there, why couldn't I figure out it was my mom?" He covers his face with his hands.

"Maybe you weren't actually looking to see her as your mother. You thought she is just a helpful woman."

"Yah, you might be right. If she is my mother it would explain why I was so comfortable with her. It seems like I could tell her about anything."

"Maybe it was your gut telling you that you can. Did you ever think that Sasha could be your mother?"

"No." He shakes his head. "I thought her name is my mother's name, but can search up Sasha's in the city; they haven't found any results yet."

"Maybe she goes by another name to conceal her identity. Remember what your mom wrote, she needed to leave to protect you. If she has been watching you, she had to come up with a fake identity to not get caught."

"That is true, but how can I find her to confirm it? I don't really have any information on her."

"She will pop up when you need her. She seems to always do." She lays her head on him.

"I can't believe she is alive. I knew she was, but it is surreal now. Soon I will be face to face with my mother." He still can't believe this is happening.

"You are going to fill the hole in your heart."

"Thank you for telling me." Alberto pecks her.

"You are welcome." She is happy to help Alberto find his mother.

"Will you be there when we see her again?" Alberto asks knowing that without her support he won't be to ask the questions he wants.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss to meet the other woman important to my snuggle bun's life." She pecks his cheek.

"Please don't call me that in front of her. I am already nervous I don't need to be embarrassed too." He suggests.

"Sorry, I won't." She blushes in her own embarrassment.

"Oh no, you can call me that anytime you won't. I just don't want my mother hearing that on the first time I actual meet her." He feels bad.

"Gotcha." She laughs at pretending to feel bad.

"What, you are going to get it." He chases her around the car. AJ dodges him at the backseat of the car to lock the doors. She sticks her tongue out as she giggles that she beat him inside. What she doesn't realize is that he has the car keys. AJ gave them to him to drive to their houses.

"Hello." Alberto greets behind her. AJ freezes at his tone of voice. "You forgot I have the keys." He whispers in her car. She tries to move, but she is frozen with being caught. "Come here." He turns her face to see her scared expression. "Don't be scared I love you." He starts to kiss her neck. AJ extends her neck to have Alberto kiss down to her collarbone for him to sulk on it.

"Snuggle bun, please no-" Alberto interrupts her with his lips on hers.

"I will not show hickeys to your father or anyone." He informs her knowing what she doesn't want.

"Thank you." She holds his head to kiss him passionately. The kiss intensifies with him licking and sucking her lip for entrance. AJ automatically lets him in as their tongues battle. AJ climbs on his lap to have him wrap his arm around her. She pulls his head to hers to deepen the kiss. They moan as they rub their hands around each other's body. Alberto, without breaking their kiss, lays her down on the backseat.

"Do you want to?" He asks making sure it is what she wants.

"Yes, you have waited too long." She holds onto his neck.

"I can wait longer if you are not ready. I don't care how long I just care that you won't regret it afterwards. I want your time to be perfect." He expresses with so much love and truth behind it.

AJ sits up to take off her shirt and shorts. "I am ready. Let me be your last as well as you will be my first and last." She lays down to wait for him.

"Gosh, you make me nervous to make sure everything is perfect." He smiles before he kisses her again.

The kisses intensify which leads to AJ pulling off his shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulls down his shorts. AJ bites her finger at the length.

"What?"

"My boyfriend is perfect in all the right places." She compliments.

"Damn, stop doing that." He fears that she changed her mind.

"Sorry, m to her here is to make it up to you." She holds him to lead him to her entrance.

"Just go and I will follow." She says before Alberto inches inside her. AJ moans and screams out to feel the tightness and pleasure as he continues to enter.

"Damn, you feel amazing so tight and warm. AJ wraps herself around him to fit perfect like two puzzle pieces. Alberto gets as deep as he can to stay here for a bit for AJ to get comfortable.

"Can we stay here like this forever?" AJ lays her head on his shoulder.

"Forever and ever." He kisses her shoulder.

Just as he is about to move, AJ's phone rings. Alberto bows his head as AJ giggles.

"Just ignore it." AJ orders. Alberto nods as tries again, but the moment is gone with another ring. "I'll answer to see what he wants. You stay where you are mister." She authorizes.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He holds him up with his arms.

 _"Hello dad." AJ greets._

 _"Princess, I hope I am not ruining your fun." Romeo completely knows he is._

 _"Truthfully, yes you are big time." She rolls her eyes noticing the sarcasm._

 _"I am sorry." He says with sympathy. "I am just calling about the plan to get Dawn back. Whenever you are done just to come back home." He informs her._

 _"I thought we are complying to what they want."_

 _"We are." AJ sighs in they, Alberto and her, still have to break up. "We are complying with everything excluding you and Alberto's break up."_

 _"Really dad." Very excited that her father changed his mind._

 _"We will explain when you two get back. See you later." He states._

 _"Yes, we will be there in about-"_ Alberto puts up two hands and another hand.

 _"About twenty minutes." Alberto nods in agreement._

 _"Okay, see you then." Romeo hangs up._

"Do you want to continue or head home?" Alberto asks accepting either option.

"Can we stay in this position for another five minutes? If we continue, we might stay here all day." She requests.

"You think." He likes that idea.

"Yup because I can be greedy and have us here making love all day and never stop." She selfishly admits.

"I have no problems with that." He smiles big.

"I know you don't. One day all of this wait will be all worth it. We are going to make everyone jealous with our loud noises." She jokes.

Alberto shows a horrid expression. He doesn't want anyone to hear them like that, especially his boss who doubles as her father.

"No, how about when no one is at home or in my office." She counters offers.

"Better." He likes before he pulls almost out. AJ stops him with a whimper. "We have to go."

"Do we have to?" She forgot it was her idea to go.

"Yes, you admitted to your father we are."

She sighs. "Fine, but can you pull out slowly to savour the moment."

"Definitely." Alberto pulls out at a snail's pace as AJ soaks up every inch.

"Hmm, so good." She states in pleasure.

"My baby is already so satisfied." He humours.

"Never, I will never be satisfied because I will always crave more." She flirts.

"I will give you more no matter how much or how long you want." He promises.

"Perfect." She sits up to put her shirt on. To put on her shorts, she sits on her knees to have her butt face him. Alberto watches as she bends to pick to pick them up.

"You are cruel." He breathes in and out to control himself.

"I have to keep my boyfriend wanting me."

"You just have to stand there and you are golden." He licks his lips.

"Really, mostly naked I assume."

"Never assume, but yes. When we get our own home together, you will walk around naked all day will be my only rule." He admits to have a future with her.

"My only rule is for you to cook me food every breakfast. It doesn't matter if it new or not." She includes.

"Deal." They agree with a handshake, which leads to a last moment make out session.

* * *

"So that is the plan." Romeo concludes. He just finished telling everyone the plan to keep everyone safe. "Any objections." To his surprise no one objects. "Is everyone really okay with?" AJ raises her hand. "Yes princess."

"It is more of a concern about you. You just be safe too. Neither of us can't lose you, especially me. I can't lose a father too." She expresses.

"I will be. I have been encouraged to come back to my family." He utters in confidence.

"I bet you have." Anthony humours.

"Anthony behave." Jennifer scowls.

"Sorry." He sulks as Sophie chuckles.

"Daddy is in trouble." Sophie acknowledges.

"Yup, daddy is in trouble." Jennifer admits.

"Okay, enough of making my best friend get in trouble I need everyone to help get the house ready for the press. We need to convince The Equalizer that we are going to expose me to the world."

* * *

Next day:

Everyone is ready for the plan. The press that they have invited all have authentic passes and backgrounds. For this situation all the doors are bolt except for the bathroom downstairs.

"Hello everyone, I want to welcome all of you to this press conference. As you realize in the past years I have been very privacy ridden. I haven't let anyone get to know my family and I. That privacy window is open, please feel free to ask anything." He announces in confidence.

Their plan has changed from what they saw earlier today from the Don't Mess With organization.

 _Everyone is getting ready for the plan. Everyone is packed to save Dawn before the press conference. With what they thought Lex and Sergio would be their accomplice to outnumber them; I call changes that._

 _"Mr. Mendez, we have another video sent to us."_

 _Romeo presses play to have Sergio and Dawn talking. He is confused on the point of this. "What-" He gets interrupted by Sergio forcing himself on to Dawn. He is in shock that their greatness ally to save Dawn is not an ally at all._

 _"What do we do, Mr. Mendez?"_

 _"Change of plans gather everyone." He orders._

"Hi, Lillian from New York Times. Why have you started to expose your secrets?"

"Certain situations have led me to expose them to protect not my family, but for you all."

"Can you expand on that?" Another reporter includes.

"A group or company you all don't know has been secretly monitoring everyone. They think they have the right to threaten or bully you into a situation."

The Equalizer with Casey watches the press conference to make sure it goes their way. "What are they doing? They can't expose us. We are supposed to expose them." Casey pissed.

"Actually we never said they can't." The Equalizer answers. "As long as they expose their secrets they have oblige to our conditions." He smiles. "Very smart by him. If he is going down, he is going to try to take us with him."

"We need to do something we can't let him get away with this." Casey is afraid that he has the power to screw them over.

"We are not. Come on we are heading there."

"How are we supposed to get in?" Everyone will notice his facial appearance.

"With these." The Equalizer shows them reporter's passes.

"Lex, come here." Lex with an earpiece heads to his bosses.

"Yes."

"I want you to stay here. Casey and I are going to the Mendez house to prevent him from taking us down with him. You make sure Dawn doesn't leave until I say so."

"Yes sir." He salutes.

* * *

"Mr. Mendez, I heard you have been having trouble with intruders. If you are trying to keep us safe, why should we believe you?"

"Good question, I will answer that with another question. Do you want this company you don't know to protect you? I know as a fact he killed two people. Two very special people to us."

"Who are they?"

"My wife Rosalie and Alberto's father Scott." Everyone is in shock by this. They reported that his wife died, but being murdered they didn't know."

"Are you accusing this company that they murder these two people?"

"Yes, but they weren't murdered. They both died from pneumonia as document. You see the Equalizer's specialty is to make the death look like an accident.

"Where is your proof?" Another reporter includes.

"Stanley, Phil, please proceed with your evidence." Romeo gives them the podium.

"Thank you, Mr. Mendez. Hello reporters, we have documents that Rosalie Mendez and Scott's death were no accident. Here are pictures of Scott at the pool he usually goes to. Look at him on the poolside deck. It seems innocent enough no complications. Let me enhance the picture. If you see on his neck, what are those marks? Those marks look like hand marks. The biopsy said that his lungs were full of water, but survived the trip to the hospital. Now why would a person who claimed to drown, while swimming, have hand marks on the neck and brought to the surface to survive. One reason is that they wanted the family and person to suffer."

"But he died in the hospital anyways by suffocation; his lungs took too much water."

"It does say that, but that is not the whole story. Stanley and I talk to the health care workers that cared for Scott. What they all have in common was a new doctor took care of him. Apparently, Scott's wife, Sasha approved it. Why would she accept that? That answer we don't know because Sasha is missing."

"Your proof doesn't prove that this secret company killed them."

"Okay, search up the name of the doctor; Doctor K. Rio. He is the doctor who took care of both Scott and Romeo's wife."

"I found him. He is a suspended doctor who has two lawsuits against him."

"That is right, do you have a picture?" The reporter nods. "Does he look like this picture?" He nods again. "Now what does it say as the company he works for?"

"Don't Mess With." Everyone gasps in shock.

"Okay, search up for that company."

"It a secret, private one it only shows the name."

"Yup, now watch what I do when a member says his name." Phil plays Sergio saying his name. "The page gives you access. Now, what do you read?"

"Don't Mess With; a secret organization. We provide opportunities that gives us power to you."

"Now read the subtopics."

"About us, employees, jobs, companies, and client list."

"Can you go read that again?"

"About us, employees, jobs, companies-"

"Stop there, let us look under that. It says 'Companies that we are in charge of'. How many companies do your family members or you work for yourself?" All the reporters whisper to themselves.

"What are you trying to show us?"

"I just-" Romeo mouths something to Phil. Phil nods in understanding. "The Mendez just want justice for the death of them. This company must be stopped." They reveal the purpose for this evidence.

"I don't think so." The Equalizer and Casey walk in. "I think this is all a revenge plan to avenge his wife. I mean come on a secret organization who makes people died by accident; that is crazy."

"May I help you gentlemen?" Phil utters irritated by their presence.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

"Yes, we are from a small newspaper company." The Equalizer replies.

"What is the name of the company?"

"Don't Mess With. I saw that you are disrespecting our company."

"You work for this company." The reporter from New York Times asks.

"I founded the company. This is one of my best workers, Casey."

"Great to meet you, may you explain your website please." Phil inquires.

"Certainly." Casey and the Equalizer step up to the podium. "First thing first, where is the man who set up this press conference?"

"He is comforting his daughter. You see AJ Mendez broke up with her boyfriend." The Equalizer and Casey grin.

"Why, what happened?" They act all concern for her.

"AJ's boyfriend has join his step father's work. She gave him a choice her or being what he truly his. Being that AJ loves him so much, she let him be who he is."

"Who is AJ's boyfriend?" The second reporter inquires.

"Alberto, Alberto Del Rio. He wanted to join his step father, Sergio Del Rio's footsteps."

"Where does his step father work?"

"He works for the Don't Mess With company." All the reporters whisper to each other at this information.

The Equalizer stays calm as Casey continues to have doubts they won't get caught. "How sure are you that Alberto is Sergio's son? I mean Del Rio is a popular last name amongst the culture."

"Techanically, Alberto is Sergio's step son. You see Scott is Alberto's biological father. As I have said before he did from pneumonia."

"Yah, we all heard this before you blame our company for his death."

"Yes because Alberto's mother dated Sergio just a week after Scott's death. A few weeks later she married him. Why would Sasha comply with all of this? She must have love Scott to not rush into another relationship.

"She didn't. She didn't have a funeral for him." Casey argues.

"How would you know? I mean you haven't meet Sasha before have you." Phil inquires. "Sergio would have introduced her to his co-workers, right?"

"No he didn't." Casey sulks.

"So you don't know Sasha as well as maybe her son. What the reporters know is that a woman named Sasha went missing. An investigation took place and it resulted to be shut down without any leads. The police officers presume she was dead."

"Yup, we read that in the papers we gave our condolence to Sergio."

"So about mouth after Scott died, Sasha goes missing leaving their son behind. Sergio, by law, became Alberto legal guardian."

"Yup, we took Alberto under our wing because Sergio is his son."

"So you admit that Alberto is Sergio's son?"

"No." Casey defends knowing what he said.

"You just said you took Alberto is because he is Sergio's son."

"I didn't mean." The Equalizer nudges Casey to shut up.

"You also admit that Sergio works for your company."

"We never admitted that." The Equalizer declines.

"So you are friends of him, but don't work with him?" They both nod.

"Do you mind if we take a look at your employees?"

"Of course." They don't see the harm is looking.

Phil clicks under employees to see all the employees. He clicks on Sergio Del Rio's name. His profile pops up. "Now, do you say that he doesn't work for you?" The nod. "So this person who has the same name is what an imposter?" He interrogates.

"There are plenty of people with that name."

"Really, let's show the reporters a picture of Alberto's stepfather." Phil pulls up a picture of Sergio when he first arrived at the house. "It seems like a perfect match."

"We admit that Sergio is our employee." The Equalizer withdrawals his objection.

"Great, so you know that he lives with us in the staff house?"

"Yup."

"So he has a short memory or didn't love Sasha when he married her?" Phil questions with his relationship with Dawn.

"Why would you say that?"

"The first day he arrived he flirted with our maid, Dawn. For the ones who don't know she is missing as well. The news that the reporters might not know is that she is last seen with Sergio. Do you know where Sergio is or do you know Sergio is even missing?"

"We… we didn't know he was missing." Casey stumbles a bit disobeying orders.

"You didn't know that your most loyalist worker is missing?" They gulp. "Don't you think a person or co-workers who took Alberto in be aware when his stepfather doesn't come back?"

"Well we do know where he is." They withdrawal again their statement.

"You lied to us that you didn't know." Phil continues to interrogate.

"No… we just…"

"Reporters, we know where he is." The Equalizer and Casey eyes pop out. "Yes, someone sent us this video. Word of caution, some parts may be disturbing." Phil plays part of the video the Equalizer send.

The reporters are disgusted with Sergio's actions. It questions what kind of person he is.

"That is a person you employ. You let him do that to a woman. What does that say about your company?" Phil shakes his head in disappointment.

The Equalizer grins. "You have found your maid."

"No we haven't." Phil denies.

"Yes you have. She is the one underneath him. In the beginning you can see that Sergio talks to her.

"I don't think so." Phil plays in back again. The part of the video shows Sergio laying her down forcibly before raping her.

"You cut the video. You only show what you want." The Equalizer shouts very irritated right now.

"How do you know there is more to the video?"

"We…" They have to be very cautious on their words now.

"If you think there is more, do you want to admit that you sent the video?"

"Why would you assume that? A lot of people cut videos to show they are the victims."

"I'll admit that it is cut. We do know where Dawn is. Here is the full video."

The video shows the whole conversation of Sergio and Dawn. It proves that Dawn was kidnapped by their company, the demands they requested, Sergio forcing to marry Sasha to steal her money, killing Rosalie, and admitting that his bosses wanted revenge on Romeo.

The reporters are in shock as they jaunt down the information given. One of them even calls the police department about the video.

Phil mouths 'gotcha' to them has they can't believe what they just witness.

"How did they get that video?" Casey whispers to his boss.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." The Equalizer and Casey try to sneak out, however are got caught by the police.

"Put your hands up you are under arrest for the death of Rosalie Mendez." The officers aim a gun at them

"Officers that doesn't prove that we are included. It proves that we wanted revenge, but we didn't do anything. Our employee Sergio Del Rio killed Rosalie Mendez."

"He has a point, sir." One of the officer acknowledge.

"Yes he does, so he is going to take us to him." The Sergeant not phrase by this.

Two officers approach them to handcuff them. The officer who is going to handcuff the Equalizer does fine until he stands quickly and handcuffs himself to the officer. He takes the gun to point it to the officer's head.

"No one moves or I will shoot this officer's head clean off." Everyone stops as Phil secretly films everything. "To keep him safe, my partner and I will leave without any interference. We will head to where Alberto is and get our valuables. When we are completely packed, he will radio the location as we escape."

"How do we know you won't kill him after he radios in the location?"

"That is your chance to take. You can decline my offer now and lose him or chance him being dead later. Those are my conditions without any negotiations." The Equalizer requests.

The Sergeant ponders. "All units stand down for his orders. I repeat stand down for the two people coming out."

"Thank you officers." They exit with the gun still pointed to the officer's head. All the officers watch in caution for their fellow officer as he is shoved into a car.

"They are coming." Phil whispers to Romeo through the phone.

"I hope this plan works because if that officer dies, you all we accomplices." The Sergeant warns.

"Don't worry you know Romeo this plan will work." Phil assures him.

* * *

At the company, Romeo is with Lex.

"Okay, Mr. Mendez we need to move."

"I know. Sergio are you ready?" Sergio is in his own world pondering about what he did to Dawn. He is disgusted with himself that he forced himself on Dawn. "Sergio focus!" Romeo snaps his fingers to get his attention back.

"Sorry I can't do this."

"What?"

"I can't just leave her here not again. I can't let them near her again. She doesn't deserve a man like me. He doesn't deserve a man who kills, rapes, and lies to her."

"This plan will work you will be in jail with Dawn alive."

"No, I think I deserve to have what the Equalizer and Casey has for me."

"I don't think Dawn will like that." Romeo informs him. Even though Sergio did force himself on her, she doesn't want Sergio hurt.

"Don't' tell her just accidentally leave me behind." Sergio proposes.

"I can't lie to her about this." He can't believe Sergio is doubting himself now.

"You can just picture it that is AJ or Angelle. You would do it to save their lives."

"I still-"

"I killed your wife." He admits to piss off Romeo to leave him.

"What?" He scowls at him.

"I entered a tube in your house to put more fumes for Rosalie to inhale. The amount of fumes before weren't cutting it, so I entered a lethal dose before you came home."

"You were the one who left running."

"What?"

"I saw a person running away. I just thought it was the person who saw her having trouble breathing. Someone actually called me to inform me about her."

Sergio sighs having this plan having more work than he anticipated. He should have known that Romeo would doubt his quick reaction to save Dawn life. "That was me."

"That means you… you…" He punches him in the face. "You scum you killed my wife!" Romeo continues to punch him. Lex comes back from Dawn to inform her that they are almost ready.

"Mr. Mendez, get off him!" He tries to pull him off. "Mr. Mendez, you are going to kill him."

"Fine, he killed my wife he deserves this." He continues to punch him.

"Stop! We need him as a distraction to escape. You know we can't fight off Casey and the Equalizer by ourselves while protecting Dawn.

"You are right just one more shot." He kicks him in the ribs.

"Hey Romeo, I knew she was pregnant before I inserted the fumes." He chuckles. He rather has Romeo kill him then Casey or the Equalizer.

"You SOB you knew and you did it anyway. You killed two innocent people. You killed our unborn baby." He cries in he can't believe that they knew.

"Yes I did. I killed them both." He smirks laying in his own blood from the punches of Romeo to his face.

"You are right you don't deserve Dawn. You stay here and deserve your punishment from both of them. They can do far worst. Lex, come on let us leave this scum of a man." He leaves as Lex looks towards Sergio.

"Go, you will be safe. Get out of this company." He advises coughing out blood.

"Lex, let's go!" Romeo orders not looking back.

They catch up with Dawn who wonders where Sergio is. "Where is he?"

"We are leaving him. It is his choice. We need a distraction and he volunteered." Romeo informs her knowing that she will notice his empty presence.

"Mr. Mendez, we can't leave him. If they come back, they will kill him." Dawn concern for his safety.

"He knows that. Come on, we are going before they arrive."

"Can I just say goodbye to him?" Romeo shakes his head. "Please Mr. Mendez." She pleads.

"Two minutes." He authorizes to make sure Dawn doesn't exceed the time. They have limited time until they get caught. The least he can do is let her have closure.

"Thank you Mr. Mendez." Dawn quickly runs to where Sergio is. "Sergio!" She calls out.

"Hey, why are you here?" She sees him on the right side wall. "You shouldn't be here." He speaks holding his ribs to hope ease the pain.

"I want to convince you to come with us. I can't leave you to them; they will kill you."

Sergio takes a deep, painful breath. "Dawn, you should go. I will stay here to take what I deserve. You deserve better. You deserve a guy who can give you happy moments not dangerous ones. I deserve this for killing two innocent people. Oh tell Romeo I didn't know about the unborn baby. I just assumed to get a reaction. I didn't know Rosalie was pregnant." He gulps.

"Sergio, you can come with is. You can be put in jail and I can visit you." She sniffles with tears falling.

"Dawn, I used you for information, I kidnapped you, I got injured not let them hurt and I… I … I raped you." He feels the disgust at the last phrase.

"You don't deserve to die." She expresses with the emotion of her heart.

"I do because you don't know the others I have killed; you don't know the real me. I will tell you one thing that no one else will ever have… my heart." He sits up in pain. "Now go, go before they come back."

Dawn cups his cheeks to give him a final kiss. "I love you." She expresses.

Sergio proudly smiles. "I love you too." He kisses her.

"Well… well… what do we have here?" Casey interrupts with a devilish grin.

"Casey, what are you doing here?" Sergio acts surprise.

"I am here for screwing us over. You told your little girlfriend some of the bad events we did with the Mendez family."

"How do you know?" He tries not to show how really injured he is.

"Romeo's bodyguards showed a video of it at the presee conference." Casey informs them.

"All of it." He is worried Romeo saw him rape Dawn.

"Yup, I am surprised that Romeo didn't kill you for what you did. I guess he has gone soft or didn't care about his pregnant wife." He snickers.

"You knew." Sergio is appalled that they can do that to not just a woman, but a woman that carried a baby.

"Of course I knew. I knew that in that moment it would double pain."

"You monster." He repeats the same name Romeo used about him.

"Hey, you are in the same boat as me, so don't go being a hero. Now for your consequence." Casey walks towards them which causes Sergio to painfully move Dawn behind him.

"You are not touching her." He snarls.

"Who is going to stop me, you?" He cackles. "You can barely move without any pain. If you comply I won't make you watch."

"Buzz off, I will defend Dawn until my dying breath."

"How sweet, however it will be today." Casey punches Sergio and grabs Dawn.

Dawn uses her nails to sink them into his skin. Casey screams in pain as she knocks her down. Sergio charges Casey, but Casey moves aside to have Sergio head straight into a chair.

"Sergio!" Dawn calls out on the floor.

Casey grabs Dawn again. "Now hold still it will be less painful." He now grabs her hair to bring her to the couch. Dawn tries to hit him; however, he keeps his distance. Casey shoves her down as she tries to escape. "Keep still." He orders.

"Never." She spits in his face.

Casey wipes it off with a devilish smile. He slaps Dawn hard to knock her out. Casey start to remove her clothes, but Sergio stands up. He limps towards them as they battle. C

Casey mostly takes advantage with him being the fresher person. He knocks Sergio down on the floor before he delivers a kick to his head.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Fourty-one:

 _Sergio wakes up to be tied up. He is still in the room that he remembers before he got knocked out._

 _"Oh look who is awake." Casey smiles._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You are still at the company. You got knocked out. We want you to witness your punishment."_

 _"Where is Dawn?"_

 _"She is fine."_

 _"What did you do to her?" He tries to get out._

 _"Nothing at first, but let me put this gently, she loves me and can't get enough of me." He grins having the ultimate revenge/ punishment for Sergio._

 _"No, she loves me." He argues._

 _"She did, but I guess I am a better lover than you."_

 _"I don't believe you." He tries to escape again._

 _"Okay, Dawn sweetheart come here." Casey calls. Dawn walks in, in just her underwear._

 _"What is taking so long?" She pouts. "I thought you are going to pleasure me all day." She pouts deeper._

 _"Sorry business first." He pulls her in tight._

 _"He doesn't believe you." Casey shakes his head. "Well, I know away to prove it."_

 _"If I know what you are thinking, absolutely." He hoists her up to have him sit on a chair a few meters in front of Sergio._

 _"Dawn, you can't do this. He is the biggest bad man ever."_

 _"Yah I know why would I deal with a secondary one when I have the best."_

 _"Don't you mean one of the best." The Equalizer joins them._

 _"No! No!" He calls out. He closes his eyes to prevent him from seeing anything. Dawn sighs as she opens his eyes to have the Equalizer tape them open. "Enjoy the show." She pecks his cheek._

 _The three of them get naked as Casey takes the front of Dawn while The Equalizer takes the back. Sergio can't help but watch and hears his love of his life be pleasure by his past co-workers._

 _"Stop! Dawn! Dawn! Dawn! Don't do-"_

"Sergio." He opens his eyes. He looks around to see he is in the hospital. "Sergio, are you okay?" Dawn asks with everyone besides Romeo, Alberto, AJ, and Angelle there. Angelle and AJ were picked by Stanley to head to the hospital.

"What am I doing here?"

"Your ribs are broken; all of them. You got knocked out. I know you don't like hospitals, but I had to bring you here." She cries. "You didn't wake up, so we brought you here. Why did you fight Casey?" She hugs him.

Sergio moans in pain, however, loves the comfort of her body against his. "I am not mad. I thought I lost you." He expresses holding her tight.

"Is that why you are yelling out my name?" She wonders.

"Yup, I thought you didn't love me and loved Casey." Dawn scrunches her nose in disgust.

"Gross, I thought it was something different." She blushes.

"Oh no, that would be you." He grins as Dawn blushes even more.

"Just know that I love you and only you." She kisses him which Sergio doesn't let go. No matter how bad it feels physically, emotionally it is fantastic.

"Umm… excuse me." The nurse interrupts. "These gentlemen have words for you." Two police officers enter the room.

"Hello officers, I guess I am going to get arrested." He accepts this consequence.

"Not now, however when you are cleared you are sent to the prison. You will serve 10 years for the death of Rosalie Mendez and accomplice of the death of Scott. Although the prison is a maximum prison, Romeo requests you have visits from Dawn. Conjugal visits-" Sergio grins. "They will be a month apart." He grins fades. "The length is for only a day. Since Dawn is just a girlfriend for less than a year, it will only be for a day with all supplies provided by Dawn. Moreover, when you deemed clear you will get a 48 hours' conjugal visit before you enter the prison." One of the officers state his rules.

"I thought I would just be entered in right away into the infirmary."

"We wanted to, but it seems you have gain Mr. Mendez's respect. He requests you stay in the hospital until you are cleared to walk around by yourself. Consider yourself lucky your co-workers didn't get this offer."

"Where are they?" Sergio wonders.

"They are already heading to the prison. Don't worry you are in different wings."

"Thank you officers." He appreciates how lucky he is. "Where is Romeo, I want to thank him?"

Dawn looks at Stanley and Phil as they nod. "Sergio." She holds his hand.

"Oh no don't tell me." He is guilty of he assumes what happen.

"Mr. Mendez is in a private room next to you. He is with Angelle, Alberto and AJ."

"What happened?" He realizes that Romeo was still waiting for Dawn during their conversation.

"Lex switch sides to get the upper hand for us, but it backfired. The Equalizer shot Romeo in the stomach as he was saving Lex. Lex helped Romeo, but was shot in the head by you know who.

"Oh no, why?" He should have warned the young guy earlier.

"He knew Lex was a double agent when he came back unscathed. He just needed the right time to expose him. As the Equalizer load back up the gun to finish off Mr. Mendez, Alberto shot him in the shoulder. Afterwards, the police officers swarm the scene to arrested Casey and The Equalizer. They also called the paramedics for you and Romeo. According to Mr. Mendez, the hostage officers was left at the side of the road without any communication devices."

"Is he okay?"

"He is resting now. They got the bullet out and is having a transfusion right now. AJ and Angelle are distraught, so Alberto is there to comfort them."

"He is a good kid just like his father." Sergio proud of his step son.

"Very noble just like his stepfather." Dawn pecks him.

"How can you love me still with everything that has happen?" He can't believe to be so lucky to have her in his life.

"I still love you because I know that you are my soulmate. I love you and nothing will change that. I might have to control myself, but no amount of time will make me stop loving you." She heartfelt expresses her true emotion.

"Damn, my girlfriend is so caring." He kisses her.

"Dawn, we have to check up on Anthony and his family. You know Mr. Mendez's condition we can't leave you alone."

Dawn sighs. "I can't be alone without anyone protecting me. Get better and I will see you tomorrow." She kisses him.

"Can't wait. Wait, do you have your phone for the pictures?" He raises his eyebrows.

"I left an envelope on the dresser. Make sure no one sees them." She authorizes.

"Absolutely not." He swears in not letting anyone see his girl like that ever.

"Sergio, don't ruin them either, they are for when you are prison too. Furthermore, I added a few extra ones to keep you company." She flirts as she gently bites on a finger. Sergio shivers at the pleasurable thought he experienced.

* * *

"Daddy why, you promised you would be okay." AJ holds her father's hand as he sleeps. Romeo went straight to the OR to stop the bleeding. After a 2-hour surgery, Romeo is admitted to a private room. "I can't lose you." AJ cries.

"AJ, he will be okay. The doctor said the surgery was a success."

"He also said he won't wake up for a day or longer; there is too much trauma." AJ argues back feeling a lot of emotions right now.

"Just believe that he will wake up soon." Angelle kisses her head.

"Okay." She sits there waiting for her father to wake up.

"What are we going to do? She can't stay here all day until he wakes up." Alberto asks.

"Do you blame her? Romeo is her only parent. Wouldn't you want to stay if you found your mother?"

"Actually we know she is alive. AJ found out when I was in the hospital."

"Are you sure? She could be someone pretending to be to get to you or AJ."

"We are sure." He assures appreciating the consider.

"Great, when do you meet?"

"We don't know. We don't have any numbers to get in touch with her. She usually shows up at the right time."

"Damn, it is bad timing. Although, you know your mother is alive and where she is."

"Yup." He smiles. "I am going to get a drink and food do you want anything?" Alberto offers.

"I'll come with you she might want some private time with her father."

"That would be good for her, I will ask if she wants anything." He walks to her as she wipes tears from her eyes. "Hey Cutey Poutey, do you want a drink or some food?"

"Would you make it for me?" She leans back towards him.

"Not now, however when we all get home I will. I will cook anything you and your father want." He pecks her cheek.

"Anything?" She hints. "Even if I don't finish all of it."

"Yes anything you want, so you don't want anything?" He asks again for any food or drink.

"Can I pick from your plate?" She wraps his arms around her.

"You can't eat it all." He warns. She nods in agreement. "Okay, Angelle and I will be back with the food and beverages. We will close the door, don't open it for anyone except us."

"Yes baby I won't." She smiles.

"He will wake up soon." He kisses her head and leaves with Angelle.

"Oh dad, you have to wake up. I want you to walk me down the aisle for my wedding. I want you here for your grandchildren. Please wake up."

"Hello." A woman knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" AJ wonders with a bit of fear after the situation before.

"AJ, it is Sasha can I speak to you?"

"Alberto isn't here." She knows not to open it in case it is a trick. They could have use her to get to Alberto take Sergio's place or have her make Alberto take Sergio's place.

"I know I need to speak to you."

AJ is torn between opening the door or not. She ponders for a while longer until she finally decides to slightly open the door.

"Hello." Sasha greets.

"Hello." AJ greets back.

"How is he doing?" She found out that he is in the hospital when he followed Alberto to the company.

"He is asleep. His surgery was a success."

"That is good, I just want to pay my respects to you and your father. May I come in? Your family did, well tried, to great things for us. We just couldn't refuse the other party." She is very regretful of their decisions in the past. Hopefully all of her attempts now will somewhere make up some of their bad decisions.

"Of course." AJ opens the door fully to let her in. "Being selfless is what he does, he is always thinking of others. Sasha, if you wait Alberto will be here soon." She informs her so they can officially meet.

"No it is okay, you all should focus on Romeo. We, Alberto and I, will meet another time." She is not ready for meeting his baby boy, well his grown, adult son. She fears what he will say to her by leaving him with Sergio for the rest of his teenage stage.

"Are you sure? I know he will be glad to meet you."

"I would too, but it is not the right circumstance." She partially lies about the reason.

"Would you at least stay for me to ask you some questions? They are probably the questions that Alberto might be too nervous to ask."

"I can stay a little while." She closes the door. "AJ, for any knowledge how did you know?" Sasha curious on her knowledge to figure it out.

"I was suspicious of your visit at the hospital when Alberto was in. When I gave you your coffee, I recognized the picture in your hand. I knew I saw it somewhere."

"What nailed it for that I am his mother?"

"The note at the old house. The picture you left prove my suspicion right. I knew I had to tell Alberto, but needed the right start."

"You found it I presume."

"Yah, he was worried and nervous about meeting you. He also was beating himself a lot for not noticing it."

"He is smart he would have figure it out." She compliments his son.

"That he would, now why did you actually leave Alberto?"

Sasha sighs. "Leaving Alberto is one of the hardest decision I had to make, I just don't want to hurt my baby boy like Scott was. AJ, they left him alive just to have us have hope that he will survive. When they wanted to end his life, they cover his face with a pillow during his sleep."

"Who did that?"

"I think his name is Casey. He was the one who came when I went to get some food. The backstory for how this all started is a long story. It started when Scott, Alberto's father, was still alive and Alberto was around 10 years old."

"There is no rush." She sits comfortably.

"It all started when Scott get the job at a garage. He mostly would be the one cleaning after the mechanics."

* * *

"I just don't know if I want a relationship with her. I don't know if she is going to leave again." Alberto expresses his consider with having Sasha in his life.

"At least try, you have wanted this the whole life since she left. Don't have yours, Romeo, and Jennifer's hard work go to waste." Angelle advises.

"You are right I will give her a shot." Alberto smiles with fear still in him that this could be a bad idea.

"When?"

"When this situation is done with. When Romeo is back home recovering with you taking care of him."

"You promise I don't want to chicken out. This is a good thing for you, at least try. If it fails, you know you have us to fall back on." She assures him that he is never alone in anything.

"Thanks. I promise I will. I just need AJ with me when I do. I don't want to bother her now with Mr. Mendez in the hospital."

"Okay."

As they approach the door, they hear voices; two different voices. "Do you think he is awake?" Alberto asks.

"Hope so." Angelle a bit excited to see him awake and talking.

They open the door to find…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Fourty-Two:

Alberto opens the door to see AJ talking to Sasha. He closes the door right back nervous in meeting her right now. "What is she doing here?" Alberto asks.

"I guess she wants to pay her respects to Romeo. You know she did say that if anything happens to them for you to find him, from what you told me." Angelle tries to answer.

"I am not ready." He starts to hyperventilate.

"Alberto breathe. I will go in first to see what she wants. I will signal AJ to come and get you."

"No just let me enter at my own time. I can do this I just need time to calm down and process what I need to say to her." Alberto takes deep breathes to get his breathing in check.

"Okay, you can do this." Angelle assures him.

"Thanks."

"AJ, I am back." Angelle enters with their food.

"Angelle…" She smiles. "Where is Alberto?" She looks around.

"He went to the bathroom. He will be here soon." She puts the food on the table.

"Okay, I will wait, well we can wait." She includes Sasha's presence to Angelle.

"We?" She doesn't let her know that she knows Sasha is Alberto's mother.

"Alberto's mother is here. She came to check up on daddy." She informs Angelle.

"Oh so you found her." AJ nods excitedly. She is glad that Alberto can fill in the empty space he has in his heart. "May I meet her?"

"Umm… I guess so." She hesitant not knowing if Sasha wants to meet new people right now.

"I am sure it will be okay." Angelle looks pass AJ to see Sasha leaning on the back wall. "Hello, I am Angelle, Romeo's girlfriend." She introduces herself.

"Hello." She greets back politely. "Umm… I am sorry I will leave to give you two some privacy." She packs her stuff in her arm to leave.

"Oh no, please stay." She stops her. "AJ here revealed that you are Alberto's mother. We have been looking for you for a long time." Angelle reveals.

"I am Alberto's mother." She shoots a glare at AJ. She wonders how many people knows about this.

"Please don't get mad at her your son told me that you are alive." She tries to take the blame off AJ.

"I am not blaming her I just don't want people knowing who I really am." She explains to keep them out of danger.

"Why not, we are all family, well soon to be?" Angelle slightly teases.

"What do you mean?" She doesn't recall AJ and Alberto being married.

"Oh oops…" She chuckles. "Romeo has approved if Alberto wants to marry AJ; he has Romeo's blessing."

"Does he now?" Angelle nods. "So I am going to have a daughter soon." She smiles liking AJ for her son.

"Most likely." AJ includes.

"See she is excited already. So, how do you know Romeo?" She changes the subject.

"He and AJ helped my family to get out of a dangerous situation."

"You mean helped you live somewhere else without fumes." Angelle clarifies for herself.

"Yes, however, certain circumstances made us reject his offer."

"Oh, what happened?" Romeo's inner circle knows the basic information on what happened. Only Sasha know what actually happened.

"Umm… I rather talk to my son about it." She requests.

"Of course, I wonder what is taking him so long? AJ, do you mind checking up on him?" Angelle hopes Alberto doesn't doubt entering and talking to his mother.

"No problem, you two play nice." She jokes.

* * *

"Alberto." She utters as she sees him pacing while he talks to himself. AJ titters to herself at how nervous he is. "Alberto." She calls again. No response is given, so she stops in front of him. "Snuggle bun." She says in front of him.

"Shh… AJ, my mother is in there." He covers her mouth.

"I know." She holds the hand on her mouth to kiss it. "I was in there. Wait, how do you know?" She didn't hear them open the door before.

"Angelle and I came to the door to hear two voices. We both thought Romeo woke up. When I opened the door, Sasha is there so I quickly closed the door."

"Why?" She wonders.

Alberto sighs to answer this questions again. "I just wasn't ready. I thought I would have more time."

"You don't have to have a great relationship right away. You just have to meet each other; officially. You have waited a long time for this, why are you backing away now?"

"I don't know. I am just scared if I do she will leave again." Alberto sits on a chair puzzle on what to do.

AJ sits beside him. "Just say hi to her for today. You don't have to have a relationship right away." She repeats. "You two both need each other. A child, no matter how old, will always need their parents."

"Just say hi." He clarifies.

"Start with that." She smiles. "I will be right there beside you." She pecks him on the lips.

"Okay, maybe I should check on Sergio first." He stalls to prevent it for awhile longer.

"Nope, march mister." She orders.

"Fine, you know you are very demanding." He tells her as he stands up.

"Thank you." She appreciates as she offers her hand in comfort.

Alberto opens the door to finally see her mother. He gulps as Sasha stands up.

"Hello." Sasha greets with a proud smile. Her baby boy has grown to be a handsome man.

"Umm…" He clears his throat. AJ squeezes his hand to let him feel that she is here for him. "Hello…" He gulps. "Hello mother."

"My baby boy has become so handsome." She can't contain her grateful emotions to officially see him again.

"Thank you." He scratches his neck. "Umm… how have you been?"

"I am good. I know you have tons of questions for me, so-"

"I do, but can we talk another time." Alberto requests.

"Of course." She says disappointed. "This must be hard and probably are angry at me." Alberto doesn't respond. "Well, Angelle has my number whenever you need to talk. Hope to see you all soon." She puts on a brave face to hid her disappointment. I guess she hoped to high with their first official meeting.

"Great thanks." AJ replies feeling that it is too awkward for Alberto.

Sasha takes another look at her son who stands there not speaking. "Thank you for letting me see Romeo have a good day." She starts to walk to the door.

"Sasha wait." Alberto calls out. "I mean mom." He shakes his head on what to actually call her.

"What is it my son?"

"Sergio is injured too next door. I don't know if you want to visit him." He offers not having enough will to have her stay.

"Oh, well I just might." She smiles before exiting.

Alberto exhales a big breath. "You did great baby. Small steps and you will find out everything you need." AJ rubs his chest.

"Yah, I am going for a walk." He requests to clear his mind.

"I'll go with you." She offers with a bit of fear on what could happen. Not all the employees of the Don't Mess With company are locked away.

"Thank you." He kisses her head. "Angelle-"

"I will be fine here. If he wakes up, I will call. You two enjoy your walk."

* * *

Sasha is outside Sergio's door having the same decision that AJ had about opening the door. She paces back and forth until Dawn interrupts.

"Hello." Dawn greets with a confuse expression. She knows she looks familiar, but can't figure it out.

"Hello." Sasha greets nervously.

"Are you here to visit Sergio?"

"Yes."

"May I ask who you are?" Dawn is suspicious not wanting anyone to hurt him again.

"I am a friend from his past." She lies assuming that maybe Sergio hasn't told this woman yet about them.

"Well good, he needs some friendly visits. Hold on, I will ask him." She offers before opening the door.

"Thank you." She appreciates. This gives her less worry to decide on what to do.

* * *

"Baby, you have a visitor." Dawn greets with a kiss. She just went to the gift shop to get some simple supplies.

"Who is it?" He asks as he tries to sit up by himself. He aches and groans in pain through the whole process.

"You shouldn't do that I will help you." She gives him some water to rehydrate him.

"Your presence is help enough. Now send my visitor in." He requests.

"Okay." She walks to the door to have Sasha enter.

Dawn walks towards Sergio as Sasha closes the door. Sergio doesn't recognize her either.

"Hello." Sergio greets.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Sasha asks.

"I have had better days. I am sorry I don't recognize you."

"I have changed my appearance, so I don't blame you if you don't."

"Maybe I will remember if you tell me your name." He really doesn't recognize her. His mind is usually black of all woman except his Dawn.

"My name is Sasha."

Sergio throat goes dry. That name he hasn't heard or seen since she left. "Sasha. Sasha Dela Vega." He almost whispers in shock.

"Yup that is me." She almost utters proudly.

"Sergio, who is Sasha Dela Vega?" Dawn notices a tense environment created.

Sergio gulps. "Dawn, can I have some more water?" He requests having his throat desert dry.

"Of course honey." She pours water from the jug into the cup.

"Umm… excuse me, are you two an item?" She has suspicious, however is not sure.

"Well sort of. The best way to explain is that we are friends with benefits." Dawn answers.

"Oh congratulations." She is surprise that Sergio found someone with him focus on his job.

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" He paid and told her to leave forever for them to mold Alberto to their liking.

"I came to see my soon again. I want to see how he is in your care." Sasha answers.

"What is going on?" Dawn is confused on how they know each other. She doesn't know the details that Angelle and AJ know about Sasha being Alberto's mother.

"Dawn, remember I had to date and marry Alberto's mother." Dawn nods. "Well, she is-"

"She is the one you married. She is Alberto's mother." Sergio nods. "She is pretty my baby has good taste in women." She is not as mad as she thought. Dawn knows he only married her for the job. "Please to meet you I am Dawn." She offers her hand.

"Please to meet you too." Sasha shakes her head. "Sergio, I see you are taking care of I will leave then." She excuses herself.

"Sasha…" She turns around. "It is good to see you again." He smiles. With everything that has happened, he is somewhat glad she came back.

"Yes it is." She exits.

"So that is your wife?" Dawn fixes his hair.

"Yes, but once I am out of here I will set up something to divorce her. I just want one woman in my life." Dawn points to herself. Sergio kisses her to give her his answer.

"I can't wait for that." She deepens the kiss.

"Sergio." Sasha enters again to automatically close her eyes. "Sorry."

"Yes Sasha." Sergio asks a bit irritated.

"I just want to give you this." She hands him a brown envelope. "Sorry again." She exits again.

"What is it?" Dawn wonders.

"I don't know." Dawn sits on the edge of the bed. She opens the envelope to find out that it is divorce papers. "What are they?" Sergio curious.

"Divorce papers." She replies.

"What?"

"Divorce papers." She repeats. "Sasha wants to divorce you." She looks at Sergio who is speechless.

"Sergio, are you okay?" Dawn sees a sadness in his eyes.

"Come here, can I see?" He waves her over.

Dawn lays her body next to him. "Here." Sergio reads it over. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to sign it." He reveals.

"You are not part of the Dela Vega's anymore if you sign." Dawn reminds him.

"Yes."

"You can't go near the Mendez or Alberto if you get a divorce."

"I know but if I do I am a free man. I get date whoever I want. Plus, I get to marry a certain lady in the future." He hints of a future with Dawn.

"We are going to have a prison wedding." Dawn asks with him being in jail for 10 years.

"Nope, we will use one of my conjugal visits to get married. You deserve to not have convicts looking at how gorgeous and hot my soon-to-be wife is."

Dawn blushes. "Stop." She slaps him gently.

"It is true. You deserve the wedding of your dreams."

"Mrs. Dawn Del Rio, it sounds perfect." She snuggles into him.

"That would awesome having you as my wife." He lays down the papers as he wraps his arms around her for a nap.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Fourty-three:

Sergio is dress up in his normal clothes, freely, with still in pain, walking. As agreed once he is up and walk, he is sentence to jail.

"I don't think I can stand not seeing every day. "Dawn packs the few things he can have in his cell.

"I know. I will be so accustomed to see your face that I will probably have the pictures all fading at the end of the week." He puts on his jacket.

"Then I guess I have to bring your new pictures each week I visit." Dawn walks to be in front of him.

"If they are the ones I already have, keep them." He suggests.

"Why?" She asks.

"The guards look at the mail and what you bring in, so I don't want my girl expose like that." He brings her closer.

"Aww, my guy is so sweet. I wish you still don't have to go." She hugs her with a sigh.

"I deserve to. I murdered to innocent people just because my boss wanted revenge." He is still sour about killing a pregnant woman.

"Why does he wanted revenge, anyways?" All of them still can't figure out why they target them.

"It has something to do with Romeo and high school. I rather not say to keep us both safe." Sergio keeps in, in case the Equalizer or Casey finds out. They can make his life worst in jail even though they are in different wings.

"Will you tell Romeo?" She inquires in hoping Romeo will tell her along with everyone else.

"Maybe, but he won't tell you." He grins.

"Yes he will." She argues.

"Nope, it will be one of my conditions if I do." He mentions to tease her.

"You are mean." She crosses her arms, however is still in the hold of Sergio's arms.

"Yes I am, although, you are changing me into one of the good guys." Sergio admits.

"Really, you are changing for me." She blushes in honour.

"Not completely, everyone has to be naughty sometimes. As the saying goes 'behind a great man there is a woman that supports him'."

"And I do." She kisses him.

"Hello." The nurse enters interrupting their kiss. "Sorry, the police officers are here."

"Sergio Del Rio, it is time to go." Both of the officers stand by the door.

"I have to go Dawn, you stay safe and don't forget about me." He hugs her tight. He has to deal with his consequences.

"I will never forget you. I will visit every day if I can." She tries to hold back her tears.

"Due to Romeo's rules, you can only have one regular visit a week." One of the officers informs them.

Dawn sighs. "Okay, I will see you next week. You be safe in there. I don't want a call informing me that you are injured or-" She loses her confidence and can't say a word.

"I'll be safe. Nothing will keep me away from having you in my arms, free, in ten years' time."

"Well you have a conjugal visit at the prison when you arrive. This is not goodbye yet, however your girlfriend will need a ride there." The same officer reminds the couple.

"That is right." Sergio smirks. "I get one of many conjugal visits, so you will meet me there to say goodbye for now." He kisses her again. Dawn brings his head closer to deepen it.

"Okay break it off. You two will have plenty of time for that later." The second officer warn being the bad officer in the good cop, bad cop tactic.

"Can I visit Romeo before we leave." Sergio requests to thank him for the lesser punishment.

"We will check with Romeo if he will allow it." They head next door to inquire.

"So by this time tomorrow you will leave and I will be in jail." He mentions sadly.

"Actually, the day after tomorrow. This first conjugal visit will be for 48 hours." She reminds him.

Sergio grins wide. "We can do a lot in that time."

"Yes, I hope we don't run out of way to fill those hours." She flirts.

"We won't I'll make sure of it." He pecks her lips.

"Romeo will see you." The officers interrupted.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Mendez, you are awake." Sergio greets with an arm around Dawn.

"Yes, my body is still in recovery of all the trauma I took in." Romeo woke up a day later, but still felt weak. He slept mostly with twenty minutes for a few hours awake. Each day he has been more awake than sleeping.

"I feel your pain. I came to visit, from next door, to thank you for what you provided me with. I know I could have gotten the same punishment as my bosses, but I didn't. I want to thank you for giving me that opportunity."

"Oh that wasn't because of you. Dawn is a very noble, trustworthy friend. She deserves to see you, the person she loves, when it is allowed. If you don't have Dawn's heart or you break it, you will wish you had Casey and Equalizer's punishment." He warns.

"If I do, I wouldn't live with myself either." He agrees.

"Sergio, we have to go." One of the police officers divuluges.

"Okay, Romeo my bosses wanted revenge from High School. That is all I can tell you. I hope it sparks something on why they want revenge." Sergio discloses.

As soon as Sergio finishes, the idea that it could be automatically pops in Romeo's mind. He is ninety percent sure what the reason is. "Thank you, when I am out of here I will ask them myself."

"When is that?"

Romeo looks at Angelle. "Next week, he will still be in bed, but will be home with us taking care of him.

"Yup, Angelle promise me to be a sexy nurse to heal me quicker." He chuckles.

"Romeo, your daughter is in the room." She warns embarrassed.

"Yes daddy, I might get ideas for me to execute on Alberto. I bet he would love me in a sexy nurse costume." She teases.

"Nope I forbid it." He authorizes.

Everyone laughs at his protectiveness. "What I meant it." He doesn't appreciate them not taking him seriously.

"Of course daddy."

"Dawn, Phil will take you to the prison and will pick you up after 48 hours." Romeo changes the subject.

"Okay." Dawn agrees.

"Off you two go."

Sergio willingly heads to the transport vehicle as Phil and Dawn follow.

"We will go as well." AJ puts on her jacket.

"Nope, you are staying here Alberto will go home." He orders worried what they are going to do alone.

"Don't you want alone time with Angelle?" She hints to the previous conversation.

"Of course, although, what happen to my daughter you want to stay here until I am better." He argues to prevent anything happening between them.

"She is still here. I stayed with you until you awoke. Angelle is going to stay with you now." She answers with a grin. She loves teasing her father.

"I miss you. I thought on how could I have failed that I left you in this world alone. I ponder how you will be left without any parents. I will not get to see you grow up to marry Alberto or have grandchildren." He acknowledges his fears of his actions.

"You were listening." AJ smiles happy that he could hear her considers.

"Yup, all your tears I have heard, especially when I took a bad turn when Alberto's mother left."

"Yes, Alberto and I went for a walk. A nurse informed us on it." She blinks her eyes at the memory.

* * *

 _"So, how do you feel now?" AJ asks Alberto in the cafeteria._

 _"I feel like some weight have been lifted. I have found my mother and she is alive. She is willingly to give me a chance to have my space. I should give her a chance to fully explain her reason."_

 _"Yes maybe those questions that you have will answered. After that you can decide if you want a relationship with her." AJ tells him his options._

 _"Yes, finally having a-"_

 _"April Mendez." The nurse that take care of Romeo rushes towards them. "April Mendez, it is your father." She speaks with urgency._

 _AJ gasps. "What… what is wrong?"_

 _"Come April." She guides them to his room. AJ sees them trying to resuscitate Romeo. AJ watches in horror as each time Romeo's heart fails to beat._

 _As Alberto comforts a crying, distraught AJ. They try one more time charging it to 400. They wait for a few hoping it will beat; it does to everyone's gratefulness._

 _"He is back AJ. They got his heart beating again." Alberto informs her. AJ wipes her tears before she rushes to her dad. She grabs his hand as soon as the doctors and nurses leave them for privacy._

 _"Daddy." AJ cries. "You can't do that." She moves his hand to her cheek. "You can't leave me I won't allow it." She continues to cry. "I can't lose you too."_

 _Alberto walks to AJ to comfort her, but she rejects it. "No, I don't want any comfort." She yells. "Everyone leave; family only."_

 _"AJ-"_

 _"No, I am his only family. Leave. He is the only one I have left." She stands and points to the door. Her emotions are all over the place and not realizing that they are also their family not just her._

 _"Come on let us give AJ time with her father." Stanley leads everyone out._

* * *

 _Couple hours later, AJ is still at her father's bedside not moving from there. She changes her hand to hold his hand, but has never let go. An hour after the whole situation of her yelling at everyone, she cried herself to sleep._

 _"What are we going to do?" Alberto asks Angelle very concern for AJ's wellbeing. She hasn't eaten or drank anything since Romeo's code blue._

 _"We just have to stay here to show that we are here for her."_

 _"I can't do that just sitting out here." Alberto refuses. "I can't watch her be sad and have her be sick."_

 _"It is all we can do." This is the feeling she had with her sister. This helpless, worried feeling of doing nothing for the ones you love._

 _"No, I am going to go in and be with her."_

 _"Alberto." She tries to stop him, although he is already inside._

 _Alberto sees AJ stull sleeping while still holding Romeo's hand. It hurts him that AJ has to go through this again. Having it once is bad enough, however twice must be excruciating. Alberto carefully takes AJ in his arms to lay her down on the couch._

 _"Hey Mr. Mendez." Alberto speaks quietly to not awake AJ. "Everyone is waiting for you to wake up. They all haven't left here since your incident. AJ is staying with you, being the best daughter she can as she holds your hand. I am afraid she is going to be sick if she doesn't eat or drink something. You always take care of everyone. Now it is our time to take care of you. Gives us the chance to do so. Plus, who is going to teach me all the tricks for picking locks and hotwiring cars." He chuckles._

 _"I didn't know why they picked you to take care of me when they disappeared, but now I understand. They wanted me to continue to understand the gift of family in any situation. They wanted me to learn the value of not judging anyone. How no matter who you have treat them as a family. I bet you know that my mother is alive and visited you. You always seem to know. What do I do? How can I trust her again?" He inquires._

 _"You take a leap of faith." AJ answers._

 _"Umm… sorry I just." He prepares for an anger outburst._

 _"It is okay." She stretches to wake up her bones._

 _"I will leave if you want me to." He proposes sneaking himself to help her sleep properly._

 _"No stay." She opens his arms to sit on his lap. "I might need your comfort and warmth." She snuggles into his body. "I am sorry."_

 _"You are very emotional right now, we all know that. Just remember that we are your family too. We might not be blood, but we are family." AJ nods. "Do you want to drink or eat? You must be hungry or dehydrated." He kindly offers._

 _"I drank some water when I woke up. Thank you for the concern."_

 _"He will wake up. He will fight for his princess just like he has your whole life."_

 _"He will I just wish it didn't have to be this way. He could have fight with me by his side." AJ expresses that this could have all been prevented somehow._

 _"And he will. Now, how much did you hear?"_

 _"I heard you say how can I trust her again." She admits._

 _"Good." He doesn't know if Romeo told AJ about his childhood._

 _"Why, what did you say to him?" AJ curious on what it is._

 _"It is a secret." He smiles._

 _"Oh come on please." She pouts._

 _"You are cute when you pout."_

 _"Yup, that results in my nickname Cutey Poutey. Now, don't change the subject. Tell me." She stays on topic._

 _"I can't I promise your dad I wouldn't. You will know when he wakes up; he will tell you everything."_

 _"Why can't you tell me now?" She doesn't want to wait for another talk._

 _"It will be better when he does."_

 _"Fine, can you hold me while I sleep?" She yawns still sleepily with only an hour of sleep to go by._

 _"Forever." He kisses her forehead. "Goodnight."_

* * *

 _Another hour has past, Alberto holds AJ as they both sleep beside Romeo's bed. With AJ being a light sleeper in times of trouble, she hears coughing and moans. She leaves it with assuming it is Alberto who tries to wake up his legs. It happens again a minute later. AJ opens her eyes this time to see his father coughing._

 _"Daddy." She speaks quietly. Romeo opens his eyes. "Daddy, are you awake?" She hears more coughing as Romeo rubs his eyes. "Daddy!" She calls._

 _Romeo turns his head to see AJ there with a smile. He hopes that this the picture or moment he gets to relive every time he awakes. "Princess."_

 _"Yes dad it is me." She speaks in grateful tears to have him awake._

 _"What are you still doing here, it is late?" Romeo asks not knowing the exact time it is._

 _"I wanted to be the first person to see you awake." She sniffles happily in hopes she wouldn't miss anything again._

 _"You didn't have to." Romeo smiles at his daughter._

 _"I did. You are my father I can't just leave you."_

 _"Where is everyone else?" He looks around with his eyes._

 _"They are all outside except for Alberto; I am on his lap."_

 _"You two are behaving." He half jokes._

 _AJ giggles. "Yes dad, he came to comfort me here after my outburst. I kind of yelled at everyone to leave being I am the only family you have."_

 _"Oh AJ why did you say that?" She knows better that everyone out there is family._

 _"I was upset. I am going to apologize to them soon."_

 _"Good, now awake up Alberto he must be hurting sleeping like that." Alberto has his neck on the edge of the chair with his arms now on the arms of the chair._

 _"Alberto. Alberto, wake up?" AJ nudges him gently._

 _"What. What." He suddenly wakes up. "AJ, what is wrong?"_

 _"Nothing, daddy is awake." She utters all casually._

 _"Oh you scared me. Wait, what?" He can't believe what she is saying._

 _"I hear you are keeping my princess warm." He casually teases._

 _"Umm… yes Mr. Mendez I am."_

 _"Good, keep it that way." He teases._

 _"Yes sir." He salutes all nervous._

 _"Dad stop you are making him nervous." AJ tries to not laugh at how nervous and tense Alberto got just by his father teasing._

 _"Sorry, in all seriousness thank you for keeping AJ company." Romeo smiles._

 _"You are welcome. I am just going to inform everyone that you are awake." Alberto stands up and stumbles to the door._

 _AJ and Romeo both laugh. "Why do you do that to him?" AJ questions._

 _"Hey, you do it to him not just me." Romeo defends his actions._

 _"You are right."_

* * *

Everyone laughs except Alberto. "It is not funny." He huffs.

"It is a little bit."

"It is, come on laugh with us. You did bump into everything."

"I did, your dad can be intimating."

"You better believe it." Romeo proudly agrees with his arm around Angelle.

"Don't' worry you will get used to it." AJ pecks him. "I just have one concern."

"What is that princess?"

"It is the secret you two have." She points between her father and Alberto. "What are you keeping from your princess?"

"Umm…" Romeo stalls.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello, to reply to reviewer who requested a story. I have to decline the offer. I have to finish this story and I have two more stories to complete. It sounds like a good story to write, but I can't take in another story right now. Thank you for enjoying my stories to send in a request, but I can't until I finish all my stories first.**

* * *

Chapter Fourty-four:

"Umm… Alberto, would you like to answer AJ's question?" He puts the pressure on him.

"I… I have to be… anywhere but here." He tries to rush out the door. It fails with Stanley and Phil there to block the door. "Rats."

"Alberto, you have to stay here." AJ requests.

"Busted." Romeo quietly chuckles.

"Furthermore, I would like to have daddy tell me the secret." She turns to him with a smirk. No one is letting off the hook.

"I can't-" He tries to reach for Angelle who has move towards AJ.

"I would like to hear this secret too." She stands with AJ as they wait for Romeo to start.

"Well…" He gulps very nervous about how they will react. "It is about my past; my childhood past." He gulps again to get himself ready to explode his secret.

"What about it? Daddy, you didn't?" AJ pondering the worst.

"No, no. I didn't kill anyone." He shakes his head.

AJ sighs in relief. "What is it then?" The news can't be any worse than killing someone.

"You remember the company's actions, right? How they knew how to get into our property." They all nod. "During my childhood, I used to do the same.

Silence fills the air as everyone is in shock by this discovery.

"Daddy, you were one of them." AJ asks after a long break of silence.

"Yes princess." He admits. "As a young teen, I acted out a lot. I was in a bad gang group just the Don't Mess With company was. I took and sold drugs just to buy more drugs." Everyone is intrigue and speechless at this story about his childhood. "That wasn't the only bad part, I…" He rubs his neck in nervousness. No one knows about this and he wasn't planning to. He doesn't know how they will react to the next information. "I would break into homes and stores to either sell or use to trade for drugs. "

"My dad was a drug dealer." AJ appalled by her father's childhood. She doesn't want to believe that he was that why.

"Yes I was. My gang members were the ones who raised me during my teens. They taught me how to steal, pick locks, and everything I need to."

"It doesn't make sense gran and grandpa are great people. I love them, well I thought I did." AJ wonders on why her grandparents would allow their son to be this way.

"Oh no don't be like that. My parents, your grandparents, are great. It was me that wasn't that great. I cost them more heartache and trouble than a lifetime can handle. They kept on trying to pull me back, but I wouldn't allow it. At the end of age eighteen, they gave me a choice; be with them or the gang lifestyle. Being already deep in the gang lifestyle, I chose the gang." Everyone gasp at this, although they are confused and curious on how he turned his life around.

"How did you escape?" AJ inquires. What her father always teaches her is to never judge without knowing all the information.

Romeo chuckles at what helped him out of that bad decision. "It is actually funny on how I escaped them." He continues to chuckle.

"Has it have to do with mommy." AJ asks.

"Part of it, you see Rosalie had a weasel. She loved animals just like AJ. I met her during one of my breaking and entering. She actually caught me breaking into her house."

"How, I thought you would be a King; an expert." Anthony sarcastically asks.

"I thought so until that day."

"What did mommy do?"

"She was actually okay with it." Everyone is shock. They all ponder if Rosalie was part of the gang as well. "Then when her parents caught us, she started to slap me. Apparently, I was supposed to be an ex-boyfriend." Everyone chuckles at that situation. "Her father shooed me away, however I would always come back every night to see her. With the money my parents gave." All of them raise their eyebrows. "Yes, they still took care of me for being a huge disappointing son. I bought her presents, however she would always send them back. Each present got more expensive until I was fed up and inquired on why she returned my gifts. To my knowledge back then, girls love big pockets, especially big, deep pockets kind of man. She explained that it wasn't necessary. She opened my eyes to being nice to girls and showing them affection instead of buying their affection. The more I headed there to visit her, the more I wanted to be a guy worthy of her. I knew that my ways won't work on a girl who can't be bought, so little by little I changed my ways. The changes were discreet so my friends won't detect it. I was almost out until my boss caught on to me visiting Rosalie and neglecting my duties. As my parents did, he gave me a choice; stay with them or be banished out of the gang. When you are banished, you don't exist to them. The whole time I spent with them would be erased and forgotten. No one will ever mention your involvement. You can definitely guess what I chose."

"Mommy!" AJ proud of her father's decision. If he didn't, she wouldn't have been born or have a different life.

"I did."

"There were no repercussions?" Alberto wonders.

"Oh definitely there was. After thinking I was cleared, they broke into Rosalie's house. They took everything. I mean everything, nothing but the ceiling, walls and floors were left. I was filled with so much guilt that I couldn't look at them. I ran away to a place far away from anyone. After a week, my parents, the heroes they are, well in my mind, found me and took me home. Through everything they manage to accept me with open, caring hearts. Of course I had conditions which were brutal, but I deserve them. If you thought my rules are strict, their rules are harsh and non-negotiable. I wasn't able to leave my room unless for meals. I slept on a sleeping bag with just the clothes I wore. My own room was taken to have four blank walls and a window closed with curtains. Every week, with good behavior, I would get more valuables returned as well as some life in the room. It took about ten months to get everything back. I didn't have a lot of valuables. A year and a half later, it seemed like that part never happened. We were back stronger than ever. That point on I would promise myself to not have myself for anyone I care about go through that."

"Great story, although I knew daddy would find himself back. Plus, I know gran and grandpa would punish daddy like that." She smiles.

"And how do you know that?"

"I hear stories, especially when mommy's weasel attacked you on the second visit." She giggles. When she was little and acted up, her grandparents would tell her this story to teach her that people can change and that parents' love is unconditional.

Romeo says with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yes mommy tried to have the weasel fight him, the weasel, little Kasa, refused."

"Just like Nacho when AJ tries to have him take us." Alberto chuckles along with everyone.

"Hey, who are we making fun of?" She huffs.

"Your father, okay continue." He signals to stop the laughter.

"Nope." She refuses.

"Please." He pokes her.

AJ jumps a bit. "No."

"Come on." He pokes her twice.

"No." She starts to lose her stance.

"Please or unless I will not stop poking you."

"Nothing will break me." She states.

"Fine." He continues to poke her until five minutes later, she gives in.

"Fine." She stops his hands. "You promise to stop if I tell you." Alberto nods. "Okay, when little Kasa refused, daddy let his guard down. As they were talking, little Kasa went up his shirt. Daddy…" AJ giggles. "Daddy did this funny dance to catch Kasa. He couldn't catch her until it went into his pants and out a pant leg." She continues to laugh.

"It wasn't that funny." It is Romeo's turn to huff.

"It was, gran send me the video, well I helped her." AJ mentions.

"She didn't." Romeo with wide eyes not believing that there is a video.

"Yup, everyone gathers around to watch." Everyone except Angelle joins AJ.

"You don't want to watch." AJ asks Angelle.

"I do, but-" She points to the hold Romeo has on her.

AJ passes her phone to Alberto. "Dad, give me a hug."

"No." He refuses knowing it is a ploy to get Angelle away.

"You won't give me a hug." He shakes his head.

"Well, I will give you a hug." AJ gives him a hug, not embracing to tight.

Romeo can't withstand not hugging her back that he lets go of Angelle and hugs his daughter. Angelle walks to the rest of them as Romeo and AJ continue to hug. The hug breaks off when their family starts to laugh.

"No." He utters embarrassed. He should have known to not fall for his daughter's tricks.

"My baby has some nice moves." Angelle compliments.

"Let us see you guys have a weasel in your clothes and act calm." He defends his actions.

"Dad, just think that this moment started a relationship that worked out."

"Fine, no repeat of this to anyone. If I hear this again from anyone out of this room, you will pay the consequences." He authorizes.

"Yes dad." She winks.

"It is hard to believe you." He crosses his arms.

"It is just because you know me so well."

"Mr. Mendez, I just have one concern. How did you get Mrs. Mendez's parents' blessings to marry Mrs. Mendez?" Alberto inquires. With having their house robbed because of Alberto, why would they accept the wedding.

"Do you remember me calling my parents heroes?" Alberto nods. "They kept an eye on me. They knew the process of my change of heart. As soon as I left the gang, they warn Rosalie's parents. They go insurance on the valuables they could. Furthermore, they tracked the appliance and furniture to catch them.

"So it was return to them?" Alberto is very surprise that it runs from generation to generation.

"Nope, they bought all new ones with the help of me. My parents made a deal that I would get a job. My earnings will all go to them to repay all of the valuables stolen. It took almost three years to complete my debt. The bright side is that I get to spend a lot of time with Rosalie."

"Yes, I get to do the married and hopefully a child soon all over again." Romeo grins.

"Definitely."

"I still don't get how Alberto is involved." AJ is not letting him off the hook.

"Alberto, would you like to answer?" Romeo passes the pressure to him.

"We wanted to search Sergio's bedroom, but it was locked. Mr. Mendez asked me if I can pick a lock. I didn't, I wasn't lucky enough to have those skills. He taught me, however warned me to not use them for bad situations. Moreover, no one knew except Mrs. Mendez and now me. I had to keep that a secret until now." Alberto answers.

"What has he taught you?" AJ curious at this bonding moment between her two favourite men.

"You just have to wait until I use them." He is not sure if Romeo wants AJ to know.

"When can I get to learn them?" She asks jealous of their bond over this.

"I can teach you some, but not all of them. I have to keep some tricks up my sleeve." He suggests.

"Great, when can we start?" AJ is very excited about this; she loves learning.

"When Angelle lets me out of bed." Romeo replies to stall a bit. He doesn't want to teach his baby girl the skills he learned from his awful past.

"So a week or so?" AJ looks at Angelle who nods.

"I can't wait."

* * *

Next week:

Romeo is at home on strict bed rest according to Angelle. After having the police shut down Don't Mess With, security measures have been tone down. They still have the security cameras on the grounds as well as the key cards. One of the differences is that everyone is free to go as they please and the rules are still enforced, but it in a less degree.

As promise, Romeo will teach AJ some tricks as well as Alberto. While he does that, he plans on visiting the prison to find out the reason on why they targeted him.

"AJ, Alberto, you have a visitor." Dawn announces. She had a very pleasurable 48 hours visit with Sergio. There was minimal conversation and more action. Not once were they out of ways to intrigue themselves.

"Thank you, Dawn." AJ appreciates. They are in AJ's room discussing on questions to ask their visitor. "It is her, are you ready?" AJ rubs his arm.

Alberto takes a deep breath. "Yes." After a couple days after Romeo's reveal, he decided it is time to call his mother. If she did this all for his safety, he needs to find out why."

"I will be right here if you need help. You are not alone with her if you don't want too." She reminds him having their hands interlock.

"Thank you." He pecks her head as they proceed to the front door. What they didn't except is to have Romeo, Angelle, and the rest of their family there to also show their support.

He calms down, having his girlfriends' family support, before he opens the door. There he sees his mother pacing at what she is going to say. Alberto chuckles at their same traits.

"Mom." He calls out quite easily.

Sasha stops and gives a genuine, relieve smile on her face. "Son."

"Come in." Alberto stands aside to let her in.

"Welcome Sasha." Romeo leads her to the living room.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Fourty-five:

Sasha is on the ottoman across from everyone else.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Romeo offers.

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?" Alberto asks.

"No. No, I am fine, son." She smiles as she refuses again.

AJ looks between them and sees the nervousness and awkwardness. "How about we make some snacks?" AJ suggest.

"I actually brought some cookies. They are chocolate chip Alberto's favourite." She brings them out in a Ziploc bag.

"You remember." He opens the bag and takes one.

"Of course I did I never will forget how you would eat the chocolate chips before I put them in the cookies."

"I did not." He shuts down. "Daddy helped."

"Of course, they would always double team me; one distracts as the other grabs the chocolate."

"How do you know?" He and his father both thought they were sneaky.

"Didn't you know all mothers have eyes in the back of their heads. Plus, the chocolate melted in your hands." She smiles.

"I told dad just to wear gloves." He mutters mad that they got caught.

"What?" Sasha smiles at his reveal.

"Nothing, they are good. Everyone try some." He holds up the bag to offer cookies to everyone.

"Nope, everyone will get some milk." AJ signals to leave them alone.

"Yes because we might have to be thirsty from eating all these cookies." Romeo takes the bag of cookies with him not letting anyone else eat them.

Angelle shakes her head. "My little cookie monster." She kneels beside Alberto. "We will be in the kitchen if you need us." She assures him as she pecks his cheek.

"Thanks Angelle."

"I chose the right people to take care of you." Sasha witnesses the interaction between all of them.

"Yes, you left me for me to find them.

"Alberto." AJ appalled by his attitude to his mother.

"AJ, it is okay. All of this anger is my entire fault." Sasha takes the blame for his attitude.

"I am not angry. I am upset. I am upset on how you even married someone after dad died. I mean didn't you love him?" He asks. The way they looked and acted towards each other showed they did.

"Of course, I love him until we both become elders in our nineties and beyond that."

"You didn't act like it afterwards." He crosses his arms.

Sasha sighs. This is not the start she hoped for. "Maybe this is not a good time. Enjoy the cookies." She packs up.

"Yup, go run away it is what you are good at. You know I cried myself to sleep sometimes. Actually, that is when I am not up all night worried on where you are. Sergio always doubt my ability to know that you would come back. After two months, I just gave up. I didn't want to put any more energy into it anymore."

"I know." She utters with her head down.

"I started investigating when I went through my valuables. I saw a picture of us having a picnic by daddy's favourite pool. It gave me strength to know that you could still be out there alive."

"Alberto, can you just let me explain first before you judge?" She remembers he has her stubbornness.

"No, you will answer my questions first." He immediately rejects her suggestion.

"Yes, you can start with how you know that he cried himself to sleep every night?" AJ wonders.

"Good catch." She smiles. "When I left, I didn't leave the area until the following week. I stayed across the house from you." Alberto's eyes expand not believing she was that close to him that first week.

"Why didn't you let me know?" Alberto upset. "I could have kept the secret." He whines.

"I couldn't. For you own safety, I couldn't say anything or be near you. That week I was supposed to be out of the country with a different identity."

"Why did you stayed?" AJ questions to let Alberto process the information.

"I couldn't leave him. I couldn't leave my son to Sergio. I didn't want to have him end up like his father." She explains.

"What exactly happen to him? I thought he died from pneumonia." AJ wonders. No one knows, except her, on the real consequences for Scott.

"He was sent to the hospital to be diagnosed with pneumonia." She starts. "Everything was fine he was coping and starting to heal." She sniffles to keep in tears. "What no one knows, I guess instead of the Don't Mess With company, is that someone suffocated him to death."

Alberto and AJ look to her speechless. Scott Dela Vega was murdered. Someone didn't want him alive.

"Who, why?" Alberto tries to create a sentence to figure out why it happened to his father.

Sasha wipes tears as she tries to control her emotions. She fans her face to be strong enough to answer questions. "Your father was always a fighter no matter then situation. He fought hard to stay with us. All of his determination and will paid off when his lungs were almost cleared for us to leave. I was going to bring you so we would leave as a family." She breathes in and out to calm herself. "When you left for school, the hospital called. They nurse… The nurse informed me that…" She wipes her tears as much as she can with them flowing like a fountain. "The nurse informed me that he is not breathing. When they did rounds, they didn't hear anything; an eerie silence. This alarmed the nurse, so she entered. They couldn't see his chest move, so she called for a Code Blue. They tried to resuscitate him, but he was out of oxygen for too long." She exhales to calm her down. "I was actually there in the process watching the machine go flat-line each time. I wanted them to keep trying, but they called it. I couldn't believe it. He was healthy enough to come home. They all tried to speak to me, but their voices faded out to me. I couldn't grasp the fact that my husband was gone. I felt my chest tighten and my breathing heavy and short. I was having a panic attack. I needed to get out of there. I bolted out of the room to have me run into Sergio." She discloses the worst day of her life.

"Is it there where he gave you the proposal?" AJ wonders. Alberto is in completely shock. He didn't know what her mother went through at the hospital. She didn't want to burden him with anything.

"Actually no, it was afterwards. After catching my breath and composing myself, I went back to stay with my husband for the last time. All of them were there, they seem sad that he died. When they saw me, everyone but Sergio left. I sat in the chair as I held my husband's hand. I would look at his face and ask myself how could this happen. I couldn't understand it until Sergio look me in the eye. It looked like he needed to say something. He confessed that if I didn't oblige to their demands Alberto would be next. We had a tense quiet argument and I refused to give into their demands."

"What made you?" AJ wonders knowing their parents being strong people from what Alberto told her.

"He showed a video of Alberto playing at his school for recess. I would see them watch as their boss start to approach Alberto. With him being smart he declined their offer to join them. He knows to never go with strangers."

"You two taught me well." Alberto compliments.

"My Alberto is one smart cookie." She kisses him with Alberto just there hearing the story.

"He is, but they were anxious to prove their point. With the distraction from everyone else to the teachers, their boss kidnapped Alberto. My little fighter, he clawed, scratched, and fought his way out." She smiles. "He got away until their boss pulled out a gun. Sergio gave me a choice; comply or he dies. He told me as long as I follow their conditions, he would he safe."

"What were the conditions?"

"I had to date Sergio for appearance and then marry him. I couldn't plan a funeral for Scott because they said they will handle it. I don't know where they buried him. After having Alberto be legally Sergio's step son, I had to leave. I was a liability to their plan. They could have shot me, but Sergio let me go. He paid me to leave and never come back. Sergio gave me $100, 000 to leave and start a new life." She regrets her decision to ever leave her son.

"Why did you come back?"

"Actually, I never left the state. I just changed my appearance and identity. None of them knew I didn't leave." Alberto smiles a bit at his mother's tactics; that is the cunning mother he knows.

"Why would they target your family?"

"I don't know. I thought it was about Scott disobeying orders at his work, however it was much more than that.

"It was." Romeo includes not helping slightly overhearing the conversation.

"Dad." AJ looks over confuse. "I thought-"

"Sasha, it had nothing to do with you two it had to do with Alberto."

"What?" AJ confuse.

"The Equalizer wanted to train young boys to replace the older ones. When I said replace, I mean executed. That stunt at the playground was to scout Alberto. They wanted to see his abilities. They were never going to kill him. The gun had no bullets inside." Romeo divulges. "You see they like Scott's attitude, so they dig into your family. When they found out about you two having a son, they wanted him to be part of their group.

"How do you know this?"

"Lex told me before he died. He told me that they did the same procedure to him, however with of course different tactics since he was older. Sasha, they never were going to hurt Alberto." Romeo discloses. "It was a ploy to get you to agree to their demands."

"They just played with my emotions." Sasha extremely disappointed in herself and angry that she fell for their schemes.

Romeo nods. "They knew after Scott's death you would be fragile enough to agree to anything, especially if they put Alberto safety on the line. Plus, with having your extra income.

"They played my mother. What kind of sick people do that?" Alberto is furious.

"A company who wants to have fresh guys there to keep the company alive through many generations." Romeo starts. "If you actually go through the website fully, it is interesting. It shows how many young guys get trap in this company a year; thirty young guys. Do you know how many stay with the company?" Sasha, AJ, and Alberto shrug. "Ten. Ten of those young guys stay with them. They are molded to not have fear, feelings, compassion, and to execute their job flawlessly." Romeo discloses.

"What happen to the rest of them?"

"The twenty rest are either potentials or killed. When I say potentials, I mean they can become members by just a phone call. The ones killed are examples on what could happen if you act up or fail."

"No. No." AJ hugs Alberto tight. He was almost part of that group.

"Princess, the company wanted to go in a different direction with Alberto. They wanted to mold him differently than the rest. They wanted him to despise rich families." Romeo is quite amazed at them diverting from their original plan.

"What is it? What did they really want?" They are all intrigue by this new information.

"That is what I don't know, I hope Sasha would know." He looks at her.

"Actually, I might know. Sergio tried to give clues on what to do. He would text hints on what they would do. It was mostly one word. For example, revenge, high school, leader, power, pay back, relationship, and so on. However, when he texted me 'Alberto marriage to rich', I knew that I had to warn him."

"Why would that trigger you?"

"In my mind, I thought they are going to use Alberto to kill a rich family. He would have him marry a rich girl, which in turn have her tell him everything about their family. Which results in telling his bosses the ins and outs of their property. When they have everything, they will get their revenge. I assume it was your family, Mr. Mendez."

"Why would you assume that?" Romeo continues to find out that they are after him personally.

"I thought they knew that Scott and I left a note for Alberto to come and find you."

"Alberto was the snitch and not Sergio?" Romeo inquires.

"No, I wasn't. No one told me anything. I didn't know about my step father giving the company information. I wanted to leave him at home." Alberto defends himself.

"Why were you truly late for the interview?" Romeo asks.

"When I saw Phil, I didn't want to go with my stereotype of rich families back then. I would make up an excuse to Sergio that my house was horrible that Phil turned around. Sergio was going to call, however I stopped him and just traveled by bus. I was going to sabotage the interview until…" He rubs his neck nervously in embarrassment. "Until never mind I won't say." He doesn't want to utter the reason. He is nervous on their reaction, especially Romeo.

"What, come on?"

"Nope." Alberto crosses his arms. Sasha looks at her son and then at AJ. She ponders for a bit and knows the reason he didn't.

"Aww, my baby boy is so romantic." Sasha squeals.

"Thanks mom." He blushes knowing she knows. She always figures out everything.

"The reason he didn't sabotage is because he fell for…" She gets interrupted by Alberto covering her mouth.

"Alberto, why did you do that?" AJ inquires.

"I just want to hug my mom. I forgive her for leaving me. She made the right choice at the time for my safety." He tries to explain his actions.

"That is great, however she was going to tell us the reason you didn't sabotage the interview." AJ states.

Sasha mumbles something. "What mother you want to make my cookies. Okay, let's go." He grins.

Sasha tickles her son on the ribs to let her go. "You have to tell them son, especially AJ. They all need to know. I bet she will love you more if you do." Sasha advises.

"Mother I can't. He will think I just want to be with her and not follow my duties." Alberto argues.

"Don't you do that now?" She grins playfully.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts mister, tell them." She orders.

"I refuse to." He crosses his arms again.

"You will or I will show AJ some baby pictures of you N-A-K-E-D. You never like anything on you." Sasha sweetly blackmails Alberto.

"You wouldn't." He is horrified that she would do that.

"Yup, now announce mister." She turns him around.

Alberto gulps. "Umm… the reason I didn't sabotage the interview is…" He walks to AJ. He guides her up to have them face each other. "I didn't because of you." He partially admits.

"Me." AJ points to herself. "Why me?"

"Your beauty, it blew me away and it still does. Seeing you in person, I was astonished by your beauty." He fully admits.

"You thought I was beautiful." She blushes. No one has had that first appearance of her that Alberto has.

"Yup, I was going to blow it off, however after seeing you I wanted to get hired. I would do anything to get hired." He confesses.

"The truth is I love how you dressed; very professional. I also had a tiny interest in you too." AJ admits blushing.

Romeo is in astonish by this revelation. "You picked him by his cuteness." He should have seen this coming.

"Not exactly, by his skills, personality, and cuteness I picked him. I need a butler I can look at." AJ explains.

"Well, I think-"

"I think it is romantic." Angelle interrupts. "You two take Sasha out for a meal on me." Angelle gives Alberto money.

"Thanks Angelle, let's go mom." AJ and Sasha follow him quickly.

"Why did you do that?"

"You want your daughter happy and not mad at you, right?" Romeo nods. "Then leave it alone it is done. Now help me pack we have to leave for Canada for my sisters' appointment."

"About that." He happily grins.

"What did you do?"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Fourty-six:

Romeo is with Angelle at the doctor's office. "I told you to leave it alone. It is not certain if she can receive care here." She utters upset.

"I wanted to try. Do you really want to come back and forth between us?" He inquires.

"No, but she is my sister we have to make it work. I am not leaving her alone in Canada while she fights this. Please just leave this alone." She requests.

"Angelle, you know I can't. I will do anything I can to make my family's life easier." He holds her hands. "You, my sweet Angelle, are part of it as well as your sister." He counters the request.

"Why do you have to be so sweet and stubborn at the same time? You know I can't stay mad at you when you are like that." She huffs.

"I can't help it; it is who I am." He looks at her upset state which leads to a sigh. "If this doesn't work, I will let it go. I won't try anything anymore."

"See what I mean so sweet." She pecks him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Mr. Mendez." The doctor calls out .

"Yes." Him and Angelle stand up.

"Layla is asking for you two to accompany her."

Romeo and Angelle look at each other puzzled. "Sure, lead the way doctor."

* * *

"We brought you in here to discuss Layla's treatment." The doctor announces in his chair.

"Okay, is there something wrong with the previous ones?" Angelle questions.

"Oh no, it is about where she will receive the treatments. Layla before had treatments perform in Canada, right?"

"Yes, I stayed with her for the past several weeks." Angelle informs him.

"Yes, you left here to be with her until she gets better to move here." Angelle nods. "Well it must be moving day because you two can move here." The doctor smiles in approval.

"What?" Romeo and Angelle speak out as Layla titters at their reaction.

"Romeo, your appeal to have Layla's treatments here has been approved. Layla can have full medical care here at this hospital. She will have her own room with her own doctors." He announces to the couple.

"What, you can't be serious?" Angelle is so grateful with happy tears about to fall.

"We are serious. The doctors and health care staff have volunteered to help Layla with any medical issues she has." The doctor expands his details.

"Why would they volunteer?" Romeo inquires knowing it is quite a lot of duties.

"Don't you know Mr. Mendez you are a famous millionaire. We are very grateful to have you in our hospital." He answers.

"I don't want them to accept because of me. I wanted them to accept because of her case." This is not about him and doing a favour. This is having his family together.

"Oh, so you didn't pull a little weight to the board to push this issue up?"

"Well… I thought if I didn't they would forget about it." He admits.

"Yah right Mr. Mendez, you are an inspiration and quite a powerful man. You can have anything you want, but you care for your family before yourself. It is an honour to have this request fulfilled for you." The doctor acknowledges.

"We accept. My future brother-in-law and sister accept. We will see you next week." Layla steps off the examination bed.

"You two are getting married, congratulations."

"Thank you, we are very excited. Angelle speaks before Romeo corrects the doctor.

"We will see you, Layla, next week." The doctor reminds her.

"Will do, doc." Layla moves slowly to the door.

"Wheelchair now." Angelle calls out knowing she won't if she asks.

"But-" Angelle gives her sister a stern look. "Fine." She sits on the chair.

"So it worked." Romeo smiles at Angelle in the car.

"I should have known being that my boyfriend is a powerful man." She kisses his hand.

"I thought his name is Boo Boo." Layla inquires overhearing Angelle talk to him over the phone.

"Her too, who haven't you told?"

"Just her and AJ…. And possible Anthony." She gives an innocent smile.

"Really, him of all people. You know he will tease me about it now. It will never stop." He can't believe this nightmare will not end.

"Actually, Jennifer promise to keep him in line; one tease per day." Angelle discloses.

"Well that will help." He sarcastically speaks.

"How about I will tell you something about Angelle that will even it out?" Layla suggests.

"Now we are talking, what is it?" Romeo excited liking this decision already.

"She still has a stuffed zebra that she calls Tuxedo Pants." Layla divulges.

"That is not too bad, everyone has something they keep from their childhood."

"The funny part is that she has different outfits to match hers.

"Really?" Romeo chuckles.

"Each morning, she would dress Tuxedo Pants in the same outfit she has on." Layla continues.

"No, why haven't I seen Mr. Tuxedo Pants?" He asks Angelle who is sulked down in her seat all embarrassed.

"She keeps him in the closet in his little bed." Layla continues to expose to her older sister's dismay.

"He has a bed too. Aww, how sweet." Romeo is touch by this.

"Okay enough it is not funny." She argues.

"No it is not, it is sweet. Can I meet him?" Romeo asks trying not to laugh.

"No!" She refuses.

"Why not?" Romeo is all upset that he can't the other member in her life.

"You will make fun of him."

"No I won't. I promise I won't." He holds his hand to his heart.

"Okay." She accepts. Romeo gives Layla a thumb ups for the information.

* * *

"AJ, we are home." Angelle calls out.

"Gran…" Sophie utters.

"What did I say about that?" Sasha is not ready to be a grandma yet.

"Right, Auntie Sasha." Sasha nods in approval. "Will you be staying with your son here?"

"I don't think so." Sophie puts. "I don't think they have room. Plus, I am not an employee or family." Sasha replies.

"You will be when Auntie AJ marries Uncle Alberto."

"That is going to happen?" Sasha enjoys Sophie's happiness.

"Of course, I am going to be the flower girl." Sophie is very proud of her responsibility.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Romeo includes himself in the conversation.

"Hi Uncle Romeo. Hi Auntie Angelle. Hi Auntie Layla." Sophie runs to hug them. "They are in Auntie AJ's bedroom." She answers afterwards.

"What are they doing in there? You let them go in there alone, unsupervised." Romeo scorns Sasha

"Yes, what is the problem?" Sasha doesn't see the harm.

"Everything." He marches to AJ's room.

"What is wrong?" Sasha asks Angelle still not seeing the problem.

"He is worried that AJ and Alberto will be up to no good." Angelle signals for the innocent of Sophie.

"What do you mean no… oh right sorry." She apologizes.

"It is okay it is just Romeo's protectiveness over AJ that is all. He knows, well I think he knows, that his precious daughter will eventually perform the acts."

"Yup, that will be fun." Sasha senses the fun argument they will have in the future.

"It will be."

"Umm… I am right here. I can hear everything." Sophie acknowledges her presence not liking being invisible.

"Of course, how about we make some cookies for us staying here; my sister and I." Angelle suggests.

"Really?" She looks between Angelle and Layla.

"That is right, sweetie, we are staying here." Layla approves.

"Fantastic." Sophie claps her hands in excitement.

* * *

Romeo is AJ's bedroom door. He hears moans of pleasure inside. He is furious that Alberto violate his rules and his daughter. After listening for a couple of seconds to make sure, he barges in. What he does see shocks him.

"What is going on here?" Romeo inquires.

"Mr. Mendez, it is not what it looks like." Alberto puts his hands up moving away from AJ.

"It is looks like my daughter is topless." He acknowledges the untied top of AJ's bathing suit. They head to the pool Scott always went to, to have a swim and a picnic.

"She wants a massage." Alberto explains.

"Naked?" Romeo questions not buying the excuse.

"Daddy." AJ puts a shirt on. "We went to the pool again to swim. After that, we went to the batting cage. I pulled a muscle, so Alberto is giving me a massage to loosen up my muscles." AJ explains the situation.

"You should have put ice or oil on it." Romeo states.

"Look behind you." AJ utters.

Romeo looks behind him to see an ice pack on a towel with a bottle of oil. "Well, it doesn't cover why you are topless." He crosses his arms.

"He needed to massage skin, so I took off my shirt. Afterwards, he kept on having to go under my bathing suit string, so it would be easy to untie it. I never took it off. I wouldn't do that in that situation."

"Good, I should have trust you more." Romeo mentally kicks himself for assuming.

"Trust Alberto too." AJ includes.

"Right, sorry for barging in. Angelle and Layla are staying here for good." He changes the subject.

"No way." AJ ecstatic by this information.

"Yes, so if you two want to come down you can." He informs them embarrassed that he assumed they would have sex.

"We will be right down." AJ smiles.

"Great." He leaves.

AJ and Alberto both laugh. "Your father is hilarious."

"Yup, but in all seriousness I want it to be special." She repeats on their conversation on being intimate.

"Absolutely."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Fourty-seven:

A week later:

Romeo is recovery nicely not restrain to be indoor. Romeo and Angelle head to the prison where he will finally get answers. Angelle is uncertain if mentally Romeo is ready to receive this information. They brought Dawn as well for her weekly visit with Sergio.

"We will meet back at the car after the visit." Romeo informs Dawn.

"Okay Mr. Mendez." Dawn excited to see her man.

"You took your medications, right?" Angelle inquires for his pain.

"Yes I did. Don't worry about me. I just want to know if my suspicious are correct."

"Do you really think that it is about the High School you are accountable for?" Angelle wonders.

"I think so. I thought I made the right decision, but I didn't consider the consequences."

"From what you have told me, they deserve the punishment. You would have done the same if it wasn't AJ." Angelle assures him.

"Would I?"

"Absolutely, never forget that you are willing to put others' feelings before yours. For instant, you could have easily given Sergio equal jail sentence along with his co-workers, however you didn't. You put Dawn's affection for him before your revenge to please her. You could have order her to not see him, but you didn't either. Another instant is with Lex."

"That incident got him killed." Romeo still has guilt for his death.

"Or in prison which he might be killed too. You took a chance on him and it didn't go too well. Moreover, he got a chance to know that the life he left has some good in it. His goodness at the end will make him proud that he tried to turn his life around thanks to you." She assures him.

"I guess." He shrugs.

Angelle rolls her eyes at his stubbornness. "Fine, final example, Alberto."

"What about him?" He is nervous about Angelle suggesting him. There is no doubt he gave a lot of sacrifice for him with AJ.

"You knew before anyone else that AJ like Alberto. You act like you didn't to have everyone catch up." With her knowing Romeo personally for almost eight years, she knows when he keeps secrets majority of the time.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He shifts his eyes in different directions.

"You do I can see it in your eyes. You knew that you would have to set down specific rules so no common reaction of affection will be present between them."

"It failed they still love each other." He argues not that he is happy for his daughter.

"Like we do." She smiles brightly.

"Definitely." He pecks her cheek. "When this is all over, I tend to marry you."

"Mrs. Romeo Mendez, sounds perfect."

* * *

"Hello Romeo." The Equalizer greets.

"Hello." Rome greets back with Angelle holding Romeo tight. As they walked to the visiting room, all the men whistled and spoke sexually comments to her.

"You must be Romeo's new girl. I am impress Romeo you always have good taste." The Equalizer checks Angelle out.

"This is not about her. I came here to find out why would do this to my family." Romeo blocks his vision to Angelle.

"You still haven't figured it out yet." The Equalizer is surprise.

"I have a theory I just need confirmation." Romeo replies.

"What is your theory? I will agree if it correct or not."

"It has to do with the High School I bought out after my daughter's incident."

"That is somewhat true." The Equalizer doesn't fully want to admit the true reason.

"Okay, enlighten me." Romeo gives him his full attention.

"It was the students you expelled for the incident." He starts.

"They deserve to by putting my daughter under those circumstances."

"It wasn't that bad." He chuckles.

"It is not laughing matter I assure you." Romeo can't believe that they have no remorse for what they did. "You left her naked in front of her fellow classmates along with vibrator. You also videotaped for the whole school to see."

"It was just a joke; a prank." He explains his actions.

"Who are you? What is your real name?" He inquires.

"My name is Jamie Ives," He has nothing left to lose with being already in jail.

"Jamie Ives, why does that name sound familiar?" Romeo ponders.

"It should burn in your brain. I was AJ's boyfriend at that incident."

Angelle let's go of Romeo's arm in rage. "You were the one that did this to her." She raises her voice.

"Angelle, calm down." Romeo rubs her shoulders.

"No, he is the one that almost cost us AJ. He is the one that almost lost you everything." She stands to recall the darkest day in their lives.

"I know, but this is not the place for it. We are here to figure out why." Romeo tries to be strong and compose for her, although he is furious inside. In a different situation, he would like to beat him for scarring his princess.

"Fine." She huffs as she sits back down. "He better tell us everything or else his punishment will be very bad." She warns letting her emotions take over.

"Honey, this is his punishment." He signals the prison they are in.

"Whatever." She looks away.

"She is quite a woman." Jamie is surprise by her fire.

"Shut up. Now, what is this all about? Is this revenge on expelling all of you?"

"I will answer your question if you answer mine." He wants to know what happen to AJ. How did the situation almost cost Romeo everything?

"Why should we?" Romeo questions to be on his guard for any abnormalities.

"Do you want the answer or not?" He replies not being intimated.

Romeo looks towards Angelle as she shakes her head. They don't want to reveal anything to him. "We don't. From your confession we can figure out why you did it. Enjoy your time in jail." Romeo stands up along with Angelle.

Jamie is in awe with this decision. He for sure thought they would want the reason after confessing that he was AJ's Senior boyfriend. His plan was to have him expose more secrets for his revelation. "You are weak Romeo." Jamie calls out to his plan one last effort. "You used to be tough. Where is the guy who expelled us and prevent the whole school to discuss the situation again?' He challenges.

"He is still in here, but is just very aware of his actions. Speaking of preventing the school to not talk about the situation, they did. They were sneaky to inflict more trauma to AJ behind my back."

"That is why she was taken out of school?" His friends would message him about AJ being pulled out of school.

"Yup, of course you wouldn't know because you didn't know what you started. You just want your revenge."

"Why did you stay as the financial maker of the school?" Jamie inquires. For him he would let the school close down after buying it.

"I believe that every student should have education."

"How could we, were expelled?" Jamie states.

"I proposed home schooling for all of you. One of you took the offer, well only one accept it." Romeo discloses.

"Jake?" Romeo nodded. "Why?"

"I guess he realize that having an education is better than getting revenge. He talked to me personal to accept it. Your former friend made a choice on his life; take the education or revenge. It seems that he took the better deal. If he didn't, he would be with you all in prison."

"I still don't understand why he would take it." They were best friend. They came up with the whole AJ situation themselves.

"That is for him to tell you." They finally exit the visiting doors.

"Wait, I will tell you everything." He proposes wanting more answers to his questions.

"Sorry too late." Romeo utters.

"No, I want… Romeo you can't do this." He tries to run after them. "You will pay for this. I am not the only member of the company." He screams while he dragged to the back to his cell. "Stupid Romeo playing with my mind. No wonder Lex got off easy." He kicks his bed. He doesn't know that Sergio has the better benefits then him as well.

"Jamie Ives, you have a new cellmate." The prison guard announces. Casey was transferred to another cell just a week after being locked up.

"I don't need cellmate." He yells back still angry.

"Too bad, here he is." The prison guard shoves the inmate in.

"Hello boss." The inmate greets with a grin.

Jamie turns around slowly. He believes it is one of his employees outside the company; one of the call ins. "Hello." He greets back with caution.

"What happened? One day I am at home with my girlfriend and the next day they handcuff me." He divulges.

"Did they arrest everyone?" He runs to the cell door to see all his recruits put in cells.

"No, they couldn't have found them already." Jamie is in utter disbelief at their quickness to find every member.

"Who couldn't have found them already?" He is completely out of the loop.

"Romeo." He whispers laying his forehead on the cold bars.

"Romeo Mendez, the famous millionaire." Jamie nods. "We were up against him, are you crazy?" He is very astonished by this revelation.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He is a powerful man for a reason. He only doesn't own a school, company, and the biggest property, but has alliance and power on almost everything."

"Really." This peaks his interest to continue his plan.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but everything he did get was handed to him." His cellmate discloses.

"How? How does a person get handed power?"

"He is smart to help the right people from the beginning. He was part of a gang during his childhood, so he knows the tricks. Being powerful, famous, and rich doesn't come that easily." His believe cellmate states sitting top bunk. "Do you mind?" Not knowing the bunk bed he claimed.

"How about you sleep on the floor?" He directs.

"Whatever." He lays down to get this sentence over with.

"How long?" Jamie inquires.

"Two years, although if you have a family, months to a year."

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening? He knows the tricks, so you have to arrest all of the company's members to completely extinct the company." He raises his voice to have Jamie hear him clearly.

"What about the families?"

"Ah, that is where he is smart he made a deal. I don't know the deal. I guess it is different for each family situation."

"How do you know this?" Jamie is amazed by this information.

"Well…" He climbs down the ladder to head back to the cell door. "I am very close to Romeo." He knocks on the bar. The cell door opens to reveal Romeo with officers. "I am Romeo's brother-in-law." He smiles.

"What?" He would know if he recruited Romeo's family member. It would be a different atmosphere.

"It is true." Romeo joins them as he approves.

"I am the one who arrested you personally at your company." He takes off his disguise. "Remember me." He smirks.

Once again Jamie is speechless. How can Romeo keep on being better than he is?

"Confuse, let me explain it. You thought I didn't know about you killing Scott and my wife. I did and bided my time until you would screw up. I know your tactics because someone taught me. Do you know who it was?" Jamie shakes his head. "Your father, he taught me before I got out. Before expelling you, I hesitated before knowing who you are. I should have known the consequences for my actions, but that this is one me. Everything you tried to do I been observing to wait for my time. Now you are in jail with your co-workers. Everyone will be safe now." Romeo concludes.

"You can't do this. You have no evidence to keep me in here for long."

"We do, those pictures and files you gave Sergio." He nods. "We have them which were the original." Jamie gulps. "The hose next to the house when they investigate is another. The smell of gas on the clothes of Rosalie is another. The marks on Scott's neck and finally Sasha's testimony." Romeo lists down the evidence. "Oh, this plenty more do you want me to continue?"

"You are good Romeo. I will be out soon and then watch your back." He is not phrase by their evidence.

"That won't happen until twenty years later." Romeo's brother-in-law signals to close the cell.

"Thanks." Romeo appreciates his help walking out of the prison.

"Don't mention it, anything for family."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay fine, I didn't want the great Romeo Mendez to help me. I wanted to do everything on my own like you did; no help and on my own merits. I always looked up to you." He compliments.

"Aww, you can ask for help, but your hard work and determination will help you stay there and continue on. No matter how many times or how many people help you, if you can't maintain then you won't further yourself along. It is your decisions that make you not anyone else." Romeo advises.

"Thanks, so are we actually leaving the calls on in prison?"

"No, we are going question what they did and know to base their sentence; free to go to two years will be the scale."

"That is Romeo I know." He chuckles.

"I guess." Romeo shrugs with a chuckle. "Come on, I think they are ready." He checks his phone.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, just because I am up for this doesn't mean I don't still love her." He assures him.

"I know I just miss her. She would be so proud of you."

"She would be proud of all of us. Do you want to ride in a limo?" He suggests.

"Nah, those are for rich people." He nudges Romeo jokingly.

"You are rich by association."

"That's right and don't you forget it." He stands tall.

Romeo grabs him and puts him in a chokehold. "Say uncle."

"Never."

"Gentlemen." Angelle taps her foot like a scowled mother.

"Um… he started it." They both blame each other.

"I don't care let's go home. I don't want to stay near this prison anymore."

"Of course honey let's go." He nudges his brother-in-law in the stomach with his elbow before they head out.

"Hey no fair." He holds his stomach. Romeo shrugs as he holds Angelle's hand.

"Angelle, come on." She shrugs as well. He sticks his tongue out at her as they all laugh.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello everyone,**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have done writing and now I am just typing all the chapters. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **The words in italics are part of the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Fourty-eight:

Romeo and Angelle with his brother-in-law arrive at the house.

"I didn't know you would dress up in ladies' clothes for revenge." Angelle giggles.

"It was part of the plan." Romeo huffs.

"Can you tell me even more stories?" Angelle requests.

"I…"

"Sorry, he is leaving us for now." Romeo stops his sentence.

"What, I still have time." He argues.

"No you don't. You have go inside to check up on everything." Romeo signals to check on his surprise. Moreover, he wants to stop the humiliation.

"I think I am good." He notices his brother-in-law irritated right now. Along with AJ, he likes to tease him.

"Seth, go check." He speaks in an eerie calm tone to not explode.

"I…" Romeo gives him a devilish look. "I will check." He scurries out of the car.

"Why did you do that?" Angelle wonders.

"You didn't want to hear his stories anyways." They get out of the car. Romeo steps out as he extends his hand for Angelle.

"Of course I do they are about you. I want to know everything about you." She lays her head on his shoulder with their hands intertwined.

"Aww, my girlfriend is so sweet, but no. You will not hear those stories." They walk to the door.

"Why not?" She pouts.

"You are to pure for them." He caresses her cheek.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She holds his hand on her cheek.

"Hey everyone, we are home." Romeo opens the door to dodge her question.

"Romeo, you…" She is interrupt by the dim house. There are twirls of lights that gives some light. "Romeo, what is this?" She inquires still admiring the surroundings.

"I want to surprise you." He cuddles her from behind.

"Well you are off to a great start." She rubs his arms as he pecks her full of kisses.

"Movie for two will be offer now." AJ, in a usher outfit, utters with a smile.

"Yes please." Romeo agrees.

AJ guides them to the movie room that has one loveseat in the middle.

"How are supposed to watch with one seat?" Angelle asks.

"Oh, I am so sorry." AJ presses a button on the remote to have the legs pop out. "I am so sorry." She leaves.

"Shall we?" Romeo lets her go first.

"Romeo, what is all this?" She walks to the chair to wait for him to sit first.

"Just enjoy." He pulls her towards him.

"Does the couple want anything to drink or eat?" Anthony inquires dressed in a waiter's outfit.

"Yes please, some red wine and chocolate-covered strawberries." Romeo requests.

"Would you like chocolate on the side?"

Romeo ponders a bit. "What do you think honey?" He looks towards her.

"Maybe later." She replies.

"Excellent choice your food and drink should be here soon." He exits.

Phil comes in to put a side table near them. "The movie will start momentarily." He informs them.

The lights dim down as the movie starts. It starts with Alberto at the middle of the screen. _"Hello Mr. Mendez and Angelle. I want to profess my greatest gratitude for all you have done since I started. Along with your friends and family, we put this movie together. I hope you enjoy and answer his question." Alberto hints._

Angelle raises an eyebrow at the last part. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Shh, it is starting." Romeo replies with a smile. He hopes this plan works.

Next up is AJ. _"I meet Angelle when my dad wanted a personal butler for me. I guess the impact of my mother's death hit me too hard." AJ wipes some of her tears. "I never would have thought having her would be the best person in our lives, after my mother died. I gave her a very hard time in the beginning, but she was always there. Since then, Angelle has been a best friend, a person I trust, and always talk to as well as a motherly figure. She helps our family put the brightness back from which was all darkest. One thing I won't forget is at my darkest moment, she brought me out of it. If she didn't, I would probably won't be here today. She prevented my father from losing everything and we are extremely grateful for that."_

Angelle wipes her tears that are falling. She can't help the words to be true.

"Angelle, are you okay?" Romeo asks hearing some sniffles.

"Yup, let's continue." She snuggles into Romeo's body. He counters with an arm around her with a kiss on her forehead.

Up next is Anthony, Jennifer, and Sophie. _"Hi Uncle Romeo. Hi Auntie Angelle." Sophie waves. "I have known Auntie Angele my whole life. I guess that is not that long since I am only five years old. Anyways, Auntie Angelle along with Auntie AJ have been my sisters and best friends whenever I need them. No matter what I can always count on them. I remember Auntie Angelle give me the best advice I ever heard. Always ask for ice cream when you do a good deed." She giggles as Anthony and Jessica look at her in shock. "Just kidding." She continues to giggle. "The advice is true family is forever no matter any situation they have to deal with. When my whole family dealt with death, I held on to that advice to stay positive. I thought my positivity would help the atmosphere; it did. Although, I think Auntie Angelle's presence help as well, especially for Uncle Romeo." She winks for another hint._

 _"Sophie." Jennifer states._

 _Sophie smiles. "Auntie Angelle is the perfect addition." She finally says until it shows Phil and Stanley._

 _"Hello, we are the bodyguards of AJ and Romeo Mendez. I remember when I first seen Romeo."_ Stanley starts. _"I thought I would have my hands full all the time with his rules and appearance. His appearance made him look confident, poise, and as an owner should be, powerful. I knew I had to make no mistakes or not ask any favours. I was right for a few months, however the more I worked for him the more I see us as just friends and not workers. Knowing about him and his past, I figured out why there was those specific rules. I have never, well since his former wife, Rosalie, may she rest in peace, seen him so happy and accommodating then when he is with Angelle. Sometimes we would get away with certain activities."_ Romeo raises an eyebrow. " _Just kidding Romeo."_ They both laugh. _"Although, you do look happier and more accommodating with her."_ Stanley states.

 _" am Phil, the bodyguard of AJ, Romeo Mendez's daughter. I started when the very first incident happened with AJ. You don't know this Angelle, but around the same time, just a couple of weeks before the naked situation, AJ got into a scuffle with one of her classmates."_ Angelle looks in shock to Romeo who nods in approval. _"The cheerleaders were jealous of AJ for supposedly landing a popular Senior boyfriend. They picked on her and teased her until she couldn't handle it anymore. She stood up for herself, although it didn't matter, they continued. AJ slapped the head cheerleader which resulted into the scuffle. Not to play favours, Romeo suspended both AJ and the cheerleader. Since AJ physical initiated it, she got a week while the cheerleader got just three days. Furthermore, the cheerleader was on probation for a month of no bullying, which includes anything her friends did. Her being furious I guess she teamed up with the Seniors to embarrassed her."_ Angelle is pondering why she didn't know. Where was she? _"Angelle you were in Canada with your sister. However, I remember when you found out, you came right to comfort AJ. AJ held on to you as she cried for quite a few hours. That moment I knew that Romeo had to either date or marry Angelle or have her stay near AJ because I don't think AJ will last without her."_ Phil nudges Stanley for almost exposing the plan. _"What?" He rubs his stomach. "Oh, I mean yeah Angelle never leave us in the benefit of Romeo and AJ." He concludes. Stanley slaps his head as they both walk off screen._

 _"Hello, Angelle's sister here. I am here to explain their relationship; how it came to be. It all started with a job opportunity. My sister needed a job for my medical bills. With our parents, that died from Leukemia, we knew it would be heredity. Luckily for my sister, it skipped her. Moreover, we caught it early to fight it off. Angelle gets these feelings that creep me out sometimes. Her feelings this time was to go to the doctor's for a check-up. Low and behold, I had some cancerous cells. With our family history of Cancer, they put me in treatment right away. Back to their story, Angelle needed a job. She would have shot down everything until she saw Miss AJ with Romeo; Miss AJ being a little child. She awed and said this is word for world, 'I want a guy and daughter like that.' Me being sarcastic said 'Maybe you should find a job so you can have that with them.' 'No.' She said. 'There are no positions.' She actually considered it." Layla laughed as Angelle blushes._

"No blushing." Romeo tells her. "We are fine, look where we are." He holds her close. Angelle snuggles into him deeper as she continues to watch with one eye open.

 _"After the conversation, nothing happened until a job opportunity to be a personal butler for a daughter of a millionaire appeared. Again I joked, you should apply to fulfill your dream. Being a person who doesn't like to be teased, she grabs the number and sticks out her tongue. After the call, the rest is history."_ Angelle sighs a relief that it is done. _"Wait, I forgot Romeo she adores you since before you become a couple. She would call me on how cute you were in your suits." She titters._ Angelle puts on an embarrass, angry expression on this expose information. _"That is all, Romeo you better go through with it.' She warns with another hint._

"Is that it?" Angelle not wanting anymore humiliation.

"One more."

 _"Hello again." Alberto appears. "We have one final message for Angelle. If you would, please Angelle stand up."_

Angelle stands up which gives Romeo a chance to prepare himself for the question. _"Angelle, we have one simple question.'_ Alberto comes out, in front of the screen, with a sign reading 'Will'. AJ is beside him with 'You'. Next is Anthony and Jennifer holding a 'Marry' sign. Phil and Stanley with 'Romeo'. Then Layla sign up a sign with a question mark. She reads it all together to have her tear up to this proposal. The final nail on her tears is Sophie walking to her to hand her a note. It reads 'Please.' She lets the tears fall as Sophie points behind her. Angelle turns around to find Romeo in a suit on one knee with a ring inside a red velvet box.

"Angelle will you marry me? Please." He repeats the questions.

Angelle looks at everyone as they anticipate her answer. Again the killer of looks is Sophie expression. Her cute waiting eyes for to accept.

"Absolutely." She answers with happiness. Romeo sighs a relief as he stands up to kiss her. Everyone cheers for joy, congratulation the happy couple. "Can we get marry now?" Angelle asks partially serious as they all laugh at her eagerness.

Everyone continues to celebrate while Dawn answers the phone. "Hello, will you accept the prison charges?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourty-nine:

Everyone is celebrating the engagement as Dawn hears the phone ring.

"Hello." She smiles at everyone celebrating.

"Hello, will you accept the prison charges?"

Dawn smile fades worried what this would mean. "Yes." She speaks in a worried tone.

"Hello." The nurse at the infirmary greets.

"Hello."

"I am the nurse at the prison." Dawn covers her mouth at the fear of Sergio's health. "Yesterday evening, he got attack by some of his cell mates."

"Oh my-" She states in astonish.

"He didn't look badly bruise when the prison guards put a stop to it."

"Yes, he looked healthy today when I visited him." She doesn't understand how he would be injury in a span of a few hours.

"He was until something internal went wrong. Luckily, he has a cell mate concern for him. He called the guards when he kept throwing up and moaning in physical pain."

"What is wrong?" Dawn almost in tears.

"He has an appendicitis from some internal bleeding. He is in the infirmary to manage the problem, however, he needs surgery." The nurse informs.

"Why isn't he already at the hospital for surgery?"

"He is under order care of Romeo Mendez. Since he had no one really except his wife, Sasha, Romeo is the next person to call. Furthermore, he asked us to call him."

"Can't I approve it he is celebrating some great news?" She doesn't want to derail this exciting, happy moment.

"I am sorry, but you are not officially the one to make this decision. I am so sorry." She hears the distress in Dawn's voice.

"Okay, I will call him."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So when is the wedding?" Angelle asks assuming he has booked the date.

"Whenever you want. You make it your dream wedding no expense too big." Romeo offers.

"What if I want to elope?" She challenges.

"Then we will." Romeo accepts with any hesitation.

"No, I want to be the flower girl." Sophie complains. "I am so excited I even bought my dress already." She whines.

"You did." Angelle asks.

"She did. As Soon as she heard about Romeo's proposal, she bugged us on getting a new dress. Of course being a daddy's princess, Anthony gave in." She blames Anthony.

"Hey, you try to say no to those puppy dog eyes. Obviously AJ, Miss Bumble Bee has taught her, her tricks." Everyone looks at AJ who shrugs not denying it.

"I know what you mean her expression both times made me tear up at the end. Okay, we are going to have a big, fancy wedding." She official announces.

"Yeah!" Sophie cheers as she goes to Angelle for a hug.

"Okay, Sophie will be the flower girl, Anthony will be the best man." She looks towards Romeo who nods. "AJ or Layla will be the maid of honour. I haven't decided yet. The rest will be bridesmaids and grooms, does that sound like a plan for everyone?" Angelle inquires. Even though it is her day, she wants everyone to be happy.

"Perfect, Jennifer, Dawn, and I will be some bridesmaids while Alberto, Phil, and Stanley will be the grooms." Layla repeats.

"You want to be a bridesmaid." Her sister questions.

"In my condition, I will be great as a bridesmaid. AJ will be great as the Maid of Honour." She offers.

"We can share responsibilities." AJ suggests.

"It will be too stressful. I can't have that much stress." Layla explains.

"Okay." Angelle reluctantly agrees.

"Speaking of Dawn, where is she?" Everyone looks to see that she has disappeared.

"There she is." AJ points to the door. "She looks…" She runs to her. "What is wrong?"

"A nurse at the prison needs to talk to Mr. Mendez." She speaks quietly.

"Why-" AJ sees her tears. "Oh come here." AJ helps her towards them. Dawn is still in shock on how this happen.

"What is wrong, Dawn?" Romeo wonders. Dawn just hands him the phone. "Hello." He answers in a confused tone.

"Hello Mr. Mendez, Sergio is in the infirmary and needs surgery. Do we have your permission for him to leave the prison?" The nurse asks.

"Absolutely, just wait for us to get there." He grants permission.

"Of course, we will see you soon." She hangs up.

"What is wrong, baby?" Angelle asks concern as well.

"Sergio is in the infirmary. He needs medical surgery. They need permission granted to transfer him. Dawn and I will head there to be there for him."

"What?" Dawn answers.

"I know you are worried I can see it in your eyes. If he is going through this surgery, he needs the person he loves by his side. This will help him fight more. I am going because you shouldn't be alone waiting."

"And you shouldn't be alone either." Angelle includes. "I am coming too."

"Sure, the rest of you think of wedding plans; any of them." He orders. He might have a secret plan of his own.

* * *

Dawn is by Sergio's bedside. When they arrived at the prison, the transport bust was already waiting for them. Sergio got into surgery right away with Dawn holding his hand all the way to the hospital.

"Hey." Romeo joins her with coffee. Since it is early morning, they both stayed awake in case something happens. Angelle reluctantly fell asleep when Sergio came out of surgery. "How is he doing?"

"Still the same, but the surgeon said that they fixed everything. All we have to do is wait for him to wake up." She kisses his hand.

"He will wake up." Romeo assures her. "He has someone waiting for him. You just have to remind him." He advises. AJ and Angelle speaking to him helped him to return back to them.

"Thanks, I am guessing this is what AJ and Angelle were when you were here."

"It was brutual." Angelle yawns awake.

"Someone had a nice nap." He pecks her cheek.

"I did. Dawn talk to him tell him how you feel he will hear you." Angelle agrees.

"Okay thanks."

* * *

An hour later, Dawn is still speaking to an unawake Sergio. She tells him how Romeo propose to Angelle to how they will have that when he wakes up. She admits that she doesn't need anything too big, a simple one knee proposal will do. As she continues to talk, she feels him groan and move his fingers. "Sergio." She says hopefully.

"Oh, my everything hurts." He groans as he tries to move.

"You just had surgery to fix the bleeding inside." Dawn informs him.

"I had surgery. Last thing I remember is that I was in the infirmary." They gave him a drug to calm him down.

"Yes, you were throwing up and was brought to the infirmary. They diagnose that you had an appendicitis from the internal bleeding." She mentions to him.

"How do you know?" Sergio doesn't remember Dawn at the infirmary.

"They called the house. Luckily for me I answered the phone."

"I told them to call Mr. Mendez directly." He complains not wanting her to worry.

"Why would you do that?"

"I knew if they did call the house you would answer."

"And what is wrong with that?" She inquires upset that she is important enough to have him call her first.

"I just don't want to worry you. I promised you that I would be safe so we can be together and I failed. You shouldn't be worried about me." He explains.

"I am always worried. Anyways, Romeo would have told me." She kisses his hand again. "What happened, you were fine when I visited?"

"The Equalizer-"

"Jamie." Dawn provides his real name.

"What?"

"The Equalizer's real name is Jamie Ives."

"Really." He is glad to finally hear his real name.

"Yup, he was one of Romeo's students that he expelled when he bought the school." Dawn replies back.

"Why would he do that?" Sergio knows the situation, however doesn't really know the details; he wasn't paying attention.

"I can't say I don't know if I can."

"Oh." He sighs.

"Hey, come on you know how loyal I am to them. For someone who didn't want me to know about this, you could understand that." She argues.

"Touché. Come here and give me a kiss." He smiles. Dawn perks up as she gives a sweet kiss.

"Someone must be awake." Romeo chuckles with Angelle as walk through the door.

"Hello Mr. Mendez, Angelle." Sergio greets.

"Oh, someone is showing respect." Romeo is surprise by his attitude. He didn't do this for him only for Dawn's affection to him.

"I guess Dawn is rubbing off on me." He compliments.

"She is rubbing something." Romeo mutters.

"Romeo!" Angelle hits him hard.

"Ouch." He rubs his arm.

"Aren't you use to it Romeo with Angelle?" Sergio fires back.

"Sergio!" Dawn calls back insulted.

"What, he started it." Sergio defends.

"You call it truce now." Angelle orders not wanting anymore tension between them. Being Dawn's boyfriend, he will be in their lives for the foreseen future.

"I don't-" Both Romeo and Sergio start to object which causes deadly stares from their women.

"Truce." Romeo extends his hand.

"Truce." Sergio gently shakes his hand.

Their women kiss them on the lips for agreeing with this truce.

"How are you feeling, Sergio?" Romeo inquires to change the subject.

"Not bad, just sore everywhere."

"They had to make an incision and open you up to fix the damage." Romeo informs him.

"Yes, Dawn inform me about it. I must have passed out before we headed to the hospital I don't remember a thing."

"What happened?"

"Jamie and Casey make-"

"Jamie, who is Jamie?" He wants to know if it their Jamie; the Equalizer Jamie."

"Jamie Ives, the Equalizer's real name."

"Oh, his real name is Jamie Ives." Romeo acts like it is new knowledge.

"Mr. Mendez, you already knew that." Dawn shakes her head.

"Yes, but did he know or did a certain girlfriend tell him." He wonders.

"My girlfriend told me, isn't that right?" Sergio signals that he wants to be an official couple.

"You two are an official boyfriend and girlfriend?" Romeo wonders.

"Yup." They both agree.

"Congratulations." Angelle supports.

"Yes, so back to Jamie and Casey." Dawn and Angelle roll their eyes. "What?"

"It is okay, Jamie and Casey made friends fast in prison, especially in my wing. There are mostly the calls in they had for the company." Half of the calls in got at least a year sentence while the others either got months' sentence or freedom. In what he does best, he wanted me banished from existence. With being a form of a traitor, that means he wants to make me pay by beating me up fast, but effective. He knows how to leave internal damage not physical damage." Sergio states what happened.

"He tried to put you into the infirmary to finish the job." Romeo assumes.

"Yup, that is his calling card." Jamie like to watch his victims suffer before they die.

"You are not safe there." Romeo concern for his safety even though he won't admit it.

"My ego says yes I am safe, but my heart says no. I don't want to be dead and leave Dawn. For that I need to tell you some information." He takes a breath for this confession.

"What kind of information?"

"It is about why we targeted you. You must have heard this from Jamie when you visited."

"We didn't get a confession it wasn't worth it."

"Well, you don't know that he wants revenge for expelling him from High School."

"I knew that." That confession confirmed his suspicion.

"Did you know that I have him my key card as I replace it with a fake one."

"Now that I ponder that, it would make sense how they got in."

"Yup, they made one distraction to have another person use to the card. I was part of the situation when AJ got kidnapped. I distracted Dawn while my co-workers distracted your bodyguards." Sergio continues to confess how they sneaked into the house.

"What about the almost kidnap of Dawn?"

"Those are my fault, especially hurting her." He is still guilty for that.

"Let that go, please." She kisses his cheek.

"I can't. I can't believe I did that." He doesn't if he will every forgive himself for that.

"You redeem yourself for admitting your crimes."

"Not all of them." He looks down. "Before you ever saw Alberto and I, I was spying on you. I took pictures and posed as a police officer to get those police files. Romeo, I am more than a worker for Jamie I am the informant. I am the one that knows everything about them and the jobs. I know their faults and weakness. I am the one who collects and gathers the information to start the execution." He confesses.

"Is that why they wouldn't lose you the times they would get caught?" Romeo inquires.

"Yes, they are afraid I would expose them." He never noticed how much power he had until now.

"How long have you been following me?" Romeo is astonish on how deep this goes.

"Since AJ was a baby, well before she was born." He admits.

"Is that why you had a picture of me with AJ as a baby?" Everything is finally coming together.

"Yup, what no one knows, except Jamie and I, is that this was planned long before the High School incident. What happen anyways with that?"

"Jamie was AJ's Senior boyfriend who embarrassed her in front of the whole school." Romeo vaguely tells him.

"Oh, say no more. So those pictures I showed her brought up some bad memories?" He cringes.

"Yes and if you didn't delete them, we would have showed a video and pictures of you and Dawn that she provided." Romeo divulges.

"I did." Sergio defends.

"Yes, Dawn showed us. Why did he want revenge before I even knew him?"

"Actually, you have seen him although you haven't met him."

"You mean he wanted revenge because his father-"

"Yup." Sergio cuts him off already knowing what he would say. "He was jealous that he had to share his skills with you. To him you had everything and you threw it all away to be with a girl."

"How did he even know about my whole story?"

"He investigate after his father's death. He found out the truth and wanted to follow his footsteps. However, he needed to make sure that nothing would bring him down. When you became a famous millionaire, he had a problem. He bided his time to get his revenge."

"Wow." Romeo is still surprise that it goes back to his childhood.

"Yup, Jamie can hold a grudge for a long time." He informs.

"Wow." He repeats as he sits down.

"Romeo, are you okay?" Angelle asks concern for him. This is all shocking for them.

"I will be okay." He kisses the back of Angelle's hand.

"I am sorry Romeo I thought he would have told you already." Sergio feels guilty with putting him through this. He should be celebrating their engagement.

"Don't worry about it. We finally have closure. Thank you for that." He appreciates.

"Don't thank me I caused all this." He doesn't deserve any recognition.

"You changed your ways at the end."

"What can I say, a special woman changed me for the better." He brings her close.

"Women can do that." He is reminded on how Rosalie change his life and how Angelle kept him and his family alive.

"Now that you know everything, you two should go celebrate." Sergio request.

"We can't leave you two here." Romeo reminds Dawn.

"But-"

"We can't leave without any protection for you two. You never know who might come to finish the job. Stanley, along with Seth, will watch your room. Dawn, you get three hours to spend with him until Phil picks you up."

"Thank you, Mr. Mendez." Dawn appreciates the extra time with Sergio.

"You are welcome. Get better Sergio, I will see what is happening at the prison. We need to keep you safe for Dawn's sake." Dawn blushes at the approved request he asked.

"Thank you."

"I almost forgot, when you plan to get married we would like to help." Romeo offers as they exit.

Dawn and Sergio look at each other in shock that he knows.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty:

Back at home, everyone is setting up a romantic night for the newly engaged couple. Since they didn't have a proper celebration, they are setting up for them to have one. Everyone agrees to either stay at the employee house or head out for the day.

AJ and Alberto are setting the bedroom up all romantically. There are putting petals on the bed, candles, unlit, around for some light, and the chocolate-covered strawberries they requested before along with a bottle of champagne.

"I can't believe Mr. Mendez gets more action than me." Alberto jokes

"I know it is completely switched around." AJ agrees putting her choice of sexy lingerie for her soon to be mother.

"You think we should have more action than your father?" Alberto asks in concern. They usually joke about Romeo's rule to behave.

"No, it is just… I don't know." She fixes everything to make it perfect.

"What's wrong AJ? I thought you would be happy and excited for them." After the phone call, AJ seems distracted.

"Oh, don't get me wrong I am. I am thrilled to have Angelle be my mother."

"Then what is it?"

"I miss my mom. I miss how she would hold me close when I am sad or scared." Seeing Dawn so worried about Sergio, it reminded her of the feelings she had for her mother and father. That feeling that you can't do anything but wait for any information about their condition. "I miss that it would be her during those situations throughout my life." She continues to fix the petals even though everything is perfect.

"So, you don't want your father to marry Angelle?" He tries to figure out what she means with this confession.

"Of course I do want him to. I want him to be happy." She states.

"I am confused, what is wrong? I know you miss your mom, but she is always here to watch over you. She is there to make sure that you are protected; you and your father." Alberto assures her.

"If she wanted to protect me, she would not let me go through those situations before." AJ sits on the bed confused on why these emotions come out now. This day is supposed to be full of happiness and celebration; she is going to have a mother again.

Alberto sits beside her. "I think you go through those situations to show you that you still have people that care about you. You have said that after your mother died, you had no one besides your father." AJ agrees to the statement with a nod. "You didn't think Angelle would ever fill in your mother's shoes. You didn't want any women companions."

"No, I thought the only person I could trust is my father. My opinion was that the world is too cruel to take my mother away." She sighs laying her head on his shoulder.

"However, she changed your mind." He lays his head on hers.

"She did." AJ smiles remembering the first time she let Angelle in.

"She helps with everything. She helped put the excitement and energy back into the both of your lives." She smiles seeing how happy and full of life her father is since Angelle came into their lives. "Every one of those incidents that happen, who was there to comfort you besides your father?"

"Angelle, but she wasn't there at the situation before the naked one." She challenges.

"That is true, however what did she do when she found out?" He challenges back.

"She took the next flight out to comfort me." She recalls.

"Furthermore, who did you always go to at those situations to feel that they understand your feelings?"

"Angelle." She speaks still unsure where he is going with this.

"And the most important situation of your life, who helped you out of that?" He inquires to prove his point that just because Romeo is marrying Angelle doesn't mean Rosalie will be gone.

"Angelle." She repeats. "She showed me that if I didn't it would be devastating for daddy."

"Yes it would, it would kill him that he couldn't protect his two girls. He would question how did this happen to him. The guilt will consume him so much that he could not handle all of it and might do something very drastic. Although, that didn't happen because Angelle was there to prevent that. She is always there to comfort and protect you like your father. Now, who do you think plan that?"

"Mommy." She whispers with a smile now recognizing what he did.

"Correct again, she is always watching over both of you. Since she can't be here physically and sees Romeo is busy, she sends someone to protect you. Of course, she has to test her with all these situations to gain your trust." He declares.

"She did. She never gave up on me." AJ wraps her arms around his arm.

"Yup, she didn't because she is the person your mother trusts to keep her love ones safe. It is okay to miss your mom, but know that she is always there to make sure you two are happy and healthy." Alberto assures her.

"Thank you." She pecks him.

"What for?" He puts her on his lap to wrap his arms around her.

"For always being there for me like Angelle is. You always seem to comfort me, even though it is you I am supposed to comfort."

"Another sign your mother is watching over you." He pecks her back.

"And your father." She includes as Alberto agrees with that.

"Anyways, I think this room is romantic enough." Alberto changes the topic.

"Yup, I might get a sibling out of these celebrations." AJ jokes.

"Maybe they have all day." He jokes back. They are back on track with the teasing.

"Yup we do." She winks which cause Alberto to nod happily loving the idea. Afterwards, she stands up as Alberto hangs on to her arm. He has some doubts, well some enquires about what Phil talked about during the movie. "What's wrong?"

"During the proposal some of the stories that happen, frighten me. It scared me that if those situations succeed that everything would be different, especially a particular one. I can't believe that you wouldn't be in my life now." He expresses even though he should just focus that she is here now.

"Do you want to know what led me to those situations?" AJ wonders. It is her turn to strong and spread her wisdom to him.

"Yes I would, although if you don't want to recall them I understand."

AJ sighs hoping that she never had to, however he should know everything about her. No secrets from her future husband. "Come here." She stands him up. "If you want to know I will tell you. After we get my dad and Angelle settled for this secret celebration, I will disclose anything you want to know." She wraps her around his waist.

"Are you sure?" He looks into her eyes to look for any pain or doubt it might cause her.

"Yes, I don't want any secrets between us. I am your future wife, so you shouldn't doubt if I am going to repeat those situations."

"I don't want to lose you." He brings her close. The phone call of Sergio in the infirmary puts him in perspective that he could lose his love ones quickly. Yes, Sergio has done bad actions towards him, but he is still his stepfather.

"You won't." She assures him. "After they are settled, I will tell you." She promises.

"Okay." He hugs her.

AJ lays her head on his chest a bit worried on what he might feel after she discloses to him the backstory of the situation that almost changed everything.

 _"What are we going to do?" Dawn asks Romeo who just came out of the prison. Romeo found out that some of the prison guards are part of Jamie's alliance._

* * *

 _"Don't worry about him I will take care of it." He promises. He has an idea, but he has to make sure it is legal._

 _"I trust you." Dawn puts Sergio's health in Romeo's hands._

 _"Don't worry he has it covered." Angelle assures her._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You be safe, okay."_

 _"Yes I will." Dawn hangs up before she leaves Sergio. Her visiting time is up for now._

Angelle and Rome enter their home once again in darkness. "What is this, Romeo? Are you going to surprise me again?" She grins wide loving surprises.

"I don't know why it is dark, sweetie." Romeo is confused. Is this what they came up with for wedding details?

"Don't lie to your fiancé." Angelle warns disappointed about not having another one.

"Seriously, I don't know." Romeo repeats again.

"Okay." They start to feel around until they feel the switch. When they flick the switch, everyone screams in congratulation.

"What, I thought…"

"You two need a proper celebration. We plan that we all will be somewhere else than this main house. You two enjoy and celebrate your engagement as long as you want. AJ and Alberto made plans if it continues into the morning." Anthony states.

"Is this true, daughter?" Romeo looks towards her.

"Yup, this time is about you two. Enjoy it no matter what. Don't worry about us. If you need anything you just come down and get it. This house is yours alone until you say the celebration is over." AJ answers.

"Is this our present because-"

Angelle nudges him. "It is very generous of you guys." She interrupts. "We will accept this present."

"I was about to say that." Romeo huffs.

"Sorry, you have to punish me." She winks.

"That is our cue to leave, everyone out." Anthony announces with a chuckle.

AJ and Alberto grab their overnight bags. "I love you, daddy." She pecks his cheek.

"I love you, princess." Romeo repeats back.

"I love you, mom." She hugs Angelle.

Angelle, full of pride that she accepts her as her mother, hugs AJ tight with teary eyes. She does a bit of doubt that she will think she is replacing Rosalie. This dismisses all of it. "I love you too, AJ. I will always be there for you." She reminds her.

"I know."

* * *

AJ and Alberto are now in AJ's office. They put their bags down as they sigh with gratefulness.

"Are you happy?" Alberto inquires to be certain.

"Yes, it seems like everything is back on track. It feels like my dad and I came full circle, but this time we have a bigger family than just him, my mom, and I."

"Life is full of mystery you can't predict what is coming next." He sits on the couch.

"Yes, I would never have thought I would fall for a man again. With everything that happen with boys in the past, I never have thought I would trust a man again. If I did, I knew my dad wouldn't approve. I am grateful that I am wrong. I have a male butler who I fell for as well as one that is accepted by my father and Godfather. I call that the perfect man." AJ compliments.

"I am not the perfect man. I am just the right man. Moreover, those boys from High School are just that boys. They are just scared of your beauty. They haven't seen anyone that beautiful in their lives." He compliments back which causes AJ to blush.

"Stop." She lightly pushes him. "There are way more beautiful girls than me."

"There is, but there is only one woman for me." He brings her on his lap.

"That deserves extra pleasure points for you." She smirks.

"Hope so." He smirks.

"Anyways down to business, you get comfortable I am going to disclose everything."

"You don't have to." Alberto still doesn't want to force her to.

"I want to. Now, I guess I should start with the situation before the naked one." She takes a breath to clear her emotions. "I went to a new school leaving the familiar setting I was safe in. Being the new kid is hard enough, however being a millionaire's daughter as well as the new kid is worst."

"How did they know?" AJ just looks at him weirdly. "Right, continue."

"With that already against me, my style and personality didn't help either. I was a bookworm that loves comics, into science and math; a definition of a nerd. The first week I would spend my breaks outside by myself. A month in it started to get better, people were talking to me."

"That is good." He includes.

"You think so. They were just using me for my answers. It was so easy too with me finally having someone to talk to. The mystery to me at the moment is when Jamie talked to me. He gave me this speech on how cute I was. Each day he would talk to me more and more."

"I thought you had a crush on him."

"I did, the more we talked the more my crush grew. A week before the incident, Jamie asked me out. Of course I was psyched. It started out great with how a relationship should be." Alberto rolls his eyes. "Hey, I was naïve."

"Sorry, what happened?"

"Just like Phil said the head cheerleader got jealous. Apparently, Jamie was her ex-boyfriend. Each chance they had without Jamie around, they would pick on and teased me on it being a pity relationship. Day after day, the insults got worst calling me easy to actually spitting spit balls at me. One day I had enough, I wasn't taking it anymore. I walked up to her with her friends with her and gave her a piece of my mind. I told her that she was just jealous and insecure that he couldn't keep a man of the stature." Alberto rolls his eyes again. "I was defending myself and having a crush on Jamie. You know how I am with people I care about." She defends her actions.

"Yes I know it is one of the traits I love about you." He compliments. AJ blushes as she blows a kiss to him. Alberto grabs it to put in his pocket. "You now know the truth."

"Yes, I love one man and only one man."

"Who is this man?"

"The person I am sitting on as I give him a big kiss." She kisses him. He approves with rubbing his hands on her skin around her waist. "Anyways-" She stops to continue her story.

"Why?"

"I have to finish my story."

"You got into a scuffle, they want revenge, so they plan to catch you naked, your father expelled them and you left school. Now let's continue." He states the bullet points.

"There is more to me just leaving. I left not just because of the teasing. It is what the teasing caused." AJ explains. This is like therapy for her to disclose this to Alberto.

"Is it about how Angelle saved you so Mr. Mendez wouldn't lose anything?"

"Yup." She takes a deep breath again." After the incident, I took a week off to compose myself again. Being brave I thought I could handle it. It started off like in the beginning, no one would talk to me. My third day back I started to hear whispers about the incident. I ignored them until they put Photoshop pictures with different guys along with sexually slurs on my locker. Every time I would go to the teacher, they would deny it. The final nail on the coffin is when a note said ' _Attention: whore using daddy's money for sexually favours.'_ " AJ tears up at the memory. "Everyone who say that mocked and laughed at me. The teachers tried to break it up, but the damage was already done." She wipes her tears that have fallen.

"That day Phil picked me up, without noticing I accidentally cut myself with my nail clippers. It felt good to feel pain, especially if it had blood. Sometimes I would examine it and let it flow." AJ regretfully admits.

"AJ you didn't." Alberto can't believe she would do that.

"I just wanted to feel relief. I want to feel in control. I could do it how deep and how frequently I want to. As the days past, I would it more frequently maybe ten times a day. I would cover myself so no one would know. One day, during gym, someone 'accidentally' hit me with a dodgeball and a hockey stick. My nose my bleeding while my ribs hurt. The feeling of blood from my nose felt good. The pain was a reliever to all the painful slurs about me." She continues.

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore." He shakes his head.

"This is me. This is why dad has been so over protective of me." This is what she fears would happen. He would be disgusted by her if she disclosed this type of information.

"No, I won't hear that Angelle stopped you from-" He can't even say the words.

"It happened. I regret it with that I didn't think how my father would feel. I just wanted it to stop." She sobs as Alberto comforts her.

"People can be so cruel. The important thing is that you made your way through it. You became this bright sunshine that lives each day full of positivity." He kisses her head.

"I like the sunshine because it gives me hope, positive hope that it will be a good day." She sniffles into his chest.

"You keep that mentality. I will make sure that stays and I will never let you end up at that dark place again." He promises.

"I am going to have the perfect ending with you." She requests.

"Yes, we are going to live a happy, healthy life."

"Do you want details of the naked incident?"

"Nope, no more details. I just want to make my Cutey Poutey feel love and safe. I want her to know that she is never alone."

"I am not. I have a family full of them. I will never forget that." She feels like more weight is lifted off her shoulders.

"That is right." He lifts her face to face him. "I love you."

"I know just how you can prove and approve that." She smirks with two eyebrow raises.

"Oh really, how so?" He hopes it is what they tried before, but got interrupted."

"I just need something from my drawer." She opens the top drawer to find it. What she finds is a note that makes her grin.

"What is it?"

"The couch can pull out into a bed." She reads with a smirk.

"No way!" He can't believe the luck he has. AJ nods in agreement. "Come on." She carries her back to the couch.

"Wait, we need-" She forget about what they need.

Alberto takes out a condom. "Damn, my boyfriend is prepared."

"Definitely." He lays her down on the couch.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-one:

AJ and Alberto are on the bed after their first time together. After a heavy make-out session, they assembled the couch to be a bed.

"Are you happy we waited?" AJ snuggles into him naked. Since they have no blankets to cover themselves, they are expose.

"Definitely, having a tease with you in me before really made this worthwhile." He kisses her forehead.

"It definitely did." She starts to kiss his neck.

"Do you want a round two?" He chuckles as AJ climbs on top of him to kiss him. "I am taking that as a yes." He speaks in between kisses.

"Mmm…" AJ moans as every time she moves it rubs her already sensitive skin. This causes Alberto to get turned on as the kiss deepens and becomes erratic. The kisses are all over the place until Alberto lifts them in a sitting position.

"You taste so good, baby." He sucks, kisses, and bites AJ's neck.

"Don't stop keep going." She extends her neck as Alberto holds her back to keep her upright.

"Never." He puts both hands on her waist to push her into him. He can feel AJ wetness all over his stomach. "Damn, my baby is soaked."

"I am always for you. I am glad that I never press into anyone when I am." She teases.

"Please stop saying those statements." He whines just picturing her wet all day.

"Why not, I love how you can make me almost cum every time you look at me?" She moves her hips to let him feel her wetness on his harden member.

"Damn, why can't you just let me be in control?" He asks having trouble resisting his urges.

"Do you want to?" Alberto nods. "Okay." She lays, spread out, in the middle of the bed. "You are in control. I will follow your instructions." She offers.

Alberto licks his lips savourly. "You will either regret this or want more." He rubs his hands in anticipation.

"I promise you I would say I want more." She teases him by guiding his member to rub and down her clit.

"It is my turn." He moans that she took control again.

"Sorry, no more." She lays back down.

"Oh you will be." He pulls her to have her legs over his shoulders. He smirks before he licks her from back to front. "Mmm… I could live off you." He savours the taste licking his lips for any excess fluids.

"Please continue." She whines wiggling her hips. This is torture for her to wait for his move.

"I don't' know I am pretty tired." He pretends to yawn.

"Pretty please." She pouts.

Alberto checks out her naked body from top to bottom. "Come here." He waves his finger to her. AJ follows his finger to face him. "My Cutey Poutey has to be patient." He holds on to her so she isn't using all of her muscles. "Do you agree?" AJ nods like a child who got in trouble. "Great, hold on." He lets go to start eating her out.

"Yes!" AJ screams out, falling back on the bed, as Alberto licks her deep and slow. "My man has a talented tongue." She commends her boyfriend's special talented body part. Alberto accepts this by rubbing his thumb around her centre. Again AJ screams out in pleasure lifting her hips to have Alberto go even deeper. She feels her body tighten as Alberto continues to pleasure her.

"My girl is going to cum." He teases with another slow, long lick to lap up some pre juices that are about to drip.

"Oh Alberto!" She yells fully lifting her body off the bed.

"What is that?" He chuckles. "Do you want to cum?" She tries to nod with any strength she still has.

"Okay, here we go." Alberto inserts a finger her.

"Oh!" She grabs onto the sheets to let the pleasure flow her body.

"My girl is so tight and wet my fingers are soaked of your rich fluids."

"Almost there!" She yells which makes Alberto bend over to have his face near hers.

"Go, go cum for me." He whispers in her ear as he inserts a second finger. AJ claws his back as she reaches her climax. She lays there for him to continue to milk every drop of her fluids that she gives him.

After AJ comes down from her high, Alberto drinks her up dry to be dry enough to start again.

"Do you think you can hold on longer this time?" He challenges licking his fingers for any excess.

Regaining her strength back, AJ brings him close. "Just tell me when and I will make your wish come too." She seductively answers.

"Oh, I am just starting with you." He retaliates loving her answer.

"We have all night and morning." She answers back not worried.

"You come here Ms. Smarty pants." He carries her to the desk. "Sit Miss."

"How do you want me to sit? Like this?" She spreads her legs wide. "Or like this." She is on all fours facing him. "Or like this." She is in an opposite positon from the previous. "Or-"

"Or like this." He positions her back to all fours facing him. "I would have stopped you, but all those moves are very enticing." He kisses her deeply.

"What are you going to do?"

"One of your favourites, the start of it." He answers.

"You mean the Triple?" She is excited if that is the answer. She loves that he would bring it up again.

"You even named it."

"Just for you yes." She looks down as she licks her lips to him half-harden

"Ready for the triple?" He inquires knowing it is a silly question.

"Absolutely." She holds his member to stroke it.

Alberto automatically holds her cheeks to give a deep kiss as she strokes him slowly. He moans in pleasure louder when AJ speeds up the pace.

"There you go keep going. I am the one with the talented tongue, but you are the on with the talented hands." He returns the compliments.

"We are perfect for each other." She expresses before she sinks down to suck him. He grabs her hair to pull when AJ sucks him slowly with own tongue swirling around.

"Damn, keep going baby." He moans and tries not to thrust in her mouth.

AJ obliges by going faster and deeper. She holds his hips for balance as Alberto squeezes her butt cheeks in sync with her bobs. She moans with him as they enjoy the pleasure from both actions. The speed intensifies with AJ's bobs that Alberto loses control to have him thrust into her mouth. AJ expects this so she just hangs on for the ride. He also holds her head in place to steady his thrusts. Just as he is about to climax, he stops to lifts AJ's legs to have her wet centre in front of his mouth once again.

"Ready baby." He looks down to have AJ kiss the top of his member for a reply. She continues to suck him in different speeds while Alberto continues to eat out her clit. This continues until AJ climaxes again which Alberto happily consumes to clean her dry for a second time. For Alberto, AJ pinches the tip to prevent him from exploding. He turns her right side up before he penetrates her.

"Oh, that feels so good." She states still sensitive from her high. She lays her head on his shoulders as he thrusts into her.

"My girl gets so tight so fast." He pumps into her hard and slow.

"Of course, your member is always home there." She starts to kiss his neck.

"Yup forever." He brings her face to his to give her a sexy, romantic kiss while he starts to pump faster.

"Even faster." She orders.

"Hold on." Alberto brings her legs, for a third time, over his shoulders before moving her to the door. He presses her to the door to continue his hard, fast thrusts. AJ clinches on to his body letting him take full control. With one arm holding onto her, Alberto uses his other hand to hold himself up to go as fast as he can.

"I am going to cum again." She moans without sound at the amount of pleasure being taken in.

"Almost there, baby, come on cum." He uses his hand on the door to rub her folds to quickly escalate her pleasure.

"Alberto!" She screams setting off another release. He continues to pump into her erratically for his own release. A few more quick thrusts, he spills into her which leads to another release for her. Alberto pulls out as they both lay their heads on each other's shoulders to rest.

Couple of minutes later, they both have a satisfied grin on their faces coming down from their climaxes. AJ clings to him as she purrs like a cat.

"My girlfriend satisfied." He rubs her back.

"Hmmm…" She nods in a dream-like state.

"Time a rest, baby." He asks.

"No I want more." She quietly begs.

"My girl not tired yet." He kisses her shoulder.

"Of you, never."

"How about some make-outs to slow things down." He requests.

"Sounds good, I just want you touching me." She faces him as they touch their foreheads. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alberto repeats back. He sits them down in the chair. AJ lifts herself up to have him insert himself into her.

"It will never be enough." She states biting her lip at how tight he is already in there.

"I thought-" He stops himself not want to complain. He will have her all day every day like this.

"I want to be in you while we kiss. I promise to behave."

"Promise." He questions not believing that they would just make-out.

"Umm…" She doubts if she can.

He chuckles. "Anything for you." He starts to kiss her.

They continue this process until early morning.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-two:

Today is Romeo and Angelle's wedding. The women are with Angelle while the men are with Romeo.

Angelle accepts and prepares their wedding to be on the property. Romeo and the rest of the men have built a gazebo for them to have their ceremony. It took four months for all of Angelle's details she wants to be done. Like Romeo said no amount is too big and stood to that. He gave her his credit card to buy whatever she wanted and needed. He might regret that now knowing the cost now, but if his wife is happy, he is.

"Do you think he will like this?" Angelle smoothing out her dress. She bought the dress just a week before the ceremony. She actually forgot about it with making the wedding perfect for them.

"It is perfect, Angelle. Daddy will love it." AJ assures her.

"Are you sure?" She wants to look beautiful, stunning for him.

"Yes, he will love anything you wear, however this is his favourite." AJ reveals.

"What do you mean by that?" Angelle confuse. If Romeo saw the dress already it is bad luck.

"I asked him from five dresses which one would he loves he picked this one." AJ sees a rebuttal about to come on. "I tricked him saying it is for me."

"Then you should wear it for when you get married." Angelle offers.

"I have my dress all picked out." She announces.

"Alberto propose, where was I?" She can't believe she missed it.

"He hasn't yet, you haven't missed anything." Angelle exhales a sigh of relief. "It is a custom dress. I am going to have someone make my dream dress." She hopes.

"Man, I should have done that." She huffs. She had Romeo's credit card to pay for it.

"Actually this is, those pictures are sketches Miss Layla sketched to your preferences." She informs her.

"How do you two know what I wanted?" Angelle recalls never telling her directly what her dream dress would look like.

"Secret, now you are almost done." She fixes everything as Jennifer finishes her makeup.

"Ladies, you have two minutes." Phil calls out from the closed door. He doesn't want to interrupt any changing of clothes.

"Thank you, Phil." AJ answers back.

"We are almost starting." AJ informs Angelle.

"Are you sure about this?" Angelle nervously questions.

"Yes, I always wanted you to be my mom." She gives her a sweet smile.

"Okay, let's go." She hands stands with the help of AJ. Her heels are still a bit high for her.

Sophie hands Angelle her bouquet has they head to the backyard. "Thank you."

"You look so beautiful, Auntie Angelle Uncle Romeo will be drooling, speechless when he sees you." Sophie compliments.

"Thank you, Sophie."

* * *

Everyone are set in their positions. All the guests stand up as the entourage head out. Sophie is the first gently throwing petals all over the carpet. Javier's son is the ring bearer being the only little boy in their family. Next comes the bridesmaids. The groomsmen are already there with Romeo including the best man, Anthony. Finally, the wedding march plays. It is not the typical song Angelle wants a choir to sing their song.

Angelle walks to the start of the carpet with a bouquet in her hands and a veil that covers her face. She stands there for a moment to take this everything in. All their hard work is to prepare for this day. All the feelings, secrecy, and wait is all worth it for her to be the wife to the man of her dreams.

Romeo at the gazebo looks at her in pure bliss. It is the dress he picked to be perfect for her. He knows that his daughter tried to trick him to pick for her, but he knows it was for Angelle. He can't believe how lucky he is to have two wonderful women to fall for him to be his wife. They both have change his life for the better. Angelle walks down the carpet to have Romeo close to him from the one day absent. She has been away from for months, however she hasn't been able to see him when he is just several miles away. Romeo stayed at the cottage while Angelle stayed at the house. Phil and Stanley stayed on watch on them in case they use the tunnel to meet up secretly.

Angelle arrives at the gazebo just to have Romeo kiss her right away. They urge to continue stops when the justice of the peace clears his throat.

"We gather today to wed both Angelle and Romeo." The priest starts.

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. Mendez." Alberto congrats with AJ on his arm.

"Thank you."

"My mom and dad." AJ greets. "It has been a long time since I get to say that." She feels up with happy emotions.

"Come here princess." Romeo waves her over. AJ automatically walks to him for a fatherly hug. "Thank you for being patient with me. I know my rules-"

"Stop, this is your day. I wish gran and grandpa could be here." She misses them. She mostly only video chats with as they tell her their adventures.

"They have a family counting on them too out there." Romeo's parents are in Africa helping the children out there in anything they need. When Romeo said his parents are heroes, he wasn't joking around.

"I know I just miss them to convey their adventures."

"They will definitely come for your wedding. They already told the children they won't miss their granddaughter's wedding." Romeo assures her.

"They miss yours."

"This is my second. They love Angelle and have approved her long ago. Just like Angelle tease you about Alberto, your gran teased me about Angelle. I remember my father said 'Snatch her up like she is a fish.'" They all laugh.

"I hope Alberto is my one and only." AJ walks to him for a snuggle.

"It is because no one will take my girl away." He promises.

"After yesterday, I don't think anyone will." She teases.

"AJ, your father." He blames her for hinting on their pretend secret.

"You, Alberto, you and my daughter." Romeo is surprise that they disobey his orders.

"Come on Alberto let's go." She giggles.

"No you two."

"Now it is time for the newlywed couple to have their first dance. Romeo and Angelle, will you please come to the gazebo for your dance." Anthony announces saving AJ and Alberto from Romeo's wrath.

"But-"

"Come on." Angelle pulls him there. "Ignore it, I will make it up to you for them." She suggests.

"You knew." He exposes.

"They would eventually if not now after they get married, they would." She assures him to hope soften the blow.

"She is still my baby princess." He reminds her.

"She will always be. However, it is time to stand back and let Alberto take care of her. You have taught her well for this past two years."

"Yes, but Sasha took over for the most part." Sasha has a house outside the property. Alberto has a room there that he switches between his room.

"As it should be. Now enjoy our day or else no extra special movements from me."

"You cruel." He gulps just imagining the last time. Angelle would comply to any requests Romeo wants no matter whatever it is. She tried it when the house was empty.

"Mr. Mendez, thank you for inviting me." Sergio appreciates with the two guards behind him.

"You are welcome. How is the prison life?" Romeo locked him up in his own wing secured by prison guards. He is by himself with everything he needs. All the other prisoners are in fear by this asking each other what he did wrong to deserve that punishment. They don't know that he is better off with an actually comfy bed and washroom inside.

"No one has bother me yet. They are actually leaving me alone not wanting to be where I am. They think I am in a different type of hole."

"Good, now where is the fiancé?" During a conjugal visit, Sergio ask Dawn to marry him. He asks Romeo's permission to marry Dawn beforehand. With Romeo being the closeness to Dawn, authority wise, he asked him.

"She is here somewhere." He looks around.

"Hi baby." Dawn pecks him from behind.

"There she is my fiancé." He pecks back. "I have to go." He regretfully informs. "I was just saying bye to Romeo and Angelle.

"Why, we haven't dance yet?" She pouts hating that he just gets out for only special reasons on a limited time.

"We will dance all night for our wedding. I promise any dance you want." He promises.

"Okay, I will miss you." She wraps his arms around his neck.

"I will miss you too. I will see you tomorrow." Dawn's regular one visit a week is tomorrow.

"Yes." She kisses him passionately to hold her until then.

"Mmm… bye baby." He walks away.

Romeo clears his throat. "Sorry Mr. Mendez, congratulations you two." She hugs them both.

"When is the wedding?" Angelle asks Dawn to change the subject.

"This day is not about me it is about you two." She changes the subject again. "You two enjoy." She quickly walks away. They don't want anyone to know because they want to try to plan their wedding themselves without any help.

"We should enjoy. Come, we are going to sneak away." Angelle orders quietly.

"Mrs. Angelle Mendez, I am shocked." Usually it is him to request to leave secretly to make love.

"I want to celebrate now." She whines.

"We can't just leave our guests." He acts the mature one even though he wants to pleasure his wife.

"We can watch me." Angelle walks to the microphone. "Hello everyone, you are free to stay, but we will leave to celebrate." Angelle bluntly announces.

Everyone whistles knowing what they are going to do to celebrate. Romeo takes Angelle as they rush inside the house.

"You see more action than anyone here." Alberto teases.

"We need to catch up." She answers as she continues to tease.

"Don't tempt me, please I am saving up for our wedding night." He informs her.

"When will that be?" AJ impatiently waiting for any sign.

"When you least expect it." He pecks her.

* * *

Months later:

Dawn and Sergio just got married in a Judge's office with Romeo and Alberto as their witnesses. Romeo and Angelle are happily married having their very cute moments. AJ is getting jealous at theme for not having it yet. Nothing has happened just some romantic dinners. She wishes Alberto would propose to her already. She doesn't want a big gesture just a simple one-knee proposal.

"What is wrong, princess?" Romeo ask cooking breakfast for his two girls.

"I don't think Alberto loves me anymore." She observes.

"Why would you think that?" He inquires knowing it is not true.

"He is always away to do something. Of course she kisses me goodnight and we go for romantic dinners, but I want more. I even dress sexy last night to get something out of him." She exposes to her father.

"I hope he didn't do anything." He is still protected of AJ, however accepts it will eventually happen.

"Umm…" She stalls nervously. "He did, but it was simple. I think he is bored of me." She quickly answers.

Romeo turns the stove off. "Trust me princess, he is not tried of you. He loves you more than ever." He assures her.

"He has a funny way of showing it." She takes a bacon to take a rough bit out of it. Romeo slightly chuckles at this cute action.

"Morning husband." Angelle greets with a kiss.

"Ahh…" AJ sighs at this actions.

"What is wrong with our daughter?" Angelle asks Romeo.

"She thinks Alberto doesn't love her anymore." He kisses her back.

"That is not true, he is probably with his mother."

"I guess so." She jumps off the chair to head off. "If you see him, I will be in the shower naked thinking of him." She casually says.

"AJ." Romeo yells as Angelle giggles. "She is not serious, right?" He is appalled by his daughter's words.

"She feels unloved. This plan to let her believe Alberto has fallen out of love to really surprise her, is too cruel for her." Angelle states to him.

"It will work. I was going to do that to you, but you would have figured it out or hurt me badly."

"You don't think AJ won't do that to Alberto." Angelle helps Romeo recognize it could happen.

"It is Alberto not me so-"

"Romeo." She slaps his arm.

"Fine, I will try to protect him. Now who wants some sausage and bacon?" Angelle smirks. "Yes I know." He has turn his wife into a sex animal.

"Feed me." She requests.

"Absolutely." He brings her to his lap as they eat.

* * *

AJ gets out of the shower still upset. She sighs that no one came to join her. As she enters her bedroom, she sees clothes already laid out with a note.

 _'Wear this outfit and head to your tunnel.' Love Alberto. She reads._

AJ is excited for this. She quickly changes into her clothes and heads for the tunnel. On her tunnel door it reads.

 _'Follow this tunnel and pick up the roses.'_

AJ squeals as she lifts up her bear.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-three:

Her first rose is hanging in front of her. She takes it with a note that reads ' _one of many roses you will get in your lifetime.'_ " AJ blushes as she continues down the tunnel. Halfway through the tunnel, her arms are getting full of roses. The next one has a vase with it.

"Yes, I can put them in there." She takes the vase which knocks over a note. _'Use the vase to carry your roses. I don't want my poor girl prick with the thorns.'_ She speaks out. "To late for that." She utters.

After putting the roses in the vase, she continues down the tunnel. The very next rose the note reads _'Sorry babe, I should have given you a vase earlier.'_

AJ rolls her eyes. "You better be now I am not as beautiful for you." She giggles to herself.

Almost at the end of the tunnel, her vase is once again full. "Damn, I hope there is a vase coming up next." She looks ahead to see not a vase, but a dress for her to wear. _'If you want to change now you can or wait and dress in front of me.'_ AJ reads out loud. "Hmm…" She ponders on a decision. "I've got it." She takes her dress and roses to head through the final length of the tunnel.

When she opens the door, what she sees is amazing. The cottage house is all decorated with lights and streamers. Her final rose is on the stand beside the door. _'Almost there Cutey Poutey, place your vase down and follow the signs. Oh, take your dress with you too.'_ She reads again.

"What is this for?" AJ questions to herself. "I can't believe he went to all of this trouble." She sees rose petals on the ground to show her the way along with candles to light her way.

She ends up in the kitchen. _'Sorry not yet, one more note until you see me. Hope you are hungry because I cooked you a special meal.'_ AJ reads another note getting frustrated with these notes. She just wants to see her boyfriend.

"This better not be another romantic dinner." She is pissed that this all was worth for nothing. Reluctantly, she heads to the dining room to finally find her boyfriend in a nice tuxedo looking all handsome.

"Hello, how was your walk?" Alberto walks to her to peck her lips. AJ holds on to him to continue the kiss. "Baby, we-"

"No, I want you to make-out for the length of how many roses you gave me." She requests. Alberto grants her wish by lifting her up into his lap. They make-out for almost half an hour.

* * *

"Does it taste good?" Alberto ask feeding her still on her lap.

"Delicious." AJ answers. "Did you really cook this?"

"Yes, I told you I can cook anything you want." He restates.

"How do you know what food I want?" AJ challenges.

"Secret." He chuckles which causes AJ to be upset not liking this secret. "Just kidding, your parents help me with it. They told me all your favourite foods for this romantic dinner."

"Romantic dinner." She sighs getting off his lap.

"What is wrong?" You don't like that they told me." He stands up to follow her into the kitchen.

"Are we ever going further then romantic dinners and having sex?" AJ inquires.

"What do you mean? I thought you enjoy those times." He is puzzled at all this. Maybe this wasn't a good idea at all.

"I do." She sighs again. "Maybe we should just eat the food that you prepared before it gets cold." She walks back to the dining table.

"No, what do you mean by that?" He turns her around. "AJ, what is wrong? Are you not liking travelling through the tunnel? You don't like the colour of the roses or roses in general. You don't like that-" He panics not knowing what he did wrong.

"I think you don't love me as much anymore." She interrupts.

"What?" Alberto states in disbelief.

"Watching my parents still in their honeymoon phrase, it makes me wish we had that to. Then Dawn and Sergio got married, I just wonder if you do love me as much anymore. You haven't been around much to prove it. I maybe overreacting over this, but this is what I feel." She exposes.

"AJ, I love you. I will always love you." Alberto expresses holding her cheeks. "I am sorry I haven't been around to show you it. I just have been giving dinners."

"Don't get me wrong I love dinners. I just wish we had more, especially when I dress up sexy for you to have sex with me. It was just simple and nothing special." She kisses his palm.

"No sex, we don't have sex we make love because I love the woman I am with. Speaking of dressing, let us put your dress on." He grabs her shirt to remove it.

"It will be a waste. You are just going to take it off later." She argues sitting in her chair.

"Not tonight." He argues back.

"Oh-" This disappoints her.

"Just put the dress on and we will continue our dinner. I don't want you to miss out on your surprise?" He hints.

"What surprise?" She is excited again. c

"After your dinner, you will have it. I don't want my mothers' hard work to go to waste." He cuts his steak.

"Your mom did all of this."

"I helped too, however it was her design eye that put this together. She loves decorating rooms. She announced that since she is free, she will take a course on designing.

"That is great, so you were her the whole time setting this up?" She inquires.

"Yup, most of my time. I want to have this dinner perfect for this special night.

"It is, it always is." She looks down to cut her steak.

"Something is missing." Alberto looks around to spark his mind.

"Nothing is missing." She looks at him weird.

"There is-" He goes to the bedroom.

AJ waits at the table until he comes back with whatever. After ten minutes of waiting, she stands up pissed that he might have just left her at the table. "Alber-to!" She calls admiring the presence of the room.

"This is what is missing." He says at the window.

"Having me in this room, we have been in this room before. Don't you remember last night?" She shuffles her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but this atmosphere is different. There is something special about this room now." He notices.

AJ looks around puzzled on what he sees different. "I don't see anything different." All she sees is the beautiful decorations he and his mother prepared.

"Come here." He extends his arm.

AJ without hesitation takes his hand. "The sky and stars are different; they are brighter tonight." He recognizes out the window again.

"You are right they are. It seems like they are lighting up something." She agrees looking out the window as well.

"They are it is our love for each other." Alberto discloses like it is a secret.

AJ giggles. "That is corny."

"Sorry, although it is true." Alberto bends to one knee as AJ admires the night sky. "There is another reason that will make this night completely perfect."

"Yup there is." She turns around to notice her boyfriend isn't around. She applies a disappointed expression of her missing boyfriend. Alberto clears his throat to make her realize he is still there. AJ looks down as she gasps. "No." She can't believe what she sees.

"AJ, you have made me believe that rich people are not as bad as they seem. You made me fall for a girl that I wouldn't associate with ever. Accepting the interview and hearing you say I was picked, is the best thing that could have happen to me. If I didn't, I wouldn't have I meet my close to be real family; my mother, and the best woman in my life." AJ tears up at his words. "You are right seeing everyone happy like they are puts some events in perspective. We should have that and why can't we?" He opens the box. "AJ, I love you. I will love you until I can't no more. Will you be my wife and have a beautiful life together?"

AJ brushes her tears away before she punches him. "Ouch, is that my answer?" He stands up to rub his arm. "You could have said no."

"You made me believe that you don't love me." She huffs. "I made a fool out of myself by asking my father if you did or not." She crosses her arms.

"That is not so bad."

"I told him if you showed up to say 'I am in the shower naked, thinking of him, if he needs me.'" AJ repeats embarrassed. Alberto tries not to chuckle at this statement. "Don't laugh I thought you didn't love me that much anymore." She argues.

"I am sorry it is just I can picture your father's face when you did." He still tries not to laugh.

"Well, I missed it as well I just left."

"Damn." He snaps his fingers.

"Me too." She jumps into his arms. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She beams with acceptance.

"You will because I don't want to pressure you." He suggests.

"I want to. I want to be your wife. I want to be Mrs. Alberto Del Rio?" She questions on what his last name to use.

"I am my own independent person. I signed my biological parents' name on the contract. You will be Mrs. Alberto Dela Vega." He corrects her.

"Doesn't matter anyways as long as I am marrying you." She states.

"You are without anything in the way." He grins ecstatic that she said yes.

"So you do love me and this whole situation was leading up to this proposal?" She just wants to make it certain.

"Yes, we planned this so you would be extra surprised." He utters.

"We?"

"Umm…" He kisses her to prevent him for answering the question.

"Wait, what do you mean we?" She breaks off the kiss.

"Umm… your parents help with the surprise too. They had to think or inquire my love for you." He confesses. "Are you mad?"

"Just disappointed. I know it was for you to surprise me, but it really doubted myself." She pouts.

Alberto lifts her head. "I am sorry that wasn't my intention. I have seen your looks towards your parents; those sighs and looks towards me." AJ tries to interrupt. "You don't think I know or see them." She shakes her head. "I do, plus I know when you fee or want something badly. If I did this without you feeling that way, would you be surprise?" He challenges.

"Yes." She says with enthusiasm.

"AJ." He lightly scowls.

"No, not really I would have seen it coming." She slouches.

Alberto brings her to the bed. "Do you what I have learned about you and your parents?" AJ gives him her undivided attention. "I learn that you have the same mental aspects as Angelle. You can figure out anything quickly just like her." He apprises.

"I would have acted surprise." She states.

"I know, but it gave me a real reaction. The true expression and emotion is what I want, although the punch I could live without." He rubs his arm again.

"I am sorry." She kisses his arm where she hit him.

Alberto holds her cheeks. "You don't have to doubt my love for you. The first thing I thought of when I saw you in person is I have to get to know this girl. At that moment I didn't care what you are financial or that I stereotype them, my focus was to get to know this girl that I am very fond of. Everything that I knew about rich girls and their families went straight out of my mind. My stereotype changed because of you. It changed because I wanted to get to know you." He expresses.

"Just like mommy and daddy." She whispers with a sweet smile.

"Yup, people change people it is the secret of life." He advises.

"You have changed me to be open to accept men, not boys in my life. Those boys were just being boys." She informs him. "I am not just Romeo's daughter. I am girl, woman who can be loved."

"You always have been you just need someone to bring it out." He declares.

"I am glad it is you." She pecks him.

"Me too, shall we celebrate our engagement?" He suggests.

"I thought you would never ask." AJ grabs his head to start to kiss him.

* * *

AJ is kissing Alberto on his neck while on top of him naked. "My fiancé not tired yet." He wraps his around her. They went through five positions excluding AJ's special one 'The Triple'. With them taking small breaks in between, it seems to him that they should take a longer break to fully come down from their highs.

"No, I think I am still on the excitement of being proposed to high." She lays her forehead on his.

"Is my fiancé happy with how it planned out?" He inquires.

"Yes, I love how you planned everything; the roses, the dress, the vase, and the dinner. Speaking of the vase, you could have given me one a quarter way through. My arms were scratched up." She complaints with a pout.

Alberto kisses her arms. "I am sorry. However, you were right, having you put on the dress was a waste of time." He grins.

"I bet you didn't plan to celebrate with making love with me." She grins.

"Actually I wanted to, but with your clothes still on. I wanted to eat you out with your dress covering what I am doing. I didn't want you to see what I was doing." He raises both his eyebrows.

AJ lightly slaps him. "You know I love that."

"I know, although I wouldn't get to see your face as you climax. I love how you make the cutest face when you are about to. The clasps of your legs, pulling my hair, and relaxing your face muscles so cutely." He admits.

"Well that is because you are so incredible. I can't get enough of it or you. You are the one thing I can't live without." She confesses.

"That is why I can't continue the plan." He utters.

"What do you mean?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You naked dressing in front of me ruin it. You are perfect and I want to be with you skin to skin at all the time. For me in that moment, not seeing your expression was enough."

"I want you to have that. You gave me my wish and now I will give you yours." She jumps off the bed to put her dress back on. Afterwards, she jumps on his favourite desk before she spreads her legs. She flirtatiously signals to come follow her. He licks his lips while he stalks his prey. Eventually he lifts her dress and continues his wish.

"Yes, eat my pussy out." She orders. He looks at her in shock. "What?"

"My fiancé is so dirty." He utters liking this in charge AJ. She usually isn't this demanding.

"Only for you." She kisses him before he continues.

"I love you." Alberto inserts a finger while he licks her clit

"Oh, I love… I love… I love my fiancé." She repeats with Alberto increasing his speed each time.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-four:

A year later:

AJ is in bed not feeling too well. In three days, her wedding to Alberto takes place. She has been throwing up with headaches. She broke a fever ten minutes ago.

"How is my fiancé." Alberto enters her bedroom with soup. AJ hasn't been eating anything with it just coming back up two minutes later.

"A bit better." She snuggles into her blanket.

"Do you want to eat some soup? It is your favourite your parents say." He offers.

"Did you make it or is it can soup?" She inquires loving homemade soup better.

"I made it fresh, but if you want can soup I'll go to the store to buy some." He offers to help her get better.

"No, I love fresh soup from you." She smiles.

"Good answer." He lays the soup on the tray they provided for her to put her fluids on when she watches television.

AJ answers with her sticking out her tongue. "Can you give another one of your shirts, this one doesn't smell like you anymore?" She requests feeling more comfortable in his clothes.

"What does it smell like?" He challenges not seeing the problem.

"Me, I am sweating off this sickness. I smell like sweat and sick. I want to smell like you are always close to me even though you are not.

"Mmm, I might keep this and not wash it. I'll keep it in a container, so if I want to smell you I smell this." He winks to retaliate her comment.

"Okay, I just thought you would like my natural smell." She winks back.

"Can you put some of that?" He wonders in excitement.

"Nope." Alberto sulks. "I have to use the bottom article of clothing." She hints.

"I don't have enough for the both of us." He whines.

"Okay then I will just mine." She takes out a pair of boxers under her pillow.

"Where did you get that?" He is surprise by this.

"You keep it here in case my parents come in. We both like to sleep naked when we are together." She reminds him.

"Right." He chuckles at the memory when Romeo entered the room and discovered that he just sleeps in his boxers.

"So yes or no because I will put this back if you want?" She compromises.

Alberto sits beside her. "No, you use it if it makes you feel better." He kisses her forehead.

"I want to feel better, healthy for our wedding." He is concern that they have to post-pone the wedding. He wants the day to be remember for a good reason and not because she is sick.

"Me too, so can you pick me another one of your shirts?" She requests again.

"Absolutely, just try to eat some food." AJ nods in agreement to those conditions. She takes the spoon and eat her soup.

* * *

Scott approaches the gate. "Hello, I am here to see AJ."

"What is your name?"

"Scott. Scott Marshall." He introduces.

Anthony, who is fully healed, accompanied by Sophie and their new addition, two weeks old Dustin, calls AJ. "Hello AJ, how are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday." She is in the new clothes that Alberto gave him including his boxers; he caves by his own thoughts.

"Great, just get through this day by day." He advises. "Anyways, there is a Scott Marshall for you at the gate." He utters.

"Oh right, send him up." She called him to have him meet her. She was going to meet him, but she didn't count on her being sick.

"Okay Bumble Bee." He hangs up before he opens the gate. "You have thirty minutes." He gives him a visitor pass. Since she has been sick, a lot of people wanted to wish her well. Some are sincere and others heard about the security being less harsh, so they want to test the theory.

Scott enters the house amaze by the size and space this house has. The inside is bigger than the how the outsides shows and that is saying a lot. With being intimated and nervous to ask anything else besides thank you, he is blind mentally on where to find AJ's room.

"Hello." Layla greets walking with her crutches to the couch.

"Hello." He greets back amazed at her beauty.

"Are you one of AJ's guests?" She assumes with AJ having a lot of guests yesterday and today.

"Why would you assume that, I could be a visitor of yours?" He flirts.

Layla blushes. "Usually people come to visit to wish her better that's all." She giggles thinking he is cute.

"Oh well, if I knew there was two beautiful women here I might come more often." He admits.

"Maybe a certain woman would like that." She smiles with her putting her hair back behind her ear.

"Would you like help to the couch?" He offers.

"No, I am actually only supposed to use my crutches when I am with someone. I use a wheelchair when I am alone. However, I don't like the lack of mobility. Please keep this to yourself." She requests with a whisper.

"Of course, may I ask why you are supposed to be in a wheelchair?"

"If you ask me on a date, I will?" She flirts back.

"Well, this is less awkward, not really because I don't even know your name."

"My name is…"

"Layla!" Angelle calls out. "Where is your wheelchair?"

Layla sighs. "It is by the couch." She speaks innocently.

"Why aren't you it? Plus, who is this guy you are talking to?" She looks at him not recognizing him from the past.

"This is-" Layla looks at Scott.

"Scott Marshall." He introduces. "I am here to visit AJ."

"Please to meet you, AJ's bedroom is upstairs on your left." Angelle directs.

"Thank you, see you soon Layla." He smiles.

"Hope so." She waves and giggles.

"Someone is flirting." Angelle teases happy that she is meeting men. Layla fears that no men with like her in her condition.

"No!" She declines. "Since you are here I can use them. Also, Scott was here so you can't get mad at me, I wasn't by myself." She pleads her case.

"You are lucky this time." She warns. Layla just smiles innocently as she walks to the couch.

* * *

"Hello AJ, now are you feeling?" Scott wonders.

"Better, I want you to come to the wedding and reception." She hands him the invitation.

"Why, after everything I have done to you?" He can't accept this. He still blames himself for the naked incident.

"I forgive you. You have changed your ways. You are not the same person as before."

"I don't feel right causing everything that has happened." He now accepts partial blame on what Jamie did even though he wasn't part of all of it.

"You didn't do anything."

"I initiated it."

"However, you didn't continue it that was Jamie. Now please accept this. You would not decline an invitation to a sick woman's wedding reception, would you?" She pouts.

"You have changed." Scott acknowledges the blackmailing.

"I am stronger and wiser now. That whole situation helped me with that. I don't want to thank you for the incident, but for the teachings." She apprises.

"You are welcome." He grins.

AJ rolls his eyes. "There is a reason I want you at the wedding reception."

"You want to prove that you made a mistake and afraid to tell him." He jokes.

"No, I will never regret being with and marrying Alberto; he is my true love." She expresses.

"What is it?"

"I promised to find you a woman, right?" Scott nods. "I found one for you. She is willingly to meet you at the wedding." She informs him.

"Oh, wonderful." He is a bit sad that after the wedding he can't flirt with Layla anymore if this takes off.

"What, you don't seem excited. You have been bugging me for a woman since I went to you the first time." She is puzzled at his tone and lack of excitement.

"I am excited, but-"

"You have met someone." She grins happy for him.

"No." AJ smiles bigger. "No, I will go to the wedding reception see you there." He dodges the statement. AJ continues to giggles as Scott leaves.

* * *

Three days later:

AJ is feeling healthier now. She stopped throwing up and only has mild headaches. However, she is still cautions on not moving too quickly or being too stressed. Luckily for her all the details were done before she got sick.

"Auntie AJ, you look gorgeous. Uncle Alberto will be drooling on the floor." Sophie apprises carrying Dusting.

"Thank you." AJ fixes her white, lacy dress as the make-up team, she hired, does her make-up; she doesn't want it too fancy or heavy. "How is little Dustin?"

"Perfect, he is the cutest little brother ever. He always gives me a hug after school." She hugs him as Dustin hugs back.

"How is his walking?" Their big concern is that Dustin might not walk yet to be the ring bearer.

"He can't walk too far, but I can carry him since I am just a bridesmaid."

"Sophie, Riley is going to be the flower girl, remember. You didn't want to anymore." She reminds her.

"Yes I know." She remembers unfortunately.

"Do you want to be it together? You two can each take a side." Sophie perks up.

"It is settled you two will both be the flower girls." She officiant it.

"Thank you."

"AJ, how do I put this on?" Her little sister, Riley, who is two years old, asks with a hairband in hand. Romeo and Angelle spend no time in having a baby. Angelle got pregnant a few weeks after their honeymoon. "When I do it, it looks ugly." She pouts.

"Ask Sophie she is your partner." She passes the responsible not able to move right now. They are putting eyeliner.

"It worked." Riley says surprise and excited.

"What worked?" AJ questions.

"Nothing, Sophie can you help me?" She rushes to her.

"Did you two plan this?" She looks towards them.

"I think mommy needs to change Dustin, come on Riley it is best you come with me." She smiles innocently.

"Definitely." She giggles. Sophie has showed Riley tricks that AJ have taught her.

"Wait-" She utters however they are out the door.

Layla and the make-up crew chuckle at this. "You got tricked."

"I guess I have to be careful what I teach them from now on." AJ learns. She teaches them the tricks to use on everyone, but her.

"Yes, you do. At least you made them happy." Layla make know the positive aspect of the situation.

"That is the most important part." AJ states.

* * *

Everyone is lineup. Since the wedding will be at the cottage with the reception at the yard, only close family and friends are at the cottage. They are using the tunnels to enter into the cottage. The tunnels are all decorated to AJ's liking. Each person/ team will alternate between tunnels. The ones using Romeo's tunnel are flabbergasted that there are two tunnels and didn't know about either one of them until exposed to.

Angelle, who is now carrying Dustin, walk to the tunnel first. When they reach the end, everyone awes at Dustin walking down with Angelle holding the pillow and guiding him. The same procedure continues until it is AJ's turn.

"Are you ready, princess?" Romeo asks his daughter in her tunnel.

"Yes, I can't wait to be Mrs. Alberto Dela Vega." She grins at the thought.

"You will always be April Jeannette Mendez, my princess, to me." Romeo kisses her head.

"That is not going to change, I am your princess forever and always." She assures him.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too, daddy." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"It is our turn to head through the tunnel." Romeo informs her at the start of AJ's tunnel. They have earpieces to announce when to walk down.

As they walk along, AJ notices pictures of her life; baby to the proposal pictures. "Daddy." She tries not to cry at the memories, especially ones with her first mother, Rosalie.

"We thought we would add another detail to this special day."

"I love it thank you."

When they end up at the end, the wedding march plays. Everyone stands as AJ and Romeo enter. Alberto looks ahead to see the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Everything she is, is perfect in his eyes. AJ is his own personal angel sent to him. AJ looks at him and can't wait to be his wife. She almost runs down the aisle, but Romeo stops her. She wants to head there already, but Romeo wants to savour the moment.

"Take your time, this is your special day." Romeo advises taking small steps.

"Please can we go faster?" She complaints moving in a snail pace to the altar.

Romeo sighs at they almost run to the front. He reluctantly let's go of her as Alberto offers his arm. Angelle hands Riley to him signaling that he still has this baby girl to care for.

"No dating ever you stay with us forever." He authorizes holding her tight watching his eldest daughter get married.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-five:

"We are here to untie two young people in matrimony." The priest starts. "They both have struggled in life to get to this day. They both also have changed each other's perspective and attitudes.

The priest continues until it is time for the vows.

"Each person has prepared their own vows. Will the wife be honoured to start first?"

"Yes." AJ nods accepting. She clears her throat as Angelle hands her, her prepared speech. "To my dear husband… wait." She reads it over. "This is for afterwards." She gulps as Sophie hands her, her real one. She reads it over first. "This is the right one." AJ smiles at Alberto who just chuckles. "Alberto, if I knew everything I know now, I might have not picked you as my personal butler." Everyone is surprise by this. This is not how a vow usually starts. "I wouldn't have picked you because I would know that I would give you special treatment. I actually did that anyways without knowing, so it wouldn't make a difference." She shrugs. "However, there is a different completely reason I lead towards you. No one knows except one person." She exposes. Everyone looks to figure out who it is. "When I called to inform you that you were hired, something peaked my interest. It seemed like you were being abused by Sergio." Alberto gulps. He didn't want anyone to know about that. He knew that if they did Romeo wouldn't have let him in. "Being a caring boss and person." She takes a shot at his words before. "I partially hired you to have you out of that situation. The other reason is because you did look cute in your suit." She blushes. "Just like that situation, I want to always protect you from any harm. I love you Alberto and I don't want to lose you to anything. We are going to live together forever." She expresses. "I promise to love you at your best as well as your worst. You came to my life unexpectedly and I am grateful for that. Alberto, once again I want to tell you, in front of our friends and family, that you are my true love, my soulmate, and no one will be better than you for me." She concludes with a sweet smile.

Alberto takes her hands and kisses each one at the back.

"Okay Alberto, would you like to proceed?" The priest suggests.

Alberto nods as he takes his still unfinished vow out of his jacket pocket. He clears his throat before he starts with one hand still holding onto AJ's hand. "My beautiful AJ. As you have known, I thought you were beautiful. Now, as we stand here in front of our love ones, I express that you are not just beautiful, but you are perfect in every way. My definition of perfect is different than everyone else's. I guess everyone has a different perspective on their perfect." He rubs his neck. This part he didn't finish. "What I am saying is that you are my perfect girl. You are my angel who can just sit and stay with me. I… I am screwing this up." He shakes his head. AJ grabs his other hand as she puts it on her cheek. She leans into it before she kisses the palm. This action helps him calm down. "What I am trying to say is that you don't have to do anything to make me love you. Your beauty is all I need. If I could just watch you for my whole entire life, I would. All the extra activities are just icing on the cake. I want to protect you from all the bad boys that you will encounter. I know there will be because they will be jealous that I have you as my wife. Your previous male combatants will hit themselves for missing out on a wonderful woman. I am glad Sergio called you for the job. If he didn't, I would have miss out on this moment. I would miss out on marrying my perfect woman. Yes, I said woman because that is what you are. Boys and girls play games and joke about their love, however men and women admit their feelings upfront. They know that the love they are feeling is not something you can have when you want to. Their love is real to have it stay forever; that is what I want to with you. I want to love you forever. I want to be the person you tell everything to. When you are excited or have incredible news, I want to be your first person to announce it to. On the other hand, I want to be the person that you are not afraid to talk to when something bad happens. I know we will fight, that happens in every relationship, but I want you to express what you feel no matter how stubborn or angry I am. I know I will assume everything however I want you to know that I am there for you always. AJ, I want to love you until I can't anymore. I love you and I can't wait to spend forever with you. Oh, when we have children I vow to honour my responsibilities as a father." He concludes.

Just as he finishes, he feels AJ's lips on his. This surprises him for a brief moment before he kisses back. To their dismay, the kiss doesn't last long.

"Now we come to the vows, please answer 'I do' to the following statements. I will start with AJ. Do you take Alberto as your husband?"

"I do." AJ replies with a smile not taking her eyes off of his.

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect him forever and always?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to always listen to him even though he assumes everything?"

AJ giggles. "I do."

"Alberto, do you take AJ as your wife?" The priest now turns to Alberto.

"I do." He kisses her right hand.

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect her forever and always?"

"I do." He kisses her left hand.

"Do you promise to always agree with her even though she could be wrong?"

He chuckles. "I do."

"Next, we come to the ring part of the ceremony. May I have the rings." The priest continues. Dustin walks himself to the priest to hand him the rings. "Thank you." The priest smiles to have Dustin nervously chuckles as his father, Anthony carries him back to their spot. "These wedding rings are a symbol of your love you have for each other. On these rings are the promises you proclaim in your vows. May you honour them as you start the new journey together as wife/ husband. AJ, repeat after me." He gives her a ring for Alberto. "

"I, April Jeannette Mendez, take Alberto Dela Vega to be my husband forever. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer for all the days of my life. With this ring-" She holds his left hand. "I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live." She puts the ring on his ring finger.

"Alberto, it is your turn." He gives him his ring for AJ.

"I, Alberto Dela Vega, take April Jeannette Mendez to be my wife forever. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer for all the days of my life. With this ring-" He holds her left hand. "I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." He puts the ring on her ring finger.

"If anyone objects, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest announces. The cottage goes completely silent.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Alberto Dela Vega. You may now kiss your bride again."

Alberto brings AJ close to give her a sweet, deep kiss to celebrate their official vow to be husband and wife. Everyone whistles, claps, and cheers for the happy couple.

* * *

"Everyone, please welcome the married couple of the hour, Mr. and Mrs. Alberto Dela Vega." Anthony announces. They are all in the backyard that Nacho loves to play in. They made sure that the grass in clean of poop and wash before the reception. AJ and Alberto walked down the white aisle to everyone clapping. The clacking of silverware on glasses and plates signal them to kiss. As they end up at the head table, Alberto bends AJ over for a sweet kiss to everyone cheering. Romeo, Angelle, and Riley are beside AJ while Sasha, Sergio, and Dawn are beside Alberto. Sergio got out just for the reception. Since he took care of Alberto since Sasha left it would be fit to have him there. He kind of owes him for applying him to the job. Of course as promise, AJ's grandparents are there.

* * *

The food gets serve. The head table first before the rest of the other tables. All the food is cooked by the company Alberto has been hired by. During the tasting of food, at their one of many restaurants, they were impressed by his culinary taste on each meal. Of course he went through interviews and test to prove he could handle it. He passed with one of the highest marks ever. The company inform him on the good news as they set up their meals in the kitchen.

After the meals, AJ and Alberto went to greet their guests.

"If everyone would kindly take their seats, the couple will have their first dance." Anthony announces being the MC for tonight.

AJ and Alberto enter the dance floor, made by the maintenance, to dance to _'Thinking out Loud' by Ed Sheeran'._

"Will the parents and grandparents of the couple please join the dance floor?" Anthony announces after the song ends. They all dance to Safety Suits' ' _Never Stop'._ This includes Romeo and Angelle, Sasha and Sergio, and AJ's grandparents.

"Now, will all the bridesmaids and groomsmen please join them?" Sophie announces as her father joins with Jennifer to the dance floor to the song _'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes._

Everyone joins in except Layla. She is completely fine with it on the outside, but a little upset inside. Seeing everyone paired up makes her feel hollow. Dustin even ask if she would like to dance, but she decline. He went off to dance as a group with Riley and Sophie which did make her smile.

"May I join you?" Scott asks with a smile.

Layla looks towards the voice to have her grin brightly. "I don't know my crush might be back soon." She jokes.

"Ah, I am not surprise. A good looking woman like yourself should be surrounded by tons of men." He states.

"You think so?" Scott nods. "Well, I guess I should find them." She gets up.

"Wait, what if I am one of those men?" He flirts not wanting her to leave.

"Then I can see why my crush isn't here yet." She sits back down.

"Why is that?" He sits beside her.

"My crush isn't here yet because he doesn't know he is." She hints.

"Ah, you haven't told him yet." He smiles hoping it is him.

"Nope, maybe today I will." She moves closer.

"He is lucky guy." He grins.

As they continue to flirt with each other, AJ looks over and sees them. "Seems Layla has met a new friend." She informs Alberto still dancing.

"It looks like she is flirting with… wait is that Scott." He reveals now concern for Layla. "We should warn her."

"Warn her about what?"

"He could do the same thing to her that he did to you." He continues to look at them.

"He won't trust me." She disagrees.

"Okay, but she should at least meet the person that you are going to set her up with before anything happens." He suggests.

AJ looks at him innocently. "He is the guy, isn't he?"

"Yes, remember I promise him that I would find him a woman." She recalls for him.

"Really her, your mother's sister." He can't believe this. "Does Angelle or Romeo know? You know how protective your father is? He didn't like that you went to him to get answers, how would he feel about her dating him?"

"He will understand trust me. Now I am going to join them. It will make me happy if you would come to." She lightly pouts.

"I hope I don't fall for this all the time." He hopes quietly.

"You will." She answers.

* * *

"Hello Layla, who is your friend?" AJ greets.

"Hello AJ, congratulations. This is Scott Marshall. He has been keeping me company." She introduces.

"Thanks. I see that, he is good company from what I have seen." She grins. "May I speak to him for a moment?" She asks.

"Certainly." Layla approves a little embarrassed by being caught flirting.

AJ takes Scott to the head table. "You lied to me." She accuses.

"What do you mean, I didn't lie?"

"Yes you did. I ask if you had met someone and you said no."

"You didn't ask you assumed." He corrects.

"I assumed right. You met Layla at my house when you visited."

"Yes, but I was just helping her to the couch. I won't happen anyways you have a woman for me. I will not lead her on because I like her too much."

"It is trued I have a woman for you. I want you to meet her." She grins to reveal to him that Layla is the woman for him.

Scott looks at Layla. "Okay, where is she?" He regretful inquires.

"Come with me." AJ takes him to where Alberto and Layla are. Scott is so discouraged that he doesn't notices this. "Layla, I want you to meet the guy who wants to meet you." She pulls Scott in front of her. "Scott, I want you to meet the woman I found for you." She reveals.

"Hello." He greets looking down.

"Hello Scott, I am Layla." She titters.

He looks up recognizing that adorable voice. "No way." He simpers. "You mean she is the woman you picked out for me." His attitude turns completely around.

"Yes, she is the one. I invited you to our reception to meet her. However, you two have already met each other."

"Yes, Mr. Smooth here was already flirting with me at the household." Layla tells them.

"You were flirting back." He defends.

"I admit I was because you are cute." She admits with a blush to her cheeks.

"And the crush?" Scott inquires.

"It is you." She admits again.

"Wow, my wife is a good matchmaker." Alberto hugs her from behind.

"She is." Layla agrees. "She let me meet this cute boy over here." She compliments.

"Don't get too excited, he has to meet your sister and Romeo."

"Wait, you are not-"

"Angelle is my sister and in turns Romeo's younger step sister."

"Oh man." Scott gets nervous.

"What is wrong?"

"He was the boy from the naked incident." AJ discloses to Layla.

"No!" She can't accept. "You were the one." Scott nods. "I can't believe… I need to go somewhere else." She heads into the house.

"Another woman gone." He gives hope. "This always happens; they find out what I did and head for the hills." He sits down disheveled.

"It was an awful situation you did." Alberto agrees.

"I know I just wish I could have a moment of what you two have. I guess karma is not done with me yet. I still need to suffer for my past crimes." He sulks. "Tell AJ I am going home I won't ruin the reception anymore. Congratulations you two." He grabs his jacket and leaves through the house.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Layla asks seeing him pass by.

"I am leaving I ruined your night."

"What, you didn't. You saved it by being with me." She smiles.

"You deserve someone who doesn't expose woman naked in front of everyone."

"Yes that was bad, but I will realize how great you are as I get to know you, just like AJ has." She stands up along with AJ who gets them privacy.

"You are not ashamed or disgusted by my past." He is surprise. Usually woman don't want to see him after that information.

"I am, although who am I to judge you when you didn't judge me." Layla recalls about her condition.

"No one should."

"Now, how about you asks me to dance?" She hopes.

"Ms. Layla, would you care for dance with me?" Scott offers.

"I would love too." She takes his hand and heads to the dance floor."

"Very impressive." Alberto compliments by the door.

"They should at least figure out if they are a match." AJ explains why she did what she did.

"You are the most caring woman I know." Alberto pecks her on the lips.

"Thank you, do you want to start our honeymoon early?" She hints.

"I do, but your parents, especially your father wouldn't allow it."

"You are right let us get back to our wedding reception."

"Hello April." Her Gran greets.

"Gran, grandpa, you two made it." She hugs them tight. "I have missed you both."

"We missed you too, April." They hug back.

"How is Africa? Are they treating right there? You haven't replaced me, have you?" She inquires.

"No, we haven't. No one can replace our only granddaughter."

"You can't say that anymore." Romeo includes approaching them with Angelle.

"Right, where is Riley?" Romeo's father looks around.

"Grandpa!" Riley runs to him.

"Oh, how is my favourite little girl?" He picks her up.

"Great, I am playing."

"Yah, who are you playing with?"

"Sophie and Dustin."

"Oh, can I meet them?" Mr. Mendez inquires.

"Absolutely, they will love you."

"Let's go."

"Honey, we have to officially meet Alberto." Mrs. Mendez acknowledges.

"Right, maybe later princess." He puts her back on the grass.

"Okay." She runs back to her cousins.

"April, where is your husband?"

"Sorry baby, I had to pay the make-up team and catering." He kisses her cheek.

"Alberto, I want you to meet my grandparents; Camila and Joaquin." AJ introduces.

"Please to meet you." Alberto extends his hand.

"Please to meet you as well Alberto, AJ is quite fond of you."

"I am quite fond of her as well. I am glad you two can make it out. AJ has been missing you a lot." Alberto states.

"I know. We have been in Africa helping unfortunate children out there."

"Mr. Mendez told me."

"Has he?" They both look at their son."

"Come Angelle let's dance." He scurries away with her.

"Where are your parents, we would like to meet them?" Mrs. Mendez questions.

"Umm…" Alberto and AJ are concern that they might not bond.

"Don't worry, we just want to meet them." They notice both of them tense up.

"They are at the head table." Alberto informs them.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations my sweet April." He hugs her.

"You mister treat her right or else I won't hesitant to come back to teach you a lesson."

"Yes ma'am." He salutes.

She giggles. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He hugs back.

"Enjoy your night."

"Are all the women in your family always so intimating as your gran?" Alberto inquires in fear of that.

"Some are, where do you think my father gets it from?" She grins.

"It is nothing bad, it is what I love about you. You can take charge anytime if you want to." He smirks.

"You better believe it." She kisses him.

The rest of the night went well. Everyone is having fun, enjoying the party. AJ and Romeo's parents along with AJ's Godparents made their speeches towards the happy couple. Afterwards, AJ and Alberto did their 'thank you' speeches before cutting the cake. They actually shove a piece of cake in each other's faces. All in all, it was a great party to celebrate their freedom as well as their love for one and another.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is the last chapter for this story. Thank you for the reviews and followers.**

 **For those waiting for Friendship Tested update, I will update that next.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifty-six:

Seven years later:

Romeo is at the jail house by himself. He is waiting for Sergio to get out from jail.

The jail gate opens to have Sergio there with a plastic bag of pictures that Dawn gave him. He inhales a deep breath of freedom. Being away from his family has taught him to never be away from them again. After taking a moment to enjoy the fresh, free air, he looks around for Dawn. In a phone call last week, she said she would pick him up. He doesn't see Dawn, but Romeo. This concerns him on why his wife isn't here.

"Hello Romeo." Sergio greets.

"Hello Sergio, how is it being free?" He greets back.

"Wonderful, the air is different."

"What do you mean?" He raises an eyebrow. "They don't let you go outside?"

"They do. The air in there seems dull and the same. Out here it smells clean, different." Sergio can't really explain the relief and feeling of being released.

"Well, you are probably wondering why Dawn isn't here." He changes to the obvious topic.

"Yes I was." He rubs his neck not applying he doesn't want Romeo's company. "It is not that I don't want you here. It is just-"

"Don't worry about it, she called me to pick me up." He puts Sergio at ease.

"Really, I thought she would run to me as I exit the gate." He grins. After knowing his wife would pick him up, he would dream of different situations on how they will physically meet when he got out.

"Sorry, they are at home." Dawn saved enough money to buy a home close by to the Mendez household. She sold her house before since she would live at the Mendez household fulltime. Furthermore, Sergio is not convenient for them to raise a family.

"Let's go then. I can't wait to see them." He speaks anxiously.

Romeo chuckles at this excitement. He would be the same way if he was away from his family for that long.

* * *

They end up back at the Mendez property. "Why are we here?" Sergio wonders.

"I have to make a pit stop if that is okay." Romeo answers.

"Umm… sure." He reluctantly agrees just wanting to see his family already.

They pull up to the staff house. "Wait, I'll be back." Romeo tells Sergio. He nods as Romeo enters his house.

Five minutes later, the door opens. He sees a little boy try to sneak out. He closes the door quietly before gently walking down the steps. He looks like a miniature version of himself just dressed all formal. The little boy looks insides the car and waves happily. Sergio hesitantly waves back unsure whose child is this. Dawn has told him about a son, but haven't met him yet. Dawn refuses to let him come with her.

"Hello." The little boy greets.

"Hello." Sergio greets back.

"Can you come with me, please." He requests without any hesitation.

"Umm… maybe I shouldn't." He doesn't want to end up in trouble for following another person's son.

"Where are your parents?"

"They are in the house, well my mom is." He coveys promptly.

"Where is your dad?" He inquires to confirm that he is his son.

Dawn opens the door. "Sergio!" She calls out worried.

"Mommy, I am over here." The little boy waves his hand in the air. "That is my mom." He informs his father.

Dawn smiles when he sees him with his father. "Baby boy, I told you to wait for Uncle Romeo to bring him it." She tries to scorn him, but she can't blame him for missing his dad so much.

"Mommy, I want to see daddy. I am sorry I should have told you, however you would have said no." He explains his eagerness.

"I know." She kisses his head. "Moreover, no more sneaking out you know how worried I get." She kisses his head again.

"Yes mommy." He gives her a hug.

"Dawn." Sergio whispers astonished at her beauty like the first time he saw her. She is just as beautiful as he saw her last. When she exits the house, he can't blame how gorgeous she looks. Her beauty is always so speechless to him. Every time he gets a conjugal visit, he can't take his hands off.

"Hi baby." She giggles at his astonishment. "You have already met Sergio Jr."

Sergio looks at her proudly that she named their son after him.

Five years ago, Dawn gave birth their son, Sergio. Sergio Sr., was only there for the birthing process. After holding him and having Dawn back in a private room, Sergio was taken back to his cell. Every birthday, Christmas, Halloween, and special events, Dawn would capture the moment to give to Sergio when she visits.

"I have." He looks down at his son who has a big grin on his face.

Sergio Jr. has been told about his father not being around because of some nasty actions he did. With that in mind, she never let him forget about his father.

Sergio gets out of the car to kneel down to his son's level. "You have grown so much, how old are you now?"

"Five, daddy." He answers proudly.

"Wow, my son is a big boy." He is grateful for seeing son and also very regretfully that he missed five years of his life.

"Yup mommy, can I show him the calendars?" He looks up at her for permission.

"You sure can maybe you can mark today off together." She suggests. Sergio Jr. jumps and down in excitement.

"What calendars?" Sergio Sr. inquires.

"Come daddy, I will show you." He opens the door and tries to drag his father to the entrance.

"You better go we will catch up later." She pecks his lips.

"Daddy, come on you can kiss mommy later." He continues to pull him eagerly.

"I am coming." He chuckles as he follows his son inside. Dawn grins happily to have her family finally together.

* * *

The father and son are in the living room. Sergio Sr. didn't expect to have everyone there to celebrate his release from prison.

"Here daddy." His son gives him about four years of calendars. Sergio Sr. Looks through them all and notices an x on each day. "When I was old enough to hold a pen, mommy and I would count down the years, months, and then days until you would be released. I would put a x down on each day. Mommy suggests we mark down today together." He explains.

"Absolutely." He flips through to find today. Sergio Jr., already with the marker, gets carried by his dad to place him on his lap. They hold the pen together as they mark the day while Dawn is right there to capture the moment. Everyone cheers as Sergio Jr. holds up the calendar to have Dawn capture another picture. They have notice how happy he gets when they talk about his dad.

"Can we play catch now? Can you show me how throw a ball and all the other activities a father and son does?" He requests. Now we can do all the activities that his classmates do with their fathers.

"Yup, I will show you everything. I am not leaving you or mom ever again." He promises with a hug to his son.

"Yeah!" He screams in celebration. "Let us start now." He rushes just leaving his calendars on the table.

"You clean up your calendars first." Dawn directs.

"Yes mommy." He puts the calendars and marker back inside his backpack. After zipping it up, he gently hands it back to his mom. "Can I go now?" He asks.

"Yes, have fun." She smiles \

Sergio Sr. walks to Dawn. "Thank you for letting him not forget, I will see you later. I love you." He pecks her on the cheek.

"I love you too. Enjoy."

* * *

It is almost midnight and all the children are asleep. Sergio Jr. is cuddle up on his father's shoulder all tired out by all the activities they have participated in. Dustin is asleep beside his sister, Sophie, in between their parents, Anthony and Jennifer. Finally, Riley is asleep in Romeo's lap.

"When is the baby due?" Sergio Sr. asks. Dawn doesn't inform him on the news about everyone else unless they want to for respect.

"In about four months, our family is going to have a bunch of children running around.

Right after the honeymoon, Alberto and AJ decided to take a longer honeymoon. They head out to Fuji to explore the city. There is where their oldest son, Diego was consummated. Their son is in his own little bed at the main house. Just like Alberto vowed, he took responsibilities for his fatherly duty. After a few weeks after their 5th anniversary, AJ started to feel sick; it was more like throwing up in the morning. They went to the doctors to find out that she is indeed pregnant.

"I don't think I can handle any more children running around. I am not getting any younger." Romeo whines.

"Well, you must be because you agreed to three grandchildren. Plus, you take care of children all the time." AJ acknowledges.

"That is different, they are in High School; teenagers." Romeo defends himself.

Romeo and Angelle are more active in the High School Romeo owns. They are there helping the students be the best they can be. They offer counselling, talks, and programs for all the students if wanted. Also, Romeo transferred his workers from the house to the school as janitors, cooks, teachers, counsellors, and administrations so they won't be out of work. He still has some employees that keep up with all the yard work, but that is all. Since they don't need to be stuck on the property for any reason anymore, they don't need any extra help. The bodyguards, Phil and Stanley, are security at Rosalie Inc.

"If I knew it would be all this work, I would have agreed to only one."

"Daddy." AJ scowls at her father.

"I am just kidding. I love my babies and my grandbabies. Life wouldn't be the same without them." He truly expresses.

"Well, we better get our children into bed." Anthony suggests carrying Sophie in his arms.

"We will see you guys later." Jennifer agrees carrying Dustin. Anthony is still in charge of security, although he lives with his family off the property.

"I guess that is our cue to leave as well." Dawn stands up with Sergio Jr.'s backpack.

"Thank you for all of this." Sergio Sr. appreciates holding his son.

"You are welcome. You have a son now I don't want any more trouble out of you." Romeo divulges like a father would.

"Yes sir." He salutes.

"Okay sweetie, you go ahead we will clean up here." Angelle offers when everyone has left.

"No, Riley needs to sleep in her bed." AJ declines most of the time Riley won't sleep with one of her parents beside her.

"She can sleep in one of the beds here. If we get tried, we will sleep here as well." Angelle states. Romeo and Angelle have moved to cottage. Since they don't need a big house anymore, they let AJ and Alberto stay in the main house to start their own family.

"Okay, I will send Alberto to help you."

"Princess, you two get some rest. You need to save up all your energy and strength for this lil' man right here." Romeo touches her tummy.

"Okay, goodnight mommy." AJ hugs Angelle. "Goodnight daddy." She hugs her father.

"Goodnight, princess." They both hug their daughter back.

AJ enters the main house to have Alberto waiting for her. "How was Diego?"

"A little fussy, but I got him down to sleep." He answers. "Did your parents head back home?"

"Nope, they are cleaning up the staff house. They request no help and mention that they will sleep there if it is too late." She answers.

"That is good because my pregnant wife needs to sleep. She needs to rest for our baby." Alberto wraps his arms around her.

"I am quite tired." She yawns. "Let us go to sleep." She lays her head on his chest.

"Let us go." He guides her upstairs.

Just as they reach the stairs, Romeo appears from his office. "Oh, I thought you would be in your bedroom already. I just came in to inform you that no one is at the staff house; we are at the cottage now."

"That was quick, you two must be fast cleaners." Alberto compliments.

"We didn't finish. Angelle dropped a glass and woke up Riley. There is where she recognized that we weren't there. She won't go back to sleep without us there. We will continue tomorrow." Romeo informs.

"I will help." Alberto offers. They organize the party the least they can go is clean up.

"It is not necessary. You just take of my daughter and two grandsons." Romeo requests.

"I am sure AJ can balance them for a while." He jokes which leads to a pinch by his wife. "Ouch."

"Thank you." Romeo appraises thinking the same action.

"I was just kidding. Have I ever let you do any chores? Do I just let you just rest and play with Dustin?" He challenges.

"No and yes, he is a good husband, daddy." She appraises him to her father.

"I know, you two have a great night no more funny business. You have one son and another on the way." He suggests knowing most of the time his daughter doesn't listen.

"Maybe." She titters.

Romeo rolls his eyes. "Yes, I believe you." He flicks his flashlight on. "Umm… do you two have extra batteries?" He inquires.

Since Romeo and Angelle live at the cottage, they use the tunnels to visit AJ and Alberto. They still don't want just anyone to find out the cottage's whereabouts.

"Here, we have another one here." Alberto hands his father-in-law their flashlight.

"Thanks, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight, grandpa." Diego utters as he rubs his eyes.

"Diego Dela Vega, why are you up?" AJ scorns.

"I heard grandpa's voice. I was wondering if he can read me a bedtime story. Please." He asks so innocently.

"Sorry bud, it is too late now maybe tomorrow." Alberto suggests wanting to have his son not be tired tomorrow.

"Please." He pouts with some very sad doggy eyes.

"How about you sleep now to rest up for the fair tomorrow. I will win you a prize." Romeo promises.

"Really grandpa." He eyes lit up very excited.

"Yes, now got to sleep and don't give your parents a hard time." He orders.

"Okay." Diego rushes back to sleep.

"And you don't want another grandchild." AJ teases.

"Oh boys are easy I am afraid the next one will be a girl." He admits afraid he will be wrapped around her finger just like he is Angelle and AJ.

"We have looked up ways on conceiving a girl maybe we should try them." AJ looks at Alberto.

"We should." He agrees.

"I'll prepare myself for it. Thanks for the heads up." He enters the tunnel not having his daughter have the satisfaction that she could be teasing.

"You are welcome."

* * *

AJ gave birth to Fernando in the same room and hospital as Diego was born. What they didn't know is that another baby was undetected by the scan. Fernando's twin was hiding behind her two-minute older brother the whole time. Everyone was pleasantly surprise by this little miracle. The little girl's name is Saslie, a mixture of Sasha and Rosalie.

"Why won't she stop crying?" AJ tries to soothe her new baby girl as she cradles her.

"I don't know." Alberto answers cradling their son, Fernando.

"Saslie, what is wrong baby?" She speaks gently. "Your twin brother is already sleeping." This momentarily stops her cries until she doesn't feel any other warmth, which then continues.

"Ah!" Alberto quietly discovers. "Take Fernando in your other arm." He lays him there. This works as Saslie feels her older brother's presence.

"Aww, she just misses her twin. They are going to be very close; all of them." Diego loves his new siblings, carrying them while scorning anyone who makes them cry which including his parents.

"They are, so no more secrets no strict rules. You have the freedom to go anywhere you want, how does it feel?" Alberto interviews sitting beside them.

"Feels perfect. I have my own family with my soulmate. My dad and best friend are happy and everyone is back to live with their families. Exposing our secrets is the best thing we have done." She replies.

"I love you." Alberto expresses.

"I love you too." She repeats.

* * *

 **This is just a bonus part to this story. Enjoy.**

"That is the story of how we meet each other." AJ, who is about fourty, telling her daughter how her and Alberto met.

"Wow, I will never get tired of that story." Riley utters.

"Just remember treat everyone with respect because you never know what they will be in your life."

"I will mom." Riley, who is fifteen, hugs her mother.

"Riley, your date is here." Fernando calls out.

Riley and AJ head down to see the whole family there to witness this.

"You make sure he knows you have two brothers who will beat him up if he hurts you." Diego advises her.

"That goes for a dad and four Uncles." Romeo includes with Anthony, Phil, Stanley, and Sergio beside him.

"Thanks, I will be home before midnight." She states grabbing her jacket to meet her date.

"She will be fine." AJ assures him who is watching his daughter go on her first date.

"Yes she will be." Alberto closes the curtains and head to entertain their guests.


End file.
